


THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

by helloidentity



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Businessman Min Yoongi | Suga, Cheating, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is a Mess, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Park Jimin is a Mess (BTS), Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, There's A Lot Of Coincidence Its Unreal, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 142,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloidentity/pseuds/helloidentity
Summary: Kim Taehyung was betrayed by two of the closest person in his life. He ghosted both of them and disappeared completely from their life. He never thought he would trust someone again, until a man named Min Yoongi came to his life like a miracle.Min Yoongi was a work-a-holic businessman who always prioritize his career over anything. His mom always forced him into multiple blind dates but they didn't went anywhere further. That until he was being set up with an artist named Kim Taehyung. He never knew what is love until he met the timid guy. Kim Taehyung changed him to a different man and Yoongi vowed to make Taehyung the happiest man ever.Also posted on WATTPAD under same account name
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 332
Kudos: 351





	1. DEAD ROSES

“Finally,” Taehyung inhaled the new Seoul air after so long. The 12 hours long flight from Los Angeles to Seoul really took a huge toll on his body.

He gazed on his watch, already changing the timing to the Seoul timing. It's still early in the morning of Saturday, but he already had his day planned ahead. Buy a special bouquet of flowers from the florist, visiting Jeongguk in his dorm room to surprise him, taking him on special date for the whole day, having dinner and maybe ending the day with something more special.

Taehyung couldn’t hold onto his excitement all the way from the airport to the florist nearby Seoul Institute of Art. He had been missing his boyfriend of 4 years too much. The frequent texting and face timing couldn’t fill the contentment of wanting to see each other. Being thousands miles away, with a tight budget as a college student like themselves needed them to sacrifice a lot in their relationship. Hence, that made Taehyung work as a part time art teacher even harder, so he could pay the ticket and expenses while being in South Korea, his birth country. He could just asked his parents for money, but Taehyung liked being independent and that led him to work extra harder just to meet the love of his life.

He got even more excited thinking how surprise and happy his best friend, Jimin is when they finally met. He was thankful that the other attended the same college as Jeongguk and they hung out together a lot too. Sometimes Taehyung will face timed them with them being in the same picture. He's just glad their friendship remained the same though Taehyung decided to further his studies overseas.

Taehyung got a bouquet of 100 red roses for Jeongguk, along with a note Happy Anniversary Baby attached on the small card given by the florist. Taehyung earned a lot of confusing looks from the other students attending the college, probably wondering why on earth Taehyung was there, holding a huge bouquet of flowers while smiling happily to himself. After receiving a guide by one kind guy, he finally arrived in front of Jeongguk's dorm room. Room 302. He remembered vividly how his Jeongguk keep mentioning his room number just in case Taehyung will come visiting him. He almost couldn’t believe that he was there at the moment.

Taehyung took out the extra keys that Jeongguk had posted to him almost a year ago. Yes, Jeongguk is extra like that. Taehyung almost chuckled at the memories of receiving the unsuspected parcel but still he made sure to keep the keys inside his luggage alongside his passport all the time.

It's time. It's the moment to finally surprising his unsuspected boyfriend on their 4th anniversary. Taehyung put the key inside the keyhole, it matched perfectly, slowly unlocking it before twisting the bolt open. The first thing he saw was a pair of black jeans. Taehyung chuckled quietly, so Jeongguk's habit of throwing around his stuff still not gone yet. The next pair of white jeans laying just beside the black one made him confused a little, because as far as he remembered, Jeongguk didn’t like any other color than black. White is the complete opposite of black. His eyes soon trailed along the rest of discarded particle of clothing thrown around everywhere on the floor. Taehyung was dizzy by the mixture of his boyfriend clothing with the rest of unidentified one. That was until his eyes finally laid to the entangled bodies, naked, sleeping soundly together on the single bed.

**Jeongguk and Jimin.**

Taehyung was pretty sure he don’t have any asthma, but he found himself hard to breathe at the shocking sight. His boyfriend and best friend has been fucking behind his back? For how long? How'd this happened? And most importantly why? Taehyung couldn’t registered how he had dropped the 100 flowers unconsciously, his feet dragging him back slowly and before he knew it he's already out of the room. He jogged out from the building, not noticing a stranger had been following him ever since he ran out from the dorm minutes earlier. He was standing at the empty park when he found himself being tapped on the shoulder.

Taehyung didn’t realized that he's been crying in silence, until the stranger handed him the tissue with an apologetic smile that showing his dimples.

“Taehyung isn’t it?” the stranger actually knew him, but Taehyung was too numb to question how the other know him. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, I'm Jaehyun, Jeongguk's roommate,” again, Taehyung should question the other if he knew what’s been going on and as if Jaehyun could read his mind, he opened his mouth again. “First of all, I'm sorry you had to see all that, and I don’t mean to meddle on Jeongguk's business but as his friend and a roommate, I strongly despise what he had done to you. I know they aren’t dating, and I know Jeongguk has you as the boyfriend, and I've tried talking some sense to him but he wouldn’t listen. If he had listen this wouldn’t happen,” Jaehyun explained in length to Taehyung.

At this point, Taehyung had even his breath and tried to think more consciously. Jaehyun wasn’t a bad guy, he just happened to be a witness of Taehyung finally caught his boyfriend cheating on him with his best friend, and the guy had had enough of the compromising state Jeongguk has been doing behind his own boyfriend's back. Jaehyun just wanted to help.

“H-how long?” Taehyung's voice turned even deeper and raspier due to his crying.

“A year,” Jaehyun didn’t even tried to hide the truth and though that hurt Taehyung even more, he knew the guy needed the dose of truth. Taehyung was too nice and kind hearted to date a cheater like Jeongguk. “If you needed to see and talk to him I will give you space,” Jaehyun kindly offered. Taehyung almost scoffed at that. After seeing his first love and best friend betrayed him like that, he couldn’t even bother to see their face again.

“It’s okay, I don’t think I'm going to see them again,” Taehyung said with a firm voice. Taehyung pulled out his phone, searching for Jeongguk's contact and sending him a final text.

 **To: Baby Kookie~ ❤**  
 _Happy Anniversary Jeongguk. Hope you have a great time and be happy with Jimin. I won’t bother. Bye._.

Taehyung send the last message before blocking both Jeongguk's and Jimin's number. He turned to look at Jaehyun again before letting out a small smile. “Thank you Jaehyun-ssi for telling the truth. Though I just wasted my hard earning money and time coming here, I still met a good guy like you. I will go first. Goodbye,”

Jaehyun helplessly watching the other walked away from him. His heart felt heavy at the unfortunate sight but he knew he did the right thing. Jeongguk thought he's untouchable and Taehyung would never knew as they’re far away from each other. But Taehyung had proven his loyalty and love towards Jeongguk by coming here just to surprise his boyfriend, only to discover a huge betrayal in his life.

“Jeongguk what have you done,”

💜

Jeongguk squinting his eyes multiple times, trying to fight the light coming into his dorm room. He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling for few seconds before averting his eyes towards Jimin who was hugging him by the waist. Jeongguk smiled fondly at the sight, he ruffled the guy orange hair and kissed his forehead.

That action awoken the smaller immediately, a smile graze on his face right away. “Morning,” Jimin greeted the other first, feeling content waking up beside the guy that morning.

“Morning baby,” Jeongguk gave another kiss on his forehead. “Last night was awesome. Thank you,”

Jimin chuckled at the mention, remembering their wild moment they’re having last night. “We’re stink. Let's take a shower,” Jimin said while stretching his sore body.

“Morning sex?” Jeongguk suggested suggestively, making Jimin chuckled again.

“You’re a beast,” Jimin slapped the taller arms though he didn’t object the idea. “If you wanted to, meet me at the bathroom then,” after sneaking a peck on the lips, Jimin strutted to the bathroom in all his glory.

Jeongguk was ogling the other fine ass before his eyes scanning the mess of his room. His forehead frowning at the mysterious bouquet of flowers landed on the floor. Lots of its petals being spread around the floor.  
He stood up from his bed and walking towards the red roses, he didn’t remember any of him or Jimin brought the flower last night. Heck they didn’t even had any money to buy one. The flowers looked too expensive for broke college student like him. He picked up the bouquet, eyes automatically landing on the small card being attached on it.

**Happy Anniversary Baby ❤**

His eyes widen at that, his heart almost fell to the floor right there. “Shit, shit, shit,” he's rushing to pick up his phone, immediately opening the latest message sent by Taehyung.

**From: TaeTae 🖤**   
_Happy Anniversary Jeongguk. Hope you have a great time and be happy with Jimin. I won’t bother. Bye._

Jeongguk noted how his number has been blocked by Taehyung. Taehyung knew. He knew about Jeongguk and Jimin. He fucked up so bad.

“Jeongguk, what took you so long?” Jimin appeared from the bathroom, still naked like before. He noticed how Jeongguk's face looked shocked, and disappointed while holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand. “What’s that?”

“Taehyung,” that one name alone already made Jimin startled. “He knew,” Jeongguk added. He lifted the flowers again for Jimin to see clearly. “It’s our anniversary today. He broke up with me,” saying the word out loud making Jeongguk felt a pang of sadness inside him, he broke up with Taehyung didn’t seemed real to him.

Jimin was quiet for a moment before he approached the taller and grabbed the flowers from his hand. “It’s good then,” Jimin said first thing first. Jeongguk snapped his eyes towards the shorter, didn’t missed the way Jimin threw the flowers on top of the bed. “Now that he's not part of our life, we could show our relationship. We won’t hide anymore,” Jimin explained, couldn’t care less that he had just lost his childhood best friend, as long as he finally got the guy he loved even before Taehyung became Jeongguk's boyfriend 4 years ago.

Jeongguk had no words on that. He's the one choose to cheat on Taehyung, and secretly hooked up with Jimin. Jimin's right, they shouldn’t hide anymore, now without Taehyung in the picture. It took him a while to realize Jimin was kissing his collarbone and jaw seductively, distracting Jeongguk from the main concern at the moment.

“Let's take a shower?”

As usual, Jeongguk found himself being dragged inside the bathroom with Jimin, pinning the smaller to the wall and fucked the guy so rough his moans could be heard throughout the building. At the time Jeongguk didn’t realize that he just lost the one for him, his first love. He was drowning in lust that he didn’t recognize the sadness inside him was because of Taehyung's absence in his life.


	2. ARRANGED MEETING

Taehyung was crawling on the floor, hovering over an almost fully color canvas, trying to paint a black stroke carefully. His tongue darted out a little and his body following the stroke fluidly, dancing alongside the painting.

Once he'd done it, Taehyung carefully stood up, discarded the brush and wiping his sweat. He exhaled his breathe, startled once he heard a familiar chuckle from his back. He turned around only to see his dad walking towards him with his dimpled smile.

“I still don’t get it why you torture yourself by crouching on the floor when there’s a lot of easel here,” Namjoon asked his son with a fond smile.

Taehyung showed his boxy smile to the older before speaking. “Change of nature, I guess,” Taehyung simply said. “Is Papa done?”

“Yes honey, let's go,” Namjoon held onto his son shoulder firmly, walking together towards the dining room. When they appeared, mouth watering dishes being served neatly on the table, making the father and son duo seated automatically on their designated place.

“Why there’s no one that will actually follow my step in this house,” Taehyung's papa, Seokjin complaining while putting the last plate on the table. “You seriously need to find someone who knows how to cook TaeTae,” he then added, making Taehyung chuckled again at the mention.

“Baby, let's eat,” Namjoon calmly asked his husband to seat beside him so they can finally eat together.

It's been so long since Taehyung having dinner together with his dads. Now that he finally graduated, he decided to just stay in his huge family house here in Los Angeles. He already has a special work room so he could work on his arts. He’s having multiple ideas and he needed to make it as soon as possible. Few of his final artworks has been sold during the college exhibition. His collection got a lot of praises from the art critic and Taehyung being happy was such an understatement. He's delighted that a newbie like him attracted so many attention from outsiders. This was only the first step to his new journey as an artist.

“TaeTae, we have something to talk to you,” Seokjin spoke up again, gaining an interest from his only son. He saw how his dad nudged on his papa, indicating that this probably not the right time to say it.

“Yes papa?” Somehow his heart felt uneasy at the sudden mention. What’s so important to be discuss with him that made both of his parents that anxious?

“You see, we have a business partner who went to your exhibition before, and she really like you. After knowing that you’re single, she wanted to introduce you to her son,” Seokjin confidently said though his younger husband continuously nudging him.

“Oh,” the only word Taehyung could say at the moment. He was dumbfounded to say the least. Even more so after knowing that his parents tried to set him up with a stranger.

“Tae honey, we won’t force you to see this guy. The only reason we mention this is because we want you to go out again, date like a normal person, you’re young and just start to thrive in your career, but we don’t want to see you lonely,” Namjoon spoke up finally, talking as calm and gently as ever.

“Plus, with our job that needed us to travel a lot, I am worried for you staying here alone,” Seokjin added his point so Taehyung won’t misunderstood their intentions.

Taehyung nodded at his dads’ word. Fully understanding where they come from. He's been single for 3 years now. Since he broke up with Jeongguk, he hasn’t had any interest to date anyone at all. He did one night stand once and he didn’t like it. He felt slutty sleeping around without any attachments. So he ended up drowning himself with works non stop and guess his parents wanted some change on his habit.

“She attended my exhibition?” Taehyung couldn’t help but asked, wondering why his parents’ business partner actually attended the exhibition at the first place.

“Yeah. It's a coincidence really. She got invited by the dean, and ended up buying two of your arts. Her son likes arts just like you,” Namjoon replied with a small smile. His son didn’t seem to object the idea of an arranged partner so far.

“So her son had no idea about me then?” Taehyung proceed to ask more before sipping on his plain water.

“We don’t think so. Because as far as we know, her son is a workaholic, just like you honey,” Seokjin then replied. He felt a firm grip on his left thigh, it's an assurance feeling that Seokjin needed so bad at the moment from his husband.

Taehyung continued eating his lava cake while thinking deeply on the matter. Both of his dads was waiting anxiously, wondering if this was the right decision for them to make.

“I will meet him then,” Taehyung suddenly spoke up, earning a shocking look from the older two. “I will give it a try. If we didn’t match as a couple, we can be friends, right?”

A bright smile coming from Namjoon and Seokjin, already feeling the relief inside their conflicted heart. They thought it might not be the best decision, but his son accepted it with his whole heart. Seeing his dads smile and not worried about his well-being was enough for Taehyung. It wouldn’t hurt him to give it a try, right?

💜

The office was buzzing with workers inside the large building. The firm is having a company dinner in a month, and there’s so much need to be done in the meantime. With the continuous projects, they didn’t have any time to rest.

Just like the workers outside, the leader of them, the boss and the CEO of the architecture firm was working in his desk diligently. His spectacle placed neatly on his button nose, his cat-eyes looking over the pile of documents on top of his huge mahogany table. The guy was pretty small in size, but he has this undeniable dominant aura that made people automatically respected him.

The guy's name is **Min Yoongi**.

Handling the architecture firm at such young age took a lot of from him. He sacrificed his time that could be used on meeting family and friends, or just napping which used to be his favorite hobby in the world. But since his dad passed away two years ago, he couldn’t just ignore the company. He’s thankful enough that he also had a huge interest in architecture and wanted to follow his dad step. He just didn’t expected it to be this early.

He hardly go out unless for meeting his client or business partner. He had been missing a lot but he didn’t regret it a bit. He like what he's doing. He's a leader now, and it's his job to take care of everyone working for him.

A series of knocks distracted Yoongi from reading the documents again, he gently asked the person outside to enter. A familiar perfume greeted him almost immediately and there’s one person he knew would wear such strong fruity scent in this world.

“Yoongi!” the middle age woman greeted the younger cheerfully, her eyes turned smaller, just like how Yoongi would look like if he himself doing the action.

“Mom,” Yoongi replied rather sternly, as if his mom was an uninvited guest in his office. Who would blame him though, every time his mom came to visit, there’s always news to bother Yoongi.

“Tch, can’t you be more appreciative towards your mom Yoongi,” the woman, named Min Chaerin complained to her eldest son. She took a seat in front of Yoongi's and noticed the new painting being displayed on her left side. “You like this new painting I gave you I see,” Chaerin smiled slyly at the younger.

Yoongi shifted his gaze to the new addition inside his office, a painting of a guy standing in the middle of rainbow haze. It peeked his interest because the guy looked so lonely, yet he's standing in the middle of colorful life. “It’s interesting,” Yoongi commented simply before gazing towards his mom. She was showing her significant knowing smile and he didn’t like it one bit. “What is it this time mom?” he tried to sigh really, but he knew deep down that he will lose in the end.

“Did you remember when I told you that I know this painter?” Chaerin started her explanation which only went further once Yoongi nodded at her question. “Well his parents are actually my business partner and I might have tell them that I wanted their son to meet you,” she then added, and Yoongi almost lose it after hearing his mother secret plan.

“Seriously mom? How many times did I tell you to stop arranging a date for me?” Yoongi didn’t sound aggressive, but it sounded stern enough to scare his mother.

“Yoongi, just trust me this time okay. This guy is totally your type. You told me yourself that you would like to meet someone who appreciate arts like you. What’s fitting more than an artist himself?” Chaerin argued which, as predictable made Yoongi lose. He shut his mouth immediately, couldn’t counter his mother logic and internally cursing himself for telling the older his preferences at the first place. His mother had set him up with different guys in the past and he honestly didn’t found the one who appreciate and understand arts just like him. He just wanted someone who could share his passion with. “Please Yoongi? The guy already agreed to meet you,” that one specific information did shocked him because usually it took his ‘forced’ date a while to finally agree to his mom proposition.

“Really?” he shouldn’t sound interested but he did, and that tone alone already made his mother smiled brightly again.

“Yes, now I only need your approval for this date,” Chaerin insisted, obviously wanting her son to meet this artist already. Somehow she knew this artist could change Yoongi for the better. Mother intuition.

“Fine, I will meet him. But if this didn’t work out, I will look for my own partner, you don’t have to meddle with my business anymore,” Yoongi sounded serious but let's be honest here, it wouldn’t work on Min fucking Chaerin.

Chaerin let out a victory smile on her face and confidently said “Deal”. She knew this would work out. Her son might fell head over heels with the guy soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm pretty surprise to see all the reads and kudos I've received for this story! Hopefully you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I write it 💜


	3. BLIND DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you guys know that English isn't my first language so there might be some grammatical error throughout the story, I'm sorry in advance for that. Anyway please enjoy! 💜

Taehyung was fixing his navy blue loose blouse through the tall mirror. He's all dressed up for his arranged date that night and he just feeling the nerve running inside his blood as the time for the date slowly approaching. This was his first blind date after being a single guy for 3 years. He always refused others proposition to take him on a date, but somehow he agreed to this specific one. He had no idea who he will be meeting that night. All he knew was his date name is Min Yoongi, and he's a CEO of an architecture firm called M LAND. He was about to freak out that his date might be an older man in his 40 so he was even more surprised when his daddy told him that the guy was only 3 years older than him. This Min Yoongi guy only 25 years old.

His overthinking state distracted him from noticing how his papa has been watching him with a fond smile for a minute now. “ _Aigoo,_ look at my baby all dressed up,” Seokjin cooed at his son. Taehyung turned to look at him and gave the older a smile, a nervous one at that. The handsome elder man fixed his son hair before staring right into the younger gaze. “Nervous?”

“Very,” Taehyung admittance made Seokjin chuckled lightly at that. He understood why his son was nervous though, he has been single for a long time now and tonight was the night he probably change that. “Papa, how do you meet daddy?” Taehyung asked curiously because he only thought about the matter last night when he found himself unable to sleep.

“It's an arranged marriage,” Seokjin revealed, Taehyung gasped at the revelation. “We hate each other in the beginning, because I love another guy and he was in a relationship with a girl. Unfortunately the guy I love secretly cheated on me and the girl your daddy was dating also cheating on him with his best friend and only dated him for money,” Seokjin added with a small smile but Taehyung was frowning at the mention. Both his parents also got cheated on by their loved one and he never knew this. “The day your daddy found his girlfriend cheated on him, he drove his car enraged, he got into an accident in the end. I came back to Seoul to take care of him because though I don’t live together with him, I'm still his husband by law. I guess he saw my caring side and fell for me. It took me a while to warm up to him, but we both in the end love each other, and having you in our live made it 100 times better,” Seokjin caressed his son clean skin.

Taehyung didn’t realize that he was crying while listening to his papa tragic story. Both his daddy and papa knew very well the feeling of being cheated by the person they love. “Baby, I know it's hard for you to start anew, I know you might still have strong feelings for Jeongguk, I know that you lost your first love to your own friend, but remember this baby, that this has been your story so far, the bad one, and now it's your time to create a new happy ending for yourself. Think about yourself first love, learn to love yourself, I just want you to be happy,”

Taehyung was fully sobbing when Seokjin ended his speech. The older also crying in silence because he knew, he knew very well the pain Taehyung has been holding inside him all this time. The feeling of betrayal, of being cheated by your loved one, is 100 times worse than being stabbed by 100 knifes. He had lost his bubbly son 3 years ago, when he came home crying to him, saying that Jeongguk has been cheating on him all this time with Jimin. Seokjin remembered perfectly how shocked he was when he found that Park Jimin, his son best friend, his ‘soulmates' betrayed him for one guy. After the incident Taehyung had changed to a quieter guy, he almost didn’t go out at all and not seeing anyone. The feeling of betrayal he's experienced made him distancing himself from other people, he couldn’t trust anyone in his life, after the most trusted peoples in his life stabbed him just like that. Seokjin and Namjoon wanted Taehyung to be Taehyung again. They just wanted their son to be happy, and though that might took a while, it's worth the shot.

Namjoon was watching his husband and son hugging each other in comfort, his own tears covered his tan complex after seeing the emotional sight. His husband speech brought out a hidden feeling inside of him. It reminded him to all the hardships Seokjin need to go through because of him. How the older was forced to marry him but still trying his best to be a devoted husband. Namjoon would never forgave himself for hurting Seokjin during their first year of marriage. He's very thankful that Seokjin accepted him and loved him in their 20 year of marriage. Deep inside him, he just wanted his son date went well that night.

💜

“Enjoy your night sir,”

Taehyung stepped out from his Uber ride, eyes gazing over the fine dining restaurant which unfortunately filled with customers judging by the amount of people going in and out the place. Taehyung fixed his beret before marching towards the entry of the expensive place.

“May I help you sir?” the Caucasian woman asked Taehyung in a formal way.

“I'm here for Min Yoongi?” the waitress showing a knowing look after hearing the name.

“Right on time sir, he's been waiting. Let me take you sir,” Taehyung followed the woman all the way back, crossing the full house front line before entering a much more exclusive side of the restaurant. Taehyung was getting nervous as he didn’t knew exactly where they’re heading to. And he almost pissed himself when the woman stopped right in front of a door and telling Taehyung that his date was inside. He thanked the kind waitress before knocking the slide door timidly.

“Please come in,” a deep and raspy voice invited him inside. Taehyung carefully (read: nervous) opening the door to finally revealed themselves to each other for the first time. Taehyung heart beating fast seeing the other guy stood up to properly greeted him. “Kim Taehyung-ssi?” his voice, Taehyung couldn’t concentrate much on the figure because his voice distracting him a little.

“Y-yes, Min Yoongi-ssi?” Taehyung asked nervously, and somehow seeing Yoongi smiled making his heart at ease a little.

“That would be me. Here take a seat,” Yoongi properly held out the seat for him and once Taehyung fully seated on the chair, Yoongi calmly took a seat across him.

Taehyung couldn’t help but ogling his gorgeous date. He's a little shorter than him, but his dominance could be seen through his action and his presence alone. The older has a white milky skin, a cat-looking-eyes and a pink thin lips. Taehyung was too busy examining the fine man to notice how the older was asking him questions.

“Are you okay?” Yoongi asked, voice laced in concern. That snapped Taehyung back to reality, cursing himself internally for acting like a fool.

“Y-yeah, sorry for that. It's just that… I've never being on a blind date b-before,” Taehyung was a stuttering mess but that made Yoongi smiled his gummy smile which only made him way more attractive than it should be.

“It’s okay, I understand the feeling. I just hope you’re feeling comfortable in this date,” Yoongi spoke like a mature man, though Taehyung acted like a fool in front of him.

“It’s not your first time?” it's such a stupid question to ask on a first date but Taehyung was a curious guy so he just couldn’t stop himself.

“To be honest, no. But I guess I haven’t found the one,” Yoongi replied rather calmly at the question. “By the way, you’re looking great. Never expected my date to be so handsome,” Yoongi really has a way of talking, because his smooth talking made Taehyung's heart beating uncontrollably.

“You’re good looking yourself,” Taehyung decided to return the praise because it's unfair to get all the praises all by himself when the other also worth all the compliments in the world.

“You might change your mind after seeing me in the morning,” Yoongi's light humor made Taehyung laugh, and seeing the boxy smile the younger was showing Yoongi, Yoongi knew deep down that this night will end great.

“Aren’t we all?” Taehyung finally felt more comfortable being with the older. He's very humble judging from his high position and his good look was a bonus.

“Should we order now?”

They ended up ordering a T-Bone steak and a glass of wine each. Yoongi saying he shouldn’t drink too much because he's driving and that led to their first topic of the night, drinking. Yoongi claimed himself to be a heavy drinker but he has been reducing the amount of alcohol intake a lot for a year now. The reason was still unknown but Taehyung felt contented, knowing he finally met a rival as he also a self-proclaimed heavy drinker and he could held onto his alcohol intake pretty strong.

“I heard you’re a great artist Taehyung-ssi?” Yoongi changed the topic swiftly once their food arrived.

“Great is such a huge word to use, but I know I'm not bad,” Taehyung corrected Yoongi with his way and that made the older chuckled lightly.

“I have one of your painting hung on my office, it's one of the greatest painting I have seen in my life,” Yoongi told the younger, shocking Taehyung a little.

“R-really? Which one?” Taehyung knew that Yoongi's mother did purchased two of his paintings but he didn’t know which one.

“The guy in black standing in the rainbow haze. I like the message behind it, that’s why I hung it inside my office,” Taehyung suddenly reminded to the particular painting which he got it done after a series of anxiety attacked him just a moment before. He was drowning in darkness for a long time and that experience birthed the series of paintings he showcased on the exhibition.

“What do you think of the message?” Taehyung calmly asked, wanting to know from the said art lover in front of him. Taehyung slowly cut the beef, swallowing it slowly while waiting for the older words.

“At first I read it as a guy, the one surrounding with darkness trying to fix himself in life contrasted to his, which is full of colors,” Yoongi then placed his fork and knife neatly on his plate before gazing towards Taehyung “But it also could be interpreted as a person who was trying to blend in with this colorful life, wanting to experience all those new feelings and challenges, which conveyed to a more positive way,”

Taehyung was amazed by Yoongi's view on his painting. He did have the same message as the first one Yoongi had explained, but after hearing the latter Taehyung realized how deeply the older think of the matter. “That’s the first time I heard someone saying something positive about my arts,”

“Really? I think every arts has different kind of interpretation. I just happened to be someone who looked at the picture from both side. That’s why arts interest me, it made me think and the message would always change every time I look at it,” Yoongi wasn’t lie when he said he loved to appreciate arts. Just the way he explained Taehyung's painting made him burst into happiness, and that’s the feeling he hasn’t felt in so long.

“I wonder how your mind work when you visit an art museum,” Taehyung was curious. He wanted to know how the older acted when he visited an art museum.

“I guess we have to visit an art museum next time to find out,” Taehyung's breathe hitched at the mention and that didn’t went unnoticed by Yoongi. “If only you wanted to go to one with me for our second date. What do you think Taehyung-ssi?” Yoongi was definitely interested on Taehyung, and the older persona already drove Taehyung into saying his true feelings at the moment.

“I would love that Yoongi-ssi,” Yoongi was delighted at the green light. He never proceeded to a second date before with all the guy his mom had set him before. Taehyung was an interesting person to him. Not only the younger was a good looking man, but his personality also matched perfectly to Yoongi's complicated one. Their conversations went on smoothly until it's time for them to finally end their delightful dinner.

Yoongi offered to send Taehyung home, saying it's the right thing to do and he wanted to make sure Taehyung arrived safely to his home. Taehyung didn’t argue as he's feeling pretty scared to hail another Uber that late. Thankfully Yoongi didn’t live that far from his residence and he's relief to hear that. Yoongi safely parked his Mercedes in front of Taehyung's bungalow.

“Thank you so much for sending me home Yoongi-ssi,” Taehyung thanked him with a bright smile.

“It’s no problem really. I just want you to enjoy our date tonight,” Yoongi replied with a small smile, feeling happy with how their arranged date ended that night.

“I enjoyed it a lot. I hope you’re enjoying it too,” Taehyung said rather timidly, feeling conscious that the older might not like it.

“I like being with you Taehyung-ssi. I couldn’t wait for our second date soon. I will contact you?” Yoongi asked the other for permission, afraid that Taehyung might not like it if they started to contact each other too soon.

“I will be waiting then. I will get inside first?”

“Of course. Have a good night Taehyung-ssi,” Yoongi didn’t forget to wish the other.

“You too, Yoongi-ssi. Good night,” with that Taehyung exit the expensive car and entered his house gate. He watched Yoongi finally drove away before he entered his house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t realize that he was smiling to himself, remembering all the conversation he's been having with Yoongi all night. They definitely match each other, there’s an undeniable attraction towards one another. Yoongi might appeared all serious outside but deep inside he's a very caring and humble man. Taehyung found himself attracted to the other rather fast than he expected. He wasn’t sure if this would go further like their parents wanted, but Taehyung definitely look forward to their next date.

Taehyung was still smiling to himself when he walked away to his room that he didn’t noticed how his papa and daddy has been waiting patiently for him in the living room. Both of them watched their son smiling to himself and that’s enough action to let them know that the date went really well.


	4. I LOVE YOU SO I TOLD YOU A LIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut ahead 😉 Also from now on there's going to be multiple characters that you might known appearing here and there. Enjoy reading!

“Fuck Jeongguk, harder,” Jimin plead with a high pitched moan that filled the wide alley. The sound of skin slapping along with lewd moaning and grunting has been going on for a while now.

Jeongguk slammed his hard dick inside Jimin, holding to the shorter so hard that he sure it will bruise the latter. The booming sound of the nightclub they’re at could be heard faintly from the back alley. They’re the only one there, busy fucking each other that it didn’t matter if someone could see or hear them.

“Look at you. Moaning under me like this. Do you wish it was that guy earlier? Huh?” Jeongguk growled deeply on the blondie ear. His right hand choking on Jimin's neck, making it hard to breathe but it's okay, he loved it.

Jeongguk was pissed after seeing Jimin grinding his great ass to another guy inside the club. On Jimin's defense he thought it was Jeongguk this whole time, until he saw the taller stood with his hands crossed and giving the most intense glare ever. Jeongguk almost threw a punch to the stranger and created a mess inside the club, fortunately Jimin managed to stop his boyfriend from doing so and urgently dragged him to the back and that’s when the sex happen. They said an angry sex is the best sex, and that’s what they’re having right now.

“Daddy, can I come?” Jimin plead, feeling himself coming close after being fucked harshly for almost an hour.

“Let’s come together baby,” few seconds later both of them coming so hard, with Jimin directly on the building wall and with Jeongguk inside the smaller. Jeongguk pulled out something from his jeans pocket and replaced his dick with the butt plug. Jimin whined at the cold feeling but he enjoyed it still. “Let’s see if my come will still be wet when we get home,” Jeongguk said lowly before giving Jimin a deep kiss on his plush lips.

They’re fixing themselves, trying to make it look as presentable as possible though it's obvious that they smell like sex. The couple went inside the club back, spotting their friends still hanging out together at the same table.

“Really? That long?” BamBam complained once he spotted the couple joining them back after their hot session.

“Jeongguk was pissed okay. I had to do something,” Jimin tried to reason but of course their friends won’t buy it as the couple known to be horny 24/7. Jeongguk allowed Jimin to sit on his strong lap while looking at his friends, noticing their reaction towards them. It's not disgusted, probably more like disappointment and Jeongguk didn’t understand why.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Jeongguk decided to ask, once he noticed his roommate was missing.

“He's taking a call. Probably from Taeyong _hyung_ ,” Yugyeom replied with a shrug. Taeyong is Jaehyun's boyfriend and as far as Jeongguk remembered the duo has been together since their last year of high school which was 5 years ago. Taeyong was currently at Japan, where he continued studying culinary. They haven’t meet for almost a year, due to the long distance and financial situation, but they make sure to give a frequent calls to each other.

“Oh there he is,” BamBam chimed in, making all of them averted their gazes towards Jaehyun. The said guy took a seat and let out a long sigh which didn’t went unnoticed from them. “You alright Jae?” BamBam asked in concern.

“Yeah, it's just Taeyong was having a bad day and I feel bad I'm not there with him,” Jaehyun simply told before sipping on his beer. 

“He still had no idea that you’re coming there this summer isn’t he?” Eunwoo asked, hugging his sleepy boyfriend Moobin by his side.

“Nope. I'm going to surprise him soon,” Jaehyun was excited. He had been missing his boyfriend so bad and after collecting enough money from his multiple part time job, he finally will made a trip to Osaka, Japan and spend his time with his boyfriend. It's a graduation trip he said.

“You sure look excited,” Jeongguk commented in a sarcastic tone. Jaehyun glared at the guy with his hawk eyes.

“Why? Couldn’t you be happier for me?” Jaehyun replied with the same sarcastic tone. Their friends immediately feel the tension rising up between the two. Jimin was fidgeting uncomfortably on his boyfriend lap.

“It's just, I hope your sacrifices worth all the works and money. How are you even sure that he's not seeing other guy behind you?” now Jeongguk was definitely gone too far with his statement. Jaehyun stood up once he heard the words and Yugyeom needed to hold Jaehyun back so he just won’t punch Jeongguk on the face.

“Don’t compare my boyfriend to yourself,” Jaehyun replied aggressively. “He’s not like you cheating on your boyfriend with other guy that he called friend,” he then added while eyeing Jimin who seemed guilty at the accusations. 

Now Jeongguk was definitely angry. He pushed Jimin off his lap and stood up to face the taller man. “What did you just say?” Jeongguk challenged Jaehyun to explain his accusations in which Jaehyun happily obliged as he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Taehyung? Remember him?” Jeongguk's blood drained once he heard the name. “Your high school sweetheart, your first love, or that’s what you claimed him to be. I remember how disappointed he was when he saw you and Jimin sleeping together. How he told me that he just wasted his hard work, money and loyalty to the wrong person. How his life was ruined because both of you,” Jaehyun told them with a gritted teeth. He was annoyed. The reason because he hated how Jeongguk had changed drastically after he broke up with Taehyung and officially got together with Jimin. There’s no love between them, it's all sexual. It's too sexual that the couple couldn’t go any day without fucking each other and Jaehyun despised it because he needed to hear it all the time.

“Stop talking about him,” Jeongguk warned Jaehyun because he really didn’t want to hear Taehyung's name at the moment. He felt nauseous.

“Why? Afraid Jimin would find out that you've been missing him?” Jeongguk couldn’t control it anymore, he punched Jaehyun right on the nose, and he's pretty sure the guy nose broke because of it.

“Jeongguk no!” Jimin stopped his boyfriend by hugging his waist so tight, while Yugyeom and BamBam dragged Jaehyun back so they won’t be near by each other. “Let’s go home,” Jimin dragged his fuming boyfriend out of the club so they won’t cause any ruckus.

Jimin hailed a taxi while Jeongguk still keeping his quiet, trying to process every word Jaehyun had said to him. The way back to the dorm was filled with silence that made the taxi driver noticing the conflict between them two. Jeongguk was thinking about Taehyung, how the latter had broken up with him after saw him together with Jimin. He was thinking how he ended his sweet relationship with Taehyung, only to get into a sexual relationship with Jimin. He was wondering how Taehyung was doing, after he ghosted both him and Jimin. He had no idea where Taehyung would be at this moment. Both his dads had moved permanently to Los Angeles, and that’s where Taehyung probably would be right now. Jeongguk was thinking if he had been missing Taehyung all this time, and he couldn’t find any other answer but YES. Yes, he did missed his ex boyfriend. He still kept a huge box of Taehyung's handmade present in his home and Jimin had yet to find it. Jaehyun probably caught him stared at one of Taehyung's arts and now he felt guilty for punching the guy after saying the truth. He just didn’t want to admit how he regretted everything.

Jimin on the other hand was wondering if Jeongguk took their relationship as serious as he did. They started their forbidden relationship as a sexual purpose. Jeongguk only used Jimin so he could release his sexual tension as Taehyung was too far from him. Though Jimin always had feelings for Jeongguk, he knew that Jeongguk didn’t see him that way since the beginning. That’s why the guy chose to be with Taehyung. Jimin remembered how he always jealous of Taehyung for having a guy that he loved. So when he saw how frustrated Jeongguk was, he took the opportunity to be Jeongguk's side man and that act alone already betrayed his close friendship with Taehyung. He was happy when Taehyung caught them and ended his relationship with Jeongguk, and though it costed their friendship, he finally got the man that he always wanted. But he also noticed how Jeongguk's parents didn’t like him, as they favor Taehyung more than him. How all Jeongguk's friends reacted to their relationship and always wore this disappointed look on their face. They knew about Taehyung, and they knew about how Jeongguk cheated on Taehyung with his best friend, Jimin. It's a messed up situation and Jimin hated it. After hearing Jaehyun said that Jeongguk had been missing Taehyung, Jimin didn’t know what he should do. What was the purpose of their relationship if his boyfriend was missing his ex all this time?

Both of them entered Jeongguk's dorm room in complete silence. Jimin wanted to sleep his thought of but Jeongguk hugged him so tightly from behind. He buried his face in Jimin's neck, inhaling the fruity scene that he loved. “Why are you so quiet?” Jeongguk mumbled on his neck.

Jimin stayed quiet for a while before opened his mouth for the first time since the fight. “Did you miss him?” Jimin asked quietly, but Jeongguk could heard it so well. Jeongguk didn’t answer immediately and that’s enough answer for Jimin. “Am I not good enough for you?” 

“Baby, don’t say it like that. We’re together now, that’s all that matters,” Jeongguk countered, feeling too tired to argue with Jimin after his fight with Jaehyun.

“But you never say I love you to me Jeongguk? Why is it so different?” Jimin spun his body around to face Jeongguk. The shorter was crying, he was sad that he wasn’t good enough for Jeongguk. He was sad that Jeongguk never said he love him all this time.

“Jimin, I love you. I really don’t want to think about anyone else but you. Please baby, don’t cry,” with that Jeongguk hugged Jimin tightly again, searching for a support he wanted. Jimin on the other hand was melting once he heard the sentence he always wanted to hear from the taller. They will hold on to each other longer, they will prove to the others that they’re meant for each other, it’s only a matter of time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I really didn't expect this to get so many attention from you guys. I really appreciated all the feedbacks you guys are giving so far and that motivated me so much 💜


	5. WHAT IS LOVE?

Min Yoongi was grinning like an idiot. It's not a weird action to do, but let's be real that the cold Min Yoongi was actually grinning and giggling while looking at something on his phone and he's completely ignoring his surroundings.

Taehyung just sent him a series of pun jokes which he claimed he got it from his papa (Kim Seokjin) and decided to spam all of them to Yoongi for an entertainment reason. And Yoongi fucking love it. He always found puns aren’t that funny, but it's different when it came from the source of his happiness. Min Yoongi was whipped.

“Earth to Yoongi!” one loud voice snapped him back to his current situation. Right, he was with his best friend, Aly right now. She was giving him a weird look with a knowing smile.

“Right, where are we?” Yoongi's fingers was itching to reply to Taehyung, but he has business with the woman so he put his phone down for a moment.

“Who’s the lucky guy Yoongs?” Aly asked curiously. Not only the curiosity took over her but also a strange feeling of happiness, seeing the guy actually smiling and giggling. That’s not the Min Yoongi she knew.

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi tried to play dumb but who was he to win against the Harvard alumni.

Aly scoffed at that, the nerve of this guy. “Cut the crap Mr. Min. You’re seeing someone aren’t you?”

Yoongi was quiet for a while, contemplating either he should just confess to his best friend. “Okay fine. Yes, I'm seeing someone right now. Happy?” Yoongi finally admitted, which made Aly showing him the same creepy smile his mom always showed him.

“Spill,”

And that’s how Yoongi ended up telling Aly the whole stories on how his sassy mother visited an art exhibition only to find one of the artist was actually the son of her business partner, and they ended up planning the date, to Yoongi finally met the Kim Taehyung in person and their personality matched up so well that they managed to get into their second date at an art museum just a week prior. Yoongi's face lighten up the whole time and Aly was listening to the guy passionately describing how Taehyung was this timid guy but has the cutest smile he ever saw and not to mention how the sound of his laugh was now his favorite sound in the world. Aly was smiling softly all the way, didn’t expect to see this side of the-so-cold-Min-Yoongi.

“I really like being with him. I've never meet someone like him. I don’t know Aly, what is this feeling?” Yoongi then proceed to ask the woman as he was conflicted on his own feelings. The only thing he know was he really, really like Kim Taehyung.

“You know, I've never think someone could light up my world until I met Lili. She really changed me to someone new. Well at least, I'm not the serious Aly when I'm with her but I started to realized I'm a changed person when everyone around me saying the same stuff,” Aly giving her insight based on her personal experience.

“Am I changing now?” Yoongi asked curiously, wanting to know how other people viewed his current state.

“To me, yes you are changing. You’re smiling more now which is a good thing. And also it's good to see you actually spending time outside and not trapped inside your office,” Aly answered truthfully, as his best friend she just wanting the best for the man.

Yoongi nodded while sipping on his Iced Americano. “How do you know Lili is the one?”

“When she’s the only one I can see together with in the future. You know like serious stuff, marriage, having kids together, getting old together,” Aly answered it swiftly, a small smile plastered on her face. “You know what, how about you invite him as your plus one to my wedding next month? I really want to meet him,” Aly suggested as she’s (almost) dying to see the guy who made this ice prince melt.

“You really think so?”

“Yes Yoongs. Plus, you might find your answer if he's the one or not,” Aly convinced him. Yoongi nodded again at that, determined to introduce Taehyung to Aly and the rest of his acquaintances.

“Right. I will do it,” Yoongi agreed and that made the woman grinned at him. A ping coming from her phone interrupted their quick tea session.

“Gotta go now. Lili wanted to choose the right flowers for the ceremony. Bye Yoongs,” with that the woman vanished, leaving Yoongi alone. He finally picked his phone up and automatically opened his messages with Taehyung.

** Tae  **

_I can’t believe my dads decided to ditch me alone to have their dinner_

_And I don’t have anything to eat_

_I can’t cook 4 life_ 😟😢

That sad emoji really did it to Yoongi and so he found himself doing something he wouldn’t do, not even for his mother.

** You **

_Should I come over and cook for you?_

** Tae **

_Really?_

_You would do that for me?_ 😦

** You **

_Of course_

_Your dad wouldn’t want you to set their kitchen on fire aren’t they?_

** Tae **

_Mean!_ 😤

 _But yes please come and save me tonight_ 😘

Yoongi smiled again reading the cute messages. The things he would do for this guy.

💜

Yoongi arrived at the Kim's residence exactly at 7 P.M. He appeared with both hands full of ingredients he bought earlier, and convincing Taehyung that he's going to use all of them for dinner.

Taehyung on the other hand started to feel guilty seeing Yoongi sacrificed a lot of his time for him. He didn’t intend to trouble the older but Yoongi insisted that he just feeling like cooking that night and don’t want to see Taehyung die of hunger. Taehyung pouted cutely at the mention.

Yoongi was still in his work suit when he arrived. Taehyung forced Yoongi to change his clothes to something more comfortable and the older decided to just took off his dark grey suit, leaving the white dress shirt still tucked in neatly on his pants. Taehyung almost lose it seeing the way Yoongi sexily unbuttoned upper side of his blouse, and he's pretty sure he was gasping loudly when Yoongi rolled his sleeves and exposing his tattooed sleeves.

“Something’s wrong Tae?” Yoongi asked, though he's already aware how the younger was admiring his sleeves tattoos.

“Your tattoo is so nice _hyung_ ,” Taehyung praised, eyes fixed on the articulate koi fish design on Yoongi's right sleeve, and the mandala tattoo on the left. “I would never guess that you had tattoos with the way you dressed everyday,”

“Well I need to appear professional, and exposing my tattoos would be a little inappropriate,” Yoongi explained, remembering how his mother lectured him that he should never showed his tattoos to anyone in this business as it was inappropriate.

“If I were you I will show it off everywhere,” Taehyung said with a smile.

“Do you have one?” Yoongi asked curiously, focusing on cutting the onions at the same time.

“No, but I do have piercings,” Taehyung replied simply. That did earned Yoongi's attention. He did noticed the younger always wore multiple earrings on both of his ears, and that made him appeared hotter.

“I do notice your earrings. It's really nice to see,” Yoongi didn’t forget to praise while gazing towards the younger for a seconds.

“Yeah, I'm thinking of adding more soon. Maybe somewhere else. Is belly piercing okay?” Taehyung question almost made Yoongi cut his own fingers and thankfully the knife only slipped from his hands and landed safely on the cutting board.

“B-belly you say?” Yoongi tried so hard not to imagine that but he did, and the imagination alone was enough to turn him on. Taehyung hummed innocently, as if his words didn’t affected the older a lot. “You do you I guess,” Yoongi awkwardly replied, continuing his cutting task carefully.

Taehyung continued talking to Yoongi while watching the older cooking and to be completely honest, it's one of the hottest thing he ever saw in his life. Yoongi definitely knew how to cook, his hands moved swiftly around the huge kitchen. That reminded him a lot to his papa. Taehyung did mentioned how his papa would like Yoongi a lot since he knew how to cook and Yoongi blushed hardly at the mention. A loud ring coming from Taehyung's phone interrupted their session. The younger hurriedly fished out his phone to answer.

“ _My baby TaeTae! I almost forgot what are you eating for tonight?”_ a worried voice coming from his papa echoed throughout the kitchen.

“Should’ve think of that before you leave me alone,” Taehyung pouted cutely and Yoongi made a mental note to add Taehyung's pout as the latest thing he love about the younger.

“ _Oh sush! I haven’t had a dinner with your daddy in a long time. You’re a grown man now, you should learn how to cook_ ,” Seokjin replied sassily and Yoongi almost laugh since the older reminded him to his mother a lot.

“Don’t worry papa, Yoongi _hyung_ is here to cook for dinner,” Taehyung casually mentioned and both his papa and daddy squealing could be heard from the other side.

“ _He's there now? Are you having a date?_ ” Seokjin asked curiously at the mention. That took a lot of thinking from Taehyung, was this a date?

“I-I guess so,” Taehyung replied nervously. That made his papa chuckled lightly.

“ _Well then, if you needed us to return tomorrow just tell us so. If not we're going to arrive home at 12 A.M. Now enjoy your date TaeTae_ ,” with that the older hung up on his son, leaving the younger blushed furiously. Did his papa just thought they might did the dirt already?

“You okay there?” Yoongi's raspy voice snapped Taehyung's back to reality.

“Y-yeah _hyung_. I'm okay,” Taehyung stuttered didn’t went unnoticed by Yoongi but he decided to shrug it off.

“Dinner's ready, let's eat,”

Taehyung helped Yoongi served the carbonara pasta on the table, along with grilled chickens and a bottle of red wine. Taehyung insisted this was one of the night he would like to have a drink and Yoongi needed to remind him how he should drive home safely. That ended up with Taehyung forced the older to just stay at his house and Yoongi gladly agreed to the plan.

The food was good, so much so Taehyung claimed that Yoongi's cooking was better than his papa. He didn’t forget to snap few pictures to send it to his papa with the caption _hyung's food is better than yours_ as a revenge for leaving him alone. Yoongi giggled a lot seeing Taehyung's cute yet funny act towards his parents. It's obvious that they had great relationship with each other.

“You seemed close to your father's Tae,” Yoongi commented as he took a bite of the chicken grill.

“I do. They've been supporting me in anything I do. I'm thankful for them,” Taehyung replied with a smile.

“You don’t have anyone else you’re close to?” that question alone startled Taehyung. He suddenly reminded to Jeongguk and Jimin, two people who he had ghosted 3 years ago.

“Not anymore,” Taehyung replied timidly. Yoongi wanted to ask but it's probably not the right time so he keeping his quiet for now. “What about you _hyung?_ Are you close to your parents?” Taehyung decided to ask, wanted to distract himself from thinking about the two betrayers.

“Well, I'm very close to my late father, that’s why I chose to be an architect too. My mom is a definition of fun. She’s very sassy and talk a lot but I still love her. I have a younger brother who is actually your age. He's in Seoul now, studying music there,” Yoongi explained his relationship with his small family and that’s enough to make Taehyung smiled adorably.

“What about friends?” Taehyung decided to ask more as he liked watching the older spoke passionately about the things he loved.

“I have a best friend. Her name is Aly and we've been close since childhood. I relied on her a lot. She’s more like a family now I guess,” Taehyung definitely understood that. He used to do the same with Jimin too, how they grew up together, sharing everything together to the point people called them as soulmates. How did they ended up this way? “You know, I was meeting her before I came and she really wanted to meet you and come to her wedding next month,” Yoongi casually mentioned, startled Taehyung for the second time that night.

“She’s getting married?”

“Yeah, she has a girlfriend. So Tae, will you be my date to the wedding?” Yoongi asked sweetly, which made Taehyung's heart beating so fast.

Taehyung showed his boxy smile that Yoongi's love. “Of course _hyung_ , I would love to be your date and meet her too. She sounds amazing,” Taehyung agreed. He found himself to be so attached to Yoongi already and their relationship did growing pretty fast.

“You would love her. Let me pour you a drink,” their dinner went so well. Both of them working together on cleaning the plates and utensils, while fooling around in the kitchen. Their unexpected third date really went so well and it's almost midnight when Taehyung asked if they should proceed to the bed already. Yoongi agreed, as he need to wake up early to go back to his house for a change before going to the office.

Taehyung showed him a guest room located just in front of his and lending him extra clothes for sleep. Yoongi decided to take a shower and changed to his pajama. He was about to lay on the comfy bed before few knocks interrupting the session. Yoongi opened the door to face Taehyung's guilty face.

“Something's wrong Tae?” Yoongi asked in concern after seeing the younger troubled face.

“Urm, I don’t want to trouble you but…,” the sound of loud thunder interrupted his words and Taehyung was flinching at the sound. Taehyung's fingers was fidgeting as he's feeling embarrassed to admit that yes, at his age he's still afraid of thunder. Yoongi found it amusing but he saw how troubled and terrified Taehyung was so he offered something.

“We can share a bed? It's huge enough for the two of us,” Yoongi suggested. Taehyung's cheeks flushed red at that.

“Is it okay _hyung?_ ”

Yoongi only chuckled at that and grabbed Taehyung's hand, closing the door and led them towards the queen bed. Yoongi laid down under the blanket first before gesturing to Taehyung to lay beside him. Taehyung nervously lay beside the older before feeling Yoongi adjusted his body position so Taehyung could lay his head on his left hand. “You can hug me if you want,” Yoongi offered which Taehyung would never deny. The younger hugged Yoongi tightly by the waist, feeling comfortable in doing so and his eyes automatically feeling sleepy at the cosy feeling.

“Good night _hyung_ ,” Taehyung wished before going to dreamland.

“Good night Tae,”

Yoongi found another thing he liked about Taehyung, which is his clingy side and how he would never get tired because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fluff from Taegi to ease the angst from the previous chapter, I live for a soft Yoongi 😍 Also, Aly and Lili are just random characters that I created just to fill the void. I don't really know if Yoongi actually has a close female friend in a real life so I made up one myself. Aly is like the female version of Yoongi, just imagine a woman with a tomboyish style??? And Lili is more feminine, very different from Aly. Anyway, thank you for reading this book and I hope you're anticipating the upcoming update from me 💜💜💜


	6. DAMN GOOD FRIENDS

“Alright everyone! Let's continue the practice tomorrow!” Jimin loudly chimed to all the young dancers inside the room.

“Thank you Mr. Park!” the kids thanked him cutely and that’s enough to make him smile happily. The kids always made his day brighter than it should.

Jimin was cleaning up the dance studio before a knock resonate the place, making him shifted gaze towards another man standing by the door. “Hoseok _hyung_!” Jimin greeted the older cheerfully, dropping his broom to the floor before giving the guy a hug. Hoseok laughed happily at him. 

“How are you Jimin-ie?” Hoseok asked the younger, feeling happy to reunite with one of his childhood friends.

“I'm great _hyung_. How are you? I thought you’re still in LA,” Jimin said, didn’t expect the older to finally return to Seoul after so long.

“Well LA is great. But I miss Seoul and I should see how my studio is doing here,” Hoseok looking around the place. “Guess Taemin really took a good care of this place,” that statement alone shocked Jimin.

“W-wait, are you telling me that you’re…” Jimin didn’t complete the sentence but Hoseok knew what he's going to say.

“Yes Jimin, I'm Taemin's business partner. I'm mostly taking care of the studio in LA while he's in charge here in Seoul. He told me about a talented dancer named Park Jimin teaching classes here. I knew it was you when I first heard about it,” Hoseok explained further how did he ended up there.

“ _Aniyo hyung_ , I'm not that talented. You’re greater than me,” it's true though. Jimin always looked up on Hoseok since they’re little. As both of them always had talent in dance and when Jimin found Hoseok further his studies to America majoring in dance, he was happy for the older.

“Aish you speak so highly of me. Anyway, since you’re done let's have a drink at the café nearby. My treat,” Hoseok invited the shorter, which the blondie agreed immediately.

Both of them walked together towards the nearby café which thankfully didn’t have many customers that evening. After making their order on the counter, they chose to sit beside the window. Jimin received a text from Jeongguk asking where he was and Jimi replied he was at the café with Hoseok and asked the other to come join them.

“Are you graduating Jimin-ie?” Hoseok asked curiously while taking a sip of his smoothie.

“Yes _hyung_. I'm working part time at the studio while looking for a job,” Jimin replied cutely. “How long are you staying here _hyung_?” Jimin questioned the older back, wondering why Hoseok was suddenly back in Seoul.

“I'm staying for at least a month. I have work here with Taemin,” another ping coming from Jimin's phone distracting the two of them for a while. “You’re busy. Got a boyfriend now?” Hoseok teased knowingly.

Jimin blushed furiously at that. “Yes _hyung_. He's joining us is that okay?” Jimin asked for permission from the other.

“Sure, why not,” well Hoseok wasn’t exactly happy with someone else interrupting his ‘date’ with Jimin. Especially when it's the younger boyfriend. He should’ve expected a hot guy like Jimin wouldn’t stay single forever.

A bell echoed throughout the café, indicating a customer coming into the shop. Jimin noticed that it was actually his boyfriend and calling out for him. “Jeongguk here!”

Hoseok’s eyes snapped towards the said person, eyes widening in confusion once he noticed who that guy was. “Jeongguk-ie?” Hoseok called out the younger all confused, couldn't understand how strange the situation was.

“Hoseok _hyung_! Long time no see!” Jeongguk greeted him happily showing his cute bunny smile.

“Babe you need to take your order first,” Jimin reminded Jeongguk and saw the guy walking back towards the counter. A strange silence lingered around them and that’s when Jimin looked up back to a frowning Hoseok. “Something’s wrong _hyung_?” Jimin asked dumbly.

“What about Taehyung?” Hoseok question made Jimin stopped sipping on his drink.

“What about him?” Jimin retorted, knowing where this conversation heading to.

“I thought Jeongguk and Taehyung love each other. How come he's with you now?” Hoseok asked again, definitely sensing something wasn’t right in their friendship.

“Well they broke up long time ago. Now I'm with him,” Jimin replied simply, didn’t want to sour the situation even more by telling how he's the reason Jeongguk and Taehyung broke up at the first place.

Hoseok was about to ask another question when Jeongguk finally returned with a cup of ice coffee on his hand. Both Jimin and Hoseok decided to leave the topic out. At least for now.

All three of them smoothly got into conversations, talking about their plan after graduating. Jeongguk was all set to work under his father's company as he's also the heir of their business and Jimin will be waiting and taught dance in the meantime. They’ve been living together and just moved into a new apartment recently. Everything seemingly going around perfectly but Hoseok noticed something’s missing, Taehyung. Neither Jimin nor Jeongguk mentioned the other name once in their conversation. Especially when it comes from Jimin who had been Taehyung's best friend since little. Hoseok was itching to ask about Taehyung but decided not to since they’re obviously not in the best term with each other.

“Hoseok _hyung_?” another voice interrupted their session together, all three pair of eyes moved to a small guy looking confused.

“Min Jihoon?” Hoseok widen his eyes for the second time that day, seeing another person he didn’t expect to meet that day.

“ _Hyung_ , what're you doing here?” Jihoon proceeded to ask, not caring that Jimin and Jeongguk were also there at the moment.

“I’m staying for a month, working. Right, I almost forgot that you also attended college here. How are you Hoon-ah?” Hoseok, being a friendly guy he was asked the shorter.

“I’m great. I'm actually graduating next month and going back to LA,” Jihoon replied with a small smile.

“You’re going to work with Yoongi _hyung_ then?” Hoseok assumed immediately as he knew about the younger's family business.

“Nah I'm going to pass. I'm actually applying to work under his friend music company, that’s why I'm going back,” the shorter replied again before averting his eyes towards the familiar couple. “Sorry for interrupting, I'm going to sit now,” Jihoon said before sitting down with another guy at the same table.

“You know Min Jihoon?” Jeongguk couldn’t help but ask. He's never really heard Jihoon talked before as the guy known for being an introvert at their college. But the shorter also a great singer and musician and rumor has it that different entertainment company in South Korea already trying to scout him.

“Well yeah, I used to have something with his brother Min Yoongi. But we decided to stay friends now,” Hoseok replied casually, suddenly reminded to Yoongi who hasn’t heard his whereabouts for so long.

“Why not _hyung_? I heard the Min family is rich,” Jeongguk then added, wanting to prove either the rumor was true or not.

“They’re very rich. But I don’t really care about his money though. I guess I don’t have the same feelings towards him,” Hoseok replied with a smile before averted his eyes towards Jimin cautiously. His heart definitely beating fast for one guy only, and that’s Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Our Sunshine is finally here! And yes I made Jihoon a.k.a Woozi from SEVENTEEN as Yoongi's younger brother. Also, what do you guys think of JiHope? Hopefully you enjoyed reading this, stay tuned for the next updates 💜💜💜


	7. THE HEART WANTS WHAT IT WANTS

Taehyung was panicking, heck being panic isn’t even the right word to describe the fact that he's been running around the house since morning, worrying about the event that will happen in the next two days. Yoongi had invited him to join his family in two days summer vacation at their beach house located in Malibu Beach, and that brought so much anxiety from the younger because one, this will be the first time Taehyung actually meet Yoongi's family (excluded Mrs. Min since they’ve met once during his final exhibition and another one during Aly’s and Lili’s wedding) and two, he felt anxious once he realized that he had to socialize with a complete stranger and to make the situation even more awkward that he and Yoongi weren’t even an official boyfriends yet. Taehyung had no memories on how he had agreed to the older invitation at the first place when being a center of attention was never his cup of tea but just reminded how soft and gentle Yoongi as a person, Taehyung probably said yes even before the guy asked him anything.

3 months had passed since he first met Yoongi and their relationship only getting closer and stronger ever since. Yoongi was a great guy and a gentleman one at that. Every time he asked Taehyung to have a dinner together, he will showed up with gifts ranging from a bouquet of flowers, to teddy bear that he loved to cuddle to sleep, a bottle of wine etc. Yoongi also didn’t forget to bring something for Taehyung's dads and one time they even received a free vacation voucher for a week and once again, ditched their beloved son to go on one. Taehyung didn’t bother to stop them as he's too infatuated with Yoongi. If anything, with his parents gone he could freely invited Yoongi to spend the night at his house and cuddled the older to sleep.

Taehyung always reminded Yoongi to not bring anymore gifts since he didn’t want to trouble the older but Yoongi ended up telling him that he liked to spoil the person that he love. Taehyung's poor heart felt like it being hammered once he heard the word. He loved it, but he would never admitted it, at least for now. They're still on the phase of dating each other exclusively, not an official boyfriend yet.

The blonde guy was in the middle of folding his beach shorts when he received a Skype call coming from his former college roommate, a Thai guy whose now recited in Las Vegas named Ten. Ten was probably the closest friend he has at the moment and their friendship went back to the first time they’re being placed in the same room during the first semester and that somehow last until they graduated. Taehyung wouldn’t exchange Ten with anything as the latter was the one who stayed by his side during his ups & downs. After his break up with Jeongguk, Taehyung almost quit his studying but Ten encouraged him to keep continuing his passion to be an artist, and that’s exactly how he ended up today.

“ _You’re going somewhere?_ ” Ten asked with a quirked eyebrows after noticing Taehyung stuffed some clothes inside the duffel bag.

“Yup. I’m going to Malibu Beach for two days. I’m departing in an hour,” Taehyung answered with his cute boxy smile.

“ _With your family?_ ”

Taehyung almost forgot that he’d never mention Yoongi to his best friend before so he ended up telling the story how he first met the older and how their relationship had been progressing for 3 months so far. He didn’t failed to show off his new Kumamon doll gifted by Yoongi and claimed to be his new cuddle buddy now.

Ten had a knowing smile on his chiseled face before blurting out; “ _So you have a sugar daddy now huh?_ ” Ten was obviously teasing, but that didn’t stop Taehyung from choked on his breathe and coughed deliriously at the mention.

“What? No Ten! He’s a great guy,” Taehyung defending himself and of course Yoongi. Ten bursted out in serial of giggles once he saw the funny reaction from his friend.

“ _Chill, I’m just joking. You guys seemed pretty serious since he’s bringing you along. Are you both official now?_ ” Ten asked quickly, couldn’t hid his curiosity over their true nature of relationship. Taehyung hesitated to answer it, almost didn’t know the right word to use to describe their situation.

“Err… kind of? I mean we’re definitely seeing each other but he never ask me to be his boyfriend yet,” Taehyung answered rather timid, feeling weird just thinking of his and Yoongi relationship. Ten kept his quiet for a moment, trying to gather the right words to say to his friend.

“ _I hope you’re over ‘him’ Tae_ ,” the statement switched Taehyung’s gaze towards Ten immediately. He saw the other showed him a small smile before opening his mouth again. “ _I hope you will give this Yoongi guy a chance. He’s very commited to you, though I haven’t meet him yet he sounds amazing to me. You deserve to be happy too Tae don’t forget that_ ,” Taehyung almost teared up at the comment, that reminded him to the time where Ten would always said the same words over and over again and embraced him into a comfortable hug at the same time and keep mentioning his worth of being loved by someone again. Was Yoongi the one?

“What… what if I still couldn’t forget ‘him’ Ten? Will I hurt Yoongi that way?” Taehyung tried to avoid saying Jeongguk’s name out loud but Ten knew very well who was Taehyung describing.

“ _That guy was your first love so he’s always had a special place in your heart. But that’s all in the past, it’s been 3 years now, and he’s no longer in your life too. Your heart need someone else to fill, the one that you will love forever hopefully. Maybe Yoongi’s the one?_ ” Ten definitely encouraged Taehyung to be more acceptive of his feelings towards Yoongi. He saw the glint of happiness inside the other dark eyes after so long. The same one he used to see when Taehyung’s still dating Jeongguk. Yoongi brought out happiness from Taehyung once again.

Taehyung nodded in agreement to that. He admitted that Yoongi made him happier and feeling more alive now. He’s used to the darkness and empty feelings he’d experienced since the nasty break up, and now Yoongi came along like a light, showing Taehyung that there’s still hope and happiness out there. He longed to be with Yoongi whenever they’re apart, to the point he couldn’t went another day without texting or calling the other. He’s naturally very clingy but Yoongi never reject him or just plain show any discomfort to that. Yoongi had confessed that he loved being with Taehyung but Taehyung still conflicted with his own feelings. He liked Yoongi, but somehow his heart still with Jeongguk?

Taehyung ended his call with Ten as the other was being called by his parents to clean the house. After the talk with his best friend, Taehyung laid down on his bed, thinking deeply on how to finally move on from Jeongguk. He then reminded to his memory box that he kept since middle school and rushed to the basement to get it. A long row of built-in racks greeted him as soon as he flickered the lights on. He immediately went over to his section where his name being written in a huge font by his papa on the rack. It didn’t took long for him to find the right box that contained all the items that he had kept all these years.

Taehyung hesitantly opened the box and revealed all the photos of him with both Jeongguk and Jimin. He scanned the printed faces before taking out a particular photo that he still remembered the feelings of. It’s the prom day that he attended with Jeongguk, and also the day he they’re officially became boyfriends and Taehyung losing his virginity.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Taehyung was dancing happily with Jeongguk, hands never leave each other as they’re too busy drowning in their own world. In Taehyung's eyes, Jeongguk was the most handsome guy that night. Who could’ve thought that the star player of the school football team actually asked him to the prom? Taehyung was surely the luckiest guy that night._

_He accidentally bumped into Jeongguk when he's rushing to his class during first day of high school. That resulted with both of them laid down on the floor, books and papers scattered around. Taehyung felt so bad that he kept apologizing to the guy multiple times. Taehyung of course recognized Jeongguk, the most popular student at his school, famous for his handsome look and his athletic talent._

_Jeongguk, though annoyed, couldn’t took his eyes off from the beautiful guy who just bumped into him. He ended up forgave the smaller and even asked him to a coffee date the same day, as the exchange for bumping into him. Taehyung was shocked to say the least. There’s no way a guy like Jeongguk would asked Taehyung out like that. His best friend, Jimin also reacted the same way, saying that Jeongguk was probably just playing him and he shouldn’t took it seriously. That’s why it surprised them even more when Jeongguk was actually waiting for Taehyung at the school gate and even acted friendly to the said guy._

_From that on Taehyung and Jeongguk relationship grew even closer, and at some point Jimin and their senior friend, Hoseok also joined in their small group. It's very obvious to others how the pair loved each other. Even Jeongguk's jock friends noticed how the guy was too infatuated with Taehyung and willingly ditched the football practices just to be with the guy. The whole school had assumed that Taehyung and Jeongguk was officially boyfriends at that point but it's not. They never confessed to each other, afraid it would ruin their close friendship. Taehyung has accepted the fact that he and Jeongguk would never date each other officially and he's content with just stay as friend with Jeongguk. However, that all changed when Jeongguk brought him over to his house after prom, just to chill out or that’s what Taehyung's thought._

_As soon as Taehyung stepped out to the back garden, he was greeted with multiple balloons spelling out the words ; WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND_ , _and when he turned around Jeongguk was playing guitar and singing a random song he had created for the special night. Taehyung remembered crying and as soon as Jeongguk had finished with his singing, Taehyung hugged him so tight while saying the word YES multiple times as an answer that he agreed to be his boyfriend._

_Taehyung remembered exchanging deep kisses with the other a lot that night. And that somehow led them to his now-boyfriend bedroom, clothes already being discarded and Taehyung screaming Jeongguk's name in pleasure all night. Taehyung also remembered how he's so in love with Jeongguk that he kept saying I LOVE YOU to the same guy over and over again. He thought to himself that he will be with his first love forever. Oh, how he’s so naïve._

“TaeTae?” a deep voice belong to his daddy, Namjoon brought Taehyung's back to his current self. He clumsily put the picture back inside the box and clumsily closing the box. Taehyung noticed he’s been crying after staring at the picture and hastily wept his tears from his flawless cheeks. Too late Namjoon already saw the act. “Are you looking for something honey?” Namjoon asked in concern, especially after he accidentally saw his son crying in silent.

“Y-Yes daddy, I was looking for my straw hat. I guess it’s not here,” Taehyung lied though his stuttering didn’t went unnoticed by his daddy.

“Okay. Well, Yoongi’s here,” Taehyung’s eyes widen at the mention and he quickly ran upstair to see Yoongi was talking to his papa happily. Yoongi noticed Taehyung’s presence and smiled his gummy smile to the younger.

“Hey, ready to go?”

Taehyung blinked his eyes multiple times, noticing the glowing light coming from Yoongi. He knew right there and then, that Yoongi was the answer to all his misery throughout the years, the light that will brought him out from the darkness that had enveloped his life, and of course the only person that will helped him moving on from Jeongguk. The heart definitely knows what it wants. A surge of happiness flowed all over Taehyung’s body, and he automatically smiled his boxy smile to the older.

“Yes, let’s go,”

💜

Today’s such a good day for Yoongi. Not only he finally got to relax from his overloading work in this short summer vacation with his family, but also his crush was also there to join into the fun. He’s watching his cousin kids playing along with Taehyung with a fond look. The younger had his way with them and the kids was already all over the blonde guy. He’s also glad that his whole family was very acceptive of Taehyung and though they keep ignoring Yoongi just to talk to Taehyung, Yoongi just felt relieved to see his family get along very well with the younger.

“At least wear your sunglasses, you look like a creep,” a familiar voice belong to his cousin Chanyeol distracted Yoongi’s attention from the love of his life. Chanyeol offered the cooled beer that Yoongi accepted quickly. They gave a quick clank and gulped down the content little by little. “The twins really love him,” Chanyeol commented, gazing over his daughter and son going all over Taehyung, while his husband Baekhyun was shouting from a far to stop bothering the poor guy.

“He used to work with kids, that’s why he’s good with them,” Yoongi replied with a small smile. Chanyeol noticed the fondness Yoongi showed every time he saw Taehyung.

“You need to propose soon dude, our family is already in love with him,” the taller added which Yoongi couldn’t agree more. His family surely love Taehyung, so much so he’s convinced that they’re even more excited with Taehyung’s presence there than his.

“How can I propose when I’m not even in the stage 2 yet?” a choked sound coming from Chanyeol averted Yoongi’s attention towards the taller again.

“W-Wait, you guys aren’t dating right now?” Chanyeol tried to confirm and when he saw how Yoongi didn’t even bother to answer his question, he sighed heavily at that. “What the fuck dude, grow a ball and ask him already,” Chanyeol was pretty sure he’s shouting because he heard Baekhyun screamed ‘ _Watch your language!_ ’ all the way from the kitchen.

“It’s only 3 months, isn’t it too early?” Yoongi was conflicted to say the least. He’s pretty sure the feelings were mutual but is it good enough for him to finally ask Taehyung to be his boyfriend? Was Taehyung even ready to date him officially?

“Dude listen, me and Baekhyun started dating after 1 month,”

“Don’t forget that you’re too coward to even talk to him and only watched him for a year straight and the only reason you guys started dating because Baekhyun was actually the one asking you out,” Yoongi snapped back at that. Chanyeol went quiet to process the truth.

“Right… but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t give a love advice for your non-existence love experience,” Yoongi honestly felt like he’s being attacked but decided to keep listening to his cousin rambling. “If you didn’t notice, Taehyung kept glancing at you once in a while. Just look,” right on time, both of them actually caught Taehyung glancing towards Yoongi direction before quickly turned back to Luna and Lucas. “See? That means he’s always curious of you and wanting your attention. Plus, with him here being with you is enough proof that he’s definitely interested in you, and wanting something more from you,” Chanyeol tried to convince Yoongi who slowly realized how right his cousin was. The fact that Taehyung was there to spend some more time with him, even though they had frequent dinners and visited art exhibition together beforehand, already proved that Taehyung actually enjoyed being together with him. Taehyung wouldn’t be there with Yoongi if he wasn’t interested in him right?

 _You are dumb Min Yoongi_.

“You **ARE** dumb,” Chanyeol said the exact same thought Yoongi had, only to realize that he just dissed himself out loud. “Just trust me okay. Are you going to let the perfect guy like Taehyung walk away?”

That night, after a heartful dinner with his whole family, Yoongi had asked Taehyung to take a night walk at the beautiful beach. They’re walking alongside the beach, enjoying the beautiful night scenery accompanied with the calming sound of waves. They’re not talking to one another, just enjoying each other presence was enough for now.

“Do you like it here Tae?” Yoongi asked carefully, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Of course _hyung_. It’s so nice being here, especially with you,” Taehyung answered truthfully. Both of their hearts beating erratically at the mention and furious blush crept up on their faces.

“L-let’s go to the lighthouse,” with that Yoongi grabbed Taehyung’s smooth hand and dragged him over the nearby lighthouse which thankfully empty at the moment. Yoongi suggested for them to climb the stairs to see the view from the upper house. Once arrived, both of them took the fresh night breeze and leaned over the railing, eyes wandering around the wide space, not knowing where to look. “I used to visit here with my dad. I don’t enjoy talking but whenever I’m with him I will always had stuff to talk about,” Yoongi once again broke the silence by talking about his past. Taehyung focused on the way the older was talking so fondly about his late father. “I stopped coming here because this place always reminded me to him. I lose my best friend, my mentor, and most importantly my father who I relied on the most. I couldn’t believe that I’m actually here again tonight, and though he’s not here with me, I’m glad that you’re,” Yoongi finally looked over Taehyung who was giving the face of sympathy to him. Yoongi turned to his left to finally face Taehyung properly. Once again he grabbed the taller hands and caressed it carefully. “Thank you so much Tae for being here with me. I really like being with you and I guess it already come to the point where I couldn’t go a day without seeing you, or hearing your voice. It’s just 3 months since we first met, but I couldn’t find someone who I connect so much with like you do. You really changed me a lot Tae,” Yoongi confessed with a nervous heart.

“ _Hyung_ …” Taehyung wanted to say something, but his heart was beating too fast that it won’t allow him to even speak freely.

“I don’t know if it’s too fast but… I really want to be more than friends with you Tae. I know I’m not perfect but I can be one for you. I will do anything to make you happy. So Tae, will you be my boyfriend?” Yoongi finally did it. He finally asked the younger to be his, and it’s only a matter of time to hear Taehyung’s answer to his proposition. Taehyung unknowingly let out a tear of happiness and he smiled widely at that.

“Yes _hyung_ I will be your boyfriend,”

It’s a blur how they ended up kissing each other. It’s not a hungry kiss, or a rough one. The kiss was so gentle and soft that both of them could do it forever. The kiss that proved how they long for each other. The kiss that will be the start of their love story together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taegi is finally happening, yayy! Also, thank you so much for you guys feedbacks regarding the previous chapter. It's very important to me because that might affect the whole storyline and I'm still not done writing the next chapters. You guys trust me right? Thank you so much for reading and clicking kudos, that really encouraged me to finish this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter 💜💜💜


	8. HUSH BABY HUSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all must be wondering how do I update so fast huh? That's because I wrote this during quarantine and half of the stories were already in my draft. Anyway, enjoy this chapter ~ 💜

Jimin carefully swept his luscious brown hair with the comb, trying to make it as neat as possible. He's looking great that night, all dressed up in black silky blouse and white pants. He didn’t missed to doll up his face with a light make-up that matched with his whole look. He's definitely dressed to impress because it's his year high school reunion that will took place at his old school, and he wanted to show off to others on how he had changed from the chubby Park Jimin to the skinny one.

“Babe, are you done yet?” Jeongguk's voice calling him out from the living room.

“Coming!” Jimin was smiling to himself through the mirror before leaving the bedroom, not forgetting to turn off the light first. “Let’s go,”

Jimin's voice interrupted Jeongguk from staring at his phone for too long, his eyes greeted the sight of his cute yet sexy boyfriend. “Damn baby, you look hot tonight,” Jeongguk praised with his deep sultry voice.

“You like it?” Jimin tried to act innocent, yet the same guy could switched to sex God in a matter of second.

“I love it,” Jeongguk walked closer to the shorter and brought him to a short deep kiss. “Be prepare, we might not even reach home to get it done,” he then slapped the brown haired ass playfully before leaving the house with Jimin trailing behind.

The journey to their old school was short since it's located only 10 minutes away from their residence. Jeongguk parked his car outside the school before walking alongside Jimin hand-by-hand towards the school entry. Everyone was heading towards the hall where the main event was taking place. Dozens of their same aged friends already arrived and the music booming could be heard from outside. Somehow they’re reminded to the prom night that took place at the same hall many years ago.

“Thank you for coming, please enjoy!” a cheerful voice belong to one of Jimin's close female friend, Dahyun greeted them just outside the hall.

“Hi Dahyun,” Jimin greeted the cute girl with a wide smile.

“Oh my God Jimin! I miss you so much!” Dahyun stood up from her seat to go and hug her friend. “How are you doing?”

“Doing good. Just graduated with Jeongguk,” Jimin replied quickly, watching Dahyun strutted back to her designated place.

“Sorry for not noticing you, hi Jeongguk,” Dahyun greeted the black hair with a sweet smile.

“Hello,” Jeongguk replied simply. They watched Dahyun looking for their name in the registration list while waiting patiently.

“Is it just the two of you? Where’s Taehyung? Gosh I miss him so much too,” Dahyun sudden question made both of them froze in place.

“H-He's not coming,” Jimin stuttered, didn’t know what to say about it.

“Really? Is he still in LA then? You guys must miss him. Don't you go and visit him Jeongguk?” Dahyun probably thought that Jeongguk was still together with Taehyung and completely oblivious with them holding hands at the moment.

“They’re not together anymore,” Jimin retorted to speak the truth whilst Jeongguk keeping his mouth shut. Dahyun was looking at them in shock before noticing the pair was holding hands tightly.

“O-Oh, sorry for that. Anyway, thank you for coming, please enjoy!” after awkwardly getting their pass from the shorter, both of them stepped inside the hall. Familiar faces was scattered everywhere around the place and they decided to approach their friends one by one.

Jeongguk greeted his friends from football team, obviously happy to reunite there after so long. He hadn’t got the chance to meet most of them due to college and they’re exchanging stories of their whereabouts now. Some of them already graduated, and some was already working and even one of them were getting married in few months.

“So Kook, still with Taehyung?” Seungcheol asked the other before taking a sip of his beer. Jeongguk almost choked on his drink but proceeded to answer the question anyway.

“No, I'm not,” he answered simply, thoughts suddenly wandered to the mentioned guy. He wondered how Taehyung's doing, where was he at the moment, does he even knew about tonight's reunion?

“Really? Too bad man, thought you guys are going to get married first out of us. So, you’re not seeing anyone?” Seungcheol asked again, very oblivious towards Jeongguk's irritation.

“I’m with Jimin now,” Jeongguk answered again, eyes searching for the said guy who was talking to his group of friend happily.

“Wait? You mean Park Jimin? Taehyung's best friend?” his other friend, Wonwoo interrupted after keeping his silence for so long. Jeongguk only nodded at that, feeling nauseous just talking about his complicated relationship.

“Is that why Taehyung isn’t here tonight? He mustn’t want to see you with his own best friend. That’s fucked up man,” Seungcheol then added, but Jeongguk was already fuming, he couldn’t go any further with the conversation.

“I’m going to the toilet,”

With that he left his friends, trying to contain his anger at its best. He entered the empty toilet and went straight towards the sink. He opened the water pipe and splashing the cool water towards his red face. He sighed heavily before staring at his own reflection through the mirror. Remembering all the conversation with his friends about Taehyung, Jeongguk didn’t know exactly how to feel about it.

 _That’s fucked up man_.

It was fucked up. Only if they knew how exactly his relationship ended with Taehyung. He couldn’t possibly confess to them how he's the one cheating on Taehyung and the person he's cheated with was Jimin. He still has his dignity to keep, and his good name would be tarnished because of his own stupidity.

After a while Jeongguk walked out to the hallway, walking slowly until he arrived in front of the special board that was set up exclusively to paste their past school year pictures. Jeongguk was scanning the whole board, noticing how he's always with Taehyung in most of the picture. They had a lot of memories together, and Jeongguk would never forget it.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Jeongguk couldn’t stop thinking about him. The boy he accidentally bumped into this morning, the one who he ended up with on the floor._

_“Oh my God I'm so sorry! I should've see where I'm going,” the boy frantically apologized to Jeongguk. The black hair was annoyed, but it all vanished after he saw the boy who was still apologizing to him with the widest eyes and cutest pout he's ever seen. “Are you hurt anywhere?” the boy was about to touch him but then remembered they didn’t knew each other that much._

_Jeongguk wasn’t aware he was staring when he noticed a pair of hand appeared in front of him. He reached out to the smooth hand so both of them could finally stood up. He watched the boy clumsily collecting the papers that was scattered around the floor and he ended up helping the other doing the same. He picked a piece of paper that was a portrait of some man he didn’t recognize. He soon realized that whoever this boy was, he's such a great artist because he noticed the papers that the other was collecting was filled with different paintings. “Nice paint,” Jeongguk suddenly praised which shocked the boy a little._

_“T-Thanks,” the boy said with his face red. “I’m sorry once again for that,” he continued to apologize again and seeing the cute sad face already making Jeongguk's weak on his knees._

_“It’s okay. I'm at fault too,” Jeongguk replied casually before said “I’m Jeongguk by the way,” he proceeded to introduce himself with his hands pulled out. The boy shyly grabbed his strong hand and shook it lightly._

_“Taehyung,” the boy finally introduced himself. Taehyung, Jeongguk would never get tired saying the other name out loud. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful guy. “Are you sure you aren’t hurt anywhere? I can bring you to the infirmary,” Taehyung offered out of nowhere. Jeongguk was startled for a while before he thought of something else._

_“How about, we go to the coffee shop as an exchange?” Jeongguk suggestion made Taehyung's eyes widen._

_“C-coffee shop? Really?” Taehyung must be dreaming because there’s no way the school football star player just asked him out to the coffee shop._

_“Yes. I'll be waiting at the gate after school. See you,” Jeongguk then left the dumbfounded Taehyung who retorter to pinch his cheeks as hard as possible. He let out a quiet yelp after realizing that he's actually in reality._

_The bell rang indicating the school was finally done for the day. Jeongguk never packed his stuff so fast in his life. He dashed outside and once he reached the school gate, his eyes scanning the rest of students coming out one by one. His eyes was searching for the specific brown haired beauty wearing a black rim spectacle. He spotted the guy who was walking side-by-side with a shorter friend. His excitement just seeing the other made him skipped over to the surprised boy._

_“Hey, ready to go?” Jeongguk quickly asked, made not only Taehyung shook but his friend too._

_“Y-yeah. Sure,” Taehyung turned to face his friend with an awkward smile “See you tomorrow Chim,” he waved to this Chim guy who surprisingly frowned seeing Taehyung walked away with Jeongguk._

_The two of them chose the cafe located two blocks away from the school. Upon ordering Jeongguk insisted to pay for everything, and that made Taehyung felt even more guilty._

_“I’m the one who bumped into you, I should be the one to pay,” Taehyung complained once Jeongguk put down the tray full of their order which honestly too much for two high schoolers to eat._

_“It’s okay. I'm the one asking anyway. I just want to get to know you better,” Jeongguk replied cheekily, showing his cute bunny teeth. Taehyung blushed furiously at that, couldn’t fathom how he ended up with the popular boy inside the coffee shop._

_They’re talking nonstop, exchanging stories and gossips about their other fellow students and teachers. Jeongguk was mesmerized just seeing Taehyung giggling and laughing. The sun shone it's ray of light towards the other facial, and that’s when Jeongguk realized that this he was falling in love._

“Kook,” a strong pat from behind snapping Jeongguk back to reality. He spun around to be face to face with a guilty face of Seungcheol. “Jeongguk, I want to say sorry for what I said before. I'm being too ignorant and inconsiderate towards you. I shouldn’t say that when you’re the one being ‘his' victim,”

Jeongguk was frowning confusedly at that, couldn’t understand what Seungcheol meant by him being a victim. “What are you talking about?”

“Taehyung dumped you right? I heard he's cheating behind you in LA, so he broke up with you,” now Jeongguk was definitely lost. He did admitted that he was being dumped by Taehyung but that’s because Taehyung's the one caught him cheating with Jimin.

“Who told you that?”

“Jimin of course. You got yourself a good boyfriend Kook. He's very supportive of you. I couldn’t believe that Taehyung did all that to you,” Seungcheol revealed and somehow that made Jeongguk dizzy.

“I need to go,” Jeongguk walked away, wanting to have a good talk with Jimin.

💜

Jimin was bored, he didn’t expect the reunion would be this lame and what irritated him even more was the fact everyone kept asking and looking for Taehyung.

Taehyung this.

Taehyung that.

Even after all these years Taehyung was still the one being loved by everyone. Heck their final year homeroom teacher even tried to set Taehyung up with her daughter. That’s just how lovable Taehyung was. He's very friendly, and though he had some weird personality that just attracted more people towards him. Taehyung's also one of the smartest student at their school. He's always at the top and Jimin hated all that. He hated the fact that he's anything but all of that. People only knew him as the cute chubby Park Jimin, or just simply Kim Taehyung best friend. Jimin was likeable of course, but that’s because he's close to Taehyung and not because of his own self.

The day Jimin found out that Jeongguk was the one asking Taehyung out, he was angry. He couldn’t explained his own feeling when he saw how his crush was also attracted to Taehyung. Seeing Taehyung walked away with Jeongguk was the exact moment he started to change to a different Jimin.

He started to lose weight, worked hard on his fashion style including dyeing his hair and when he entered college, he became one of the hottest guy there. He flirted a lot, but that’s only because he wanted to attract Jeongguk's attention who was missing Taehyung being thousand miles away from him. They hung out a lot and Jimin used his ‘caring' charm to melt the other, and of course, his body to lead Jeongguk tu bed. Jimin still remembered perfectly how Jeongguk fell under his Adonis spell.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Jimin was having fun in the night club with all his and Jeongguk's group of friend. They’re just done with the final paper and what’s better than to celebrate it with being wasted. He wore a black sleveless crop top, covered with light blue denim jacket and a pair of the same color ripped jeans. He surely attracted a lot of attention from the rest of visitors attended the sam club. Some of the guy even tried to bring Jimin home but Jimin of course rejected them. He had his eyes set on one person and that person was Jeongguk._

_He's aware how much Jeongguk was staring hard at him that night, probably because it's the first he exposed his slim waist to others. And Jimin's pretty sure Jeongguk's having a hard on just watching Jimin dancing in sultry way. He blamed it to the alcohol._

_He's done dancing with his friend BamBam, before took a seat just beside Jeongguk to take a break. He continued talking to the rest while slightly touching Jeongguk here and there. Jeongguk couldn’t control his hormone anymore so he excused himself to the toilet. Jimin watching the taller direction from a far and waited for a while before he also excused himself to the toilet._

_Jeongguk was smart, he chose to use the toilet upstairs, where no one would be sober enough to enter. Jimin entered the toilet quietly before locking the door, restricted anyone else from entering. He heard the harsh breathe Jeongguk let out coming from the last row of cubicles. The door wasn’t unlocked and that made Jimin smirked evilly at that. Without any words he pushed the door open, revealing Jeongguk who was in the middle of jerking of on top of the toilet seat._

_“Fuck, Jimin what are you doing?” Jeongguk stopped his naughty ministration almost immediately, trying to hide his hard raging boner from Jimin. Jimin let out a small chuckleat that._

_“Chill Kook, I'm pretty sure I'm the one give that to you,” Jimin gestured towards his private area._

_“W-what are you saying?” of course Jeongguk tried to deny it, but Jimin already knew how desperate the other must be, so he took the chance to drop to his knees right in front of him._

_“Let me take care of you,” Jimin slowly grabbed the sensitive part, making Jeongguk moaned out loud at that._

_“B-but Tae…”_

_“Sshhhh, let this be our secret,”_

Jimin came back to reality once he felt his wrist being tugged harshly by someone. He took a quick look only to realize it was Jeongguk who did that to him. He was being dragged out of the hall and after a minute being pushed inside the school empty toilet.

“What the fuck Jeongguk, that hurt so bad?” Jimin whined loudly while holding his reddening thin wrist.

“Why are you saying all that?” Jeongguk question confused Jimin because what the hell he was talking about.

“What am I saying?”

“Why are you telling people that Taehyung dumped me and cheating on me?!” Jeongguk shouted at the unsuspected smaller guy. Jimin was shocked to hear Jeongguk was shouting to him like that.

“Why are you shouting at me?” Jimin complained loudly, wanting some mercy from his boyfriend.

“Why are you saying all that Jimin? Answer me!” Jeongguk demanded, getting angrier when Jimin tried to ditch his question.

“I was tired okay? Everyone keep asking me about Taehyung and why we ended uo together so I had to tell them something,” Jimin finally being cooperative with the other.

“And saying that he cheated on me was the right thing to do?” Jeongguk asked again, couldn’t understand why Jimin said all that at the first place.

Jimin scoffed at the mention. “Are you saying that it's okay for me to say that you cheated on him? Should I say that instead? I thought you care about your dignity and good name a lot,” the shorter said with the most sarcastic tone. Seconds after Jimin was being smashed towards the toilet wall by the fuming Jeongguk. Jimin was unwavered by that even at the slightest. This side of Jeongguk only turned him on.

“Shut up Chim. Shut your mouth,” Jeongguk said in all frustration. He had no idea why he's so mad the first place. Just the thought of Taehyung's name being violated like that didn’t sit well to him.

“Calm down babe, I know how to make you feel good again,” Jimin slowly got down on his knees, and for the nth time Jeongguk had lost the battle again. The battle against lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk fans who are reading this, I'm sorry for making their character this bad. I swear this is all fiction and I love all of the BTS members equally (except for RM because he's literally my bias 😂). Like I said in the beginning, half of the stories already saved in my draft. Once I'm done proof-reading I will publish it asap. Thank you for reading 💜💜💜


	9. CLOSER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff + a very detailed smut. You can wait until I published the next chapter if you want. Enjoy!

“Baby, wake up, we’re about to land,” Yoongi's soothing voice waking Taehyung up from his nap. He clung himself to the older and wouldn’t let go even for a second. He smashed his face to the others arm, making the older chuckled at his cute boyfriend.

“M' sleepy,” Taehyung mumbled, eyes still closing. Yoongi caressed the black hair thighs gently.

“I thought you can't wait to wear the _Lei_ and wanted to take a lot of pictures? You also wanted to drink all the coconut water that you’re going to be so full that you can't get up?” Yoongi didn’t miss the chance to tease the younger, and it definitely work once Taehyung whined lowly.

“You’re mean,” Taehyung complained with his cute pout that Yoongi loved so much.

“You love me though,” Yoongi replied with a smirk, sneaking a peck towards the younger plump lips. That action made Taehyung finally opened his eyes, his boxy smile follows seconds after. “Brat,” Yoongi simply complained which only made Taehyung giggled cutely.

After safely landed and getting their luggage, they walked out the airport only to be greeted by their designated driver, Hayes. The middle age man informed them that he will took them straight to their hotel in Hawaii, letting them to rest while deciding what to do during the night. They checked in to the private villa at Ritz-Carlton which provided them direct access to their private beach and also having the whole villa to themselves.

Taehyung being excited was such an understatement. He keep complimenting the beautiful villa and the scenery while Yoongi watched his lover from the back. Who would’ve thought that they’re already celebrating their 1st anniversary after officially became a couple a year ago. Yoongi was proud that he's brave enough to finally asked Taehyung to be his boyfriend, even when they only seeing each other for 3 months. Their relationship had grown so fast, and Yoongi loved every single things about Taehyung.

He's glad that Taehyung had changed to his bubbly self again, at least that’s what his boyfriend papa told him. Taehyung used to be timid, and quiet after an unfortunate incident happened 4 years ago with his ex-boyfriend and best friend. Taehyung finally told Yoongi the story why he remained single and not bothered to have friends after caught those two betrayed him. Taehyung told him that he's probably still have feelings lingering for his ex-boyfriend and though Yoongi was disappointed, he couldn’t blamed Taehyung. Jeongguk was the younger first love, and Yoongi promised himself to make Taehyung loved only him and forget about Jeongguk altogether.

“Yoongo, look at the ocean!” Taehyung happily exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the older due to the nickname he gave once they started dating officially. Yoongi approaching the other and gave the younger a tight hug from the back. Though Yoongi was shorter than Taehyung, he's still the dominant one in the relationship.

“Do you love it baby?” asking the question with that voice really made Taehyung's heart beating fast.

“I love it. Thank you for this,” Taehyung turned around to give a long deep kiss on the shorter lips. Their make-out session being interrupted by a loud ring coming from Taehyung's phone. “Must be papa,” Taehyung pouted again, and when he confirmed the caller was indeed his papa, he let out a low grumble.

“I’m going to unpack,” Yoongi said with a smile, leaving Taehyung to complain to his papa how he just interrupted a beautiful moment in his life. Guess Taehyung got his dramatic self from Seokjin.

He was in the middle of unpacking in their shared bedroom when Taehyung came in holding his phone. “Yoongo, daddy wants to talk,” Taehyung informed, which Yoongi gladly took the phone and watched Taehyung strutted back to the living room so he could admire the scenery again.

“Yes Mr. Kim?” Yoongi greeted the older formally, making Namjoon laughed at that.

“ _I told you to just call me dad Yoongi. You’re dating my son after all_ ,” Namjoon's deep voice told him.

“O-of course Mr… I mean dad,” Yoongi stuttered, feeling awkward calling out someone else as dad, but he didn’t hate the feeling. “How are you?”

“ _I'm great Yoongi. I just want to thank you really, for what you have done for TaeTae. He's happier now, all thanks to you_ ,” Namjoon sincerely thanked the younger, which made Yoongi turned shy.

“I love him dad, I would do anything for him,” Yoongi confessed though it's not strange to hear it. It's clear to others how much he loved Taehyung and even took a week off from his work just to celebrate their anniversary together.

“ _Glad to hear that. I'm pretty sure he loved you too, though it's going to take a while to earn his trust again, I hope you could change it Yoongi_ ,” Namjoon said full of hope. He knew his son also loved Yoongi, he just probably wondering if this relationship actually worth it.

“I’m trying my best, I'm just glad that he's slowly opening up to me,” Yoongi said with a smile, noticing Taehyung taking pictures outside with his camera.

“ _So, are you still going to ask him to marry you? Do you have the ring ready?_ ” Yoongi pulled out a black velvet box, hidden inside his slack all this time. He slowly opened the box to reveal one pair of ring seated inside.

“I have the ring with me. I'm probably going to ask him this weekend,” Yoongi confirmed to the older, that he was determined to do this. He's going to ask Taehyung to marry him, as he couldn’t see anyone else to share his future with.

“ _All the best son. I'm hoping everything went well with you and TaeTae_ ,” Namjoon gave his sincere wish. He and his husband really like Yoongi. Though the younger was born with a silver spoon, he didn’t took his privilege for granted. He's one of the most hard working and polite man he had ever met. And he could see Yoongi's love for Taehyung through his eyes alone. It's only matter whether Taehyung will accept his proposal or not.

“Thank you so much dad,” Yoongi didn’t forget to thank the older, for being so supportive all this time.

“ _Oh yeah son one more thing I need to tell you_ ,”

“Yes?”

“ _Please use protection_ ,”

🔞🔞🔞

Two days had passed since the couple arrived in the beautiful state. They've been walking through the downtown, dressing in flowery patterned shirt, drinking too much coconut water and just plain walking along the beach side by side. The duo also had been eating a lot of new food, which was hard on Taehyung since he's very choosy when it comes to his food preference. Still, Yoongi patiently attended his want and that's how they ended up staying in their villa for dinner on the third night.

Both of them had done grocery shopping in the evening and Yoongi decided to cook steaks that will matched well with the wine they had bought. Taehyung certainly enjoying himself just watching his older boyfriend cooking and moving around the kitchen. He was lucky to have someone like Yoongi. The older was patient, kind and so talented that Taehyung couldn’t help but to fall in love. He's always feeling butterflies inside his tummy whenever Yoongi is around, and he remembered feeling the same way when he was dating Jeongguk. Taehyung's pretty sure he's already moved on from the other, and decided to pour his love and everything to Yoongi. And to prove that, there’s something else he wanted to do with Yoongi that night, if all plans went well.

As expected, Yoongi excelled in making the tastiest steak Taehyung ever had in his life. And the wine companion made it 10 times better than the time they first met each other in the fine dining restaurant. They talked endlessly, still had a lot to share with each other though it's been a year since their relationship.

Yoongi noticed how Taehyung was being more touchy than usual. Well he's already very clingy but the part where Taehyung keep touching (his thigh) also happened to be his weakness point. He's very sensitive there and tried not to show how much his baby's touch affected him. Taehyung continued rubbing the older thigh while telling the stories from his college days.

Both were already tipsy when Taehyung leaned in to kiss Yoongi on the lips. The kiss started deep and slow, before Yoongi decided to be a little more rough and making Taehyung whimpered and whined into the kiss. The younger was rubbing the inside of Yoongi's thigh slowly, making the older getting hard at the touch. Yoongi decided to trail kisses towards Taehyung's sharp jaw and neck, eliciting low moan from the latter.

“Baby, if you keep doing that I wouldn’t be able to stop,” Yoongi warned the other, his half-hard dick strained inside his short.

“Then don’t. Don’t stop Yoongi. Please take me tonight,” Taehyung plead with his whiny voice which only made Yoongi harder than before.

“Shit baby, are you sure?” Yoongi asked for the other permission. He's been wanting to touch Taehyung more since the beginning of their relationship. But he knew how Taehyung was still not ready to make love as he's still in the process of moving on. That’s why Yoongi was shocked to hear the younger giving his consent to do more with him.

Taehyung nodded fast at that, his hands now cupping the hard dick from outside the short. The action making Yoongi grunted lowly. “I trust you babe. I know you won’t hurt me. Will you touch me?” Taehyung asked with his round puppy eyes which only made Yoongi melt at the sight.

“Of course I will touch you. But not here,” with that Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's hands and dragged them both inside their shared bedroom. Yoongi slammed the door shut before started kissing Taehyung roughly and pushing the younger on top of the bed.

He admired how messy Taehyung looked at the moment. His lips swollen and red, his black haired tousled everywhere but still the guy remained gorgeous. Yoongi climbed on top of Taehyung and trailing his wet kisses throughout the sensitive parts of the younger. Taehyung was a whining mess being under Yoongi. He was so sensitive on his neck and beautiful collarbone. Taehyung wrapped his hands behind Yoongi's neck and moaned loudly when the older started to grind their hard on together.

“Fuck baby you sound so sinful. I love it,” Yoongi started his dirty talk which was enough to make Taehyung a whimpering mess. The way the older spoke so lewdly on his ear made him wanted the guy even more. He willingly wanting to give everything to his boyfriend. “You want this baby boy? Want daddy to make you scream so loud?” Taehyung's pre come flowing a lot that made his panties wet.

“Yes daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard so I can scream your name,” Taehyung returned the dirty talk and that made Yoongi growled. He was hovering on top of Taehyung, continued grinding into him while watching the pleasure took over the younger's feature.

Yoongi took off his black plain shirt, revealing the rest of his tattoos to Taehyung for the first time. Taehyung did took a glimpse towards the older tattoos once in a while but it never got this hotter. Yoongi cupped Taehyung's hard dick from outside his short before decided to take it off. Yoongi's breathe hitch once he saw Taehyung wearing a lacey panty, completely showed his leaking hard cock from the outside.

“Fuck look at you. Did you dressed up for me baby?” Yoongi stroked Taehyung from the outside. Taehyung almost trashing everywhere due to the sensitive touches.

“Daddy please,” Taehyung plead for the nth time that night.

“Patience baby. Daddy will make you feel good,” with that, Yoongi licked a long stripe on the hard cock. Taehyung was moaning loudly, his voice could be heard throughout the villa. Yoongi slipped the shaft out from the panties before engulfing the younger thick length inside him. Taehyung was moaning and whining at the same time. Yoongi steadily bobbing his head up & down, giving an ultimate pleasure to the younger.

“Daddy ~ Daddy don’t stop,” Taehyung's voice turned sore after a while. His black eyes was rolling behind his head, showing only the white part. He was amazed by Yoongi's skills on giving blowjob. He whined when Yoongi suddenly released his cock, and before Taehyung could start his protest, Yoongi teasingly lick the younger puckered hole a little. After making sure Taehyung had no problem with him playing with that side, he continued licking and slurping lewdly on the twitching hole.

Taehyung was moaning nonstop, definitely liking Yoongi's skillful tongue on his hole. The older tongue would fucked him once in a while, earning an almost screaming from Taehyung. Taehyung was too lost in the pleasure that he accidentally come on his stomach, untouched. Yoongi noticed that and stopped his ministration to praise the younger. Taehyung's body shivering after his first orgasm, and it took Yoongi's kiss on his lips to calm him down. Yoongi also took the chance to unbutton Taehyung's white blouse, revealing the younger smooth abdomen to him. Yoongi was touching Taehyung's everywhere when his fingers bumped into something small and slippery. He released the kiss to see a belly piercing on his boyfriend stomach.

“Do you like it?” Taehyung asked in timid voice, couldn’t read his boyfriend expression after discovering the new piercing.

“Fuck baby that’s so hot. I love it baby boy,” Yoongi praised making Taehyung smiled happily at that. Taehyung pushed Yoongi on the bed and swiftly climbed on top of the older. Yoongi watched the way Taehyung sexily removed his blouse and while grinding his round ass on Yoongi's straining cock.

“Daddy you’re so big,” Taehyung could feel the huge bulge though he hasn’t see the real thing yet. Seeing Taehyung grinding himself like that was enough to make Yoongi's cock twitch uncontrollably inside his short. Taehyung climbed down and pulling the short down by the waist band. He didn’t expect for Yoongi to go commando, but after seeing the huge cock, he wouldn’t complain.

Yoongi hissed once his length being exposed to the cold air. He watched Taehyung admiring his cock before leaning down and licking a long stripe from the balls towards the leaking tip. The younger did that few times before giving kitten licks at the tip while looking at Yoongi with his wide innocent eyes. Yoongi was moaning lowly, hips jerking up once in a while. He loved the way Taehyung teasing him though it could get frustrated.

“Baby boy, don't tease please,” Yoongi finally cracked, wanting the session being proper just like he did to the younger. Taehyung hummed, smirking slyly before finally engulfing the thick and long cock inside his mouth. He went all to way down till the base, the tip reaching the back of his throat. Yoongi started to moan loudly, watching the way Taehyung did the deep throat multiple times without gagging. That made he realized something. “Fuck baby, you don't have a gag reflex?”

Taehyung released the length from his mouth and shook his head, confirming Yoongi's theory. “Do you like it daddy?” the way Taehyung asking it was so sinful yet he managed to look innocent with his wavy hair.

“Yes baby, I love it. Sit on top of me,” with that, Taehyung spun his body around and sit his huge ass on top of Yoongi's face while he continue leaning down on the older cock to play with it more. Yoongi didn’t waste any time, he pulled the panties aside, revealing the pink hole again and started to lick it.

They continued the 69 position for a while, absolutely enjoying the foreplay before the main event. Yoongi made sure to spit on the hole wet enough so he could fuck Taehyung with his long fingers. It started with one, and after some time Taehyung being fuck by 3 of his fingers. The younger will stop sucking Yoongi's cock once in a while to moan loudly at the good feeling.

“Daddy, can you fuck me now?” Taehyung plead again, wanting Yoongi's inside him already.

“Lay on your back baby,” Taehyung swiftly removed himself from Yoongi, took off his panties and lied comfortably on the huge bed. He watched Yoongi opening his luggage again only to pull out a bottle of new lube and multiple packets of condom. Taehyung whined at the sight of condom.

“Daddy can we not use that?” Taehyung pointed to the wrapped foil with a pout on his face. Yoongi was contemplating for a while, remembering how his boyfriend dad reminded him to use it. Yoongi approached Taehyung and gave him a long kiss.

“We will use this for now okay? If you hate it I will remove it,” Yoongi calmly decided. Taehyung just nodded at that, didn’t have any will to protest.

The older stood on his knees in between Taehyung's spread legs. Yoongi pulled out a new condom from its foil and rolled it halfway his long cock. He then took the lube and spread it all over his cock. He didn’t forget to put some on Taehyung's awaiting hole. Taehyung bitten his lower lips, watching the way Yoongi stroked his length slowly while preparing his hole for the next event. Yoongi pulled Taehyung closer by the thigh, he guided his tip towards the hole before slowly pushing it inside.

“Ah~ Daddy ~” Taehyung moaned, watching Yoongi struggled to enter him smoothly.

“Baby boy you’re so tight,” Yoongi said, didn’t expect the younger to be that tight. He patiently entered Taehyung as he didn’t want to hurt his lover so soon. Yoongi caressed Taehyung's ass and his stomach when his cock was already halfway inside. Yoongi pulled it out a bit before pushing it inside again. Taehyung moaned again, he felt the pain and pleasure at the same time.

“Daddy more~,” Taehyung said and that made Yoongi snapped his hips forward, bumping into a puffy bundle inside Taehyung. Taehyung almost scream at that, his eyes rolled back every time Yoongi bumped into his prostrate. Taehyung slurred some incoherent stuff while being fucked by Yoongi.

Yoongi leaned down to kiss Taehyung on his lips while his hips still working diligently on fucking the younger hole. Yoongi continued kissing Taehyung on his jaw, his hands stroking on the younger cock and his cock sliding in and out the hole. Taehyung was already a screaming mess and they’re glad the villa was located a far from the other villa or the other guest could heard him moaning like a slut. Taehyung didn’t remember sex being this good with Jeongguk. The way Yoongi handled him was sweet yet rough in the same time. While Jeongguk was rough, and a little impatient.

Yoongi adjusted his speed to an almost animalistic pace, his large hands grabbed Taehyung's hips harshly and continued to fuck the younger harder. “I’m gonna come,” Taehyung weakly said before coming untouched again for the second time that night. Yoongi growled seeing the hot sight which was his boyfriend. Taehyung's body was stuttering and he's breathing harshly. He received another kiss on the lips from Yoongi, stopping him from trembling uncontrollably. Yoongi calmed him down while still fucking him lazily.

“You good Tae?” Yoongi asked so softly and gently that made Taehyung smiled.

“It's so good,” Taehyung praised and once again Yoongi found himself being pushed down by the younger and seeing Taehyung guiding his still hard dick towards his hole again. “Wanna make you come daddy,” Taehyung said and slowly pushed down on the others length.

Yoongi crossed his hands under his head while watching Taehyung pleasured him. Taehyung was still half hard even after coming twice and the younger was riding him expertly that made Yoongi moaned continuously. Taehyung traced the older chest tattoos while riding him. He made sure to let the tip bumping into his sensitive prostrate. After a while, Yoongi couldn’t just sit still and started to grab Taehyung's hips again and fucked him upwards. Taehyung's head rolled back, exposing his beautiful neck and moaning non stop at the pleasure.

Seeing all that made Yoongi close to coming. “Baby I'm gonna come. Can you come again?” Yoongi managed to ask with his ragged breath.

“Y-yes,” Taehyung simply replied and after two more thrust, both of them come at the same time. Taehyung made a mess on Yoongi's stomach and chest, while Yoongi coming hard inside Taehyung, still covered in condom. Taehyung laid down on top of Yoongi, didn’t mind the sticky mess smearing on his stomach now. Yoongi gave a lot of kisses on Taehyung's face, thanking the younger for the great sex.

Yoongi finally removed his cock from inside Taehyung, carefully laid the younger down and he stood up to remove the condom. After trashing it into the dustbin, Yoongi retorted to the bathroom only to come out with a wet towel. He cleaned both of their stomach and Taehyung's hole. Yoongi noticed how Taehyung was trying to fight the sleepiness and he almost cooed at that. “Sleepy baby?”

“Want you Yoongo,” that nickname brought laughter to Yoongi but who was he to deny the younger request. Both of them laid down side by side with Taehyung's head on the older chest. “Thank you for that,” Taehyung said, giving the older his endearing smile.

“Thank you too baby, for trusting me,” Yoongi gave another peck on Taehyung's forehead.

“I love you Yoongi,” Taehyung confessed, almost making Yoongi cried because this was the first time Taehyung actually said it first to him. It's always the other way around.

“I love you too Taehyung,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those under 18 who read this chapter, I'm not responsible for ruining your innocence 😝😝 *jk* Please anticipate the next chapter, and also thank you for reading 💜💜💜


	10. XO

After having the heated night, the two keep making love whenever they wanted too. They’re now addicted to each others touch and not willing to separate even just for a second. Yoongi and Taehyung spending even more time just sightseeing around the beautiful island. Of course they had to visit the Honolulu Hawaiian Art Museum as Taehyung wanted to see local arts that might inspired him for his next exhibition.

Yoongi on the other hand was a nerve wreck. They’re going back to LA tomorrow and Yoongi needed to propose to Taehyung that night. He had booked an exclusive beach dinner made by Ritz-Carlton that night and he made sure he had everything ready for it. Thankfully Taehyung hasn’t noticed anything suspicious regarding the surprise. Yoongi just hoped everything will go on smoothly.

They decided to buy some ice pop to ease their body due to the hot weather. Taehyung was waiting for Yoongi patiently when he bumped into someone by the shoulder.

“Oh my God I'm so sorry,” Taehyung immediately apologized as he's looking at the familiar guy. “Hoseok _hyung?_ ” Taehyung called out the shorter guy which immediately looked up on him with his eyes widen.

“Taehyung? My TaeTae?” Hoseok called him with the widest smile he had ever seen.

“ _Hyung!_ It's really you!” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly before engulfing the older into a tight hug. Hoseok also doing the same, couldn’t believe they accidentally met there after so long. “What are you doing here _hyung_? I thought you’re still in New York,” Taehyung immediately asked after releasing the hug.

“I have special dance class to teach here. What are you doing here? Are you still in LA? I heard your family moved there now,” Hoseok decided to return the question.

“We’re staying in LA permanently now. I'm here with my boyfriend,” Taehyung shyly admitted to the older whose face turned from shocked to a smirk.

“Your boyfriend huh? Where is he?” Hoseok was curious, feeling little weird seeing Taehyung having another boyfriend after Jeongguk.

“He’s…”

“Baby, here’s your drink,” a deep raspy voice interrupted their reunion. Taehyung happily accepted the drink from Yoongi and hugged the older immediately. Yoongi then turned to a shocked Hoseok. “Jung Hoseok?”

Hoseok let out a snort, couldn’t believe all this coincidences. “Of course you have to date the Min Yoongi,” Hoseok sarcastically said, making Yoongi frowned at that.

“I’m still older you brat,” Yoongi replied but that only made Hoseok laughed even harder.

“You guys knew each other?” Taehyung timidly asked, feeling confused by their weird interaction.

“Yeah Tae, we used to have ‘something’, but it didn’t work out,” Hoseok calmly answered the younger who turned pouty at the mention.

“Don’t worry baby. Remember when I told you that mom set me up with a dancer with bright red hair? This is the guy,” Yoongi reminded Taehyung to the story he once told which didn’t end like Mrs Min expected as both of them decided that it's better to stay as friends.

“Hey! I thought you love my hair!” Hoseok grumbled, feeling humiliated by the comments.

“If you consider me saying you have fire on your hair was a compliment, then feel free to think so,” Yoongi replied sarcastically. Taehyung couldn’t help but to laugh at their funny banter. He's feeling relieved now, after knowing his boyfriend and his childhood _hyung_ was only friends and nothing more.

“Hoseok _hyung_ , let's talk more,” Taehyung suggested in which the older agreed. Yoongi suddenly complained that he’s feeling too tired to handle two guys with the same energy, but Taehyung kisses made him complied immediately. Hoseok could see how Yoongi's a changed man now with Taehyung by his side.

The three of them chose to sit on the picnic table at the nearby park. Taehyung and Hoseok continued talking about their career now where Hoseok has been flying everywhere all over the world for performance and class, while Taehyung stayed in LA and continue making arts inside his personal studio. Taehyung also informed Hoseok that he's going to hold another exhibition in Downtown LA in 2 months and invited Hoseok to come over. Hoseok was trying so hard not to talk about Jeongguk or Jimin, he still had no idea how three of them ended up that way and not until Taehyung decided to buy more food that Hoseok finally asked the question to Yoongi.

“ _Hyung_ , how did you guys ended up together?” Hoseok carefully asked the older who was looking at Taehyung queuing from a far.

“We met on an arranged date. Turned out mom knew his parents very well and wanting me to see their son. I guess we just clicked and now we're already celebrating 1 year anniversary,” Yoongi calmly explained to the younger who nodded at that. Hoseok was still thinking, and it's very obvious on his expression. “I’m glad you don’t mention his ex. I'm afraid Taehyung still hasn’t move on from the guy,” Yoongi interrupted Hoseok's thinking.

“ _Hyung_ , I was so confused. I know Jeongguk and Jimin are together now, and Jimin only told me that Jeongguk and Tae broke up and they just ended up together. But I knew Jimin, he's hiding something,” Hoseok couldn’t help his curiosity anymore. He needed to know the truth, about the guy that he still love.

Yoongi sighed heavily at the mention, Taehyung obviously won’t talk about it but Hoseok also needed to know the truth. “Jeongguk cheated on Taehyung with Jimin,” Yoongi finally said it. Hoseok widen his eyes and mouth again, couldn’t comprehend hearing the truth for the first time. “Taehyung caught them, on their 4th anniversary and he ghosted both of them,” Yoongi then added how the three ended up that way.

“Oh,” Hoseok couldn’t believe it. The angel like Park Jimin could do something like this to Taehyung, his own best friend and soulmates? Hoseok suddenly didn’t know who the younger was.

“Taehyung was in pain Hoseok-a. When I first met him he was timid and quiet. I was shocked to hear from his parents that he used to be bubbly and cheerful. The one you’re used to see before. Now he's slowly getting there and I'm happy for him. I'm the second guy he met after Jeongguk, and I vowed to take care of him forever. I guess he trusted me now. But I still had no idea of his feelings towards Jeongguk,” Yoongi shared his concern with Hoseok who understood perfectly where Yoongi's coming from.

“ _Hyung_ , just trust me Taehyung is a very loyal guy. I couldn’t believe Jeongguk and Jimin betrayed him like that but after seeing you guys together, I guess it's for the better. He looked at you like he used to look at Jeongguk _hyung_. Trust me, I would know,” Hoseok diverted his eyes towards Taehyung who was playing something with some kids. Yoongi also look at them and smiled softly at the sight. Taehyung noticed both of the guy was looking at him and decided to wave at them gleefully.

“I hope so Hoseok-a,”

💜

That night, Yoongi invited Taehyung to the private dinner by the beach and using the excuse of returning back to LA tomorrow so they had to do one last special thing together. Both of them dressed up casually in Gucci and walked hand-in-hand towards the location with blooming heart.

Taehyung was excited, he always knew the older was a romanticist and he loved that soft and loving side of him. They arrived at the location, a table already prepared with appetizers and wine, while being surrounded by candles. Yoongi pulled the chair out for Taehyung to seat before he proceed to seat across the younger. After eating their salad, a waiter who was already there to attend them coming over with their main course. As usual they’re talking about the fun they've been having during one week they’re there for 1st anniversary. Their dessert being served once they completed the main course and Taehyung was happy to see the cake being decorated with _Happy Anniversary_ prepared by the hotel. Words cannot described how happy he was at the moment.

“You’re enjoying all this Tae?” Yoongi asked softly while rubbing his thumb on the other hand.

“Yes Yoongi, I love everything. Thank you so much for making me happy,” Taehyung sincerely thanked the older. He wished he could do something more to repay Yoongi, but knowing the other personality he knew he would get rejected before get anything done.

“I’m glad you’re happy. I like seeing you smile,” Yoongi told, making Taehyung smiled shyly at the compliments. Yoongi took a deep breath, he would do this. He would be a man and get things done. He wanted the answer either yes or no. “Tae, when I first met you a year ago I knew very well that I'm going to be so whipped for you. We love the same things, and we matched very well on so many things and I knew I'm not going to let you go,” Taehyung was listening intently on what Yoongi was saying. Their hands holding tight onto each other. “I was surprised to hear that your personality has changed from being happy to a timid guy. I always thought you’re actually a shy guy. When your papa and daddy told me, how you’re happier with me and slowly changed to the bubbly Taehyung again, I was so happy,” Taehyung teared up once he heard that. He also didn’t know he could changed to his real self back, the always happy Kim Taehyung is finally back. “I hope you only see me now, because I only see you in our future together. I couldn’t think of replacing you with anyone. Having you in my life is enough,” Yoongi continued before standing from his seat and let down on one knees beside Taehyung.

“Yoongi…” Taehyung was crying, not a sad tear but a happy one. He was touched after hearing Yoongi sincere word about him, how the older treasure him so much. Now with Yoongi suddenly get down on one knees beside him, he was a sobbing mess.

“Aly told me that if I want to know if someone’s the one for you, I need to see someone I'm having a future with. And I only see you Kim Taehyung. I want to marry you, adopts kids and puppies together, and grow old with you. I know this is probably too fast to get married, I know you’re still young and want to enjoy your youth still, but I couldn’t be far from you baby. I want to live together with you. Kim Taehyung, will you marry me?” Yoongi had tears in his eyes once he done making his speech and asking the final question. He pulled out the black velvet box inside his pocket, finally revealing the ring that will be the fate of either Taehyung will accept the marriage or no. He couldn’t imagine how his life would be if Taehyung just so happened to reject him. Taehyung was still crying when Yoongi asked the question. He already had the answer in his head.

“I love you so much Yoongi. Yes, I will marry you,” Taehyung finally said the answer out while smiling with his eyes red. Yoongi exhaled his breath, relieved that Taehyung had agreed to marry him. His hand was trembling to pull out the silver ring and put it on his now fiancée finger.

“I love you so much baby. I promise to make you the happiest man in the world,” Yoongi said his promise before giving the younger a deep kiss.

They’re now sharing a bond together. A bond that lied their bitter sweet moments together in the future. By saying yes to Yoongi, Taehyung finally fully moved on from Jeongguk. Jeongguk was now his past, and he's going to focus only in the present, which is Min Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaeTae finally said yes! I'm definitely rooting for Taegi, Jikook on the other hand, meh. I can't wait to publish the next chapter because things gets more... interesting 😈 Also, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I really enjoyed reading all the comments and some of them coincidentally lined up with my storyline. Thank you for reading! 💜💜💜


	11. WHO ARE YOU?

The M LAND company in Seoul was busy like the usual. They’re preparing a welcome event for their CEO who finally come over to their company from the HQ located at Los Angeles. In the span of 2 years, the company had grown so fast, becoming the best architecture company in Seoul.

The current Vice President, Park Chanyeol has been diligently giving multiple tasks to his workers. He also, like the rest of his staff nervous to welcome the big boss of the global architecture company to Seoul. Since the Seoul branch first opened over 2 years ago, they have been working on different prestigious projects which included some of the interesting office building in South Korea. Chanyeol has been the one guiding the company and being on the spotlight all the time, and now with his cousin Min Yoongi going to take over the Seoul Company for 1 year, he's actually very relieved and happy. After all the company belong to the Min's.

Chanyeol was working on his computer when he received an e-mail from M LAND Management Team from Los Angeles to hire a secretary for Mr. Min. Chanyeol was dumbfounded for a while. He didn’t know any good candidates for now, until he reminded to someone.

“Call Park Jimin to my office now,” Chanyeol instructed his secretary while waiting for the said guy to finally come. Few knocks resonated throughout the room, earning the older attention. “Please come in,” Chanyeol said loud enough.

Seconds later Park Jimin stepped inside the wide office room with a nervous expression. He was confused why he suddenly being called inside his boss room. He's wondering if he had done something wrong recently. “You call for me Mr. Park?” Jimin asked the older politely.

“Yes Jimin. How was work as my secretary assistant so far?” Chanyeol immediately asked, wanting to know the progress of his diligent worker.

“It’s going great. Miss Irene guided me so well,” Jimin answered truthfully. He's just recently being trained to be the company secretary after working in the company since the beginning. Chanyeol saw his potential to be a secretary as the younger was very good in his work and good with words. “Did I do something wrong Mr. Park?” Jimin asked cautiously, still has no idea why he was standing inside the room.

Chanyeol let out a simple laugh before standing up to lean on his desk casually. “You did nothing wrong Jimin. It's just that I have an important job to give you,” Jimin exhaled a relieved sigh mentally.

“Okay. What is it Mr. Park?” Jimin asked, now in nervous state.

“You know, since our CEO is coming to this company next Monday, and since you've done a great job by helping Irene, I would like to assign you to be Mr. Min secretary,” Chanyeol suddenly said, shocking Jimin at the sudden news.

“R-Really Mr. Park?” Jimin couldn’t help but to stutter. It's only been 2 months since he trained under Irene, and now suddenly he had to attend the company CEO??

“Yes Jimin. They asked a secretary for him, and I couldn’t think of anyone better but you. Since you’re still new in this position and Mr. Min also new in Seoul, I think it would be better to let someone new to help him out. Irene has too much work to do for me to let you take over her place. I hope you can do it Jimin,” Chanyeol slowly explained, why Jimin was the right candidate for this job and Jimin slowly buy it.

“O-of course Mr. Park. I will do my best,” Jimin tried to sound determine enough, and his voice managed to let a smile blooming from the older face.

“I know you can do it. I will let the human resource team know, and they will explain to you everything about the job and the salary. Thank you Jimin,”

“Thank you Mr. Park,” with that, Jimin stepped outside the room, earning a concern look from Irene.

“Are you okay Jimin-ah?” Irene asked in concern. She thought Jimin was in trouble especially after seeing Jimin's troubled expression.

“Yes _noona_. I'm okay,” Jimin took a seat beside the older, at his temporary desk.

“What happened then?” Irene asked curiously.

“Mr. Park asked me to be Mr. Min secretary starting next Monday,” Jimin shared the important news, which didn’t fail to make the beautiful woman's eyes widen.

“Really? What’s your answer then?”

“I couldn’t reject him of course. I said yes _noona_. But, what if I can’t do it? I heard the CEO is a scary person _noona_ ,” there were rumors going around about Mr. Min, that he's rarely smile and just overall a cold person. The weirdest thing was he never showed his face to public, though his company has a huge reputation in the business. There’s so many mysterious aura surrounding the CEO and Jimin didn’t think he was ready for that.

“Don’t worry Jimin-a, I know you can do it. You've been helping me so well all this time. If anything happened just ask me, I would love to help,” Irene convinced the younger, who was touched by the older word.

“Thank you so much _noona_ ,”

Jimin returned to his shared apartment with Jeongguk at 9 P.M sharp, relieved that he's done for the week and anticipated to sleep in for the weekend. The luxurious apartment was empty, as usual. It's been that way for over a year now, after Jeongguk being appointed as the new boss for his father business. The other barely had any time for him now, he's too busy working that they didn’t celebrate any important dates like before. Jeongguk's sweet personality now turned into a cold one. It seemed like he didn’t recognize who the guy is anymore.

Jimin was done taking his shower when he noticed the sound of TV being switched on from the living room. He ran in hurry, thinking there might be a thief inside his house and he was surprised to see the familiar figure of Jeongguk sitting on the couch, still in his work suit, watching whatever show being played on TV.

“Kookie?” Jimin called out the other in surprise. Didn’t expect to see him to be back so early.

“Hm,” Jeongguk only hummed at the call, eyes still fixated on the screen rather than his boyfriend.

“You’re back early tonight? Have you eaten?” Jimin asked softly, feeling happy that Jeongguk was back early so they could spend some time together.

“I'm not hungry,” the other replied coldly. But Jimin didn’t noticed that.

“Okay. I will get change first,” Jimin hurriedly went inside their bedroom and covered his body with a set of pajama. He walked out again seeing Jeongguk still in the same position as before. “Don’t you want to take a shower first?”

“Later,” the cold response slowly got into Jimin's nerve but he’s going to remain calm and patient. His boyfriend probably had a bad day at work. Jimin has been missing his boyfriend so much, so he ended up clinging to the guy and hugged him by his waist. Jeongguk was frozen at the action but decided to let it go. “What’re you doing?”

“Can't I hug my boyfriend?” Jimin replied timidly. Feeling hurt that his hug was unwanted by Jeongguk. The other didn’t utter any word so Jimin continued hugging him, slowly getting comfortable the bigger embrace. “I’m getting promoted. I'm going to work as the CEO Secretary starting next Monday,” Jimin feeling the urge to tell the story to Jeongguk.

“Good for you then,” no enthusiasm could be heard from the other voice and that irritated Jimin even more.

“How's work Kookie?” Jimin wanting the conversation to flow smoothly, like they used to do, but it's definitely not working at the moment.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can you get off me now?” Jeongguk rudely said to Jimin. That made the shorter sad, he really missed his old boyfriend.

“Fine. I will just leave you alone,” Jimin released the hug and stomped inside the room. He didn’t forget to smash the bedroom door as a hint for Jeongguk to just leave him alone. Jimin wanted Jeongguk to embrace him like he usually did whenever they had a fight, but after waiting for so long, he didn’t heard anything. He was curious so he slowly opened the door to peek the other on the outside. It's empty. No sign of any single soul and TV has been turned off. Jimin was looking for the other all over the apartment but there’s nothing. What disappointed him even more was the fact that his boyfriend shoes aren’t even there, indicating the guy had left the house and left him to dwell into his sadness alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all be mad seeing the Yoonmin tag 😂 sorry for bothering you guys with that but as I mentioned before that I'm rooting for Taegi here. I won't let anybody hurt Tae okay? Thank you for reading! 💜💜💜


	12. HERE COMES THE SUN

Taehyung was unpacking the stacked boxes inside his shared bedroom with Yoongi, humming to random melody while slowly pulling out few wrapped frame of his pictures and the older. He's too busy admiring their wedding picture to notice his husband was standing right behind him.

“That picture look perfect Min Taehyung-ssi,” Yoongi suddenly spoke, shocking the younger to the point he almost dropped the precious frame. Yoongi giggled seeing his husband response who retorted to slap him on his thigh.

“Don’t do that Yoongo,” Yoongi only giggled even more hearing his nickname and seeing his husband pouted lips for his teasing. “Don’t you have something else to do?”

“I do. Watching you do all the work,” his answer earned him another slap on the other thigh. Only this time Taehyung pushed the older to the bed and let his body laid on top of the older.

“You’re mean,” Taehyung sounded so pouty at the endless teasing. Even after being together for 3 years, and 2 years of marriage, Yoongi still the same guy he knew since the beginning.

“You love me though,” the same sentence Taehyung will heard from the older every time.

“I can’t deny that I love you Mr. Min Yoongi,” Taehyung said with a wide smile, his eyes didn’t leave the others.

“I love you too Mr. Min Taehyung,” Yoongi replied sweetly before pecking the younger forehead. A loud growling sound echoed throughout the room and they’re too familiar with the sound. Taehyung hid his face in Yoongi's neck embarrassedly while the older only laughed seeing his husband cuteness. “You’re hungry babe? Want me to cook you something?”

“Yes please,” Taehyung admitted, though he still embarrassed.

“I will call you once I'm done,” Yoongi gave him a smooch on the cheek before leaving Taehyung to continue unpacking the rest of their stuff.

It's their first day moving into the new house after relocated back to Seoul. Yoongi was going to transfer to the Seoul building for a year to fill his requirements as the current CEO of M LAND. His cousin, Park Chanyeol has been guiding the Seoul branch since they officially open 2 years ago and his LA Vice President, Johnny Seo will be taking over his place at the HQ for the time being. Taehyung was hesitant to move there at first, as he didn’t had a good memory the last time he was there 5 years ago. But after being convinced by his husband, his parents, his mother-in-law and even his potential customer in Seoul, he finally agreed to it. He’s suddenly excited to work on new arts so he could held his first ever exhibition that will be happening next week in Gangnam. He already had few pieces ready, but he's going to paint more.

They’re staying at a two storey bungalow located in Gangnam area which only filled with elite people. Yoongi was being considerate that the main reason he chose that house was because he wanted Taehyung to have his own art studio to work in. The house provided an extra outside room that was large enough to be his workplace. Taehyung was thankful for his husband kindness as the older now was the only art critics that he needed in his life. Taehyung was in the middle of organizing their closet when his husband calling him out for lunch.

Different Korean traditional dishes being displayed on the table, and that’s enough to make Taehyung squealed in excitement. Yoongi cooked them _Kimchi Jjigae, panjeon_ and also serve two bowls of rice. “Babe, let's eat,” Taehyung waited for Yoongi to finish cleaning his kitchen before started to eat their lunch. Yoongi was happy to see the younger eat everything so deliciously. He knew Taehyung was having a hard time moving back to Seoul after all these years, but also they’re only there for a year and then will move back to LA.

“Is it good?”

“Everything you made is always good to me,” Taehyung replied quickly, earning a chuckle from the blondie. “Oh yeah, when are you going to the company?” Taehyung asked the older in curiosity.

“Next Monday. Thankfully Chanyeol had prepared a secretary for me. I'm going to be lost without one,” Yoongi replied, also enjoying his lunch.

“You’re going to be okay babe. If anything happen I'll always be there for you,” Taehyung tried to convince the older who smiled his gummy smile automatically.

“Thank you so much baby,” Yoongi replied gratefully. “Anyway, I wanted to bring you somewhere later. After you finish arranging the closet of course,”

Taehyung shifted his attention back to his husband. “Where to?”

“It's a secret baby. You’re going to love it,”

💜

“Y-yoongo…” Taehyung was staring at the dog adoption center with teary eyes. He didn’t expect that Yoongi would brought them there after he complained of needed to stay alone most of time.

“Let’s adopt a dog. I know you’re lonely being left alone, and I hope this dog can help you adapt more,” Yoongi said sweetly. Taehyung hugged him so tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Taehyung thanked the older multiple times before wiping his happy tears. “Let’s go meet our future child!” Taehyung exclaimed excitedly. Yoongi only laughed seeing his husband being all hyped up.

Both of them entered the center, immediately being greeted by the sound of dogs barking everywhere. Taehyung's lit up just hearing the heavenly sound. He couldn’t wait to choose one to bring home with him. They’re being greeted formally by one of the workers there.

“I will let you guys roam around at the back and play with them a bit. Anything just call me okay?” the worker named Yeri told them before leaving the husbands together at the back.

“Aww, do I really need to choose one?” Taehyung mumbled in guilt. There’s a lot of cute dogs in different breeds and sizes being kept safely in their cages. Taehyung had a hard time looking at all of them like that.

“I’m sorry baby, we can only bring home one. But we can visit here anytime, maybe you can volunteer to be their helper once in a while,” Yoongi suggested, which made Taehyung felt slightly relieved and was set to choose one right away.

Yoongi was watching Taehyung playing and communicating with different dogs and the younger facial expression was glowing. He had vowed to make the younger the happiest man alive and he's proud with himself for making it came true.

It feels like yesterday when he’s officially married to the love of his life. Seeing Taehyung walked down the aisle alongside his father-in-law, all dressed up in white suit and smiling happily to him, Yoongi thought to himself that he got married to an angel that day.

His focus being interrupted with an incoming call from his phone. He took a glance and smiled when he noticed his father-in-law name on it.

“Hello papa,” Yoongi greeted comfortably, already used to it in the span of 3 years.

“ _Yoongi! Where’s my TaeTae? Why he didn’t answer my call?”_ Seokjin asked the younger frantically, as if afraid something had happened to the younger.

Yoongi chuckled lightly after hearing his papa over dramatic action. “He’s here with me papa. Currently choosing a dog to bring home. We decided to adopt one so Tae won’t be too lonely,” Yoongi replied as calm as ever. Seokjin let out a heavy relief from the other side and Yoongi couldn’t help but to snort at that.

“ _I told you he will be fine honey. Now can we go to sleep?_ ” Namjoon's grumpy voice was heard through the call.

“ _Wait for a moment honey. Yoongi-ya, how is Taehyung doing?_ ” Seokjin asked in worry. It couldn’t be help when he knew how bad Taehyung didn’t want to follow Yoongi there at the first place.

“He’s doing good so far papa. I'm feeling bad for forcing him to come with me. Maybe he should just stay in LA. At least you guys are there,” Yoongi shared his concern to Seokjin, following with a heavy sigh.

“ _Don’t say that Yoongi-ya. He won’t survive here without you too. You know how clingy he is_ ,” Seokjin scolded Yoongi for thinking so negative. Namjoon didn’t forget to add how Taehyung acted just like Seokjin and that comment made Yoongi laugh.

“Don’t worry papa, he will do fine with me. Are you guys still visiting next week?” Yoongi questioned the older, his gaze searching for Taehyung who was still playing with puppies in one corner.

“ _We’re going. But don’t tell Taehyung okay? We want it to be a surprise_ ,” Seokjin told, voice laced with excitement.

“Okay papa. It must be very late there now. We will talk another time,” Yoongi convinced the older to finally go to sleep, not worrying for his son.

“ _Okay Yoongi, goodbye_ ,”

After Yoongi returned the farewell, he heard Taehyung calling for him. Yoongi approached his husband who was looking so excited while pointing inside one of the cage. “Look at him babe, he's so cute,” Taehyung cooed while looking with eyes full of love at the excited puppy inside. Yoongi turned to look at the small Pomeranian dog. He has the mixture of brown and black fur and was barking cutely at them. He looks exactly like Taehyung in his opinion.

“Is this the one baby?” Yoongi trying to confirm with his pouty husband.

“Please,” he plead timidly and that’s enough for Yoongi to call Yeri back, telling her they had choose one dog to adopt.

Yeontan. Taehyung gave the small dog a name immediately once the cutie jumped onto him excitedly. Taehyung now has a puppy for him to baby, and Yoongi almost return Yeontan as he's already feel the jealousy. Taehyung calmed him down quickly, using his puppy eyes and pouty lips to its best and seriously, who was Yoongi to deny the angel in front of him?

After saying thank you to Yeri and receiving the adoption document from the center, both of them visited a pet shop to buy all of the necessities to provide Yeontan. They’re having fun choosing all the different items with the help of the shop helper. Little did they know, Jeongguk was at the café just across the pet shop with his best friend, Yugyeom, having a quick tea break together.

“Kook, are you okay?” Yugyeom asked in concern after noticing Jeongguk has been frowning at his phone for a while. Jeongguk didn’t reply immediately so he just dropped his phone on the table and took a sip at his latte. “If you have a problem Kook, you can just tell me. What’s up?”

Jeongguk exhaled a heavy sigh. He decided to just share his trouble with Yugyeom, it might ease his complicated feelings. “It’s my dad. He's been forcing me to propose to Jimin lately,” Jeongguk finally shared his trouble, which did shocked Yugyeom a little.

“You don’t want to?” Yugyeom asked carefully, didn’t want to piss his friend even more.

“I don’t know man. I don’t think I'm ready to settle down. I guess my mind is always at work, I kind of neglected Jimin all the time. He's already mad at me last night and I don’t know what to do,” Jeongguk ended up telling Yugyeom all the problems that kept stacking up inside him after all this time.

“Kook, I'm saying this because I care about you as a friend and I hope you won’t get offended by this. If you love Jimin you’re ready to marry him, but since you said you aren’t what are your true feelings for him?” Yugyeom question snapped Jeongguk's back to reality. The taller was right. If he did love Jimin why did he feel so troubled by this marriage issue? After all his parents already accepted Jimin in their life and took a liking to the other now.

“I-I don’t know Yug,” Jeongguk confessed truthfully. “I’m pretty sure I still love him. It's just…” Jeongguk didn’t finish his sentence. He looked at the rabbit keychain he's bringing everywhere lately. It was a gift from his ex-boyfriend, Taehyung. Yugyeom noticed how Jeongguk was staring at the keychain and he knew exactly who he was thinking at the moment.

“Kook, did you miss Taehyung?” Yugyeom question went unanswered and that’s enough answer for him. “Kook seriously, don’t play with Jimin's feelings. He loves you, you know that right? You don’t even know where Taehyung is right now,” Yugyeom tried to remind the other about the ugly truth. After all Jeongguk was the one who messed up at the first place.

“I know Yug. I guess I just couldn’t forget my first love,” Jeongguk confessed again. His eyes diverted outside, automatically landing on a guy standing in front of the pet shop just across the road. He was holding a puppy in his hands. Jeongguk was looking at the guy familiar features carefully, his eyes widen once he noticed how similar the guy was with his Taehyung.

Jeongguk stood up from his seat so fast, immediately running outside the café shop only to find the guy was no longer there. He was huffing in disappointment, while looking everywhere frantically. Yugyeom chased after his friend in panic. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

Jeongguk was looking to his left & right sadly, realizing that he might imagined a stranger as Taehyung. “Nothing. I might be wrong,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes guys, Taegi are already married in this chapter. I intentionally skipped the wedding part, I might or might not make a special chapter for it. Thank you for the continuous feedbacks, I really appreciate you guys actually taking some time to read my work. I'm currently proof-reading for the next chapter, so stay tuned! 💜💜💜


	13. UNTHINKABLE

Jimin was nervous. He has the urge to go to the toilet multiple times before he officially met the CEO of M LAND GLOBAL and at this state, he might even resigned before being the guy Secretary. He was waiting inside the meeting room alongside the other managers of each department. Park Chanyeol was missing as he's waiting for the other arrival on the lobby.

The rest were talking to each other, confessing that none of them had no idea how the new CEO look like as if the guy was like a ghost. Jimin only stayed patiently on his seat, looking like a stone. Few minutes later all of them could heard people talking just outside the meeting room. Jimin noticing one new voice which sounded old and he's yet prepared for the outcome event.

“Please come in Mr. Min,” Chanyeol invited a shorter guy inside the meeting room.

“Please Chanyeol, we're cousin stop calling me that,” a deep and raspy voice telling Chanyeol who only giggled as response. Jimin was struggling to see the CEO and when everyone finally sat down after being asked by Mr. Min, Jimin has his mouth agape and eyes widen, couldn’t believe that the CEO was actually so young, probably only 2,3 years older than him. Not to mention he was also drop dead gorgeous. He's very handsome, his blonde locks only making him looking more attractive than it should be. Seemed like he's not the only one reacting that way.

“Yes, yes, I know I don’t look old enough to be a CEO but trust me I am,” Mr. Min casually joking around making them laugh at that. The blonde guy stood proudly at the center of the huge meeting table while scanning his whole team. “Let me introduce myself officially. I'm Min Yoongi, oldest son of the founder, Min Deukhui and I will be transferring here in Seoul for a year. I'm 28 years old this year and I hope everyone could address me as casual as ever,” Mr. Min was standing up while doing his self-introduction.

The older was telling some stuff related to work and Jimin was already so lost in the guy deep voice. He found it so soothing and he wanted to hear it all the time. Jimin didn’t realize that they're already asking some question to the CEO.

“Are you single Mr. Min?” the leader of Marketing Department, Jackson Wang asked the CEO casually. The rest could only laughed at his bluntness, even Mr. Min was smiling his gummy smile at the question.

“Nope, I'm already married,” Mr. Min showing off the ring band on his fingers. Jimin didn’t know why he felt so disappointed, but it also made sense that a guy with status and attractive like Mr. Min wouldn’t stay single. “My heart only belongs to my husband, I hope everyone could understand if I'm suddenly missing from the office,” Mr. Min casually said with a smile. Jimin envied whoever married to a man as perfect as Mr. Min. Not only the older was handsome, rich but he’s also very polite.

The Q&A session continued until Mr. Min decided to dismiss the meeting. Chanyeol hurriedly called Jimin over to finally met Mr. Min officially. “Introduce yourself Jimin,”

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , I'm Park Jimin and I will be your secretary as of today. Please take care of me Mr. Min,” Jimin introducing himself smoothly, trying to look confident in front of the big boss.

“Hello Jimin, you can just call me _hyung_ I don’t mind,” Yoongi told the younger softly, making Jimin flustered already.

“It’s okay sir, I'm going to keep the formality as to respect you,” Jimin answered again, making both Yoongi and Chanyeol laugh.

“He's one of the best worker here Yoongi-ya, you’re going to be fine,” Chanyeol encouraged the older, knowing very well how much work was already waiting for him.

“Thank you Chanyeol-a. Let's work hard together. Now, I need to stay at my office and start working,” Yoongi was ready for his awaiting work.

“Of course, Jimin please lead Mr. Min to his office,” Chanyeol was asking the younger help which Jimin gladly complied. The two of them walking out from the meeting room with Jimin leading the older to his new office. Jimin opened the door and inviting Yoongi inside the modern looking office. He could see the whole Seoul from his room.

“This is great,” Yoongi praised the great scenery. He turned around to look at Jimin who was still standing like a statue in front of the door. “Can I have my work now Jimin?” the way Yoongi smoothly calling him by his name made Jimin's heart went _ba-dum_ multiple times.

“Y-yes Mr. Min. Here is the work that you need to read and sign. I will proceed it by today once you're done with this,” Jimin explained to Mr. Min who nodded seriously at that.

“Thank you. I will call you once I'm done. You can leave now,” Yoongi instructed simply, didn’t forget to show his small smile.

“N-no problem sir,” Jimin stuttered, he immediately walked out from the office, didn’t forget to close it before finally sitting down at his new desk. He couldn’t believe this. His new boss was definitely attractive and Jimin finding himself attracted to the older. “No way Jimin. He's married, and you have a boyfriend. Get a grip on yourself,” Jimin mumbled to himself before looking for works to focus on (yet he failed to do so).

Jimin was distracted for the whole day. Irene even came over to make sure he was doing okay and didn’t forget to praise how lucky he was to work under such kind and humble boss. She also didn’t missed to mention how Mr. Min also happened to be good looking.

Jimin was feeling tired at the end of the day. After telling Mr. Min he was going home, he pushed the elevator button straight to the basement. He was startled to see Mr. Min also riding the elevator with him going to the same level.

“You live alone Jimin?” Yoongi asked curiously as they’re the only two inside.

“No sir. I live with my boyfriend,” Jimin decided to tell the truth though he didn’t feel that way with Jeongguk lately. It's like he's living with a stranger now.

“Must’ve been nice for you,” Yoongi said with a smile which Jimin replied with an awkward one.

Both of them reached to the basement and bid goodbye to each other. Jimin unlocked his car and get in the driver seat. He tried to turn on the ignition but it didn’t work. “Please, please, please don’t make a joke,” Jimin mumbled to himself. He tried multiple times but still it didn’t work. He was startled by a knock on the window, seeing Mr. Min looked at him in concern.

“Something’s wrong?”

“My car won’t start,” Jimin said, worry laced in his tone. He tried to turn on the car again but it still didn’t work.

“Open the boot, I'm going to check,” with that Jimin opened the front boot and watching the older checking the car. After a while he was distracted and let his eyes wondered to the blondie instead. His serious and determined expression really made Jimin's heart beating so fast. “I think battery is already run out. It's too late to call a car mechanic over,” Yoongi interrupted Jimin's attention back to the car.

“How should I go home now?” Jimin mumbled to himself, wondering if he should just called for Jeongguk.

“I can drop you off,” Yoongi suggested out of nowhere and that made Jimin kind of freaking out.

“I-It's okay Mr. Min. I will just take a bus there,” Jimin said quickly.

“Do you know how to take one?” Yoongi's question made Jimin realized that he never ever took a bus to go back and forth from his house and the company. The shorter silence made Yoongi grinned. “Let’s go now. I will dropped you off,”

Jimin hesitantly closed the car boot again, grabbing his bag and following Yoongi towards his Mercedes G Wagon car. Jimin told Yoongi his addressed only to find that they didn’t live that far from each other. It's almost 10 P.M so the road weren’t that busy. The drive towards Jimin's apartment went smoothly.

“I wonder, why didn’t you call your boyfriend to pick you up?” Yoongi suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“He’s out of city right now,” Lies. Jeongguk must've been somewhere in the city. Probably still working or maybe, just maybe cheating behind his back. He had done it before so it's possible he might do it again.

“I see. How long you guys have been together?” the older continued to ask and Jimin's heart felt heavier each time.

“6 years,” his tongue feeling bitter by mentioning the number. He couldn’t believe they're already at their 6th years now.

“Wow that’s a long time. Maybe it's time to think about marriage,” Jimin knew Yoongi had no bad intentions by saying that but he couldn’t help but to feel sad at the thought. At this rate, he didn’t know if marriage was even possible. An incoming call coming from Yoongi's phone interrupted their conversation. Jimin gaze towards the car radio and saw _Baby Tae_ showing up on the screen. “Sorry, my husband is calling,” Yoongi hurriedly put on his Bluetooth earphone to answer his husband call. “Hello baby,” Yoongi answered so sweetly.

“ _Yoongo, where are you?_ ” Taehyung asked and Yoongi's pretty sure the younger was pouting judging by the voice.

“I’m heading home now. I need to drop off my Secretary first, his car broke down,” Yoongi explained the situation to his husband so the other won't misunderstood.

“ _Really? Poor guy. Please drive safely babe. I cooked something for you today_ ,” Taehyung suddenly mentioned which perked Yoongi's attention even more.

“What’s the occasion? Did I forget something important?” Yoongi panic a little, thinking all the possible important dates he might have miss. Taehyung's giggles was heard from the other line.

“ _It’s nothing like that. Just a celebration for your first day working in Seoul. Plus, I prepare a special ‘dessert' just for you_ ,” the last line made Yoongi shivered slightly. His husband really know how to tease him.

“Sure baby, just wait for me yeah? I love you,” Yoongi said softly to the other.

“ _I love you too_ ,” with that they ended the call, leaving Jimin with jealousy. Yoongi's husband was definitely lucky to have someone like him. Jimin was salty because Jeongguk wasn’t like that at all. At least not anymore.

“Sorry Jimin, it's my husband,” happiness definitely shown on his face.

“It's okay Mr. Min,” Jimin replied rather timidly.

15 minutes later they finally arrived at Jimin's luxury apartment complex. Yoongi was confused at first, wondering how Jimin managed to stay at a place like that when he only work normal job. “We’re here,”

“Thank you so much for sending me home Mr. Min. Sorry for troubling you all the way here,” Jimin apologized, feeling guilty for making his boss worked that hard when it's only his first day there.

“Don’t sweat it Jimin. I'll see you tomorrow?” Yoongi smile softly at the younger. Jimin blushed furiously at that.

“Of course sir. Goodnight,” with that Jimin finally exited the car, watching his boss car leaving the place before he finally enter the lobby.

Jimin smiled to himself all the way up to his apartment, reminded on how kind his boss was to him. So basically all the rumors were plain bullshit, about him being bossy, and cold. He’s indeed a serious man on work but off work, he's the most humble man Jimin's ever met. Jimin entered his shared apartment with Jeongguk, shocked to see his boyfriend was already there waiting for him. The black haired was frowning at him, fire shown on his eyes.

“Where have you been?” Jeongguk asked him with low voice. Jimin placed his shoes on the rack, didn’t like the voice of his boyfriend at all.

“Work. Where else?” Jimin replied, feeling irritated already.

“It’s over 10 P.M, you've never reach home this late before,” Jeongguk said again which almost made the shorter scoffed.

“I told you my new CEO was coming today. I'm his new secretary and I need to guide him on his first day,” Jimin explained, trying to keep his patient still.

“Who’s the guy sending you home?” Jeongguk accused again.

“My new boss. My car broke down at the office so he offered to send me home,” Jimin said again, now frowning at the other.

“Wow, now you’re flirting with your boss. You must forget you've a boyfriend at home,” now Jimin was definitely pissed off.

“Enough Jeongguk! I'm not cheating on you! This is the first time I'm actually late getting home from work. You on the other hand always vanished somewhere! I should be the one accusing you!”

PANG!

Jimin held onto his left cheek, feeling the burn from the sudden slap. Jeongguk was angry, he didn’t expect he could actually slapped his boyfriend like that. He saw how the other was now crying at the pain, didn’t even want to face the taller.

“J-Jimin…”

Jimin didn’t say much. He just walked into his bedroom and slammed the door, didn’t forget to lock it afterwards. He smashed his body to the bed, sobbing into the fluffy white pillow, swallowing all the sadness he had been feeling all this time. Jeongguk on the other hand also crying outside the door, guilt took over his body, didn’t expect things would eventually turned out this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, another drama. I know you guys will come after me for this and I'm okay with that, but please don't be too harsh I'm fragile 🙂 Give your feedback please and also, thank you for keep reading this and supporting me! 💜💜💜


	14. SORRY NOT SORRY

Taehyung carefully hung his finished arts on the hall wall. Feeling overly satisfied with how his hard works turned out to be. He gazed over every single details on this specific art he cherished, two colorful figures sitting beside each other surrounded with colorful cities. He reminded to his husband comment once the painting was finished, on how he knew exactly the figures were actually representing himself and Taehyung, and how he wanted to purchase the painting so he could hung it on the wall. Taehyung remembered laughing so hard seeing the older silliness.

It's two days before his one-week exhibition that will took place in an exhibition hall at Gangnam. This event was already being anticipated by a lot of art lovers and potential buyers. His marketing team informed him that a lot of elites and even celebrities will came over as a support. Taehyung was so thankful by all the supports he'd received ever since he became an artist. Especially to his husband and family who've never questioning his choice of career.

“Mr. Kim, there’s someone wanting to see you outside,” Wendy, his assistant came over to inform him.

“Sure, thank you Wendy,” Taehyung thanked the shorter with a smile. He fixed his clothes quickly before walking out and being greeted by a familiar person. “Hoseok _hyung_ ,” Taehyung called out the older cutely. The said guy was in the middle of admiring one of the presented paintings before he turned around and smiled widely.

“My TaeTae!” Hoseok greeted him cheerfully. Both of them hugged each other as if they haven’t met in a long time. “How are you doing Tae?”

“I'm good of course. It's almost a week I'm here but I'm good. What about you _hyung?_ Are you staying here long?” Taehyung proceeded to ask, wondering how long the dancer would stay this time.

“I have a good talk with my team in LA, so I'm going to stay at least 6 months here. So my TaeTae won’t be bored,” Hoseok informed which made the younger smiled so wide at the information.

“Yes! It's really not fun without you _hyung_ ,” Taehyung complained with his infamous pout.

“Aish, you have Yoongi _hyung_ now what else did you want?” Hoseok teased him.

“With him is another kind of fun,” Taehyung said with a knowing smirk. Hoseok's facial changed to a horror one.

“Ew, TMI,” Hoseok replied only made Taehyung giggled uncontrollably. “Anyway, it's lunch time and I'm hungry. Let's eat?”

The childhood friends visited a nearby café to get their lunch which already packed with customers. Fortunately, they managed to get a table for two at one corner. The two were talking about anything, Taehyung was gushing about his new baby Yeontan to Hoseok, and telling the older in detail how Yoongi surprised him by taking them to the adoption center and asked him to choose one. Hoseok listened intently on how he's training Yeontan to do tricks and had managed to do sit so far. Hoseok smiled just hearing the younger story.

“I’m happy for you Tae. Guess Yoongi really made you happy,” Hoseok stated, noticing the glint through Taehyung's wide eyes every time he mentioned his husband name. Taehyung smiled shyly at that.

“I am happy _hyung_. I couldn’t ask for a better husband,” Taehyung admitted sincerely. He couldn’t imagine how his life would be if their parents didn’t arranged that date for them. How his life would be so different if he didn’t say yes to all of Yoongi's proposition. In some way he was thankful that Jeongguk was no longer in his life now. “Are you not seeing anyone _hyung_?” Taehyung asked the older.

“Not yet. I'm too busy traveling the world I have no time to date someone,” Hoseok replied casually, though his mind wandered to someone specific.

“Or are you still having feelings for him _hyung_?” Taehyung suddenly asked, stopping Hoseok from eating his food.

“Who are you talking about?” he saw Taehyung smiled softly at him before opening his mouth again.

“Park Jimin,” Taehyung stated simply. Hoseok didn’t expect Taehyung would say his ex best friend name out after so long. He also didn’t expect to find that Taehyung actually knew that he has a crush on the said guy.

“H-how…”

Taehyung chuckled seeing the older panic expression. “I know _hyung_. I see the way you look at him sometimes,” Taehyung replied calmly. Hoseok exhaled a heavy sigh at that. Yes, he still has feelings for Jimin and he choose to ignore it now since the younger was now with Taehyung's ex.

“I was shocked you know. After found out the truth,” Hoseok started to speak again. “Yoongi _hyung_ told me Taehyung, what happened between you three. I didn’t expected your friendship with him ended up that way,” it's the first time he mentioned the past to Taehyung. He's afraid to talk about it before, as he knew Taehyung was still hurting. But since the younger mentioned his ex best friend name just now, it must be okay to talk about it right?

“I know. You know _hyung_ , though Jeongguk is my first love, it's possible that our relationship might not last long. But I was hurt deeply by what Jimin had done to me. That’s what affected me the most,” Taehyung openly revealed his feelings to the other. “I lost a best friend, my soulmates. If only I knew Jimin had feelings for Jeongguk, I might give up for him,”

“Tae, don’t say it like that. Like you said, everything’s happened for a reason. You cut ties with them, you’re sad for a long time but in the end you had found your happiness. Yoongi is definitely the one for you,” Hoseok calmly explained, though Taehyung already knew all of that.

“I know _hyung_. I love Yoongi so much. I'm already moved on from the past. I hope you will found the one too _hyung_. You've been so supportive of me and Yoongi all this time,” Taehyung spoke sincerely. It sadden him to see Hoseok still kept his feelings for Jimin intact. He wanted the older to find someone who could love him as he is, and treasured him just like Yoongi.

“Should I go to a blind date? Maybe I should just asked Madam Min to hook me up with someone,” Hoseok said which brought laughter to Taehyung's once he mentioned his mother-in-law.

They finished up their lunch time nicely, as Hoseok's business partner had been asking for his presence in an hour. At the same time Jeongguk was in the midst of parking his car on the side road. He wanted to have a simple lunch at the regular café he always attended. He spotted Hoseok was hugging someone before both of them departed to a different way. Jeongguk couldn’t see the other guy but he also couldn’t ignored the older.

“Hoseok _hyung_ ,” Jeongguk called out the other who stopped walking immediately. Jeongguk noticed how the older eyes widen comically at his sight.

“Jeongguk…” Hoseok turned around just to make sure Taehyung was nowhere in sight. “What are you doing here?” the shorter asked.

“Having lunch of course. And you? I don’t know you’re in Seoul,” Jeongguk added with a serious expression.

“I just arrived last night,” Hoseok replied simply before looking at the younger back. “Jimin’s not with you?” he asked for the other presence. Jeongguk was taken aback at Jimin's name.

“He's at work,” Jeongguk simply replied though he’s not sure himself. After their fight few nights ago, Jimin had been ignoring him. The other would leave early than usual, and arrived so late when Jeongguk had gone to sleep. They haven’t sleep in the same room either, Jimin chose to distance himself from Jeongguk and took their guest room. This would be their biggest fight yet and he had no idea how to communicate with Jimin. Jeongguk wanted to apologize for his action to his boyfriend, unfortunately his number has been blocked by the other for the time being.

“I see. Well Jeongguk I'm in rush. Let's meet up later yeah? See you again!” with that Hoseok jogged straight towards his direction, leaving Jeongguk wondering whose the guy Hoseok with just now.

💜

Jeongguk returned to his office seeing all his workers working diligently, at least in front of him. He was passing by his secretary desk when he was being stopped by the woman.

“Mr. Jeon, I've received an e-mail regarding a special art exhibition that you've been invited to come this Saturday. Do you want to go?” Somi, his Secretary informed him. Jeongguk took a good look at the younger, noticing how she was showing off her cleavage, obviously wanting to attract Jeongguk's attention.

“Forward it to me first. I will let you know later,” Jeongguk replied before walking into his room. He walked straight towards his desk, trashing his tired body on the comfy chair. He looked around the huge office, suddenly feeling the urge to change the whole office decoration which still held his dad memories of handling the company.

After 2 years of managing the business, Jeongguk found himself focusing on his work too much that he neglected everyone around him. Especially Jimin. The guilt of slapping the other few days ago still eat him up. He decided to send a bouquet of flower, as a sign of apology to his boyfriend. Hopefully Jimin will consider of unblocking him so they could have a talk. A ping coming from his computer distracting his mind from wandering about his boyfriend for now. He just received the said e-mail Somi mentioned just now and decided to check who was the artist that will be holding the art exhibition in just two days. Jeongguk opened the e-mail, reading the whole content talking about this great artist who came from Los Angeles to hold a one-week art exhibition at Gangnam. Jeongguk wasn’t that interested until the artist name caught his attention.

**_Kim Taehyung_ **

His heart beating so fast reading the name which coincidentally shared the same name as his ex-boyfriend. It frustrated him a little that the email didn’t include the artist face so he could confirmed it himself. Jeongguk was staring at the email for a while until an idea struck, he's just going to visit the place himself. Plus, he's already done with all his work and will finish the day rather earlier.

Jeongguk grabbed his suitcase, didn’t forget to turn off his computer and walking out from his room for the second time that day. He approached a dumbfounded Somi who was confused seeing her boss all ready to go back home. “I will inform you later about the invitation. I'm going home now,” with that he was set to go to the exhibition hall.

On the way to the said place, he couldn’t stop thinking about this artist Kim Taehyung. Not only the name matched perfectly to his ex, but also the fact he's also an artist and also came from Los Angeles really did it to Jeongguk. He arrived at the venue 10 minutes later, as the place was close to his office building. It's not a huge hall, but it could accommodate at least 200 people inside for any event. He noticed how different people, probably the workers for the exhibition walking in and out of the venue. Jeongguk parked his car in a car park close to the entrance so he could watched over the surroundings more carefully.

He's been waiting for at least 20 minutes when he noticed a car suddenly being parked 3 boxes away from his. Two older man walked out from the said car and Jeongguk almost having a heart attack once he realized who they were. It's Taehyung's dad Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. The same guys he used to see when he dated Taehyung since high school, and the last time they probably see each other was when sending Taehyung to airport together 7 years ago. The two man expression and posture hasn’t changed, they’re still the good looking man who adopted Taehyung to be their son.

Jeongguk was busy looking at the newcomers to notice another guy was hugging them both at the same time. The guy seemed familiar to him, which reminded him directly to the guy who was hugging Hoseok this afternoon. Once the other released the hug, Jeongguk's eyes widen. It's really Kim Taehyung. His ex boyfriend who ghosted him 6 years ago, who broke up with him via text messages on their 4th anniversary. The guy who still appeared as handsome and angelic as Jeongguk still remembered.

His first love.

Jeongguk has been missing the other so much, that he always wondered about Taehyung's current well-being. He carried around the bunny keychain everywhere he went that even his best friend noticed it. Jeongguk didn’t realized that he's already out of the car, probably not in his right mind. He's too busy staring at Taehyung to notice a small dog was running towards him and barking loudly. Jeongguk's attention diverted to the Pomeranian dog who was growling at him, trying to look and sound dangerous. Jeongguk was about to coo when a familiar voice interrupted him. A voice he hasn’t heard for 6 years. A voice who always said I LOVE YOU to him.

“Yeontan! Don’t growl at people like that,” Taehyung approached them, eyes fixated on Yeontan that he didn’t take a look at the stranger. He picked up the dog, who had calmed down at his owner soothing voice. “I'm sorry for his…” Taehyung stopped his sentence, after seeing Jeongguk's longing expression. He didn’t expect to reunite with his ex boyfriend there, though the probability on meeting each other was actually high. Taehyung couldn’t help the frown showing at his face. Annoyed just seeing the guy he despise suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Tae…”

“Don’t call me that,” Taehyung snapped, didn’t mean to appear so aggressive to the other but he couldn’t help it. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I received the invitation email for your exhibition. I… I need to confirm it myself, whether it's you,” Jeongguk admitted, though it's pretty embarrassing to say it out loud.

“Well it's really me,” Taehyung said coldly. “I know this might sound harsh, but I will appreciate it if you didn’t come to my exhibition,” oh, that stabbed Jeongguk's right at the heart. Taehyung's words were painful, too painful for Jeongguk to swallow.

Jeongguk wanted to say something, but cat suddenly got his tongue. He couldn’t say anything back to Taehyung. A shorter woman suddenly approached both of them in hurry. “Mr. Kim, your husband is calling,” Wendy informed the other. Jeongguk's heart fell to the ground hearing that.

“H-husband…” he muttered quietly to himself.

“Thank you Wendy, can you please take care of Yeontan for me,” Taehyung handed the small dog to the woman. He took the phone and brought it to his ears. “Hello babe,” his cold tone suddenly changed to a sweet one. A small smile was shown on his perfect sculpted face and Jeongguk's heart felt even heavier. “Yes, daddy and papa just arrived. They're here now. Of course I will meet you for dinner. Yes honey I love you too,” with that Taehyung ended the call before facing Jeongguk again.

“You’re married…” Jeongguk wanted this to be a joke, but seeing Taehyung's expression it really wasn’t.

“Yes, I have been for 2 years now,” Taehyung calmly answered, his cold tone has gone after having a short talk with his husband. “Please Jeongguk, don’t come again. Goodbye,”

Jeongguk watched Taehyung walked away helplessly. The pain inside him was too painful, he didn’t even realized he was crying to himself. He hurriedly entered his car, and having the longest breakdown he's ever had in his life. His first love, now belong to another guy. That guy is lucky to have Taehyung and he was stupid for even cheating on Taehyung at the first place.

“You're stupid Jeon Jeongguk. So fucking stupid,” Jeongguk cursed himself out.

At this moment, Jeongguk realized how Taehyung has moved on from their past, and he’s definitely enjoying his present. Jeongguk on the other hand, was angry at himself for letting go his first love just like that. He definitely regretted everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I think the timeline is pretty confusing to some of you so let me clarify this. Tae, Jimin and JK are all the same age here. Tae and JK dated officially when they're 16 years old, and they break up when they're 20. Jimin and JK 'officially' got together the same day Tae break up with JK. But they're already seeing each other 'unofficially' 1 year before. Tae meet Yoongi when he's already turned 22 years old and Yoongi is 25. Tae marry Yoongi at 23 and let's just say they only become fiancé for 2 months or so. In this current event, Tae is 25 years old and Yoongi is 28. 
> 
> As someone whose currently dating the same guy for over 10 years, I don't think it's weird to see JK and Jimin still with each other even after 7 years. Anyway, hopefully that will clarify the confusion and as always, thank you for reading. Give me your feedbacks and please anticipate the next chapter 😉💜💜💜


	15. YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME

Jimin was confused. He stared at the basket of red roses in front of him in confusion. He just arrived to his desk after having a late lunch with his officemates only to see the basket placed neatly on his desk. At first he thought the flowers must have been for Mr. Min but after noticing his name written in huge font, he was more confused than ever. He searched for a card, found it hidden in between the beautiful flowers and so he pulled it out to read it.

_Jimin baby~_

_I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. It's an unexcused action for me to do. You don’t deserve all of that. Baby, can we go back to what we are before? Please unblock me so we can have a talk. I will be waiting for you tonight, so please come home early. I love you_ _❤_

_JEONGGUK_

Jimin couldn’t hide the smile blooming on his face. Just a simple yet romantic act from the other like this was enough for Jimin to melt. He admitted he has a weakness, and that weakness just happened to be his boyfriend, Jeongguk.

Yoongi walked out of his office only to see his Secretary was smiling to himself while holding a basket of roses on his hand. Whoever that person was must have been important to Jimin right now. “Nice flowers. Is it your birthday Jimin-ie?” Yoongi asked out of the blue, shocking Jimin who was in the middle of admiring the flowers.

“N-no Mr. Min. It's from my boyfriend,” Jimin admitted shyly. Yoongi chuckled seeing his Secretary getting all embarrassed.

“So is it your anniversary then?” Yoongi didn’t meant to be nosy, but seeing the brown hair getting all smitten was amusing to him.

“No sir, it's a make-up gift,” Jimin decided to just tell the truth though he had no idea why.

“Oh, is that why you've been working so late these days?” Yoongi recalled to all the times Jimin was still working so hard even its past working hours. Jimin's face turned redder at the mention, almost forgot how he was staying so late lately just to avoid Jeongguk. “You have to go home early Jimin. The other might think I was giving you too much work,” Yoongi joked that made Jimin laughed at him.

“It's okay sir, you’re too nice,” Jimin said gently, still blushing from the previous teasing.

“Just go home early yeah? It's not good for your health,” Yoongi advised that made Jimin's heart booming loudly again. “Anyway, I have a meeting with Chanyeol for our next project in Jeju with a client. I might not return here again. So, I'll see you tomorrow,” Yoongi didn’t forgot to inform the shorter.

“Okay sir. Have a nice day,” Jimin greeted the other who only returned a smile to him. Jimin watched the older walked away before his gaze shifted back to the basket. Seemed like he had new decorations to place at his house. As promised, Jimin finally unblocked Jeongguk's number though he was too egoistic to give a call or message to the other. He will meet Jeongguk at home anyway so it didn’t matter now.

Time passed by and it's finally time to get home. Jimin was being teased especially by Irene about the flowers he'd received from his boyfriend. Jimin only smiled shyly at them and proceeded to return home early. The traffic was pretty bad that day so it took him almost an hour just to reach home. Once he'd arrived, he's expecting Jeongguk was already there to greet him, that’s why he's disappointed to see he's the first one to arrive, like usual.

“He’s probably stuck in traffic, or having a meeting,” Jimin tried to reason and calm himself down. He decided to take a cooling shower while waiting for Jeongguk's arrival.

Once he's done showering, he decided to cook something simple to ease his hunger. He cooked chicken noodle soup, Jeongguk's favorite food. In the middle of cooking Jimin received a call from his phone. He thought it was Jeongguk but it turned out to be Hoseok.

“Hello _hyung_ ,” Jimin answered the call while cutting the vegetables he would like to use for the soup.

“ _Jimin-ie! Where are you?”_ a familiar cheerful voice coming from the other line.

“I'm at home now _hyung_. Why? Where are you now?”

“ _Really? I'm in Seoul now. I'm staying here for 6 months_ ,”

“6 months? That’s great _hyung_ we can meet up a lot,” Jimin was excited just at the thought of meeting Hoseok.

“ _That’s why I'm calling. Are you free right now? Want to hang out?”_ ”

“Sorry _hyung,_ I can’t tonight, I am waiting for Jeongguk,” Jimin answered in guilt. He actually had been missing Hoseok a lot but also he had an issue to reconcile with his boyfriend.

“ _It's okay Jimin-ie. Next time yeah? If you need anything I'm at the usual place, Taemin is out of town with his boyfriend_ ,” Hoseok reminded the younger.

“Of course _hyung_. I will contact you later yeah?”

“ _Sure. Goodbye_ ,”

Jimin continued cooking diligently afterwards. He's actually excited at the thought of having dinner with Jeongguk together after so long. It's been over a year now. Once he done with his cooking, he decided to wait for the other in the living room and wanting to fill his free time by watching some drama on TV. After a while, his tired body made him slowly drifted to dreamland, waiting patiently for Jeongguk still.

It's almost 10 P.M and Jeongguk was already so tipsy. He has been drinking non stop since evening, swallowing all his sadness and disappointment after the event happened earlier.

“ _Please don’t come here again_ ,”

Taehyung's deep voice was playing over and over inside his head. He couldn’t forget it. The voice that used to call him in sweet tone, making him laugh with his silly act, moaning his name when making love, now was full of coldness and poison. It's very clear Taehyung don’t want to have any kind of relation to him, especially now the guy was married. Jeongguk heart broke at the realization.

“ _I love you_ ,”

The tone Taehyung used on his husband by muttering those three words were the same he used to hear. Things were different now, he's muttering it to another person now, and Jeongguk hated it.

“Tae…” Jeongguk mumbled incoherently, before gulping another sip of his beer. The bartender who had been attended him since 2 hours ago was worried now. Jeongguk was drunk and definitely not in his right mind. The guy decided to talk some sense to Jeongguk, though it wouldn’t work much probably.

“Excuse me sir, I think you've had enough for now,” the bartender decided to step in and forbidding Jeongguk from drinking more.

Jeongguk was squinting his eyes, looking at the handsome face of the bartender before diverting his eyes towards the other name. “Gyu…” he mumbled again, this time calling out the other name. “One… more,” Jeongguk said, tried to order more beers from this Gyu guy.

“No sir. I'm afraid I can’t give you more. You've been drinking 10 glass in a row already,” Gyu said sternly, making Jeongguk frowned at the taller.

“I need… need to f-forget him… I need to,” Jeongguk added, Taehyung's face still lingering in his mind. It's not possible to remove the image of the man he loves from his brain. Jeongguk then started crying and that not only startled Gyu but the other customer also now looking at him. After drinking that much, he must've been so lost now. He's hopeless.

“Jeongguk?” the crying guy heard his name being called, voice so familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly the owner of it.

“Is he your friend sir?” Gyu asked the newcomer who could only sighed seeing Jeongguk.

“Yes. I'm his friend,” the newcomer confirmed it himself.

“I think he's already had enough sir. I tried stopping him but now he's crying,” Gyu explained the situation on how they ended up there.

“It's okay I will take it from here. Thank you…” the newcomer gazed at the bartender's name “Mingyu-sshi. Here, this is the bill for his drink. I think it would be enough. And this is my name card, I think my friend here brought his car along, but he's not at the right mind to drive now. If anything please contact me?” the newcomer explained in length.

“Sure… Jaehyun-ssi. I will let the owner know,” Mingyu complied in relief. He watched Jaehyun lifted Jeongguk easily by his shoulder, and slowly guided him outside from the bar.

It took the taller a while to actually reach to his car and let Jeongguk sit comfortably and safely inside. Jaehyun took a seat on the driver side, gazing once at his drunk friend and was set to drive back to his home. Jaehyun had no idea where Jeongguk live. In fact this was actually his first time reunite with the black hair after graduation. And this also probably the first time they’re actually this close after the fight at the club few years ago, where Jeongguk broke Jaehyun's nose and didn’t even bother to apologize. Jaehyun returned from the hospital only to see Jeongguk hasn’t return to their shared dorm room, and had been living together with Jimin ever since.

Jaehyun reached home after 20 minutes. Luckily he lived in a ground house so it would be easier for him to transport Jeongguk safely and easily inside. Once he parked his car in front of his house, he helped the guy inside, shocking his husband Taeyong at the guest.

“Jae, who is he?” Taeyong asked in confusion. Noticing how the guy was now sleeping and mumbling in his sleep. He watched Jaehyun laid the other down on the couch.

“He's my college roommate. Jeongguk,” Jaehyun answered his husband question with a sigh. Taeyong widen his eyes after hearing the name.

“Are you saying this is the guy that broke your nose and then moved out from your room?” Taeyong remembered being shocked once he recalled the messy situation his husband got involved. It took Jaehyun almost a month to heal completely from the injury.

“Yes baby. This is the one,” Jaehyun confirmed. He walked closer to Taeyong and embraced to shorter into a comfortable hug. “I think he has a problem. I couldn’t just leave him alone in that state,” Jaehyun decided to explain his situation so Taeyong won’t misunderstood. Taeyong did understand that. That’s just his husband personality, he will help someone's out as much as possible, though the person he's helping isn’t even his good friends.

“I understand that Jae,” Taeyong gently said while caressing his husband hair. “You should take a shower first, and then we will go to sleep,” Taeyong suggested.

“Thank you baby,” Jaehyun gave the other a peck on his lips before strutting towards the bathroom. Taeyong on the other hand was looking for a blanket to put over Jeongguk's body. He made sure the sleeping guy was comfortable before proceeding to his bedroom. They could just talk tomorrow.

💜

Jeongguk woke up at the feeling of something’s licking his face. He's groaning lowly though the licking still on-going. Cute barks could be heard once in a while, and the smell of food being cooked entered his nostrils. It smelt so delicious, and that’s when he finally opened his eyes.

He was blinking his eyes slowly, taking in the first thing he saw that morning, a small Chihuahua that settled nicely on his arm while looking straight to his eyes. He didn’t recall of adopting any dog ever, and that’s enough to make him realize that he's at some stranger’s house. Jeongguk immediately woke up, groaning loudly at the sudden headache he felt.

“Oh, you’re waking up,” Jeongguk opened one of his eyes to find a handsome looking guy with pink hair, wearing an apron and holding a spatula in one hand.

“W-where am I?” that’s the only question that managed to come out from his mouth. He's confused. He had no idea who this man was, and he certainly couldn’t remember anything that eventually led him there.

“My husband bring you home last night. You know him though, it's Jaehyun,” Taeyong replied softly at that. “He’s upstairs right now. Let me call him real fast,” with that Jeongguk watched Taeyong ran up upstairs to call for his husband.

“Jaehyun…” Jeongguk was confused even more now. He didn’t recall ever meeting Jaehyun anywhere last night. Heck they hadn’t had any contact ever since the fight. He completely cut his ties off with the other, and now he's wondering why Jaehyun even bothered to help him.

“Jeongguk,” a deep honey voice interrupted Jeongguk's thinking. His eyes averted to the taller guy, still looking as handsome as ever and was approaching him with a smile. Jeongguk immediately stood up to greet his old friend.

“J-Jaehyun…” Jeongguk trailed off and before he could say anything else, he was engulfed in a tight hug by the black hair. Jeongguk didn’t expected that, but he also found himself returning the hug with tears gathered in his eyes. He didn’t know why he's even crying, only that he knew Jaehyun's hug was rather comforting, after he's having such rough day yesterday. He and Jaehyun used to be such best buddy, he wouldn’t replaced the other with anyone else but because of his own stupidity, their friendship grew apart. Jeongguk has too much ego to admit his own mistakes, and that mistakes led to so many disappointment around him.

Jaehyun released the hug to see Jeongguk was still crying. He wept the shorter tears while telling him that “Everything’s going to be okay,” multiple times. Jeongguk stopped crying after a while but found himself still sobbing over his sad life. “Taeyong cooked you a hangover soup. You should eat it fast,” Jaehyun told the other who could only nodded at that. Both of them seated at the dining table with food already being served on top of it. Taeyong was serving him a bowl of chicken soup that he loved so much.

“Jaehyun told me you liked eating this to cure your hangover. I hope this is okay,” Taeyong explained to the guest who only felt guilty for troubling the couple.

“I’m sorry for being a nuisance,” Jeongguk apologized, ashamed of himself.

“Don’t sweat it. I know you guys are friends, all of his friends are welcome here,” Taeyong kindly said with a smile. “Let’s eat first,”

The breakfast session continued nicely, with Jaehyun sharing with Jeongguk that he'd married Taeyong two months after graduation and they're apparently just moved back to Seoul after living and working in Japan. Taeyong just opened a new café around Itaewon area and was apparently an award winning chef. That explained how the older foods were all so good.

After breakfast Jaehyun asked Jeongguk to hang out in their house yard. Things got quiet between them for a while, before Jeongguk build up the courage to speak up. “Jae, I would like to apologize for hitting you at the club back then. I was being selfish, and was being insensitive. I shouldn’t do that as your friend and I know now you’re saying all that because you care for me. And you still care for me even after what I've done,” Jeongguk apologized sincerely to the other, guilt from few years back took over him.

“Jeongguk, I'm sorry too for saying all that that night. I was blinded by anger, and I should just talk to you in private,” Jaehyun also apologizing to Jeongguk. Taehyung's such a sensitive topic for Jeongguk, and he understood why Jeongguk snapped at him that night.

“No Jae. You’re right all this time. I was wrong at the first place for cheating on Taehyung. You’re the only one who actually cared to talk to me about my mistake, but I took lightly on that. You’re right, I missed Taehyung, and I was too egoistic to admit the truth. And now Jae, I fucked up so bad. I missed Taehyung when I'm still with Jimin. I hurt Jimin too, I slapped him and I've been ignoring him. I don’t deserve his love Jae,” Jeongguk was being emotional again, and let out his tears for the second time that morning. Jaehyun could only looked at Jeongguk in sympathy. He himself didn’t expect to see Jeongguk got so affected by the whole situation.

“You keep mumbling Taehyung's name last night. Something’s happened?” Jaehyun couldn’t help but ask, Jeongguk kept calling for Taehyung in his drunk sleep, and it's obvious that Jeongguk got drunk because of the said guy. Jeongguk took deep breath before answering his friend question.

“I met Taehyung yesterday. He's an artist now, he held his first art exhibition at Gangnam. Guess I missed him too much to the point I visited him there and I met him. He obviously didn’t appreciate my presence there. Of course he would, why would he be happy to see a cheater like me? I betrayed his trust by cheating behind his back. He told me to not appear in front of him again, and guess what Jae? He's married. He has someone else now to replace me,” Jeongguk told his story in length. Jaehyun frowned in sympathy seeing his friend wrecked state. He approached the broken guy and gave a comforting pat behind him.

“Jeongguk, let him go please. It's been too long now. You’re only hurting yourself by thinking of Taehyung. I know it's not easy, but remember you also have Jimin by your side. He loves you, and being loyal to you. Don’t let the same mistakes happened again Jeongguk,” Jaehyun gave a sincere advice, just like the way he used to do back then in college. Only this time Jeongguk was actually listening to him.

Jeongguk suddenly reminded to Jimin. How he sent a flower to his boyfriend the other day, wanting to make up for his stupid mistake by slapping him. He broke that promise and ended up being drunk last night. He wondered if Jimin actually return home early last night, just like he requested on the note. Jimin must have been waiting for him all night.

“Jae, can you please take me back to my car?”

“Of course bud, let's go,”

After thanking Taeyong for his kind accommodation, and apologizing for being a nuisance once again, Jeongguk was brought back to the bar last night by Jaehyun. After exchanging phone numbers, Jeongguk hurriedly drove back home, wanting to see Jimin as fast as possible. He needed to get on his knees for Jimin today, and apologize for his actions. Jeongguk entered his apartment only to be greeted with silence. He hastily headed straight towards his shared bedroom, only to find some of Jimin's items and clothes were gone along with his luggage. Jeongguk frantically calling out his boyfriend name only to be met with an endearing silence. He noticed a pot of food being placed in the middle of their dining table. He opened the lid and saw the pot still full of his favorite food, chicken noodle soup. A sticky note being placed on top of the table, a messy handwriting along with dry tears spotted on the paper.

_Jeongguk_

_I'm moving out for a while. I needed space to think of us, of our faded relationship. I didn’t think I'm in the right state to face you now. Please take care of yourself._

_JIMIN_

“Jimin… Baby…” Jeongguk spent the rest of the day, wallowing his cracking relationship with Jimin. He’s really lost. He didn’t know what to do. Only time would tell how their 6 years relationship will ended up from now on.

💜

Jimin awoken from his short sleep after hearing the sound of door being opened and closed. He opened his eyes and saw Hoseok was struggling by carrying two recycle bags filled with stuff he just bought in nearby mart. The older seemed to realize he accidentally awaken the younger from sleeping and apologized immediately.

“Sorry Jimin, you must have been tired,” Hoseok said with a guilty smile. Jimin woke up and sat himself comfortably on the couch.

“It's okay _hyung_ , I'm the one being a burden to you now,” Jimin replied, sounding so guilty for troubling the older.

“Don’t say that. You know that you’re always welcomed here. I don’t mind. Taemin also didn’t mind,” Hoseok comforted the younger with his smile. “Just wait until I'm done making breakfast yeah?”

Jimin smiled at the older, loving the taller enthusiasm. “Sure _hyung_ ,”

Jimin was trying to help Hoseok out, but the older forbid him to even step inside the kitchen, saying he should treat the guest correctly. Jimin watched Hoseok focusing on his cooking, before his gaze wandered to the older face. He always liked it seeing Hoseok's serious and determined expression, since he's always smiling and laughing. Jimin nicknamed him ‘Sunshine' since they’re little, and he always thought that he needed to marry someone with his _hyung_ personality. Yeah, Jimin used to have a crush on the older. In fact, it last pretty long since they’re in elementary school until Hoseok’s last year in high school. When Hoseok further his study to New York, Jimin found himself crushing on Jeongguk who was a popular student at their school back then. He remembered how his heart being crushed when Jeongguk asked Taehyung to be his prom date, and in the end they ended up dating each other. Jimin was trying so hard to move on, and dated another guy but his heart was already fixed towards Jeongguk. His troubled feelings in the end causing damaged towards his tight bond he shared with Taehyung. At times he thought if being with Jeongguk was really worth it, and seemed like he found out the answer last night, where Jeongguk didn’t returned home as he said he would.

Jimin remembered crying so hard, he immediately decided to pack all of his clothes and stuff and brought himself over to Hoseok's shared apartment with Taemin. Thankfully Hoseok immediately invited him in and let Jimin vent all of his frustration to the older. He told Hoseok how Jeongguk has been neglecting him this past year, how he always returned home late, how he refused to do anything with him, and how he suddenly slapped Jimin after being cornered few days ago. Hoseok almost called Jeongguk to confront him but Jimin stopped him, saying it's not worth it now. Hoseok was hugging him to sleep, he missed the feelings of being cuddled to sleep, and was thankful for Hoseok for staying by his side.

“Jimin-ie, let's eat,” Hoseok called the younger once he's done cooking. Jimin walked over to the dining table and saw his favorite food _donkatsu_. Jimin was touched at Hoseok simple way of consoling him.

“ _Hyung_ , you cooked my favorite food,” Jimin couldn’t help from feeling touched by the act. Hoseok chuckled was heard.

“I'm trying to lift your mood up. Is it working?” Hoseok asked curiously.

“A little,” Jimin answered truthfully, couldn’t help the smile blooming on his face.

“Aish, now I need to work hard on making you laugh. That’s my mission today,” Hoseok showed his determination in funny way that almost made Jimin laugh.

“Good luck _hyung_ ,”

They’re having a nice breakfast together. Hoseok was telling all his experiences teaching dance in Germany before he moved to Seoul. Jimin was smiling widely hearing his _hyung_ interesting story, slightly envied the older for living his life to the fullest while Jimin stuck with working normal job. It's always Jimin's dream to dance as his career but his parents thought they see no future in it. That’s how he ended up taking dance and business administration course during college. It's a struggle, but after being hired at M LAND he felt like it's all worth his time.

“ _Hyung_ , you seemed to have everything now, why aren’t you dating anyone?” Jimin asked out of the blue making Hoseok almost choked on his food. Thankfully he managed to drink his water to ease his throat.

“I’m looking for the right time, and the right person,” Hoseok simply replied, feeling his heart beating so fast he felt like it's going to burst anytime.

“Whoever that person is must be lucky to have you _hyung_. You’re kind, humble, and funny,” Jimin added, making Hoseok blushed especially when it comes to his crush saying all this stuff.

“Do you really think like that about me?” Hoseok asked curiously, wanting to know Jimin's honest view about him.

“Of course _hyung_ , if you’re my boyfriend, I must be happy all the time. You’re funny _hyung_ and very considerate,” Jimin explained that made Hoseok stopped eating, he was imagining himself and Jimin actually ended up dating each other. He must have been the one doting on the younger so much, he will spoiled Jimin into anything he want, he would sacrificed everything for the younger.

“Who knows, I might be ended up with you,” Hoseok mumbled to himself and thankfully Jimin didn’t hear it.

“What are you saying _hyung_?”

“I said, I might ended up with someone like you. Now that I think about it, can I actually dating someone as clingy as you? I think not,” Hoseok acted like he wasn’t interested in Jimin and that’s enough to make the younger pouted cutely.

“You love me _hyung_ ,”

 _More than you know,_ but Hoseok keep it inside his mind carefully and decided to reply “Unfortunately,” which ended up with him being slapped multiple times on his arms and thighs.

After breakfast Jimin helped Hoseok cleaning all the used plates and utensils. Hoseok suggested them to spend the afternoon by watching movies on Netflix and Jimin immediately agreed. They settled by watching the Netflix Original series, The Umbrella Academy and in the middle of it Hoseok got a call from someone. Hoseok breath hitched seeing the name being displayed and he gazed over Jimin who is already looked up on him.

“It’s Jeongguk,”

Jimin kept his mouth shut for a moment before nodded his head, allowing the older to pick up Jeongguk's call. “Hello,” Hoseok finally answered.

“ _Hoseok hyung. Is Jimin with you now?_ ” Jeongguk immediately asked, voice completely sore like he's crying just now. Hoseok took another glance to Jimin once again whose (trying) to focus on the TV.

“Yes Jeongguk, he's with me,” Hoseok being honest to the other, as he see no other reason to lie. Jeongguk only sniffed multiple times at the answer and that made Hoseok grew concern for the other. “Are you okay Kook?”

“ _N-no hyung. I'm not okay. I-I tried to talk to Jimin b-but he blocked me. P-please tell him that I… I miss him,”_ Jeongguk confessed. Hoseok's heart felt heavy hearing all that. He's happy to be with Jimin right now, but he's also very much aware how both of them still longing for each other presence.

“Will do Jeongguk, please take care of yourself,” Hoseok advised the other before ended the call. He sighed heavily and watched Jimin's still focusing on the story. “He miss you Chim,” Hoseok decided that it's better to just told Jimin the truth. Jimin only nodded at that, didn’t want to think about the other at all. Deep inside, he wanted Jeongguk to taste his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst. Things aren't looking good for JiKook right now. What do you guys think? Also a quick reminder for you guys to stay safe. Please, please wear your mask. Hope you guys always in good health. Thank you for reading ~ 💜💜💜


	16. JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

The first day of Taehyung’s one-week art exhibition almost come to an end. He’s been greeted and has been busy talking to multiple peoples’ ranging from art lovers, his fans, elite people and even celebrities. There were some journalists and reporters also came by just to capture the artist and he’s getting all shy every time they complimented his stunning visual. Taehyung always attracted others attention through his handsome face, and there were times he was being offered to be a model and even an actor, but his love for arts made him rejected all that offers.

Its 30 minutes before closing time when a particular tall guy entered the exhibition with a charismatic aura surrounding him. There were few remaining visitors actually recognized the handsome male and a group of three woman were gushing over how handsome and charismatic the said guy was in real life. Taehyung was oblivious to all of this so he took a friendly approach to this guy.

“Hello. Welcome to my exhibition, I’m the artist Kim Taehyung,” Taehyung greeted the taller with his boxy smile which attracted the taller immediately. The guy who has been wearing a black sunglasses though it’s already nighttime suddenly removed it to see Taehyung’s clearly.

“Hi, I’m an actor Park Seojoon,” the taller introduced himself with a smile. Taehyung was startled at that, obviously had no idea that the guy was an actor since he wasn’t interested in that particular area.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you. I’m not originally from Seoul,” Taehyung apologized though he really didn’t have to. It’s just his way of respecting all of his visitors. Seojoon chuckled lightly at that.

“It’s okay. I get it. I already read it on the email that you’re from LA isn’t it?” Seojoon was trying to confirm with the shorter that he didn’t misread the information.

“Yes I am. I was raised in LA but I moved to Seoul to attend middle and high school. Then I moved back to LA for college,” Taehyung simply explained his background just to make Seojoon understood.

“I see. I just decide to come by because one of my friend actually a fan of yours and he even attended your exhibition back in LA. He always complimented your handsome face but complained a lot on why you don’t have any social media. It’s a shame, with that face of yours, you should show it off everywhere,” Seojoon simply complimented Taehyung and that’s enough to make Taehyung blushed though it’s not the first time he received that kind of praise on that particular day.

“You’re not the first one to say that, but anyway thank you,” Taehyung thanked the other humbly. “Should I show you around?”

With that Taehyung went around the whole exhibition with Seojoon, showing and explaining his arts at the same time. Seojoon was trying to focus on the beautiful paintings of course, but the artist sculpted face was more like an art itself and he decided to pay more attention to him even more. Taehyung was oblivious to all of that as he’s too passionate explaining his arts to the actor.

“Can I ask you something?” Seojoon interrupted Taehyung from talking even more about abstract stroke just because he couldn’t help himself. Taehyung was startled for a while but decided to give a chance to the other.

“Sure, what is it?”

“I was wondering, if you want to go out for a coffee some times? I would like to get to know you better Taehyung-ssi,” Seojoon suddenly asked out of nowhere. Taehyung’s eyes widen a little at the sudden invitation. He didn’t expect that from the handsome actor.

“You mean in friendly way or…” Taehyung trailed off just to make sure what the other intention actually were. Seojoon smiled his handsome face once again before grabbing Taehyung’s flawless hand into his. The shorter was startling for the nth time that night.

“Like a date perhaps? I just find you interesting and I want to get to know you better,” Seojoon answered truthfully but that only made Taehyung panicked even more.

“Err, I’m sorry Seojoon-ssi, I’m afraid I need to decline that offer,” Taehyung quickly rejected the actor proposition and tried to make it sound as kind as possible. Seojoon’s smile dropped from his handsome face and started to frown a little.

“May I know why Taehyung-ssi?” Seojoon demanded a clear answer on why he was suddenly being rejected by the artist. No one ever rejected him before, and this was actually his first.

“It’s because…”

“He has a husband,” a raspy voice interrupted Taehyung from answering the actor question. Both of them shifted their gaze to the blondie who just showed up out of nowhere. Yoongi was staring dangerously to the actor and though Seojoon was much taller than him, he wouldn’t back down, especially when it involved his beloved Taehyung. “Anyway, I’m Min Yoongi. I’m Taehyung’s husband,” Yoongi introduced himself to the other who immediately backed away after hearing the name. The newcomer name just recently came up on news, telling the world how successful this young architecture was and even managed to handle two architecture firm in just 5 years.

Seojoon took a quick glance to Taehyung who was hiding behind his husband before looking over the blondie once again. “I see. Sorry for that, I will not bother again,” the actor replied as respectful as ever before he walked away and in no time he’s already out from the hall. Yoongi’s intense glare followed the actor every step before he turned around to face his pouty husband.

“I’m sorry Yoongi. I should’ve known he’s up to no good,” Taehyung apologized while looking at the floor, too intimidated to face his husband at the moment. Yoongi smiled softly after hearing that.

“Baby, look at me please,” Yoongi grabbed the other jaw calmly, urging the younger to look at him. Taehyung immediately shifted his eyes towards the other. “I’m not mad at you. With a beauty of yours I get it why some people attracted to you and wanting to take you out on a date. I’m just protecting what’s mine, that’s all,” Yoongi explained his action earlier in the gentlest way. Taehyung was smiling finally, feeling relieved and happy just hearing Yoongi tried to calm him down. Without any other word the older brought Taehyung to a comforting hug and Taehyung immediately buried his face in the older nape. It’s always comforting to Taehyung the way Yoongi always embraced him like that. His husband hugs was always the best to calm his nerves down.

“ _Aigoo_ , I will never get use seeing my son being mushy like this,” the husband duo diverted their attention towards the always gracious Min Chaerin. Taehyung’s eyes lit up seeing his mother-in-law.

“Mommy!” the youngest immediately leaving his dumbfounded husband to give the oldest a hug. Chaerin was laughing lightly seeing his son-in-law cuteness. “When did you arrive mommy?” Taehyung immediately asked, couldn’t remember if the older ever mention to him that she was also coming just like his parents’.

“Just now. Yoongi picked me up at the airport,” Chaerin replied simply. She took a glance towards his suspicious son before gesturing to Taehyung so she could whispered something to him. “I’m having a date later. Just tell Yoongi that I’m meeting a friend yeah?” Chaerin whispered to the other who remained poker face at the mention. Taehyung didn’t forget to give a wink to the woman, indicating he understood all of that.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yoongi questioned the suspicious duo. He knew his mom was up to no good. Her sudden presence in Seoul was too suspicious for him to let aside.

“It’s nothing Yoongo. She just…” Taehyung gazed over the woman once more before looking at his husband again. “Giving me more ‘tips’,” he continued with a knowing smirk. Yoongi’s face turned red at that before looking around him, trying to act as casual as ever. Both Taehyung and Chaerin chuckled together seeing the blondie getting all shy.

“Anyway, I’m going first. Enjoy your night,” Chaerin walked away gracefully, leaving the husband duo alone in the empty hall. Taehyung was looking at his mother-in-law before suddenly felt something grabbing his left ass cheek. He immediately turned around to see Yoongi was touching him intimate way openly like that.

“What tips baby? Why don’t you just show me right here?” Yoongi teased the younger with a smirk. Taehyung bit his lower lips before looking around the deserted hall.

“You know that people outside couldn’t see us right?” Taehyung asked the older, already thinking of something naughty inside his mind. The younger intertwined his hands behind Yoongi’s neck and said in low voice “What about you fulfill your exhibitionist fantasy right now? Do me right on the tinted window? Hurm?” Taehyung suggested and before Yoongi knew it he was already leaking pre-come inside his black jeans.

“Shit baby, you always have the wildest idea for us,” Yoongi growled lowly, eyes turned darker at the mention.

“Mr. Kim,” Wendy’s voice interrupted their moment for a while. “Oh sorry Mr. Kim, Mr. Min for interrupting. I’m going home now,” Wendy shyly told her boss after seeing the husbands in such compromising position.

“Of course Wendy. I will see you tomorrow yeah? By the way, can you please lock the door from outside? I’m going to clean this place a little with my husband. I don’t want any intruders to enter,” Taehyung didn’t forget to remind his assistant who seemingly buy what her boss told just now.

“Of course Mr. Kim. Good night,” they’re waiting for the sound of the hall door being locked before started kissing each other hungrily. Yoongi was pushing Taehyung roughly to the wall and that made the brown hair moaned at the sudden action.

“Cleaning huh? I think we’re going to make a mess here baby,” Yoongi told his husband dangerously. He bit the younger neck lightly, teasing the other to frustration.

“Daddy~ Will you let your baby make a mess tonight?” Taehyung asked the other cutely. Yoongi groaned lowly at that.

“Oh baby, I will make sure the others outside could hear you all night,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely LOVE writing fluff scene for Taegi 😍 This is kind of random but I was wondering which country are you guys coming from? I'm actually from Malaysia. Thank you for reading and keep supporting me 💜💜💜


	17. SAFE HAVEN

Jeongguk was anxious. He kept gazing to his watch every 10 seconds before wondered around the luxurious furniture gracing inside the VIP room in the fusion restaurant. He's currently waiting for someone, the person who he'd wished he would never meet but he could never because it's his own father.

The reason he was so anxious because he didn’t have a good relationship with the older. They’re not the typical father and son duo, it's always business between them. Jeongguk grew up to be a perfect son for everyone, and that’s why he ended up caring of his good image too much. As the only heir of Jeon's family, he was taught to be the best at everything, his academic, his look and even in his private life.

Jeongguk remembered being so terrified of his father that he used to accidentally peed on his pants once the older scolded him. It got physical at times too, and that’s how Jeongguk learned not to disappoint or misbehave in front of his father. When he first got into relationship with Taehyung, it surprised him a lot to find how fond his parents was to Taehyung, especially his father. Since Taehyung also came from a privileged family, smart and had a perfect image altogether, it eventually stressed Jeongguk even more due to the amount of perfection his father expected from him. Of course he loved Taehyung a lot, but sometimes it annoyed him that his love life also being controlled by his father.

Taehyung first aware of Jeongguk's abusive house hold even before they started dating exclusively. Taehyung would console him every time he got into an argument with his dad, and each time Taehyung would gifted him something to comfort him either in form of painting or just gave him something small yet memorable things like keychain. It comfort him just to see all those items. Taehyung was the first person Jeongguk shared his trouble and true feelings with. Taehyung was the only person in his life that truly cares and listen to him. That’s how Taehyung was so hard to forget because Taehyung was Jeongguk's safe haven.

Once he entered college, things changed drastically. The perfect image his father created slowly crumbled down when Jeongguk got a taste of freedom for the first time. He chose to stay at the college dorm and that meant his father couldn't got a hold on him every time. He enjoyed partying too much to the point it started to affect his grade. And it got even worse when he started to form a secret relationship with Jimin behind Taehyung's back. When Taehyung taught him to stay compose, Jimin taught him how to break free. Jimin taught him how to have fun and to rebel and that eventually led to his infidelity with the said guy. He was stuck with Jimin but he enjoyed everything they had done together. He would never forget the day his father found that he's actually failing few classes, and cheated on Taehyung on top of that, he got beaten so bad by the older that he needed to be dismiss from class for over a week. That’s also when his father started to cut his allowance completely, and taking his credit card back. At least his father was considerate enough to let him keep his car.

And then there’s Jeongguk's mother. A woman with a personality so contrasted to his husband. She’s a graceful middle age woman, who always talked in soft voice and smiled prettily to others. Her caring side taught Jeongguk to love others without boundaries. She taught Jeongguk to not be as ruthless as his father, but that not always work out, as Jeongguk just had to inherit his father temper that always cause him problem. There were times she received calls from the school or the parents that his son had beaten up. She wanted Jeongguk to take an accountability for beating up people but her husband always settled the issue in dirty way. She’s just as powerless as Jeongguk.

He was always thankful of his mother for backing him up in every situation. She would transferred money secretly to him throughout his college life and that’s how Jeongguk ended up living humbly for 3 years. Though his mother was also disappointed with him for cheating on Taehyung, she fully accepted Jimin in Jeongguk's life. Unlike his father who was more critical towards Jimin at the beginning, but after seeing Jeongguk turned to a hardworking man while still dating Jimin, he slowly accepted Jimin in his son life. 

His break up with Taehyung brought out so much insecurities from him. His safe haven was no longer there to protect him and though he enjoyed being with Jimin, he couldn't forget about Taehyung somehow. He tried to look for the other without Jimin knowing and even asked some of their high school friends but no one know where Taehyung was. After 2 years Jeongguk gave up and that's when he started to bring the rabbit keychain everywhere he went. He needed to feel some type of securities, even that meant he only had the memory of the said person. He truly regretted cheated on Taehyung.

The moment he officially got together with Jimin, they never got enough of each other. The amount of sex they've been having turned unhealthy to the point they needed to do it everyday. Somehow Jeongguk relied on having sex with Jimin to stay secure and one year turned to two, and now turned to 6 years. Their relationship went on like a blur without realizing how toxic it was since the beginning. They're now no longer college student but a working adult. After 2 years being in professional world their priorities had changed. Jeongguk drowned himself with his overloading work while Jimin tried to stay independent on his own. His father noticed how focused Jeongguk was and assumed Jimin was responsible for keeping his son on track. Slowly his father had accepted Jimin in Jeongguk's life and now that his father already accepted his current boyfriend, there’s this whole marriage thing that he wanted from his son. The marriage that he didn't want.

For a year straight Mr. Jeon had been forcing Jeongguk to propose to Jimin but each time Jeongguk will decline. When he being appointed as the new CEO for his father import export legacy, he wanted to stabilize himself to his new title and business. A year turned to two, and that’s how he had wasted more time and neglected Jimin to the point it felt like he's not in a relationship anymore. He only went to Jimin to fulfill his sexual needs and Jimin willingly complied because the guy would do anything for him. He knew he was wrong the whole time but his egoistic nature would blamed Jimin at times. Like saying Jimin also busy with his own work or just simply said that Jimin had no time for him.

And now with Jimin had left him to take some break time at Hoseok’s place, and Taehyung suddenly returned to Seoul after so long, Jeongguk suddenly became lost. He was very confused with his own emotion. He was sad that Jimin had left him but his selfish side also wanted Taehyung back in his life. No matter how much he told and reminded himself that Taehyung was now married to someone else, he still needed his safe haven back. His relationship with Jimin were fading because the sole reason they’re together at the first place was because of lust. Jimin had told him that he had a huge crush on him since high school, and that he loved him but he never see Jimin that way as his heart already belong to Taehyung. Jeongguk keep telling himself after his break up with Taehyung that he will eventually falling in love with Jimin, but the only thing that he loved about the smaller was his body and that’s why he kept Jimin with him for so long. He cared about Jimin but somehow he couldn’t moved on from loving Taehyung. He knew it’s a fucked up thing to do, but he just couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t picture him marrying Jimin when his heart are still with Taehyung.

The room slided door was opened from outside, and there stood the guy that Jeongguk hated so much. Mr Jeon. Jeongguk unwillingly stood up from his chair to give his father a 90° degree bow that lasted for at least 3 seconds. Once his father took a seat across him, Jeongguk then returned to his own seat and automatically poured a glass of soju and offered it to his serious father.

“How’s the company?” first thing first, business.

“It's going great father,” Jeongguk replied almost in robotic tone. He saw his father picked up the chopsticks first and took the first meal before Jeongguk also followed suit.

“I saw the statistic Somi had sent this morning, you just sealed the deal with the foreign company in Germany,” no eye contact whatsoever from the older. His eyes were focusing on the dish more than his own son.

“I saw the opportunity, so I took it,” again, Jeongguk replied in his robotic tone. Voice so stern just like his father's own voice. The lunch continued without any of them talking. They’re used to this kind of situation, no _how are you,_ no heart warming stories to share, just business.

“How’s Jimin?” his father spoke up again after a while. Jeongguk gulped down his food after hearing the name.

“Doing great,”

 _Lies_.

“It's time for you to propose to him then,” Jeongguk rolled his eyes at the mention, already sick of talking about this.

“Not now,” the same answer Jeongguk would gave every time. They turned quiet again, the sound of utensils clanking and the chewing food filled the whole room.

Mr. Jeon finally gazed towards his good looking son, and said something he didn’t expect. “So, I heard Taehyung's in town now,” hearing Taehyung's name coming from the older startled Jeongguk a lot. Guess his father also received the invitation. “I assumed you wouldn’t dare to visit his exhibition. Of course not, why he would want to see a cheater like you,” his father's words was just like a poison to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk tried to not react to it, but he couldn’t control it when he's being harassed by his own father. “Guess I am really your son then,” Jeongguk replied with thick sarcasm. That made his father stopped eating his food.

“What the hell are you saying?” the tone Mr. Jeon was using was enough to scare a group of people upon hearing it, but Jeongguk was already used to it, and his ego was so high that he didn’t care if he would upset his father at the moment.

“I am a cheater right? Just like you then. Remember how you used to cheat on mother?” it took Mr. Jeon only 2 seconds to stand up from his chair and slapped his son right on his face. Jeongguk already predicted that this would happen eventually, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“WATCH WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO!” his father screaming definitely could be heard throughout the whole restaurant. Jeongguk chuckled lightly at that, and wiped the blood coming from his mouth.

“I am watching. I had witnessed my own father cheating on my mother all these years,” Jeongguk replied bravely while looking over his father red face. The old guy was fuming, couldn’t believe his own son would dare to speak like that to him. Jeongguk stood up from his chair and looked directly towards his father eyes, “It’s nice to have dinner with you father. Let's meet again another time,” Jeongguk bowed down once again before walking out from the room. He could heard his father shouting his name out but he just walked away, not caring with all the strange looks coming from the other guests.

He quickly entered his car before inhaling and exhaling his breathe multiple times. His breathe turned rigid in no time. His anxiety attacking him again. Jeongguk quickly facing the ceiling of his car while closing his eyes. “Sheep… fish… giraffe…” he kept mumbling different animals and objects before his hand reached inside his pocket and pulled out the familiar rabbit keychain. “Rabbit… rabbit… rabbit…” he slowly opened his eyes, his breathing had turned normal again. He took a quick look at the keychain again before shoved it inside his pocket. He fished out his phone, dialing a particular number with urgency. The other line picked up almost immediately.

_"Mr. Jeon?"_

"Can I come over?"

_"Of course, Jeongguk,"_

After getting the permission, Jeongguk immediately drove away towards the apartment building that he will visit once in a while. He parked his car before went out and walked towards the building elevator. He pressed the button 10 and waited patiently until it reached the said floor. Once arrived Jeongguk marched over to the house number 1040 and without any hesitant rang the bell. He didn't wait too long until the front door being opened from inside, revealing the gorgeous woman behind it.

_JEON SOMI_

"What can I do for you Jeongguk?" Somi asked with her seductive voice. The different tone that contrasted to her working one.

"You know what I want," Jeongguk replied lowly, eyes gazing all over the other body. He couldn't wait anymore.

Somi smirked at the older before giving signal to enter her premise. Jeongguk walked inside, immediately taking off his hot suit jacket while Somi closed the door, not forgetting to lock it so their moment wouldn't be interrupt by anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you guys know how Jeongguk ended up that way. What do you think of his situation? Thank you so much for reading and keep supporting me! I really appreciated you guys 💜💜💜


	18. THAT SHOULD BE ME

Almost a month had passed since Yoongi started to take over M LAND SEOUL branch, and also the same duration Jimin has been working under the said guy. Jimin wouldn’t trade his position with anything in this world as he enjoyed working under the amazing man a lot.

Min Yoongi was such a humble man that he sometimes would joined his staff taking a tea break inside the office pantry. There were times they would eat out together mostly during dinner and just simply having a drink. Min Yoongi was the type of guy who would listen to others contently and will give his advice as sharp as possible. His empathetic side allowed him to empathize with his workers and just anyone around him. He’s such a hardworking man and a great leader, that made all of the workers under him couldn’t help but to respect their CEO. Sure, Min Yoongi has the status and wealth to show off, but his money would never stop him from doing good for everyone.

In such short period of time Jimin has been working as the guy Secretary, he found himself attracted to the older so fast that it actually scares him. Yoongi tend to appear serious most of the time, but he always talked in the most gentle way to Jimin. Jimin loved the older deep raspy voice and his gummy smile was a plus. He needed to see the other face at least twice a day and he tried to reason that he always worked twice harder once he saw Yoongi. It scares him because his boss was already married to someone. It also scares him because he's also has a boyfriend and finding himself attracted to a married man sounded so wrong. Jimin always reminded himself that he shouldn’t mess around with someone's husband but he couldn’t help himself that this person that he's having a crush on was a very handsome and kind man.

There’s still one mysterious thing remained about the said guy. His husband. No one really knows or ever seen Yoongi with his husband anywhere. Jimin had confirmed to his coworker that his husband was indeed exist and his nickname was Tae. Whoever his husband was, people couldn’t help but wonder how the other look like and if the guy was the type to only stay at home and Yoongi was the sole breadwinner of the family.

There were times when Jimin was jealous of this Tae guy. Yoongi treated the other like a prince. It’s obvious through all the affection shown by the older during their phone calls and how wide his smile shown everytime they're texting each other. Yoongi would randomly sent gifts to the other at times. One time Yoongi also received a bouquet of red roses from his husband and some random arts in form of paintings or replicas for Yoongi to place in his office. Seeing all of that only made Jimin wondered just who the hell Yoongi's husband was.

One day, Yoongi was giving an announcement that he will hold the company’s first ever annual dinner and encouraged every staff to bring a plus one to the event. The event will be held at the Lotte Hotel & Resort and will be happening in just a week. Each staff was excited and already planned who they will bring as their partner and what would they wear for the night. Everyone was excited but Park Jimin.

When he heard the news his mind was immediately thought of Jeongguk. But they’re still not reconcile as Jimin has been staying at Hoseok's place for 2 weeks now. Jeongguk would called Hoseok and asked about Jimin once in a while. Jimin on the other hand still refused to text, talk or even meet his boyfriend. He just couldn’t forgive the other somehow though Jeongguk has been showing a lot of efforts by sending him multiple gifts that Jimin needed to tell the receptionist to not bring over the gifts to his desk anymore and made them put it in the store room.

“ _Jimin, can you come over to my room for a second_ ,” Yoongi called him over through the Intercom.

“Sure Mr. Min,” Jimin hurriedly fixed his working suit and knocked the door first before entering the office. He saw Mr. Min was looking out the window, admiring the buildings surrounding them. “You ask for me Mr. Min?”

Yoongi turned around to face Jimin and let out a small smile. “I’m just wondering if you’re going to bring over your boyfriend to the annual dinner?” Yoongi suddenly asked out of the blue and that startled Jimin a lot.

“I'm not so sure sir,” Jimin answered rather timidly. Yoongi seemed to notice the uneasiness shown through the younger expression.

“You still not make up with him Jimin-a?” Yoongi sharp question made Jimin trembled a little. He had no idea why on earth Yoongi would be so interested in his love life. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy, but I just happened to discover all the gifts he's been sending you in the store room earlier,” Yoongi finally revealed why he suddenly asked all of those questions to Jimin. The shorter face blushed deep red after being caught by his boss, didn’t expected it to turn out this way.

“S-sorry sir. I will removed all of them today,” Jimin replied, feeling embarrassed for his selfish action. Yoongi let out a deep chuckle hearing that.

“It's okay Jimin-a. Just take your time. I just hope you will make up with your boyfriend quickly, he still cares and it shown in his action,” Yoongi's advice hit Jimin immediately. The older was right, if Jeongguk didn’t care about him, he wouldn’t keep asking Hoseok about his wellbeing, he wouldn’t bother to send all of those gifts to reconcile with him. Jeongguk still cared for him, right?

“Will do sir,” Jimin simply replied to that. “I-is that all sir?”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot. My husband will attend the annual dinner with me, but since I need to meet up with a lot of our clients and my husband didn’t know anyone in this company, I would ask for your help to look after him. He's pretty timid and quiet when you first met him, but after a while he will warm up to you. Can you do it for me Jimin-ie?” Jimin was shocked to find that Yoongi's husband will also attended the event, and finally he could see how the other look like in person.

“Sure Mr. Min. I can help you with that,” Jimin said in determination. That made Yoongi smiled his gummy smile which only fluttered Jimin's heart.

“Thank you Jimin-a. That’s all I want to say,”

“Thank you Mr. Min,”

Jimin walked out of his boss room, thinking deeply of the advice Yoongi was telling him just now. He wanted to reconcile with Jeongguk yes, but there’s something inside him still doubt it. After a lot of thinking, Jimin finally fished out his phone and looking for Jeongguk's number. He unblocked the other after 2 weeks and immediately send a message to Jeongguk for a start.

 **To: Kookie~** **🐰**

_Jeongguk. I will meet you at ROA'S for dinner tonight at 8. If you failed to show up again today, we're done for good. I'll be waiting._

Jimin hit the send button, feeling relieved that he finally lifted his ego for a while to send that message to Jeongguk. It's only the first step and Jimin couldn’t wait to see Jeongguk again that night.

💜

Jeongguk stepped out from his Audi, eyes gazing over the restaurant he hasn’t visit for a long time. He used to visit this restaurant a lot with Jimin and now, after a year they’re returning again for a date. Jeongguk didn’t forget to bring along a box of chocolate that Jimin loved, still remember how the other always enjoyed eating that kind of chocolate though he knew that will make him gain more weight.

He approached the entrance, being greeted by a waitress. “I’m here for Park Jimin?”

With that the waitress brought him directly to the table of two where Jimin was already waiting. The other attention shifted from his phone towards the newcomer. Finally, after 2 weeks since the slapping incident they’re meeting each other again.

“Here’s the menu, I will come over later,”

The waitress left the couple alone. Things got quiet between them for a moment before Jeongguk decided to speak up. “I bring you your favorite chocolate,” Jeongguk told the other softly. He handed the box over to Jimin, who picked it up immediately.

“Thank you,” Jimin didn’t forget to thank the other. He finally looked up to Jeongguk's determined face, wanting to get together with Jimin as fast as possible. “How are you?” Jimin decided to ask, sipping into his served glass of water.

“Good now that I see you,” Jeongguk answered truthfully. The past 2 weeks without Jimin was like a hell to him. He’s lost, looking and calling out the other name though he knew Jimin would never answer him. Jimin didn’t respond to that and instead shifted his eyes towards the menu.

“Let’s order our food,”

Both of them settled down with rose carbonara pasta and fresh juice each. They’re not feeling the need to eat that much as there’s much more important stuff to talk about.

“Jimin, baby,” Jeongguk called out the shorter sweetly, holding onto Jimin's smaller hands into his. “Baby, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know I did you wrong. I know I hurt you a lot, I've been ignorant to you for over a year, I took advantage on you, yet you stick by my side all this time and I'm not even appreciating your effort,” Jeongguk held onto Jimin's palm tightly, not willing to let the other go. “Jimin baby, don’t leave me, please. Give me one more chance, I really need you,” he then added with desperation obvious in his voice.

Jimin's eyes teared up at the sight. Within 6 years of their relationship, he never see the other looking so desperate towards him. It's obvious to him that Jeongguk really regretted his action, and wanted to fix it as soon as possible.

“You really need to fix your temper Kookie, you’re always unwilling to hear others opinion,” Jimin started to attack Jeongguk with the truth because it's true, Jeongguk has a temper and always snapped back at others and Jimin always hated that side of Jeongguk.

“I know baby, I finally realized that. I met Jaehyun and apologized to him for hitting him back then, and he encouraged me to do the same to you because after all you're the one that always by my side. You never leave me even though I don’t talk to you. I'm so sorry baby,” Jeongguk continued with teary eyes and that’s enough to break Jimin's heart.

“Don’t cry Kook. I forgive you, but please don’t do that again. I want my old Jeongguk back. I know you’re stressed out after taking over your father place but remember, you can talk about anything with me Kook. I'm always willing to hear you out,” Jimin said back to him, couldn’t just ignore the other after seeing how desperate Jeongguk was looking at the moment.

“I promise baby. I will change. Can you move in back? I miss you so much,” Jeongguk plead again. Jimin smiled at him softly.

“Of course. I've been a huge burden to Hoseok _hyung_ all this time,” Jimin finally agreed to move back in with Jeongguk. Though he knew Hoseok didn’t mind of him staying at his apartment for as long as he needed, Jimin couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He’s taking Hoseok's space for 2 weeks now and since he's already fixing his relationship with Jeongguk, he will move out from the dancer apartment.

Their dinner went on so well. Jeongguk couldn’t stop holding onto Jimin as if afraid the other would leave him again. And Jimin's heart fluttering at the realization that he's now back together with Jeongguk again.

At the same time, Yoongi just arrived at ROA's for his planned dinner with his husband. He went straight there from the office as he needed to finish his work first so he could enjoy his date night with Taehyung.

“Min Yoongi,” Yoongi simply told the waitress who immediately brought him over to his designated table. He told the waitress that he's waiting for his partner to arrive and the waitress left him with a menu for him to look at first.

“Oh? That’s Mr. Min,” Jimin noticed the blondie sitting only 3 tables away from them. Jeongguk couldn’t help but to gaze over to the other.

“Is that your new boss? Min Yoongi?” Jeongguk asked immediately. He had heard the older name just recently. Apparently Min Yoongi is now one of the best CEO leading a multibillion architecture company in South Korea. The guy is a very successful businessman.

“Yes, speaking of that. We have a company annual dinner next Saturday. Can you be my plus one?” Jimin asked the other, voice full of hope.

“Of course baby. I will put it on my schedule,” Jeongguk's answer made Jimin smile widely. He couldn’t wait to finally introduce his boyfriend formally to his new boss. “Seemed like your boss has a date tonight,” Jeongguk commented casually.

“I think so too. He’s very romantic to his husband,” Jimin didn’t forget to mention that the older was a married man. Jeongguk was shocked to say the least.

“He's married already?”

“Yes. I never see his husband though. All I know is his name is Tae, and I guess he loves art? I'm not so sure myself,” Jimin simply replied before continue eating his food. That information stopped Jeongguk from eating the pasta again.

Tae? Arts?

Why did he reminded to his ex Kim Taehyung? The said guy was now a married man, and he's also an artist. He couldn’t possibly tell Jimin that he had met Taehyung before or the other would go berserk at the mention.

“Are you okay Kookie?” Jimin asked, voice full of concern. Jeongguk snapped back to his current situation, focusing on his boyfriend once again.

“Yeah baby, I was thinking about work for a while,” Jeongguk replied with a smile. Jimin only nodded at that and keep eating his food.

At the same time, Taehyung just parked his car in the parking lot, before went out hastily. He's afraid that he's going to make Yoongi wait for him for too long.

“Damn you Cittaphon for making me late,” Taehyung cursed his friend out. Ten was now married to Yoongi's LA business partner Johnny Seo and both of them keep in touch with each other a lot, sharing different tips regarding fashion, cooking or just sex life in general. Ten has been forcing Taehyung to wear a white silky blouse, and a black choker that will match perfectly to his newly dyed blue hair. Taehyung was nervous because one, Yoongi had no idea that he had dyed his hair to such shocking color and two, he's also never wear a choker throughout his 25 years of living. The reason he was late because he needed to fix the clipper as he accidentally broke it earlier and he blamed all of that to Ten for being the one forcing him to wear it.

Taehyung took a deep breathe, fixing his silky hair before walking into the busy restaurant. “I'm here for Min Yoongi?” the same waitress brought him over to his awaiting husband. His presence and beauty attracted everyone’s attention inside the place, couldn’t comprehend how someone with that face actually exist in this world.

“Here’s the table sir, I will come over later for your order,”

Taehyung thanked the kind waitress before averted his eyes towards his husband. Yoongi's eyes definitely wide awake after seeing his husband standing in all his unmatched beauty. Taehyung smiled nervously to him. “Hi Yoongo,”

“Baby, you’re unreal. I know I said it all the time but you’re the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life,” Yoongi immediately praised the other, making Taehyung giggled cutely.

“You’re too kind babe,” Taehyung replied with a long peck on the older lips. “I love you so much Min Yoongi,” Taehyung confessed his undying love towards his husband.

“I love you so much too Min Taehyung,”

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, another couple has been watching them from a far. Shocked plastered on both of their faces. Jimin couldn’t believe it knowing his ex best friend was now married to his boss Min Yoongi. Now it all made sense. How his nickname was Tae, and why he’s been sending arts and red roses for his husband. The two things that the latter love. It's really Kim Taehyung.

Jeongguk and Jimin ate in silence after seeing the Min couple together. Both of them was drowning in their own thinking bubbles. What are the odds that Jimin ONCE AGAIN having a crush with a guy related to Taehyung. First it was Jeongguk who was the one he's currently date, and now Yoongi whose now married to Taehyung? Why couldn't Jimin break free from Taehyung's curse for once? He's sick with this continuous cycle. Taehyung shadow kept creeping behind him. Jimin noticed how Jeongguk kept glancing towards the pair once in a while. Jimin was so sure that his boyfriend was looking at Taehyung and that hurt him inside. Jeongguk on the other hand also couldn’t comprehend with the fact that Taehyung was indeed married to Min Yoongi. His heart broke just seeing the way Taehyung greeted, smiled and kissed the blonde. It really shown in his eyes, how he loved Yoongi so much and from the older action, Jeongguk knew Yoongi wouldn’t give up anything in exchange for Taehyung. Those two were obviously in love and being oblivious towards other stare on them. It's their moment whenever there’s the two of them. Nothing else matters for now. It's only Min Yoongi and Min Taehyung.

The dinner went by quickly, Jimin told Jeongguk that he will start moving in back the next day, as he still needed to pack up and tell Hoseok of his plan on moving back in. Jimin was rushing to get out from the restaurant as soon as possible. Meeting Taehyung at this state doesn't feel right to Jimin.

Both Jeongguk and Jimin was already in line to pay when a familiar raspy voice calling for Jimin. “Park Jimin?” Yoongi clearly called out the younger who hesitantly turned around to finally faced his boss. He's been trying to avoid the older as he's still not ready to face Taehyung after 6 years.

“Mr. Min,” Jimin called his boss in respect, eyes shifted to the stone cold Taehyung.

“Baby, this is my Secretary I told you about. Park Jimin. Jimin this is my husband, Min Taehyung,” Yoongi proceeded to introduce Jimin to Taehyung.

“I see. It's really you,” Taehyung responded coldly, eyes looking like a hawk towards the other. Taehyung gazed over the other guy who has been standing beside Jimin all the time. “ And Jeongguk too,” the blue hair added and that made Yoongi confused even more.

“Wait… is this…” Yoongi looked up towards Taehyung who only nodded at that, confirming that Park Jimin was indeed his ex best friend who betrayed him 6 years ago, and Jeongguk was his ex boyfriend. Jeongguk only stared at the married couple in silence, heart firing with jealousy. He was cursing Yoongi inside his head.

_I should be the one holding Taehyung! I should be the one standing beside him! I should be the one marrying him!_

Yoongi held onto Taehyung's hands tightly. “Anyway, it's good to see you have reconcile with your boyfriend Jimin-ssi. It's nice to see,” Yoongi didn’t want to make this reunion more awkward, so he tried to play it cool though his heart felt uneasy to finally meet the infamous Jeongguk who broke Taehyung's heart. He noticed the strange look Jeongguk kept giving him and Taehyung. He tried not to react much to it.

“T-thank you Mr. Min,” Jimin couldn’t help but stuttered, it's obvious that Taehyung didn’t appreciate meeting them there. “We will leave first. Goodnight Mr. Min,” Jimin bid his goodbye and forced Jeongguk to bend down too. Jeongguk retorted to nod slightly towards the married couple, couldn’t help his annoyance. Both Yoongi and Taehyung watched the two of them left the place side by side, the younger was looking at them with cold gaze, heart still in pain remembering their betrayal.

“Baby, are you okay?” Yoongi asked in concern. He gripped Taehyung's hand so hard at the question.

“Yes babe, let's go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting, Taegi and Jikook finally meet! I know that it took us so long to finally get here but you guys need to be patient with me because I still have a lot to offer 😉 Thank you for reading! 💜💜💜


	19. CRUSHED

Taehyung was looking at the night sky, staring at all the stars being scattered everywhere all over the space. He’d noticed a few constellation here and there but had no idea what their scientific names would be. He only knew that constellation stars were always made up in a specific order and each one of them represented some kind of other universal out there. He remembered his daddy tried to explain how all the stars worked, but of course he had to take over his papa’s somewhat rebellious and saasy character. Listening to scientific stuff would always made him sleepy.

“Baby,” Taehyung shifted his gaze towards his husband who brought over two mugs of hot chocolate on both of his hands. The younger gladly took the mug and made space for the older to sit on the outdoor couch. Taehyung took a sip on his newly made drink, and the feeling of warmth travelled all over his body. “Good?”

“Yes, thank you babe,” Taehyung thanked the other with a small smile. Yoongi also didn’t miss to taste the drink and hummed in satisfaction at the taste. “You know daddy always tell me how the universal work when I was a kid. I guess he gave up once he noticed how I would never listen to him and preferred sleeping over hearing his boring theory,” Taehyung decided to share the story that managed to make Yoongi chuckled at that.

“So I guess papa’s character run deep in your blood,” Yoongi commented simply which made Taehyung smiled widely. Yes, he admit that he shared the same personality as his sassy papa, but he also took notice how some of that sassiness was gone over the time. He didn’t expect himself to be this timid and quiet. Experience this changed him but is it really for the better? “Are you okay?” Yoongi caressed his husband hair gently, noticing how the wide eyes he loved to stare has changed to a solemn one.

“Yoongi, do you think being quiet is wrong?” Taehyung suddenly asked the question which didn’t even startled nor shocked Yoongi anymore. He’s already used to the younger randomness since 3 years ago.

“I’m pretty quiet myself, so what do you think?” Yoongi decided to return the question as he wanted to hear what Taehyung actually think of that.

“No, I don’t think so. I always think you’re the coolest when you’re all serious. Because I know Yoongi, that you listen. You always listen to people around you and that’s a nice thing to do,” Taehyung answered in all honesty. “But I also think that being quiet, people always assumed that you had no interest in the world and you’re rude. They don’t even think how certain people ended up that way, what trauma they had gone through that made them quiet, I hate it when people always assumed,” Taehyung then added.

Yoongi watched his husband talking about this while looking depressed himself. He knew that Taehyung actually meant himself in the story. How he turned all quiet and timid because of certain tragedy happened in his life. “Do you miss them Tae?” Yoongi always wanted to know, what Taehyung’s real feelings for the two person he just reunited unexpectedly that night.

“I do miss them sometimes. After all they’re the closest people in my life at one point,” Taehyung admitted immediately. There’s no beating around the bush with Yoongi. Yoongi knew how to read people and he’d definitely notice it if something’s wrong with the way Taehyung act at times. “I do wonder some times, do they even miss me? Or are they glad that I’m no longer part of their life? I guess that’s what made me change Yoongs, I was thinking of others before myself. I was just afraid that I’m going to get betrayed again by someone I trust,”

Yoongi frowned slightly hearing that. “Baby, are you afraid that I’m going to betray you someday?” Taehyung didn’t answer to that, and that confirmed Yoongi’s question. “Tae baby, what are you worried about?”

Taehyung was playing with the hem of his own shirt before hesitating to open up. “I-It's just, Jimin once betrayed me and snatched someone important to me. And now that he works with you, I'm afraid…” Taehyung couldn’t finish his sentence because it hurted him. It hurted him just to think that he thought he couldn’t trust Yoongi . It hurted him that he knew he also hurted Yoongi with his distrust.

“Baby, honey, please look at me,” Yoongi gently held Taehyung’s chin and twisted it to face him. Taehyung looked up at Yoongi’s eyes, doubt and guilt shown on his eyes. “The day I met you for the first time, the day I asked you to be my boyfriend, the day I proposed to you to be my husband and the day I vowed to you to be your husband, I already made a promise to myself, that I will always look after you, love you and of course being loyal only to you. Baby, though I’m not your first love, please remember that you’re always my first and of course the last. There’s no one else I want in this world baby, that’s why I marry you. And being married to you is still, and always be the best thing that had ever happened to me,” Yoongi fully confessed sincerely from inside his heart. Taehyung teared up hearing that, he always knew that Yoongi will be his last love forever. That’s why he agreed to all of his proposition. “Jimin and Jeongguk betrayed you before, and that changed you a lot. But also, they’re probably had change for the better now after you left them both. All three of you finally realized what matters the most back then. And it still your choice if you wanted to forgive them or not baby. You decide your own story and I will always stay by your side no matter what,” with that Yoongi gave a peck on the younger forehead, instantly calming his husband down from all his conflicted feelings.

“Thank you babe for being the best husband in the world,” Taehyung didn’t forget to thank the older.

“Only for you baby,”

💜

“Are you really going back?” Hoseok asked in distress after hearing Jimin’s sudden plan after meeting Jeongguk. Jimin nodded at that, feeling slightly relieved that he won’t bother Hoseok again. They’ve been sharing the same bed for two weeks now, and though Jimin enjoyed all the skinship and cuddling session with the older, he also couldn’t just ignore the fact that he also has a boyfriend waiting for him to come home.

“I’m sorry Hoseok _hyung_. I was thinking on how I always burden you and invading your space. You can have all of it back tomorrow but I promise you I will visit you,” Jimin explained his side of story which was understandable on Hoseok’s point of view.

Hoseok’s heart crushed hearing that. It’s selfish for him to think that Jimin and Jeongguk was finally done for good and he might have his chance with the younger. After all the reason he’s so willing to welcome Jimin to his home was because he’s in love with the younger. He’s always loving Jimin in a way more than friends should be and with Jimin being oblivious towards his approach only pained him even more.

“What makes you so sure that Jeongguk will change?” Hoseok couldn’t help the bitter tones coming out from his mouth. He didn’t appreciate the way Jeongguk has been treating Jimin wrongly for over a year to the point it get physical, yet Jimin still giving him another chance. It’s a toxic continuous cycle and Hoseok wanted to end it.

“I-I don’t know _hyung_. I just know,” Jimin answered timidly, not feeling confident or simply didn’t know how to explain his hunch. “I’m going to be okay _hyung_. He’d promised me,”

Hoseok scoffed sarcastically hearing that. He wanted to scream, telling Jimin how Jeongguk only knows how to sweet talk him and manipulate him. Jeongguk always had a temper. There’s a time where he would beat the shit out of people who tried to approach Taehyung and because he came from a privileged family, he got out of it easily. Because he think that he’s untouchable, he decided that it’s okay to flirt with Jimin and cheated on Taehyung. Because of his ongoing ego, he always thought that he’s better than anyone else. But of course Hoseok would never let all of that out because he knew, that his words would hurt Jimin and he didn’t want to hurt the love of his life. He would prefer watching Jimin went back to his lover, rather than losing him as a friend at all cost.

“Jimin, I just want to tell you that there’s other guy out there that is willing to love you with all their heart,”

_And that person is me._

“That will never hurt you at any cost,”

 _Me_.

“Who will sacrifice everything for you,”

 _That’s me_.

“And of course wanting to spend the rest of his life with you,”

_That’s also me Jimin. Why can’t you see me?_

“ _H-hyung…_ ” Jimin was confused seeing Hoseok said all of that. He never saw the older this serious before and that concerned him a lot. “Are you okay? You’re sweating a lot,” Jimin continued being oblivious and that’s when Hoseok knew, that the younger will always view him as a friend and nothing more.

“I-It’s nothing. I’m just feeling too hot. I-I think I need a night walk,” Hoseok quickly walked out of his own apartment, wanting to be as far away from Jimin. He took the elevator down and within seconds he’d arrived at the nearby park. He took a seat at one of the vacant spot and staring at the night sky filled with stars. He was staring and staring, until he noticed how his tears was flowing down his cheeks.

It hurts. It hurted him so bad that he could never make Jimin as his lover. He blamed himself for moving to New York and choose dance over the younger. He was stupid for letting Jimin go easily and thinking that he could just woo the younger once he returned to Seoul. But that never happen. Instead he needed to witness Jimin being so in love to Jeongguk, though Jeongguk still had feelings for Taehyung and gave only half of his heart to Jimin as an exchange. He meant everything he said back in the apartment, about how another guy would give his all to Jimin, the one that will show what love look like and Jeongguk could never give Jimin that. Jeongguk could never because he loves Taehyung and only Taehyung.

“Fuck, it hurts so bad,” Hoseok was talking to himself and hastily wiping his tears with his arms, yet the liquid still flowing freely on his cheeks.

“Hey, you probably need this,” a stranger’s voice came out of nowhere. Hoseok gazed over the tissues being offered to him before shifted his red and swollen eyes to the handsome stranger stood in front of him. “Come on, take it,” the taller stranger urged him and Hoseok hesitantly received the tissues from the other.

“T-thank you,” Hoseok’s voice turned raspy after crying so hard.

“Oh and here’s chocolate for you. Trust me, it will calm you down,” the stranger then offered a handful of chocolate pieces still wrapped perfectly. Hoseok once again hesitantly took the sweets from the strangers before realizing something.

“Why are you doing this?” He didn’t meant to be rude, but a stranger suddenly offered him a bunch of tissues and chocolates made him a little suspicious. The stranger let out a chuckle at the expected question.

“I’m not sure myself to be honest. I guess I know the feeling of being hurt and helpless?” the other answered vaguely though Hoseok did understood where the other was coming from. “Anyway, I hope that will help you. I will leave you alone now and I just want you to know that everything’s going to be okay,” the stranger advised and that somehow calmed Hoseok down a lot.

The stranger was already three steps away when Hoseok decided to ask another question. “What’s your name?”

The taller turned around again, giving Hoseok his handsome smile before answering. “My name is Jinyoung. And yours?” the stranger returned the question, just being polite.

“I’m Hoseok,” the brown hair answered with a hoarse voice. “Thank you Jinyoung-ssi, for this,” Hoseok didn’t forget to thank the other. Jinyoung smiled widely hearing that.

“No problem. See you around Hoseok-ssi,” with that Jinyoung walked away, leaving Hoseok alone to think back to himself.

“Everything’s going to be okay,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making Hobi character like this, but just like his stage name, there's always HOPE in everything 💜💜💜


	20. JAR OF HEARTS

Taehyung stopped his car right in front of the entrance of the gated property. He gazed at the name being displayed at the gate; **DREAM ORPHAN HOUSE** and let out his first smile that day. He parked his luxury car properly before getting out from it. He didn’t forget to grab his sling bag and also fixed his beret before marched over inside the place. He passed by the tall trees decorated alongside the entrance and stopped once in a while just to admire the beautiful scenery. It took him almost a minute to finally see the main building situated inside the property. The 3 storey huge building has been painted beige, not so different from the last time he last saw them which was pastel yellow. On the right side of the building, a bunch of boys ranging from kids til teenagers were playing soccer at the greenery field. They were shouting and cheering and the sound echoed throughout the place. Taehyung then diverted his sight towards the left side of the building where the garden was located. Few girls and boys were planting something on the ground and stood among them was a gorgeous lady dressed modestly in a knee length skirt and a white blouse. The lady was giving them some instruction in a loud voice.

“Jongho-ya, I told you not to break the apple with your hand, you could hurt yourself again,” the lady scold one of the kid who somehow managed to break the red apple into half. Taehyung just happened to witness that and his mouth went agape at the amazing talent.

“It’s okay. If I hurt myself, Jisoo _noona_ can treat me right?” the kid replied smartly that made the lady, named Jisoo laughed at the cute statement. Jisoo went down to match the kid height and ruffled the boy messy hair.

“You’re so smart but it’s smarter if you don’t hurt yourself at first place. Now go help the others water the plant yeah? It’s almost lunch time,” with that Jongho ran away to help his other friends watering the fresh plant. Jisoo stood back to her real height before hearing a deep voice she hasn’t heard in a long time.

“I never think there’s a day I will see you this way,” Taehyung spoke up, making the startled lady immediately turned around. Her eyes widen once she saw the figure she hasn’t see in over 6 years now.

“Tae?” Jisoo called the other out in disbelief and seeing Taehyung’s boxy smile let the other realized just how much she was missing the taller.

“Hi Jisoo,” Taehyung greeted the female and before he knew it, he was being engulfed in a tight and excited squeal from the woman.

“Oh my God it’s really you! I miss you so much! You have no idea how much I’ve been looking for you Tae!” Jisoo exclaimed in excitement and her reactions made Taehyung laughed. Few of the kids was also distracted especially after hearing their teacher being all excited over a handsome stranger with blue-haired hair.

“I miss you too Soo. That’s why I come over,” Taehyung replied in content. Jisoo finally released the hug but the glint showed through her doe eyes still visible.

“Where are you going all these years? Mom was really worried about you, you know,” Jisoo immediately questioned the taller.

“I will tell you later yeah? By the way, where’s mom?” Taehyung quickly asked, he has been missing the older so much especially after 6 years not seeing each other.

“She’s out for a moment. She will come back later. It’s lunch time now, let’s eat together Tae!” without hearing the taller answer, Jisoo immediately announced to the kids that it’s already lunch time and urged them to enter the beige building. The kids, of course being all excited immediately entered the premise with an endless shout. Taehyung was smiling widely at the amazing sight. He remembered just how much he was just like them many years ago. So young, innocent and had no idea of how cruel the world was at the time.

Taehyung was only 3 years old when he first entered the orphanage. He was being abandoned by his birth parents at such young age and always being left all alone inside their messy rented house. His birth parents were still young teenagers at the time he was being born and that led them to neglect him most of the time. They always disappeared to hang out with their friends and he always ended up alone, with no food and crying himself to sleep. Their neighbor at the time, knew his situation and eventually reported his parents to the service worker. After seeing his poor living at such young age, he was being taken away from his parents and eventually placed inside the orphanage. Being in the orphanage was such a life changing for him. He’s suddenly being surrounded by different kids in different ages and what’s matter the most was all of them were so caring towards him. He’s especially getting a lot of attention and affection from others as he’s the youngest kid at the time. He was being taken care a lot especially by the founder of the place, Momma Kim. Momma Kim is such a caring woman and was like a mother to Taehyung. They got along very well and that also made Taehyung closer to her own childrens, Jisoo who was the same age as him and her younger brother Dongyoung.

Taehyung grew up inside the orphanage until he reached 6 years old. That’s when his papa and daddy came looking for a kid to adopt. Taehyung caught their attentions almost immediately and when he was told that the couple wanted to adopt him and brought him to America, he remembered throwing a huge tantrum as he didn’t want to leave the place. He especially didn’t want to leave his momma and became a crying mess back then. Somehow his papa managed to convince him and letting him know that he could visit the orphanage anytime he wanted. His papa did held onto his promise and though he finally moved to Los Angeles, he still managed to visit the orphanage everytime he returned to Seoul. It became much easier when Taehyung transferred to Seoul to attend his middle and high school and he visited the place more frequently. Jisoo also attended the same middle and high school as him so they’re still hold a strong friendship over the years. After he decided to further his study back in LA, and especially after his messy break up with Jeongguk, he hasn’t visited the place ever since. This might be his first time after probably 7 years.

Taehyung was about to enter the building when he spotted a small boy stood close behind the entrance door. The boy was looking at the other kids in wary and was about to cry at any point. Taehyung couldn’t just ignored the cute boy and decided to approach the smaller with a smile. The boy seemed to notice what Taehyung was going to do so he hid his small body behind the door, covering himself completely from the taller sight.

“Oh? I think there’s a magician in this place. He suddenly disappeared like a magic,” Taehyung said out loud just to let the boy heard him. No reaction from the smaller so Taehyung added, “I really want to see this magician, can you show me your face young master?” the kid was peeking from behind the door again, as he knew Taehyung was referring to him. “Oh? The magician finally show his handsome face. Why don’t you come out master?” Taehyung asked the other who was giggling from behind the door. Taehyung felt relieved once he heard the wonderful sound coming from the boy. Slowly he grabbed the wooden door and open it to reveal the small boy who seemed like he’s around 3 to 4 years old. The boy was smiling shyly when Taehyung went down to match their height. “There you are Mr. Magician. I was looking for you to eat together. Come with me?” Taehyung offered his large hand to the younger, who immediately grabbed it tightly. “Alright, let's go,”

Both of them stepped inside the building, slowly approaching the dining hall which already being filled by other kids. When both of them finally inside, the boy suddenly hid himself behind Taehyung again and that action caught the older attention. Taehyung finally turned around and decided to lift the kid and hug him into his embrace. The boy immediately hid his face in Taehyung's neck and hug him.

“Tae? Yeonjun?” Jisoo called out her friend and the boy who turned out to be Yeonjun.

“I found him at the entrance hiding behind the door. Thankfully I managed to bring him out,” Taehyung managed to inform the shorter.

“That’s good then. He's the youngest here and very new too. It's wonderful that he wants you,” Jisoo informed Taehyung that shocked him a little, didn’t expect Yeonjun actually went to his embrace almost immediately. “Let’s eat first. Yeonjun-ni can eat with uncle TaeTae yeah?” without getting the youngest response, both of them taking a seat in one of the long table. Foods already being served in front of them.

“Yeonjun-a, let's eat first,” Taehyung told the kid who slowly lifted his head and turned to look at the healthy food being served there. “Do you want me to feed you?” Taehyung asked again. Yeonjun nodded at that and that’s enough for Taehyung to place the younger beside him and started to feed him. He was smiling every time he saw the younger ate his food. Taehyung also didn’t forget to feed himself too, as he hasn’t had any breakfast and this was actually his first meal of the day.

“So Tae, where have you been all this time? You showed up suddenly,” Jisoo asked the taller in curiosity.

“I was in LA Soo, continuing my study, graduated, became an artist and got married,” Taehyung answered calmly and Jisoo almost choked on her food once the other mentioned marriage. “Don’t choke please,” Taehyung managed to joke around.

“Wait, you’re married? Who is it?” Jisoo immediately, excitement shown on her beautiful facial.

“His name is Min Yoongi. He’s an architect,” Taehyung answered, taking note that he will bring Yoongi there next time he's visiting.

“Really? You should bring your husband here next time and introduce him to us,” Jisoo said in all excitement. Taehyung chuckled seeing the other reaction.

“Of course Soo,”

Lunch time went by quickly and the kids was told to take an afternoon nap in their respective bed. Yeonjun was still clinging to Taehyung and didn’t intend to let go of the older anytime sooner. Jisoo encouraged Taehyung to put Yeonjun to sleep and before he managed to bring him to his bed, Yeonjun was already sleeping soundly on his embrace. Taehyung cooed at the sight, didn’t expect the younger to be so comfortable with him. Once he returned from Yeonjun’s room, he took the opportunity to share stories with Jisoo. Both of them stepped outside and seated themselves on the swings to talk about anything. Jisoo shared how she had graduated in child development course, and also revealed that her younger brother Doyoung was currently studying music at Seoul Institute of Arts. She also didn't forget to mention about her adopted older brother, Jinyoung. Jinyoung also an orphan from this orphanage and once Taehyung got adopted by the Kim's, Momma Kim also adopted the older to be her legal son. Jinyoung now worked as a physiotherapist and just returned from United Kingdom to open his own clinic in Seoul. They also keep sharing the stories from their past especially when they’re still kids. That continued until the story from high school emerged.

“Tae, can I ask you something?” Jisoo suddenly sounded hesitant. Taehyung did noticed the changes but tried to play it cool.

“Of course Soo,”

Jisoo was playing with the sand below before she faced Taehyung awaiting expression. “Is it true that you cheated on Jeongguk?” Jisoo asked the other who turned numb at the unexpected question. “Our friends are convince that you really did Tae, since you’re far away from Seoul. But I know you, I don’t believe the story one bit,” Jisoo quickly explained her side of story so Taehyung wouldn’t get so offended by it.

“Who told you that?” Taehyung immediately asked, wanting to know how Jisoo could got a hold of such ridiculous story. He saw Jisoo played around with the sand again.

“Jimin told us. During the high school reunion 3 years ago,” Jisoo answered truthfully. She saw no point of lying to Taehyung. They grew up together anyway, she had the right to know the truth. Taehyung gritted his teeth once he heard the name of his ex best friend. He didn’t know Jimin would went as far as spreading false rumor about him. “I am so shocked to see Jimin and Jeongguk together that night. And then I heard the story from Jennie and I just couldn’t believe it. You’re not cheating, right Tae?” Jisoo stared right into Taehyung’s solemn eyes.

“Of course not Soo. I’m not cheating on Jeongguk. He’s the one cheating on me with Jimin,” Taehyung finally revealed the truth, shocking Jisoo to the core. Her eyes widen at the revelation, part of her was actually relieved that Taehyung wasn’t the bad guy in the story, but also part of her couldn’t believe that Jeongguk and Jimin were the actual culprits all this time. “I was trying to surprise him one day so I visited his dorm room. I saw Jeongguk and Jimin sleeping together,” Taehyung started his story before continued “I found out from his roommate that they’ve been having an affair for a year. Words couldn’t explained what I feel at the time Soo. I couldn’t believe that Jimin would do something like that to me. And now with you telling me that he’s also spreading false rumor about me? I don’t know what to think anymore. Tell me Soo, what did I do wrong?” Taehyung asked Jisoo emotionally, his tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He was thinking back to all the times he had spent together with Jimin. He always thought they had the strongest bond and that’s why he considered them as ‘Soulmates’. But would they be one when Jimin was always this critical behind him? How long has this been going on? How long it has been for Jimin to hate him so much?

“Tae, you did nothing wrong. I also couldn’t believe that Jimin would do that to you. I guess we could never know who our real friend is,” Jisoo tried to console with Taehyung who was crying in silence. Now it all made sense, why Taehyung was gone from Seoul for such a long time, and why Jimin and Jeongguk acted so suspicious back then. Taehyung’s good name was being tormented by the person who was supposed to back him up in anything. Jisoo had known Taehyung long enough to notice if he was lying or not, and Taehyung wasn’t a liar, he’s the type of guy who would be as straightforward as possible. “Tae, I’m sorry if I only make the situation worse. Please don’t cry,” Jisoo crouched in front of the taller with sad face and wept the tears from Taehyung’s face.

“It’s okay Soo. Thank you for telling me the truth,” Taehyung said with a small smile. He was hurting of course, but he needed to be strong. He might had lost two of the most important person in his life but he knew damn well that there’s still a lot of people that actually cared for him.

Taehyung excused himself to use the bathroom and once he returned to the main hall, he heard another two voices echoed throughout the space.

“The car is very expensive _noona_. Who is here?” a male voice, belong to Doyoung asked his older sister in wonder.

“Someone’s very special and important is here. We know him though,” Jisoo decided to tease her younger brother who only grew antsy at the teasing.

“Who is it Soo? The car seemed like it belongs to a politician,” another voice chimed in. The voice that used to sing Taehyung to sleep, the voice that always calmed him down, the voice that Taehyung had missed so much. The voice that belong to his Momma Kim.

“It’s mine Mom, Doyoung,” Taehyung interrupted the family conversation who quickly shifted their attention to the newcomer.

“Tae _hyung_? Is that you?” Doyoung immediately asked though seeing the older smile already answered his question.

“Hi Doyoung-ie,” Taehyung greeted the younger who immediately ran to his embrace and hugged the older tightly.

“ _Hyung!_ It's really you! We missed you so much!” Doyoung reaction was the same like Jisoo earlier and that made Taehyung laughed at the taller.

“I missed you guys too,” Taehyung returned the hugs with content feelings. He released the hug from the younger before his eyes shifted to the middle age woman. “Mom,” he called out the older, his feelings suddenly turned to a sad one.

“My dear son, Tae,” the way the older called him out was enough to make Taehyung cry his heart out. He gave the older a tight hug, missing the older embrace too much. “Don’t cry Tae, it's okay,”

“I'm sorry mom. I haven’t visit you for 7 years,” Taehyung apologized quickly, feeling the guilt eat him up. Momma Kim caressed the taller back in comfortable way.

“It’s okay honey. You’re back now. You’re all okay, that’s what matters to me,” Momma Kim assured, trying to comfort the taller. “Let’s go sit yeah?”

With that, the small family took a seat in the lounge prepared at the lobby. Taehyung sat beside Momma Kim while Jisoo and Doyoung took a seat just across them. Momma Kim took a bunch of tissues and dried the younger tears. She scolded Taehyung for ruining his handsome face by crying and that’s enough to bring laughter to Taehyung.

“ _Hyung_ , where have you been?”

Taehyung then explained what he has been doing for the last 7 years. How he attended an arts college in LA, to his break up with Jeongguk, his whole family moving permanently to LA, he's graduated college, became a full time artist and finally mentioned that he's already married to a guy named Min Yoongi. He didn’t forget to show them the picture of his husband and Doyoung immediately recognized the older.

“Isn’t he the CEO of M LAND?” Doyoung question shocked Taehyung quiet a bit. Didn’t expect Doyoung actually recognize his husband.

“You know him?”

“Of course I do. His face is everywhere lately. Wah _hyung_ , you got a rich husband to yourself,” Doyoung teased the older that made all of them laugh.

“I love him that’s why I married him, not because of his money,” Taehyung simply explained though he didn’t need to.

“It’s good that you married him though. I never like your ex,” Jisoo simply mentioned, reminded Taehyung how this whole family really dislike Jeongguk because the younger was a snob and his father also once tried to buy the land and wanted to demolish the orphanage.

“It’s already in the past now. As long as you’re happy with your husband, we’re happy for you too Tae,” Momma Kim said with a smile.

“I'm very happy with him mom. Couldn’t ask for a better husband. I will bring him here whenever we have time and introduce him to you,” Taehyung informed while gently holding the older wrinkly hands.

“It's very unfortunate that Jinyoung _hyung_ isn’t here now. He’s also missing you a lot Tae _hyung_ ,” Doyoung suddenly mentioned other name.

“I miss him too. I really want to have a meal together with all of you. I will bring my husband along," Taehyung suggested and became excited at the thought of it.

"That sounds great Tae. I really can't wait to meet him in person," Jisoo loudly exclaimed.

This was what Taehyung missed. Being together with the Kim's family made him complete inside. Now with him finally back in town, he intended to visit the orphanage and spend time as much as possible with his family and the kids inside.

💜

Yoongi has been focusing on his work nonstop since morning. It's already passed 7 p.m yet he still didn’t stop since he needed to finish the luxury hotel proposal located in the beautiful island of Jeju. There’s still a lot to do and times already running out. A ding coming from his phone, indicating he just received a message. His mouth turn to a smile once he received a photo from his husband, posing in the photo with a cute kid. _His name is Yeonjun. I meet everyone in the orphanage, my mom really wants to meet you Yoongo._ Yoongi didn’t forget to reply that he would love to visit the place with Taehyung someday.

A series of knocks interrupted Yoongi's focus from his phone, immediately asking the person outside to enter. A nice coffee smell entered his nostrils and that’s when Yoongi noticed that Jimin was the one brought over a cup of coffee and also a loaf of bread to him. He watched Jimin carefully put the two items on top of his wooden table before looking at him with a smile.

“You really don’t have to Jimin-a,” Yoongi said gently to his Secretary.

“No sir, I have too. You've been skipping lunch and it's already dinner time. I hope this will do for now,” Jimin told the older in confidence.

“Thank you so much. This will do for now,” Yoongi thanked the younger as a way of his appreciation. “Are you going home now?”

“Yeah, I'm already done with my work,” Jimin said before noticing how Yoongi was massaging his sore shoulder and neck. Without any words Jimin went over to his tired boss and started to massage the older neck and shoulder.

“Jimin, you really don’t have to,” Yoongi tried to protest since it felt like he's being a burden to the latter.

“It's okay sir, I'm already used to it. I used to dance so I know a lot about muscles,” Jimin tried to reason and continued massaging the older stiff shoulders. Yoongi didn’t replied to that so he just allowed Jimin to do his job. He didn’t think much of it as he knew Jimin was one of the most commited worker ever since he started to take over the company.

Jimin on the other hand was absolutely enjoying this. His heart was playing somersault being this close to the older. His small hand couldn’t stop touching and massaging the strong muscle belong to the older. Yoongi's manly perfume that he used only made Jimin attracted to the other even more and before he knew it, his hands already traveled towards the older arms. The younger face slowly getting closer to the older blonde hair and his steady breathe could be felt by Yoongi on his nape. Jimin let himself feeling all the muscles covered by the white button down shirt for a moment before a strong grip pushed his hand down.

“I think that’s enough,” Yoongi sounded serious at the moment and Jimin finally realized what he had done wrong. He noticed how his boss was frowning slightly, beinh uncomfortable with the intimate action.

“O-okay Mr. Min. I-I will leave first. See you tomorrow sir,” Jimin hurriedly bid a goodbye to his boss before stepped outside the room. He's taking a deep breathe, cursing himself for being a complete fool in front of Yoongi. He didn’t know what took over him at the moment. His mind automatically did what he always do to Jeongguk. The action that usually led to something more.

Back inside Yoongi was still frowning to himself, didn’t understand why Jimin was touching him like that. He didn’t like it a bit. The only person who was allowed to touch him that way was his husband, Taehyung. Yoongi cringed so hard inside, knowing how Jimin also the man who stole Jeongguk's away from Taehyung. He's telling himself that his heart only belong to Taehyung over and over again. He won’t fall for Jimin, NEVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background of where Taehyung come from. Also, what do you guys think of this story so far? Is it good or just, meh. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and keep supporting me ~ 💜💜💜


	21. BABY COME BACK

It’s finally the day for M LAND SEOUL annual company dinner. All the staff was looking forward to it and what excite them even more was some of the staff and vice president from Los Angeles branch will also came over to join them. Rumors about Mr. Min husband were going to attend the dinner was already spread around and of course, all of them were anticipating to meet him even more.

Jimin was getting ready inside his hotel room in Lotte Hotel & Resort. He decided to just book a room for him and Jeongguk, as it's easier for them to attend and return from the dinner. He wore a matching new suit in beige color that matched perfectly to his light brown hair. Jeongguk on the other hand will arrive later as he had to finish his work first before attended the event.

Jimin was done getting ready when the realization suddenly hit him. He's going to meet Taehyung again that night and he wasn’t ready for it at all. After reuniting with the other a week ago, he found himself always thinking about the blue hair. How Taehyung has changed drastically from his bubbly self to his now-cold-persona. Jimin knew deep down that the reason Taehyung even changed like that was because of him and Jeongguk. What they did to him was unforgivable and unforgettable. Jimin was guilty and regretted his selfish action back then but still he's going to protect his relationship with Jeongguk no matter what. Taehyung was now married to his boss after all.

Jimin was about to leave when he received a call from his boss. His heart beating erratically at the sight of his boss name. “Yes sir?”

“ _Jimin-a, are you already at the hall?”_

“No I haven’t sir, I am just about to leave,”

“ _Can you please come over to my grand suit in level 30 to accompany my husband down? I needed to meet someone quickly and I will meet him at the hall_ ,” Yoongi sudden instruction almost made Jimin malfunction. This was more like a torture to Jimin though Yoongi knew very well the tension between him and Taehyung.

“S-sure Mr. Min. I will bring him down,” Jimin didn’t have other choice but to agree.

“ _Thank you so much Jimin-a. See you later,_ ” with that the older hung up on him. Jimin took a deep breathe and looking over at his reflection through the long mirror.

“You can do this Park Jimin. Come on,”

Jimin took out his key card before marching over to the elevator and pressed the button 30. He was all alone inside the small box and in no time he'd arrived at the said level. Jimin marched over to the grand suite just like Yoongi had mentioned and after inhaling and exhaling for a few times, Jimin finally build his courage to push the suite bell.

“Just come in it's not lock,” a familiar deep voice instructed from inside. Jimin hesitantly opened the suite door to reveal the extravagant interior of the said suite. It's wide and Jimin could see the view of the whole Seoul through the wide window.

“M-Mr. Min?” Jimin called out his old friend in hesitation. He wasn’t sure what to call the other, but he knew it's not going to sound friendly.

“I'm here,” Jimin was startled by the voice and turned around to see Taehyung was drinking some wine from the kitchen. The other was all dressed up in his blue velvety suit that matched perfectly to his new hair. Jimin also noticed how Taehyung also wore a blue contact lens and a black scarf was wrapped around his beautiful neck. The younger was looking so ethereal like that. “Want some?” Taehyung offered the alcohol to Jimin though he didn’t even look up to the other just yet.

“I-it's okay sir. It's my job to look after you,” Jimin declined the offer as he's still working at the moment. Taehyung only nodded at that and finally he lifted his gaze to look at his old friend. Jimin was nervous, Taehyung's gaze was too strong to him. He didn’t remember the other having such cold gaze to begin with. Guess Taehyung had changed a lot.

“You look nice,” the unexpected compliment made Jimin looked up to the taller in wonder .Who would’ve thought the friendship that went back since middle school eventually ended up this way? Jimin used to hear Taehyung called him affectionately, and now the latter warm personality has gone and being replaced to something as cold as ice. Jimin had the hunch that Taehyung only acted that way to him and Jeongguk only. “I think it's time. Let's go,” Taehyung suddenly walked towards the door not forgetting to grab his phone to bring along.

“Y-yes sir,” Jimin clumsily closing the suite door and followed the taller towards the hotel elevator. Both of them entered the vacant space in silence and Jimin pressed the ground floor button. Taehyung stared at the back of Jimin's hair, didn’t expect to be at the same place with the shorter again. Only this time not as best friend, but as an acquaintances. This also the same guy who betrayed their friendship for one guy, and also the one spreading false rumor about him. Taehyung didn’t know what to feel when he found Jimin worked as his husband Secretary, but he decided to trust Yoongi. Somehow he knew Yoongi would never betrayed him. Once they arrived at the lobby, Jimin being the one in front as he needed to lead the way for Taehyung. Taehyung followed behind him in silence, not bother to open his mouth at all.

The hall was located outside the hotel and the said place was surrounded with lakes and beautiful trees everywhere. The guests was arriving one-by-one and Jimin made sure that Taehyung will get the smooth entrance as he's the husband of their company CEO.

“Hi Jimin!” Irene was in charge of welcoming the guest inside and he noticed another person stood behind Jimin.

“He's Min Taehyung, Mr. Min husband,” Jimin informed the older quietly and that made Irene stood up to greet Taehyung properly.

“Sorry Mr. Min. Welcome to M LAND annual dinner, please come inside,” Irene welcomed the taller with the prettiest smile. Taehyung smiled softly at that.

“Thank you so much,” Taehyung entered the grand place that already filled with people. Most of them was stunned seeing Taehyung's beauty and wondered who was this beautiful man. Taehyung was looking around the place to look for his husband before he spotted two familiar person in a corner.

“I told you Johnny, you should let me adjust this earlier,” Ten was babbling to his husband while fixing his tie.

“I suddenly regret bringing you to Seoul,” Johnny commented simply and that earned him a playful pinch from the shorter.

“You love me,” Ten insisted.

“Unfortunately,” that earned him another playful pinch on his arm.

“Same couple, same thing,” Taehyung's voice distracted the couple from bickering yet again.

“TAE!” Ten immediately ditched his husband to give his taller friend a long hug. “Tae I missed you so much! It's so boring without you in LA!” Ten exclaimed dramatically and that made Taehyung laughed seeing the shorter attics.

“Don’t lie. You’re happy that you got to spend more time with Johnny,” Taehyung fired back because he knew Ten so well. Ten released the hug with a sly smirk.

“Geez, let me have my time more with my husband for now. You will return to LA next year anyway right?” Taehyung only shrugged at that before turned around to face an awkward looking Jimin.

“I’m okay for now. You should enjoy your dinner Jimin-ssi. I will be fine,” Taehyung told the shorter who was taken aback by that.

“S-sure Mr. Min, anything please ask for me,” Jimin bowed to Taehyung before walking away to search for his friends.

“Is that Yoongi's secretary?” Johnny suddenly asked, both hands placed inside his pants pockets.

“Yes and it just happened to be my old friend,” Taehyung replied boredly. Ten's eyes widen immediately.

“Wait, wait, that’s your best friend?” Ten definitely remembered that story of his because 6 years ago, when Taehyung suddenly returned from Seoul unexpectedly, Ten was the one Taehyung vented everything to. They shared the same dorm room and the taller just needed someone to calm him down. Ten remembered how sad and depressed Taehyung during the time that made his friend almost quit college. Thankfully Ten encouraged him to finish his degree and reminded him multiple times how Taehyung always wanted to show off his arts to the world. That’s why Taehyung was always thankful for Ten's help back then, and to repay it he and Yoongi decided to introduce Ten to Johnny. It's love at first sight they said. Taehyung wouldn’t forget the day these two met for the first time, they’re already fucking each other wildly.

“Not anymore. Anyway, where’s my husband?”

Jimin approached his coworkers who was talking to each other and when he arrived he was being bombarded by lots of question.

“Is that Mr. Min husband Jimin-a?”

“Is he a model? He's so handsome”

“How old is he?”

Jimin had no problem answering all of those questions, but it started to irritate him that different people keep came up to him and keep asking the same question. So he had to repeat the same sentences over and over again. Only when Jeongguk finally arrived Jimin got a moment to breathe. And now with his boyfriend by his side, the others started to gush over his handsome man.

“Finally, you’re here,” Jimin said in relief. He excused himself from his nosy coworker to greet his boyfriend.

“What’s going on?” Jeongguk asked curiously. He just witnessed his boyfriend being surrounded by different people and they keep asking him questions.

“It's nothing really,” Jimin decided not to tell the truth. “Let’s go have a seat, we're sitting at the front,” Jimin held onto Jeongguk's palm tightly and brought him over to the huge round table enough for 10 person. Irene and her partner, Seulgi was already there along with other team manager.

Jeongguk took a seat beside Jimin and awkwardly greeted the others. His gaze suddenly shifted to the beautiful man in blue hair. Taehyung's looking even more angelic that night and Jeongguk was distracted for a moment. The other was talking to his husband and seeing Taehyung smiled his boxy smile reminded Jeongguk how much he used to love seeing that from the other. He watched Taehyung being all touchy with his husband and his heart was burn with jealousy when both of them pecking each other openly like that. Jeongguk frowned at it, couldn’t stand watching his ex now belong to other man.

“Kookie, are you okay?” Jimin asked in concern once he noticed how Jeongguk's expression had changed.

“Yes baby, I'm fine,” Jeongguk acted it out nicely. Jimin only nodded at that though he noticed how Jeongguk has been watching Taehyung with Yoongi from a far. He was sad of course, but he let it pushed aside for now.

The dinner went on nicely, Mr. Min thanked the staff of M LAND for always showed their best efforts during work and to appreciate them he decided to throw this annual dinner for the first time. He made a promise that there’s going to be a lot more benefits in the mere future and when he mentioned a trip to LA for the best staff, everyone was going wild. It's clear to them that Mr. Min was indeed one of the best leader in the world and it's not shocking to see some media outlets also attended the dinner because they wanted to see this man and his equally famous husband.

Taehyung stood on the side alone, watching Yoongi being interviewed by a journalist. He couldn’t stop smiling, just feeling happy and content watching his husband had grew so much. This workaholic man was still the same, only now Yoongi divided his time between work and private equally. He did proved to Taehyung that Taehyung was everything to him, and the reason he worked so hard was also because of his husband. Seriously, Taehyung fell in love even more for his husband.

Taehyung felt a tug on his pants and he looked down to see a boy around 3 years old was crying quietly. “I can’t find my mommy,” the boy said with such afraid and sad expression.

“Oh honey, you’re lost?” Taehyung immediately picked up the small boy and let him hugged his neck tightly. The boy was still sniffling but felt more comfortable being in the stranger embrace. “Let me search for your mommy yeah? What’s your name honey?” Taehyung asked softly.

“M-minho,” the boy replied and that’s enough for Taehyung to march over the audio team to ask for help.

“Excuse me, can you please tell everyone that there’s a kid named Minho is lost and asked his mommy to come here pick him up?” Taehyung asked one of the worker nicely in which they complied immediately. It's impossible for Taehyung to search for the kid mom in such wide venue so he thought of this plan quickly. He watched the worker let out a quick announcement that managed to attract everyone’s attention and once its done Taehyung thanked the guy sincerely.

Taehyung put Minho down and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his tears and snot away. “Your mommy is going to come okay. Don’t cry,” Taehyung said in his gentlest voice. Minho nodded at that, eyes staring at the man who saved him. Just a minute of waiting, a woman came over and calling out his son name frantically.

“Mommy!” Minho cried out once again after his mommy finally came.

“Thank you so much Mr. Min for helping him,” the woman thanked her boss husband shyly. Taehyung smiled fondly seeing the mother-son duo being in each other embrace.

“Not a problem. Always be careful Minho-ya,” Taehyung advice the kid who nodded shyly at that.

“You should give uncle a kiss Minho-ya,” his mom instructed that Minho complied immediately. Taehyung only showed his flawless cheek and let the kid kiss him cutely.

“Thank you uncle,” Minho said in all his cuteness. Taehyung cooed seeing that.

“No problem Minho,” he watched the mother and son leaving him alone.

Taehyung needed to wash the handkerchief so he's looking for the nearest washroom. He entered the washroom and went straight to the sink to wash all of the snot. Jeongguk was using the toilet at the moment and went out to be greeted with the sight of his ex lover. Taehyung was too focused on his work that he didn’t notice Jeongguk was standing behind him.

“You look beautiful Tae,” Jeongguk suddenly complimented the other, making the said guy startled in shock.

“You shocked me,” Taehyung responded before frowning at the guy. “I told you not to call me that,”

“Why? Should I just call you Taehyung then? Or you rather being called as Mr. Min like Jimin do?” Jeongguk was being sarcastic and Taehyung hated it.

“I just don’t want to hear it coming from your mouth,” Taehyung replied with a hiss. He had finished washing the handkerchief and after removing all the water from it, he pushed it inside his pocket. He wanted to go away from Jeongguk, he couldn’t stand being in the same room as his ex. Taehyung was about to leave when he felt two strong hands hugged him from behind. Taehyung only knew one person that would do that. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Tae I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for what I've done. I've been searching for you everywhere but you can’t be found. And now, now you’re married to someone else. I still love you Tae,” Jeongguk suddenly confessed out of nowhere and that confused Taehyung.

“You have Jimin now. Why are you saying all of this to me?” Taehyung was struggling to get out from the other tight embrace.

“I thought what I have with Jimin is love, but I can only think of you. I can’t forget you Tae,” Jeongguk was crying suddenly and Taehyung was stunned at the very least.

“You’re crazy. Are you saying you only used Jimin for fun? Don’t you think he has feelings too? If you don’t love him you should just leave him alone,” Taehyung grumbled, couldn’t believe Jeongguk was saying all of this after what he had done.

“I-I don’t know Tae. Can you consider being with me again? I still love you baby,” Taehyung has had enough and with last minute effort, he managed to break free from Jeongguk and turned around to slap him on his face.

“You love me? If you do love me you won’t cheat on me. If you love me you won’t sleep around behind me. You made my life like a living hell Jeongguk. You changed me to someone different. I was depressed for few years until I met Yoongi. Yoongi changed me for the better. He loved me for who I am. He respected me. So I married him because I love him. And the most important thing is, I married him because I’m already moved on from you,” Taehyung dissed with anger shown on his face. Jeongguk was holding on his painful cheeks while listening to all Taehyung's words. “You played me once, I will never forget that. But I didn’t think you would do the same with Jimin. If you love him you won’t do what you did to me Jeongguk. There’s someone else out there is waiting for him, someone much better. You are not that person,” Taehyung spat for the last time before he walked out from the bathroom hurriedly.

Taehyung was fuming. He couldn’t believe that Jeongguk had the audacity to ask him to come back. He couldn’t believe that the guy had the will to say I LOVE YOU to him again after what he had done. He spotted the JohnTen couple and went to them immediately. Taehyung grabbed his glass of wine and gulped down the content quickly. The couple was left stunned at the sight.

“You alright Tae?” Ten asked in concern.

“Yeah, I'm perfectly good,” Taehyung replies bitterly.

Back inside the bathroom, Jeongguk was left stunned by Taehyung's sudden attack. Never in his life he thought the always sweet guy could turned violent. Jeongguk looked over to his reflection and checked on his cheek. Thankfully no marks was left, or Jimin would question him all night. He was pissed now that Taehyung had rejected him. And the latter even had the audacity to slap him like that. He need to release his anger to something, or rather, someone. “All right Tae, we'll play your game,”

Jeongguk left the bathroom, immediately looking for his boyfriend. Jimin was talking to Irene when Jeongguk suddenly engulfed the shorter in a back hug. Taehyung was nearby, talking to Johnny and Ten when he saw Jeongguk being all intimate with Jimin.

“Jeongguk, don’t do that,” Jimin scolded his boyfriend for grinding behind him.

“Can we return to our room early? I need you baby,” Jeongguk whispered seductively to the shorter breath.

“You guys seem busy. We'll leave first,” Irene dragged her girlfriend, Seulgi away from the couple. Jimin was looking uncomfortable due to the fact he's still being surrounded by his coworker. His boss was just a couple of feet from them.

“Jeongguk. Not here,” Jimin scolded the black hair quietly. He turned around to see the other eyes were already darken by lust and seeing that made Jimin's body turned hotter too. “You wait outside, I'll bid goodbye to my boss,” Jimin instructed urgently. He knew Jeongguk so well, the other would never stop teasing him until he gave in to his want.

“Be fast baby,” Jeongguk pecked Jimin on his plush lips before walking away not forgetting to smirk at Taehyung. Taehyung almost rolled his eyes just seeing that smug smile coming from the egoistic bastard. If anything Jeongguk only made Taehyung hated him even more. He's glad the guy wasn’t part of his life anymore. Taehyung watched Jimin talked to his husband before he trailed behind Jeongguk outside from the event. It's so obvious what they’re about to do, and Taehyung pitied Jimin even more. Only if he knew.

“Anyway Taehyung, I want to meet a friend in Itaewon tomorrow, he just opened a new café, would you like to come?” Ten asked his taller friend, interrupted Taehyung's attention from thinking of Jeongguk.

“Sure Ten, I'll follow,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you guys would be respectful towards each other on the comment section yeah? Everyone is entitled to give their own opinion and I just want you guys to have a great time reading my work. Anyway, here's another update. Thank you for reading 💜💜💜


	22. CONVERSATIONS IN THE DARK

“Are you sure we're at the right place?” Taehyung grumbled in tiredness. Who could blame him though? He’s been following Ten around the Itaewon area in this hot & sunny Summer weather for almost 30 minutes and they still couldn’t find the said café.

“The map said one block from here,” Ten told the taller in confidence but that only made Taehyung grumbled even more.

“You said the same thing since the beginning,” Taehyung complained loudly but still he followed the silver grey towards the said location. They turned to one corner on their right and instantly being greeted with a medium size café painted in black & white color.

“We’re here!” Ten exclaimed excitedly and skipping towards the minimalist concept café in glee. Taehyung sighed in relief, finally he could cool down his body in a cosy place. He entered the café, seeing Ten was hugging a taller guy with pink hair.

“Why don’t you tell me you’re coming? Are you alone?” the pink hair guy turned out to be very handsome. Taehyung would described him as someone come out from a comic, his face is perfect like that.

“Told you it's a surprise. I'm here with my best friend. There he is! Tae come here!” Ten gestured to Taehyung who immediately approached the other two.

“Hello, I'm Taehyung,” Taehyung introduced himself first, trying to be polite to the other.

“Hi, I'm Taeyong. Wait, our name sound so similar Ten should be careful when pronouncing our names,” the pink hair, named Taeyong joked around and made Taehyung chuckled at the other.

“It’s no problem really. I will just call your last name. Mr. Min and Mr. Jung,” Ten concluded that made the two taller guys laughed even more. “Anyway, where is your husband Yong?” Ten quickly asked as he knew very well the couple never being separated from each other.

“He's at the back mixing something for me,” Taeyong replied while trying to look at his hardworking husband.

“So you’re married Taeyong-ssi? How long?” Taehyung asked out of curiosity.

“3 years now. We've been together since high school, and married right after graduation,” Taeyong answered happily. “And you? You have a partner already?” Taeyong returned the same question because he noticed a ring worn by the taller.

“I have a husband. Been married for 2 years,” Taehyung replied, proudly showing off his wedding ring to the other.

“Yeah, don’t forget that I'm also married for 2 years now,” Ten interrupted them with his continuous wit. The other could only laughed seeing the shorter making jokes.

“Both of you should sit down first, I'll be back later to bring your order yeah?”

Taehyung and Ten chose to sit beside the wide window where they could see everyone walking by the café. He just read Yoongi's message, asking him to come home early as he missed spending time with him. Taehyung chuckled seeing his silly husband sending him multiple photos of him being sad along with photos of him just playing with Yeontan.

“What’s up?” Ten asked his friend in curiosity.

“Just Yoongo being himself,” Taehyung replied simply before typing something to send to his awaiting husband.

Ten also smiled seeing that. He's glad Yoongi came to Taehyung's life when he needed someone the most. College has been rough to Taehyung especially. After the incident he struggled a lot attending the classes, and making friends altogether. Even the professor noticed his sudden changes, turning from the talkative Taehyung to a taciturn one. Ten always became a back up for Taehyung, encouraging him to keep going and that’s what made Taehyung an excellent artist to this day. He painted his trauma and painful experiences hence that came along great arts. That arts also what brought Taehyung and Yoongi together.

“How do you know Taeyong?” Taehyung asked curiously. He's been thinking on the matter since Ten mentioned it to him the other day.

“Actually Johnny is friend with Taeyong's husband, Jaehyun. Jaehyun used to live and attend school in LA, the same one Johnny went to. They’re still in touch and close even when Jaehyun moved back to Seoul. I just happened to like watching Taeyong’s food creation on his Instagram and he enjoyed my paintings on my Instagram page too and somehow we started messaging each other and here we are,” Ten explained that made Taehyung understood him immediately.

“So his husband name is Jaehyun?” Taehyung questioned again. The name sounded so familiar to him in someway.

“Yeah. Oh there he is,” Ten waved his hands to someone from afar. Taehyung turned around and his eyes widen when it's confirmed that he really knew this Jaehyun. The other was bringing their order carefully.

“Ten, where’s Johnny?” Jaehyun greeted his friend first, not noticing Taehyung was still looking at him in awe.

“He’s at the hotel. Guess I tired him too much,” Ten only gave a wink to the taller that made Jaehyun instantly understood the message behind it. “Oh yeah, this is my friend,” Ten didn’t forget to introduce the two.

Jaehyun turned to look at Taehyung and instantly widen his eyes. “Taehyung-ssi?” Jaehyun definitely remembered the handsome face though his hair change drastically.

“Yes, hi Jaehyun-ssi,” Taehyung gave him a smile that somewhat made Jaehyun relieved. The last and only time he met the blue hair, the guy was crying and heartbroken.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Ten asked, face full of confusion.

“Yeah, we met once long time ago,” Jaehyun turned to Taehyung again. “Glad you’re okay now,”

“So you’re Taeyong's husband, I'm married too,” Taehyung just wanted to share, simply told to the other that he's happy now.

“So I've heard,” Jaehyun responded, already knowing that fact. “Please, enjoy your food. We will talk later,” with that Jaehyun left both of them.

“TaeTae, how do you guys know each other?”

“Remember when I told you that Jeongguk's roommate was the one telling the truth about him and Jimin?” Ten nodded once at that. “Jaehyun was the roommate,”

Ten let out a small ‘Oh’, didn’t expect this kind of coincidence. “What a small world,”

“What a small world indeed,”

💜

Hoseok was practicing his dance alone in his studio. The studio was empty since it's already passed 6 P.M. He had no night class to teach that day and since he didn’t feel like returning home that early, he decided to stay behind and practice some dance.

Dance has always been Hoseok's kind of escape. He loves dancing because it gives him freedom. He discarded all of his problems once he started to dance and he's very lucky to make his hobby as his career now. Being one of the best dancer in the world took a lot from him. He traveled a lot, and that made him automatically started to learn different languages at the same time. It's easy for him because he also happened to be an extrovert and so people always view him as this happy virus, a sunshine. People would be weird out if he told them that he also had worries, sad, and since he didn’t want to burden anyone, Hoseok is use to keep his feelings inside. It pained him of course, but to him it's better for others to see him happy than knowing his dark façade.

After Jimin moved out from his house a week ago, Hoseok didn’t feel any anticipation to go home early. At least when Jimin was living together with him, he looked forward to cook the other his favorite food, watching shows on Netflix, playing video games and just plain hanging out and talking. Hoseok was upset that Jimin still didn’t realized how Jeongguk was only using him. The guy only know how to sweet talk and Jimin just so happened to be easily swayed by him. Hoseok never felt this much of hatred towards someone and that someone was Jeongguk. He couldn’t help it, he tried to save Jimin but that bastard only make it harder for him.

Hoseok turned off the radio. He decided to stop by at the nearby eatery and take away some food to fill his hunger. Hoseok closed his studio and walked out from the building. He walked one block from his studio to a restaurant selling different kind of street food. He ordered his favorite, _tteokbokki_ and _sundae_ for take away. In the middle of waiting he was being approached by someone.

“Hoseok isn’t it?” the said guy turned to his side to see a familiar handsome guy he had met a week prior.

“Oh? Jinyoung-ssi right?” Hoseok remembered his name exactly because the chocolate really helped in calming him down back then. Jinyoung smiled widely at that.

“You remember,”

“Of course, how could I forget someone who gave me chocolate. It really helps me Jinyoung-ssi, thank you,” Hoseok didn’t forget to thank the taller who’s getting shy at the mention.

“Don’t sweat it. Are you going home?”

“Yes, and you?”

“Me too. Let me wait for my order first and we will walk together,”

Both of them walked together, bringing along their take away food with them. There’s a strange connection between them, though it's only their second time meeting each other they decided to drop the formalities as they’re actually the same age. They talked smoothly, and that’s when Hoseok found out that Jinyoung actually working as a physiotherapist. That explained why Jinyoung gave Hoseok chocolate on their first meet. Hoseok suggested to just eat their food at the park they accidentally met before, and Jinyoung complied. They took a more comfortable spot to seat and of course to lay their food out.

“Since you dance, don’t you have a body sore or muscle pain?” Jinyoung asked curiously as he was eating his _odaeng_.

“Of course I do. I dance a lot, and sometimes I missed steps and if I'm not careful, I could injured my legs,” Hoseok reminded to all the injuries he had suffered throughout his career. He's lucky the injuries weren’t that severe or his career is done.

“If you want to examine your body condition, just come to me anytime. I can help you out,” Jinyoung offered out of nowhere. Hoseok was stunned to say the least.

“Really? You can do that for me?”

“Of course. It's my job as a physiotherapist,” Jinyoung replied with a small smile.

“Woah thank you so much Jinyoung. Anyone who marry you would be lucky then, you could check on your partner anytime,” Hoseok joked that made Jinyoung laughed at him.

“Unfortunately I have no one to examine now. Well I used to before,” Hoseok noticed the sadness came from the other voice.

“I'm sorry but what happened?”

“I used to have a fiancee, but we broke up a month before the wedding. She has someone else,” Jinyoung decided to tell Hoseok the truth.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry that happened. How are you now?” Hoseok had stopped eating so he could calm Jinyoung down.

“I’m alright now. After all that happened almost a year ago. I moved on,” Jinyoung said with an reassurance smile.

“You’re not seeing anyone right now? Any girls attracted your attention lately?” Hoseok asked in curiosity.

“Well, there’s someone. But it's not a girl,” Jinyoung simply answered that made Hoseok stunned for a while.

“Are you… bi?” Hoseok was hesitant to ask the question, because he's afraid he would offend the guy.

“I am. I really don’t mind if it’s a girl or a guy really. Sorry, are you uncomfortable?” Hoseok almost laugh at the question but it would deemed to be inappropriate.

“It’s okay. I'm gay myself,” Hoseok simply confessed because he never had problems with his own sexuality. He noticed a glint on the other eyes.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Jinyoung's question made Hoseok reminded to someone. Jimin. He sighed at that.

“No I don’t. But I wish I could just forget this person,” Jinyoung became interested hearing that.

“Your crush? Did he reject you?” Jinyoung asked carefully.

“It's nothing like that. It's just, the guy I had a crush on was dating someone right now. He’s my childhood friend,” Hoseok explained the details to Jinyoung. “I guess part of it was my fault. I always had a crush on him but I never confess. And because of that he got together with someone's else boyfriend. And that someone's else is also my friend. Did you understand what I'm trying to say?” Hoseok almost confused himself by saying all of that.

“I do. So all of you are friends then?” Jinyoung concluded.

“Yes. I don’t know Jinyoung, I should just forget my crush but I always reminded to him. What should I do?” Hoseok sighed for nth time that day. He just need to forget Jimin and looked for something else to distract him.

“Go on a blind date or something. It might help,” Jinyoung suggested though he was itching to say something else. “Or, we could go on date together. How about that?” Jinyoung added. Hoseok was shocked to hear that, didn’t expect Jinyoung to ask him out like that.

“W-wait. Are you serious?” Hoseok thought his ears must have deceived him because no way a handsome guy like Jinyoung would be attracted to someone like him.

“Yes, I'm serious right now. Who knows maybe go on date with me will help you out? I like you Hoseok, there’s something about your energy that attract me. We will just go on a friendly date for a start,” Jinyoung explained how their future dates will work and somehow Hoseok was buying it. Jinyoung is such a nice and reliable guy. Though they don’t work in the same field, they clicked with each other so well. Hoseok wanted to forget his feelings for Jimin. He needed to move on. And here is someone willingly asking him on date.

“Of course. I will go on date with you,” Hoseok agreed, making Jinyoung smiled widely at that.

“So, should we plan our first date then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter for now. Anyway, I'm wondering how old you guys are? I'm pretty sure all of you are younger than me though. I'm pretty old 😂 (hint : 2 members of BTS are the same age as me)


	23. EARNED IT

“What should we buy,” Taehyung was strolling around the supermarket, looking to all the displayed snacks that he wanted to buy. He noticed a bag of potato chips that Yoongi loved to munch on every time they’re watching movies at home and decided to take it. The blue hair then moved to the next section, drinks. He once again walking slowly along the alley, looking at the drinks option he wanted to bring home. He saw the beers that his husband (again) loved to drink and immediately took the set of 6 and put it inside his trolley.

After marrying Yoongi for 2 years, Taehyung was already aware of the likes and dislikes of his husband. The older love to drink, it’s been revealed since the first time they’re meeting each other, that not only Yoongi but Taehyung himself enjoyed drinking the alcohol. The surroundings were very important for two of them. They preferred drinking and talking in a quiet situation, hence going to the bar or nightclub was never an option. Being together and drinking at home was enough for the couple.

Yoongi also happened to hate horror movies. The older, though he has such tough looking exterior, was actually a scaredy cat when it comes to scary films. Taehyung also didn’t enjoy watching such genres so the two of them eventually avoided that section whenever they’re scrolling through Netflix, looking for new movie or show to watch.

Yoongi like to eat anything as long as its edible. The blondie wasn’t raise as a picky eater, as he once told the story how his mom put chilli peppers inside his favorite snack as a kid, just to taught him not to throw a tantrum. That experience made Yoongi being more appreciative towards food, and just eat anything as long as its delicious. Lately Taehyung experimented a lot with his cookings, and Yoongi loved to try all of them. Taehyung only started cooking once he married the older as he claimed himself to be a certified house husband now.

Taehyung was looking around the fresh ingredients the supermarket offered. Yoongi had requested for him to cook a simple pasta for dinner that day, so Taehyung decided to cook him aglio olio seafood pasta that the older like. In the middle of choosing the right veggies for the food, he was being tapped from behind by someone. He automatically turned around only to be greeted by a woman in her 40’s.

“Kim Taehyung isn't?” the woman asked in full confidence, as she already knew who the taller was. Taehyung was staring at the other for a few seconds until it hit him.

“ _Eomonim?_ ” Taehyung called out the gorgeous lady in shock. She's Jeongguk's mother who he hadn’t met for over 6 years now.

“You’re getting more handsome Tae,” Ms Jeon said with a soft smile.

Taehyung engulfed the smaller woman in a hug, making the older chuckled seeing the guy acting the same. “How are you mom? How's dad?” Taehyung was too used calling Mr & Ms Jeon as mom & dad, since he used to date their son for a long time.

“We’re good honey. How are you? I didn’t expect to meet you here, I thought you’re in LA right now with your daddy & papa,” Ms Jeon asked. Taehyung released the hug and smiled to the woman.

“I’m staying in Seoul for a year, with my husband,” Taehyung gladly answered, though he knew his answer might disappoint the other. As expected, Ms Jeon looked at him in disbelief, didn’t expect Taehyung was now a married man.

“You’re married already? Who is your husband honey?”

“His name is Min Yoongi, the CEO of M LAND,” Taehyung briefly introduced his husband. He's very much aware of all the attentions Yoongi has been getting lately for his great leadership in leading the company. Ms Jeon must have heard his name as she gave a shocked reaction once again.

“ _Omo_ , should I call you Mr. Min now?” Ms Jeon questioned immediately, making Taehyung giggled cutely.

“No mom, I'm still the same Taehyung you know,” Taehyung insisted. It's great to be treated with respect, but in this situation he should be more respectful towards someone older and especially to someone who had been a huge help to him back then. “Are you free right now? I would like to treat you to some food,”

With that, Taehyung and Ms Jeon paid for their groceries and placed them inside their cars before going out again to a nearby café for tea time. Both of them ordered a cake and a cup of tea each just to fill their tummies.

“So Tae, how's married life?” Ms Jeon asked in curiosity before she sipped onto her hot earl gray tea.

“It’s wonderful. My husband treated me very well. I couldn’t ask for a better one,” Taehyung answered in honesty. Ms Jeon smiled to the other, noticing the happiness glint shown on the younger eyes.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ms Jeon replied simply before she started to add “Tae, I'm sorry for what my son had done to you before. I really don’t expect you guys to end up that way,” Ms Jeon suddenly apologized in behalf of his cheating son. She remembered hearing the news not from her son himself, but from Taehyung's raging papa. He's so mad and that’s when she heard the news that they’re going to stay permanently at LA from that on.

“Mom,” Taehyung put down his cup and reached over to hold Ms Jeon hands. “You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault,” Taehyung assured, didn’t want the older think that it's all her fault.

“I always thoughtt you and Jeongguk would end up marrying each other. You guys are so in love back then, though you’re still in school. But then that happened, I remember being so mad at Jeongguk. It was hard for me to accept someone else in Jeongguk's life,” Ms Jeon expressed her real feelings to Taehyung as if she had kept inside for so long. “I understand your feeling Tae, I'm in your shoes at one point, that’s why I took the news so hard,” Ms Jeon then added.

Taehyung nodded at that, knowing why the older said it like that. Mr Jeon, Jeongguk's father also had the same tendencies. He cheated on Ms Jeon multiple times in his career, and that’s where Jeongguk got that characters from. Taehyung wiped the tears falling from the woman's eyes, feeling guilty all of sudden.

“Don’t cry please. I hate seeing you cry,” Taehyung told in gentle voice. “It's already in the past mom. I'm married now to someone else, and I hoped you can accept Jimin being in Jeongguk's life now,” he then added.

As much as he hated both of the said guys, he also realized that he could never change their fate. It's already done and they already made their choice, that’s why Taehyung decided to let go the past.

“I’m already accepted Jimin. He's a nice guy too. I really want to see both of them settled down as fast as possible but Jeongguk didn’t want to,” it's not a surprise to Taehyung, since he's already aware of Jeongguk's real feelings towards Jimin. The confession he made almost a month ago still haunted Taehyung. He hasn’t told anyone about it, especially to his husband.

“Don’t force him if he still not ready mom,” Taehyung simply advised.

“I know. I just want the best for Jeongguk. He's my only child after all,” Ms Jeon then looked at Taehyung again “You need to introduce your husband to me one day Tae,”

Taehyung smiled widely at that. “Of course mom. You’re going to love him,”

💜

“Why are you here?”

“Tae asked me to just stay here so I did,”

“You have your own place at mom's why don’t you just stay there?”

“I'm bored okay. The house is too huge,”

“Just admit that you’re scared,”

“I'm not, it's just boring,”

Taehyung has been watching the two siblings, Yoongi and Jihoon bantered around for a while now. Though they’re siblings, and looked exactly the same (minus the height), they’re always in each others throat. What’s interesting to Taehyung was how they would help the other when they got into troubles but whenever they’re in the same place, they will bicker non stop. What a _tsundere_ siblings.

“Guys, please stop, dinner's ready,” Taehyung forced them to stop fighting and asked them to eat together like a family. Both of them took a seat in their respective places and somehow ended up sitting side by side. Taehyung took a brief look before chuckled to himself.

“Something’s wrong baby?” Yoongi grumbled, his planned date with Taehyung was completely ruined by his younger brother existence in the house.

“Seeing you guys bicker a lot but then still choose to sit side by side is amusing to me,” Taehyung commented that made the brothers took a glance to each other before both of them slowly moving away. Taehyung giggled again seeing that. “Come on Yoongo, Jihoon just arrived here, he couldn’t possibly stayed alone at mom's house,” Taehyung tried to calm his husband down by rubbing the older thighs.

“Baby, I have a night plan for us and I don’t want this shorty to ruin it,” Yoongi complained and that earned him a punch on the arms by the guest. “You sure are strong for someone so small,” the older dissed.

“You sure are immature to be a CEO,” Jihoon then retorted.

Both of them ended up seated facing each other, with Taehyung taking the middle seat so the dinner would go on smoothly. Taehyung was talking to Jihoon about works, while Yoongi turned pouty from his other side.

“So you’re here to visit your friend?” Taehyung trying to confirm with his same aged brother-in-law.

“Yeah, he's now working under Hoseok _hyung_ ,” Jihoon answered simply.

“Really? So he’s a dancer then. You sure are commited to visit him as a friend,” Taehyung was trying to imply at something and that made Jihoon cough immediately. Taehyung hurriedly gave the shorter a glass of water to calm the other down.

“What are you saying?” Jihoon returned the question with a red face. Taehyung grinned to the other knowingly.

“Are you sure he’s not your boyfriend?” Taehyung quickly asked, didn’t mean to be nosy but as his brother-in-law, he had the right to know.

“N-no. I mean, not yet,” Jihoon answered which only excited Taehyung even more.

“Tell me, how do you guys know each other?” Taehyung was delighted to hear more from the ice prince himself.

“We went to the same college. He took dance and I took music. We met through a project,” Jihoon explained, acting nonchalant at the same time. Taehyung cooed at that.

“This is not fair, how come mom never set you up with anyone like me,” Yoongi complained loudly, thinking back to all the nuisance he needed to go through for his mom.

“Because _hyung_ , I do go on date, unlike you. Seriously Tae, what did you see in my brother?” Jihoon proceed to ask the other, never understood what a handsome guy like Taehyung saw on his brother.

“You little…” before Yoongi could cursed his younger brother out, Taehyung once again calmed his husband down with a peck on the cheek.

“He’s my savior and my hero, I'm glad I'm one of the lucky person who got to see it,” Taehyung spoke romantically that made Jihoon almost gagged.

“I shouldn’t ask. Anyway Tae, your food is delicious as always. Now I'm going to my room so you both could do anything you want. Good night,” the couple watched Jihoon retorted to his room, leaving them alone in the dining area.

“You really think that about me?” Yoongi's question caught Taehyung's attention back to his husband.

“Of course babe. If it wasn’t you who save me, I don’t think I will be here today,” Taehyung replied softly. He gave another peck to Yoongi's thin lips. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” this time it was Yoongi who caught Taehyung into a deep kiss. They’re making out eagerly, not afraid of getting caught by Jihoon knowing the other was the type to keep on his words. Taehyung climbed to sit on top of Yoongi's lap and crossed his long arms behind the guy. They're already at the stage of using tongue when a sound coming from Yoongi's phone interrupted their session.

“Leave it,” Taehyung whined when Yoongi was trying to read the message Johnny just sent him.

“I really want to baby but Johnny needs me,” Yoongi said in guilt, he also didn’t want to leave his baby but also works was calling for him.

“You said you had the night planned for us,” Taehyung definitely pouted at that, remembering Yoongi's promise minutes ago.

“I know baby. I'm not going to be long, I promise. I need to take this video call on my work room for a while,” Yoongi gently placed Taehyung back on his seat before giving the younger another reassuring peck. “Wait for me,” with that Yoongi vanished to his office on the second floor. Taehyung was still pouting when he was washing the dish, already feeling antsy without Yoongi nearby. He then retorted to text Ten to vent.

** You : **

_Your husband being a cock blocker just now_

** Tennie : **

_Sucks for us then because he did the same to me_

_I was about to get the D when he suddenly called out Yoongi's name out of nowhere_

** You : **

_Revenge?_

** Tennie :  **

_Call._

_Any ideas?_

Taehyung was thinking of all possible ideas to get revenge on their husbands. The last time he did it, he almost made Yoongi cry as he keep denying the older from coming. He got to witness the best yet painful orgasm Yoongi ever had. He then remembered how Yoongi mentioned to him that he's going to have a video call with Johnny and that gave him idea.

** You : **

_Since they’re on video call with each other_

_Let's give them BJ in secret_

** Tennie : **

_You are a genius I swear_

_I wonder how they would react to each other when we do it_

_Are we doing it now?_

** You : **

_Now._

_Let's do It_

Taehyung made sure the kitchen was all clean before started walking upstairs. He walked along the hallways until he reached in front of Yoongi's office. He could hear Yoongi was talking to Johnny from outside and slowly, he opened the door from outside. Thankfully it's not locked or his plan would be ruined. He peeked his head inside, looking at Yoongi who was still talking to Johnny regarding some new project in Massachusetts. The older was too focused on discussing some stuff with his business partner and with that, Taehyung easily sneaked in without his husband noticing him.

Taehyung crawled down on the wooden plank, glad that Yoongi choose to use an open style table without any dividers covering him. Taehyung crouched down when he's already under neath the table and Yoongi's open legs was really an invitation to him.

“It's better if you could personally meet Keith in order to confirm all of the construction date. Are you alright?” Yoongi asked in concern after seeing Johnny kept moving around on his chair and holding his sit tightly.

“ _Y-yeah, I'm alright. Please continue_ ,” Johnny stuttered and that’s a cue for Taehyung that Ten was already doing it.

“Okay, so like I'm s…” Yoongi jerked forward when he felt a pair of hand suddenly touching him out of nowhere. He looked down to see his husband was smirking at him while rubbing his inner thigh. Uh-oh, this was bad news. “L-like I'm saying you should meet Keith and oh…” Taehyung licked his hardening shaft from the outside.

“ _Y-you okay?_ ” Johnny seemed to notice how Yoongi also seemed in discomfort like him.

“Y-yeah, just… headache,” at this point Taehyung already removed the older pajama pants and as expected, Yoongi went commando like the usual. Taehyung covered the huge cock with both of his hands and started stroking up & down. Taehyung didn’t forget to mouth to Yoongi, asking him to continue the discussion. “Just meet Keith and discuss all the works date. The project is going to take long,” finally, Yoongi managed to say it while Taehyung was touching him like that.

“ _Will do Yoongs. Ah~ A-anything else?”_ Johnny accidentally moaned out but managed to cover it up with some questions. However Yoongi already aware of what was happening right now. Taehyung and Ten must have made another pact like they usually did. Such brats.

“What about the project in New York? Any progress?” Taehyung was giving the older kitten licks before engulfed the tip inside his hot mouth. Yoongi was about to moan at the sensation but managed to control it.

“ _It's almost ended. Probably in a month or so. Oh my God…_ ” Johnny couldn’t keep it anymore, he's being suck by his husband in front of his business partner which also happened to be his best friend and he wouldn’t let the older saw how he crumbled down under his husband spell. “ _Dude, I will call you other time yeah. I-I really need to go_ ,”

Yoongi closed his eyes, feeling the way Taehyung was giving him a nice blowjob. “Sure. Talk to you later,” Johnny ended the call and Yoongi immediately grabbed the blue hair harshly, earning a loud moan from the younger. “Look at you baby boy. So eager to please me. I should’ve known that you and Ten are two little Satan in disguise,”

Taehyung was smirking and licking his plush lips at the same time. “Should never leave your baby boy horny then,” Taehyung was brave to reply, because he like to push Yoongi's button. This was one of cue for the older, that the younger wanted rough that night. “Too bad, I really want to please while you’re talking to Johnny. I guess Ten was too much for him,”

Yoongi tighten the hold on his blue hair but also caressing the younger cheeks at the same time. “Oh honey, you just want to show off how well you please daddy hurm? Should I fuck you right in front of them then? Didn’t know you’re this kinky baby boy,”

“Oh daddy, I’m only like this with you. I can be the most kinkiest baby boy in the whole world, but only to you,” Taehyung replied, feeling the pleasure in pain. “Now daddy, can I please continue to please you? I want to satisfy you tonight,” Taehyung didn’t forget to pout, which was one of the older weaknesses.

“Please do what you want baby. I will make sure my brother hear you screaming my name all night,” Yoongi immediately released the tight hold on the blue hair and Taehyung hungrily continued sucking the older in sloppy way. Yoongi was definitely enjoying all of this, watching his husband so eager to please him that night. He loved it when Taehyung acted this way, it's slutty but only for Yoongi.

Taehyung removed his baggy shirt, revealing his beautiful body to the older. Yoongi groaned at the sinful sight and started to move his hips and fucking Taehyung's mouth. He was holding the younger face gently and pushing his dick deep inside the younger and he almost come seeing the way Taehyung handled his thrust so easily. At the same time Taehyung also had removed his short, exposing his dick to the air. Sucking Yoongi like that always made him hard as he enjoyed pleasing the older so much. Taehyung was stroking his hard cock in the same pace as he's sucking Yoongi. He will moaned once in a while, the vibration only made Yoongi harder.

“Baby, come here,” Yoongi removed his dick from Taehyung's mouth and brought the other to kiss him on the mouth. They’re making out quickly before Yoongi pushed Taehyung directly to the huge windows. They could see the whole Seoul from there and Yoongi wanted to show how well he fucked his husband to the world.

“Daddy~ Want it raw,” Taehyung plead, his forehead leaning on the window.

“Baby, I'm going to hurt you that way,” Yoongi refused to hurt his husband but Taehyung could be very persistant especially at times like this.

“Going to be okay. I already prepared myself,” Taehyung confessed and that earned him two slaps on his ass from Yoongi.

“Yeah? Already prepared for daddy hurm? Gonna make you scream so loud,” like in cue, Yoongi thrusted deep inside Taehyung and that action made the younger scream. His loud scream for sure could be heard by Jihoon. “You’re so tight baby. Glad you’re all mine to ruin,”

“Yours~ Only yours~” Taehyung was closing his eyes and let his hips did all the work. He's not lying when he said he's already prepared for Yoongi because he thrusted himself back & forth easily. Yoongi gripped onto the younger hips so tight and started to fuck him in an animalistic speed. Taehyung was screaming and moaning in pleasure, couldn’t keep his mouth shut as he's enjoying all of the rough treatment. Yoongi was biting and leaving hickeys on his husband neck at the same time. “Daddy I'm coming,” Taehyung warned weakly before coming untouched directly to the open window. He was trembling and Yoongi made sure to hold the younger as close as possible.

“Baby, we’re not done yet,” Yoongi continued fucking the other as he knew, he always lasted long and Taehyung could come at least two more times.

“Wreck me daddy, wreck me,”

At the same time, Jihoon was struggling to sleep due to the unholy sound coming from his older brother and brother-in-law. He was contemplating on either he should just run away from there and not seeing the couple for few more years. This was too much for him.

“I swear I won’t stay the night here again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter I guess?? This chapter is actually the last one I wrote before I decided to publish this story online. I'm still writing the next chapters and I think you guys are going to like all the dramas 😝 Well, I do put the drama tag for a reason then. Thank you for still reading this and supporting me~ 💜💜💜


	24. BLAME ON ME

Taehyung always believe in luck. There's a time when he accidentally discovered a $100 note hidden in between his old school books, and it just so happened at the right time to buy new art supplies. He had no idea how the money was even there at the first place, but since it's being hidden among his stuff, he just assumed the money belong to him. There's also a time where Taehyung almost being hit by a bus, and the reason he managed to escape was because he's too distracted by the new graffiti arts being painted at the bus stop. The bus fortunately didn't hit anyone and it was discovered later that the break pad was not functioning properly. So it's sure luck for both Taehyung and the bus driver.

Taehyung also a sole believer that when something bad happened to you since morning, the bad luck would follow you throughout the day, and that's exactly what happened to him that day. He woke up super late, it's almost 10 a.m in the morning and he's freaking out because one he didn't make any breakfast for his husband and two, he has an appointment exactly one hour later. Thankfully he had prepared his outfit for the meeting but of course the bad luck just had to follow, when he discovered later that the pants he hasn't wear for a long time, ended up not fitting him anymore. Taehyung almost had a breakdown but tried to remain positive and clumsily searching for a new pair of pants that fit. The house ended up a mess when he left.

Then another bad luck strike when his car wouldn't even start and after a short phone call with his husband, the car might had a problem with the battery. Taehyung had no time to call and wait for the mechanic so he proceed to take a bus instead. Seoul is huge right? As someone who hasn't been in the city for that long, though he attended middle school and high school there, Taehyung still a foreigner by any means. It took him almost 20 minutes to find the right route heading towards the stated place. And it's 15 minutes before 11 when he's finally getting into the bus heading towards Cheongdam where he'll be meeting a client of his. Taehyung didn't forget to inform his awaiting client that he was running late and asked for the other forgiveness. Thankfully the lady was very understanding and let Taehyung took as many time as he needed.

Once he'd arrived at the said building, Taehyung was freaking out for a moment because it's also the same building where Jeon's company was located. Taehyung prayed to not stumble upon the man he didn't want to meet and was relieved when the meeting was held at the different level and company. He finally met his client, a lovely lady who run a fashion advertisement business. She requested Taehyung to paint her a portrait of fashion icons that changed the fashion industry. Taehyung was delighted to do it, as he's also very interested in fashion. He thought his good luck was finally by his side but shattered after he heard Jeongguk's name being mentioned.

"I guess Jeongguk is a good friend of yours then?" the lady named Vivi said out of the blue.

"Jeongguk? You mean Jeon Jeongguk?" Taehyung asked just to make sure that they're talking about the same men.

"Yes. He's the one actually suggesting your name to me. He even showed me your websites where you posted most of your portfolio. I was interested so that's why I call you," Vivi explained in length how she ended up calling for Taehyung.

Taehyung's mood turned even sour after hearing that. Why Jeongguk just had to be the one recommended him to Vivi? Not that he's being ungrateful but he really don't want any sort of connection with the latter anymore. "I see," Taehyung didn't know how to respond to that so he just replied simply.

"I just informed him that you're here right now. Maybe you could see him in a moment," that sudden announcement almost made Taehyung malfunction. He had tried so hard to avoid meeting the said guy inside the building, but his fate just had to play him right there. What he had done wrong? "Oh there he is. Jeongguk~" Vivi called the newcomer in rather cheerful tone. Taehyung cursed inside his head, couldn't believe that he's about to meet the guy he despised.

"Hye Vivi, how are you?" Jeongguk greeted his friend first and foremost, eyes caught on the beautiful man who stood beside the lady.

"Doing good. Thank you so much for recommend Taehyung to me, I believe he will do a good job on making the artwork," Vivi, unaware of the tension between the two was talking so passionately about the job.

"No problem. He's a friend of mine who also happened to be an artist. Glad that you like it," Jeongguk answered almost made Taehyung scoffed. Friends my ass.

"Lovely. So Taehyung-ssi I will follow up with you about the progress yeah? I have another meeting to attend right now so see you another time,"

"Thank you so much Miss Vivi, I will contact you later," Taehyung didn't forget to say and showing his smile. Once the female gone from both of their sight, Taehyung tried to escape from Jeongguk as far as possible, but of course the latter would caught on him by grabbing his wrist.

"Not so fast Tae. I hope you could at least thank me for this," Jeongguk said with the most arrogant voice Taehyung ever heard. Taehyung forcefully pulled his hand from the other.

"I don't ask for your help," Taehyung replied in annoyance. If only he knew it was Jeongguk who recommended him, Taehyung wouldn't even be there. Jeongguk chuckled at that, seeing Taehyung acted so stubborn was amusing to him.

"At least have lunch with me? It's lunch time now and I know you're the type to eat on time," like on cue, Taehyung's stomach growling lowly and it's loud enough for Jeongguk to hear. Taehyung cursed inside his head again because he just remembered that he had skipped breakfast that day. As stubborn as Taehyung wanted to be, he couldn't deny that he need to show some gratitude to someone who had helped him getting a new job. Though that someone was the person he hate.

"Fine. I will eat with you, but only this time," Taehyung grumbled for the last time before walked towards the elevator. Jeongguk let out his victory celebration before following the other closely. Both of them took the semi-full elevator to the ground floor. Few of the workers inside greeted Jeongguk and that's when Taehyung found out that these people were Jeongguk's workers.

Jeongguk suggested to go to the cafe that he always visited and to Taehyung disappointment they needed to take a car to go there. Taehyung knew it was pointless to fight the other so he just complied. He made sure to stay close to himself, not letting Jeongguk to have any chance to touch him or anything. The traffic was kind of congested since it's lunch time so as time passed, Taehyung grew even more antsy, suddenly regret being there with his ex-boyfriend.

"How's daddy and papa doing?" Jeongguk broke the silence by asking Taehyung's parent.

"Great," the blue haired replied, eyes looking outside the window.

"Right," Jeongguk got quiet for a while. This guy that he had missed so much, the guy that he still very much in love with, couldn't even look at him in the eyes anymore. "I meant it, what I said at the dinner last time,"

Taehyung frowns intensified at the mention. The image of Jeongguk hugged him and confessed his undying love to him still lingered like a nightmare. "Well I do too," he said it, breaking Jeongguk's heart.

"You don't get it, I love you Tae. I still am even after 6 years," Jeongguk was set to let Taehyung know just how much he loved the other.

Taehyung scoffed, couldn't stop it this time. "You're right, I don't get it. You only waste your time then, because my heart belong to my husband only," he then added. Jeongguk felt bitter at the realization because it's true, Taehyung was now married to someone else but that doesn't mean he won't try.

"I thought I'm your first love Tae, it's impossible that your feelings for me are gone completely," Jeongguk said again and that statement made Taehyung looked to the other at last.

"But you're not my last. Definitely not. I couldn't believe I wasted my time to be cheated on by you," Taehyung replied bravely to that. "What's wrong with you? If you still love me why even bother to be with Jimin? Who is he to you?"

Jeongguk went silent at the questions. Sometimes he did asked himself too why he's even with Jimin when he didn't even love the other the way he love Taehyung. "I don't know," he simply replied, making Taehyung stared at him in wonder.

"It's the sex isn't? You only used him for pleasure. That's how you guys started right?" Taehyung accused knowingly. Jeongguk once again didn't answer to that because that's the truth, he only used Jimin for sex. "You're sick. Not only you don't love him but you used him for your own good. You're hurting him, why are you like this?" Taehyung just couldn't wrapped his mind around how bizarre Jeongguk has been acting all this time. Something's definitely off about the guy.

"Why are you talking about Jimin like both of you're still friends?" Jeongguk was slowly breaking, questioning the way Taehyung was talking about his boyfriend.

Taehyung scoffed again at the mention. Right. Friends. "Because I know him longer than I know you," he said lowly. It sadden him just at the thought of Jimin being played by Jeongguk that way but he couldn't sympathize with any of them. Jimin might not be his friend anymore, but they're used to be best of friends at one point. It sadden him because their friendship grew apart because of Jeongguk. It sadden him that he need to end the friendship because of Jimin's betrayal.

The conversation ended once they reached to the said cafe. Taehyung recognized the place as he went there last time with Hoseok. "We're here," Jeongguk announced with a sigh.

"Well, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. Anyway, thank you for recommended me to Vivi. I hope we don't see each other anymore," Taehyung took off the safety belt and was about to step out from the car when he reminded to something. "Oh yeah, before I forget," Taehyung turned his head to look at Jeongguk's disappointed face. "Get help. A professional one. Only you can help yourself Jeongguk,"

With that, Taehyung left. Jeongguk watched Taehyung hailed a cab and get inside it, heading to wherever destination he wanted to go. Jeongguk was frowning again, thinking deeply on what Taehyung meant by getting help. His appetite wasn't there anymore, so he drove away again, searching for some place to get some air.

💜

Jimin wasn’t hungry that day. He chose to continue working instead of joining his colleague for a lunch. His mind keep juggling around his works and his problems. His eyes keep gazing towards the door that separated him with his boss. He suddenly reminded to the moment that happened just inside the room, where Jimin gave the older a massage before his lust driven making him did something he shouldn’t do. Over a week had passed since the incident, and Jimin still questioning himself if he should apologize for it or not. Yoongi’s uncomfortable expression keep playing over and over again inside his mind.

He continued working on his computer before gathering all documents together and brought it over to his boss. He knocked the door twice, earning an approval from the men inside before he finally stepped in. He saw Yoongi was focusing on the fixing a mock-up structure made from thin board. It almost took his breathe away when he noticed Yoongi had discarded his suit jacket and folded his dress shirt sleeves, exposing his tattooed sleeves to him. Yoongi took a brief look towards the newcomer, noticing it was his Secretary.

“Oh, what can I help you Jimin?” Yoongi asked the younger, not bothering to fix his exposed arms at all. He’s still focusing on building the mock-up structure.

“H-Here’s the documents that you need to sign sir,” Jimin informed the older who nodded at that.

“Okay, I will give it to you later. Thank you Jimin,” Yoongi replied, still not looking at Jimin. The younger was still staring at the hot guy in front of him before he reminded to something.

“S-Sir, can I say something?” Jimin spoke up again, trying to gain confidence in front of the older.

“Yes Jimin?”

Jimin took a deep breathe, collecting the words inside his head before he opened his mouth again. “I-I would like to apologize to you Mr. Min,” Jimin sudden apologize finally made the blondie turned to look at the younger again.

“May I know what for?” he questioned the shorter in wonder.

“That night… I shouldn’t touch you that way. I-I think I went overboard, I’m so sorry Mr. Min,” Jimin wouldn’t dare to look at Yoongi right to the eyes. He knew very well how sharp the older gaze could turned into, and he could feel the intense staring the other was giving him right now.

“You’re forgiven,” Yoongi said simply though his voice had a hint of stern inside it. Jimin finally took the chance to look at his boss again, couldn’t believe that he was forgiven for his action. “Jimin, I just want to say that I don’t like mixing personal life with works, that’s an unprofessional thing to do,” Yoongi spoke up before added “I know very well about your history with my husband, and it’s not a good one either. The reason I still forced you to accompany him last dinner, was because of work, not because I want you two to reconcile. This also applied to your action before. I was being very considerate here Jimin, I know how good you are at your work, and I hope that’s the last time you’re going to act that way,” Yoongi was definitely good at scolding someone without ever raising his voice.

“Will do sir,” Jimin said quickly, completely understood what Yoongi’s trying to say.

“I don’t know what your intention are that night, but please drop it. I have a husband now, I love him and I need him to trust me,” Yoongi didn’t forget to add because he’s very much aware of Jimin’s attraction towards him now.

“Yes sir,” Jimin said again, looking down to the shiny floor below.

“You can go now,” Yoongi asked the younger with a gentle voice. He didn’t want to make the situation even worse with him making rude remarks to the younger.

“Thank you sir,” Jimin slowly walked outside the room. He inhaled and exhaled his breathe, didn’t expect his apologize would be accepted by his boss, though he’s also got a good scolding from the older at the same time. He reminded to Yoongi’s words about he’s already married to Taehyung, and once again Jimin found himself getting jealous over it.

“You’re lucky Tae,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Taekook and Yoonmin angst moment here. Hope you guys will anticipate the next chapter, thank you for reading 💜💜💜


	25. BAD BLOOD

There’s always unspoken rules among elite people. The more money you have, the more powerful you are. The more powerful you are, the more respectful you'll become. There's an unwritten hierarchy system between elite people, the system that even divided the richest into different categories. The first category and the lowest category belong to a politician who was sponsored by the elites for their own benefit. They got the money from certain company, used it to gain public trust from political campaign, secure a place on an election and used their power to control the law and system. The second category belong to the elites who inherit the money from their great-great-grandparents and the money would never run out even after 10th generation. These elites invested their money to all different kind of business, in both clean and dirty ways. Their only goals was to earn as much money as possible. The third one belongs to the businessman who would monopoly as many business as possible. They would crushed small businesses below them and took the opportunity to crash them completely so they would remain on top. The last category, belong to the elites that inherit the money from the previous generation, but still work hard to remain on top. They focused on expanding their business, and don't usually socialize with the others as it would disrupt their personal goals.

Min Yoongi certainly belong to the last category. He's the type to work hard though the money coming from his late father was enough to last for the next 7th generation. After his father's death, Yoongi made sure to protect the company as it's one of the older pride. It's also the evidence to prove that an average family like the Min's could rose to the top and totally changed their status to the elite family. Growing up, Yoongi witnessed his father struggles starting up new company after being scammed by his own friend. Min Deukhui started his business back in Seoul 40 years ago, but it didn't worked out after he found out how his 'business partner' scammed all his money for his own benefit. That made Deukhui drastically moved to Los Angeles to start anew, and that's when he met his wife, Lee Chaerin. Together they worked to start up a new small architecture company, and over the years the company grew to be one of the best architecture company in town. His father gained all the attention from all over the country and they eventually worked to a more bigger projects that cost billions of dollar.

Yoongi still remembered his father story of how he was betrayed by his trusted partner to the point he almost ended his life. His father had basically lost everything, and even got kicked out by his own parents. That's why it astonished him to discover that his father had already forgiven the guy after all of the hardship. His father taught him that everything's happened for a reason, and that we're responsible with our own choice of life. His father chose to forgive the other so he could live in peace. His partner chose the wrong way to live and the money that he had gained and used would always be dirty money. Yoongi would never forget the betrayer name, Jeon Junhyung. He will always remember the name, just in case someday he accidentally meet the other or whoever related to the said guy.

Ever since Yoongi started taking over the company, he had learned the hard way to not trust just anyone. His wealth and status attracted so many people and most of them tried to get close to him for his money. He very much aware that there's a lot of bad people in this world who would try to take advantage on him. Different types of people keep approaching him and asking for some financial support. It's not that Yoongi couldn't help them but he knew they would use the money for their own benefit and Yoongi hated that. His father taught him to always give back to others and that's why he and his family donated a large sum of money to the charity and those who need it. Yoongi established a scholarship program to help students coming from unprivileged family and taking care of their education. His father taught him that by helping people out would made you gain even more in life.

Living among the elites sometimes forced Yoongi to socialize with them, and he absolutely hated that. That's why he grumbled when he found that his cousin, Chanyeol was dragging him to one of the gathering event hosted by one of their business partner.

"I should have join Tae at the pool," Yoongi complained for the nth time that afternoon and Chanyeol almost lose his cool over his antisocial cousin attic.

"Yoongs, it's not going to be long. Plus, you're the CEO of the company, it's good for business," Chanyeol told the same statement over and over again. "He'll be fine with Baek and the twins," Chanyeol added for reassurance to the shorter.

"I'm just worried you know, I think I neglected him ever since I took over the Jeju project. He's already lonely enough being alone, and now with my absence at the house. I'm afraid he would lose interest on me," Yoongi explained his trouble which shocked Chanyeol. Yoongi wasn't really the type to share his worry out of the blue like that. It seemed like there's something that bothered him that made him eventually saying all that.

"Why are you saying it like that? Tae loves you a lot Yoongs, he's very understanding of you," the traffic light turned red and after Chanyeol stop his car he proceed to look at his cousin. "Something's bothering you, what is it?" Chanyeol couldn't help but to be concern. It's very unusual to see Yoongi being worrisome like that. Yoongi was contemplating if he should just confessed that Taehyung's ex was now dating his secretary and his secretary was also trying to flirt with him.

"It's just I feel bad for Tae, that's all," Yoongi decided to not tell the truth though what he said just now was also his true feelings. Chanyeol keeping his quiet for a while before thought of something.

"Do you guys ever talk about adoption?" Chanyeol asked seriously. Yoongi turned to look at his cousin immediately.

"Adoption?"

"Yeah? Just like me and Baek. After we adopted Lucas and Luna our life changed completely. Our focus now on the kids most of the time. Plus, Taehyung love kids right? You should try adoption so he wouldn't be bored," Chanyeol explained in length to encourage the other for adoption.

Yoongi's mind wondered to the specific orphanage where Taehyung was from long time ago. Adoption sounded great at the moment. At least his husband could focus on spending time with their future kids.

They'd arrived at the stated clubhouse and once they joined the event, Yoongi quickly changed to Min Yoongi, the CEO of MLAND. It's only his first time being there but his presence alone already attracted so much attention from the other guests. He was being introduced to multiple people that might help with their business in the future and though he hated socializing with strangers, he should do it for the sake of the company.

Jeongguk finally arrived at the said place with his father who forced him to join the event. Jeongguk always disliked being in the social event like that, he used to follow his father around like a puppy and the reason he disliked it so much was because he needed to act.

"Remember Jeongguk, smile. You're the heir of my company. Don't disappoint me," Mr. Jeon talked with a stern voice. Jeongguk didn't reply to that but instead following his father inside the luxurious clubhouse.

He immediately noticed men and women (mostly old people), filling the place already talking to each other. He followed his father greeted some of the acquaintances that he recognized and acted so friendly with his father just to fool them. This was what he hated at the first place. Acting like a close father and son with the older. It made him sick. Only if they know how violent and what a monster his father actually was. He felt nauseous and would flinched every time his father proceeded to pat his back or just simply hold his hand. It's sickening and Jeongguk despised it.

"Have you heard, the CEO of MLAND is here today," one of Mr. Jeon closest friend told him. That peeked the other attention as he's been waiting to finally meet the man.

"Really? I should greet him then," Mr. Jeon said in all excitement. He had heard how great the younger was and they might reach an agreement to work together someday. After all the younger status higher than his and it's all money to him.

Jeongguk on the other hand was intrigued to find that the older was also there that day. Seeing his father excitement to finally meet the guy irritated him. Only if he showed the same eagerness towards him. It didn't help much when the guy that he loved was now married to Min Yoongi. Oh how he hated that man so much. Once again Jeongguk found himself following his father like a robot. Both of them spotted Yoongi talking to someone else and the first thing Jeongguk noticed was how respectable the young guy was among them. The other guests were obviously older than him, but they treated him like a king. Yoongi was talking so politely to them, as if his status didn't meant much. Once the other finally left Yoongi alone, Mr. Jeon took the chance to finally approached the younger.

"Mr. Min, welcome to Seoul," Mr. Jeon greeted the other who was just taking a break from talking. He was already tired being in the event but continued smiling and being polite especially to someone older than him. "I always wanted to see you in person, I didn't expect you to be this great," Mr. Jeon sweet talked to Yoongi who chuckled lowly at that. They shook each other hand quickly.

"Don't say it like that. I'm just an average person. Anyway, what's your name sir?" Yoongi quickly asked, wanting to know who the older was.

"Sorry for being rude. My name is Jeon Junhyung, I own an import export company," Yoongi was shocked to hear the name. The name that his late father had mentioned before. The name that he's been waiting to see the person belong to it. "This is my son, Jeon Jeongguk. He's the one handling my company now," Yoongi eyes shifted to the younger who's been standing quietly behind the older all this time. Oh how twisted his life was. He couldn't believe it, that the person who betrayed his father, and the person who betrayed his husband was actually related by blood. What a shit head family.

Jeongguk and Yoongi was staring intently to each other, feeling the hatred both of them shared towards one another. A sharp nudge by his father snapped Jeongguk back to reality. Jeongguk hesitantly pulled out his hand and offer it to Yoongi. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jeon Jeongguk," Jeongguk officially introduced himself though it's already their third time meeting each other.

"Nice to meet you too," Yoongi replied without a smile. They held each others hands with strong grip and when Mr. Jeon decided to ask about Yoongi's business they let go of each other. Yoongi keep talking about business with Mr. Jeon, still being polite to the older when Mr. Jeon suddenly mentioned about his family background.

"A great man like you must have come from a great background. Your father must have raised you well," Mr. Jeon still sweet talked Yoongi, not aware that he's talking to his ex business partner son. The one that he had scammed before.

"Oh yeah, he really worked hard for me and my family. I respected him so much. Gosh, he went through so much since the beginning," Yoongi automatically exclaimed, wanting Mr. Jeon to know how hard his father work to let them reached this far.

"Really? Poor guy. What happened to him?" Mr. Jeon looking so concern almost made Yoongi scoffed.

"He used to have a business partner here in Seoul, but that guy scammed him and took off with his money. Then he moved to LA to start fresh," Yoongi started his story, eyes focusing on the older concerned expression.

"Oh my, I'm glad he went through that. Now he had an empire to brag to everyone. What happened to the partner?"

"I think the partner lived well with the money that he stole. If only my father was alive now, he would be happy that I finally met his ex partner," Yoongi's choice of words made both father and son frowned confusedly at that.

"You've met him?"

"Yes Mr. Jeon. I've found you. You're the business partner that stole his money. The one that almost killed him, but I should thank you really, if it wasn't for your stupid action my father wouldn't work so hard till the end," Yoongi said calmly and didn't forgot to smile to the dumbfounded duo.

"W-what... who..."

"Min Deukhui, remember him? That's my father's name. He talked a lot about you to me," Mr. Jeon's face turned pale at the mention. He couldn't believe that he's currently talking to the son of his ex partner. The one that stole the money from to create his own empire. "Say Mr. Jeon, I wonder if all of this people, or your son here, actually know the truth about how you become this successful. Oh wait, I don't think you would care, as long as you have the wealth and status, someone average like my father didn't mean anything to you right?" Yoongi didn't meant to threat the older but he was sick seeing how corrupted the older man was. Acted like he had done anything wrong when he probably ruined a lot of people's life for the most of his life.

Mr. Jeon's face turned red at mention. He couldn't believe that he was being threatened by a newcomer like Min Yoongi. He couldn't do much but to shut his mouth, he thought he could seal a deal to work together in the future, but instead he was being threatened by the younger. Jeongguk was shocked to say the least. He couldn't believe it how fucked up his father actually was. After hearing the whole thing he wasn't that surprised since he's already aware of his father hidden façade. His father was a piece of shit, but still the older was still his father, no matter how much Jeongguk hated him.

"Did you just threatened my father?" Jeongguk tried to fight the older who only quirked his eyebrow to him. A small smile shown on the shorter face.

"Not threaten, just a piece of reminder," Yoongi said, still calm as before. "It's okay Mr. Jeon, my father already forgave you long time ago. I hope you won't do the same to others. Wish you all the best," Yoongi bowed 90° degrees to both of them before walking away to his cousin.

Mr. Jeon was fuming. His face turned red and Jeongguk knew him well enough to know that his father is going to explode anytime. Without any words Mr. Jeon walked away and for the nth time, Jeongguk followed him quickly from behind.

Yoongi approached his taller cousin who has been watching the whole situation happening between Yoongi and the Jeon's. "What happened Yoongs? Why did Mr. Jeon looked so mad?" Chanyeol questioned the other.

Yoongi turned to look at Mr. Jeon and Jeongguk walked out from the venue in rush. "Revenge,"

💜

Taehyung was having fun. Spending some quality time with his nephew and niece really made his day brighter than usual. It’s no secret that Taehyung love kids so be able to play around and having fun with the twins made him so happy. He was teaching the 8 years old twins some swimming skills at the pool. When Lucas was brave enough to follow the different types of stroke, Luna was still hesitant and only watched her twin brother having fun by the side.

“Good job Lucas! Give me ten!” the younger boy was laughing happily before gave his favorite uncle a high ten. Taehyung noticed Luna was pouting at the side, probably sulking over the fact that she couldn’t join in the fun. Taehyung was thinking on how to give more confidence to the girl before a thought striked him. “Lucas, come here,” Taehyung whispered to the younger boy, asking for his help to tell his sister that if she learn how to swim with Taehyung, he would reward her with a new toy.

“Am I getting one too?” Lucas asked with his eyes wide.

“You will get one if you encourage your sister. Now go,” with that Lucas swam towards his sister and started telling the whole story on why she should learn how to swim and with the mention at getting new toys, Luna’s eyes went as wide as Lucas.

“Uncle Tae, I want to learn how to swim,” Luna suddenly said, eyes pleading and her mind probably imagined different kind of toys that she wanted. Lucas was shouting in glee as he already secured on getting a new toys.

Taehyung was smiling widely to the little girl and so the swimming lesson began. Baekhyun was watching the younger playing together with his child and smiled fondly at him. It’s so obvious to him that Taehyung was lonely, especially since his husband was always working late and couldn’t spend much time with each other. Baekhyun used to be in Taehyung’s shoes too, before he and Chanyeol adopted the twins. Chanyeol used to come home very late, to the point Baekhyun was actually suspected if the other was actually cheating on him. They fought a lot at the beginning, but after having the kids, Chanyeol slowly showed effort to come home early. He loved children just as much as he do so their focus was always on the kids.

After a tiring teaching session with the kids, Taehyung decided to come out of the pool to take a break. Baekhyun gave him a towel which the younger gladly took to dry his body and hair. “You must be tired Tae. Please take a drink first,” Baekhyun said before handing a can of Coke.

“Thank you _hyung_ ,” Taehyung snapped open the can and drank the cola. It’s very refreshing to drink one under the sunny weather of summer. The younger sighed in relief while still watching the twins practicing their swimming skills. He couldn’t help the smile shown on his face.

“You should adopt Tae,” Baekhyun said out of nowhere. Taehyung shifted his gaze to the older in wonder. “The kids really like you. You must be a wonderful father,” Baekhyun then added, making Taehyung blushed shyly.

“You think so _hyung?_ ”

“I know so. Just look at the kids, the moment you greet them 3 years ago, they’re already all over you,” Baekhyun reminded the younger to the exact moment the twins fell in love with their uncle TaeTae. Taehyung giggled at the funny memories, it’s also the day he first met the rest of the Min’s family but they already treated him like they had known each other for years. He then reminded to his husband who also liked to spoil the twins. But he had no idea if Yoongi was ready to adopt on their own. “What are you thinking?” Baekhyun must’ve noticed the silence coming from Taehyung.

“D-Do you think I should ask Yoongi? You know, about this adoption thing?” Taehyung hesitantly asked. Yoongi was so busy with his work and though they spent a lot of time together, they just didn’t had the right chance to talk about having kids.

“You should find the right time to ask him Tae. I’m pretty sure he won’t react negatively towards it. He might have think the same, it’s the time just not right,” Baekhyun suggested smartly. Taehyung nodded at that, already determined to ask Yoongi about raising kids together.

Taehyung fulfilled his promises by getting the twins their new toys. After dropping the Park family home (with the twins suddenly decided to cry in unison after realizing that Taehyung needed to go), he decided to grab some food at the nearby café. Neither Taehyung nor Yoongi wanting to cook some dinner that day so he would just take away some food for them to eat later. Upon entering there’s not many people dining in at the moment. Taehyung was too busy focusing on the menu board being displayed to notice a familiar face was panicking in front of him.

“Oh my God, where’s my wallet? Did I leave it at home?” Jimin was mumbling to himself but was loud enough to let the unamused cashier and the person queueing behind heard him. Taehyung snapped his gaze towards the shorter and after examining the familiar voice and familiar figure, he noticed it was Park Jimin.

“Sir, there’s people queueing behind you,” the cashier decided to tell the truth so the panicked guy would realized it.

“Oh no, what to do? I think I left my wallet at home,” saying all that didn’t make the situation any better at all. The cashier was about to ask Jimin to leave when a stranger hand offered a black card to her.

“I’ll pay for it,” Taehyung decided to step in because the line was getting longer and he just didn’t want to see Jimin embarrassing himself in public like that. Jimin quickly turned around to see who the nice Samaritan was only to discover it was Taehyung.

“W-wait, you really don’t have to…”

“Just put it in my bill alongside my order yeah?” Taehyung quickly told the cashier who finally smiled at the other. Taehyung ordered his foods while Jimin stood beside him quietly. After the other was done with his order and paid for the food, Jimin followed Taehyung towards the vacant table for two. Taehyung took a seat and faced the guilty face of Jimin. He only quirked his eyebrows at the other, giving signals to Jimin to say something.

“T-thank you for paying it for me. I will return the money later,” Jimin said with stutter. He couldn’t see Taehyung right in the eyes because he’s still intimidated by the cold gaze. Taehyung went silence for few seconds before nodded slowly.

“Don’t sweat it. You don’t have to pay me back,” he said simply, didn’t think much of it. Jimin was startled and that made him silent. “Are you alone?” Taehyung asked out of nowhere.

“Y-yes, I was taking out food for Jeong…” Jimin suddenly realized that saying his boyfriend name in front of the ex was probably not the best option. “I-I am alone,”

Taehyung was examining the other face quietly before gestured to take a seat in front of him. Jimin hesitantly complied to it so he awkwardly sit across the taller, eyes looking anywhere but the taller. The silence between them was too overwhelming so Taehyung decided to open his mouth first. “So, how’s working with my husband, is he treating you well?”

Jimin was left stunned at the unexpected question. He had no idea if Taehyung’s question had a double meaning behind it but he decided to answer it anyway. “Yes, I enjoy working for him. He’s a nice boss,” Taehyung nodded slowly at that.

“Glad to hear,” Taehyung simply commented. Taehyung noticed how Jimin was probably afraid to see him right into the eyes, and what’s firing him even more was the fact that the other had no audacity to even apologize to him. Taehyung was bitter, of course. Who wouldn’t be if their most trusted friend betrayed him and snatched away his boyfriend? “You last pretty long with Jeongguk,” Taehyung opened his mouth again after a while. “How long was it again? 6 years? Oh wait no, 7 years. That included the year you guys seeing each other in secret,”

Jimin gritted his teeth, trying to contain his irritation. Taehyung was testing him, wanting Jimin to crumble down for betraying their friendship. This Taehyung wasn’t the same Taehyung he had known throughout middle school and high school. This Taehyung wasn’t the same bubbly guy he had grown together with. This Taehyung was a different guy, the one filled with hatred. “It’s actually 6 years,” Jimin tried to defend his relationship with Jeongguk, as if they hadn’t done anything in secret for a year beforehand.

“No plan for marriage?” Taehyung proceeded to ask the question casually. He was acting so nonchalant and that irritated Jimin even more.

“Not yet. We’re still not ready for that,” Jimin answered with low voice.

_Correction. Jeongguk’s the one not ready for it._

“I see,” Taehyung simply responded.

“You must be happy now with Yoongi _hyung_ ,” Jimin spoke up first, trying to act like Taehyung’s behavior didn’t affect him.

“I am happy now. After all Yoongi’s the one that save me from being miserable forever,” Taehyung answered truthfully. “Are you happy now Jimin?” Taehyung countered the question back to Jimin and finally, Jimin lifted his head to look at Taehyung’s cold gaze for the first time. “Are you happy now? Finally getting the man that you wanted?”

“Why are you like this?” Jimin argued back, didn’t even answer the latter question. “You’ve change Taehyung. You’re like a different person now,” he then added. Taehyung scoffed at the irony.

“Of course I did. You need to experience the painful feelings of being betrayed by your best friend and your boyfriend to change like this,” Taehyung answered with the most sarcastic voice Jimin had ever heard from Taehyung. “You know what, I was wondering, now that you already had Jeongguk in your life, why is it necessary to bad mouth me to the others? What did you really gained from it?” Taehyung questioned the other lowly, sounding threatening and Jimin was at lost for word at the question. At the same time, one of the worker called out Taehyung’s name to take away his food. Taehyung slowly stood on his feet, eyes still fixated at the brown haired slightly red face. “I was hurt by Jeongguk for cheating on me. But I was hurt even more by you for betraying our friendship for one guy. I thought I know you, but I am not,” Taehyung spat out the last word before leaving to grab his food and exited the place.

Jimin was left alone at the table, swallowing all the hurtful words Taehyung just told him. It hurted him a lot that the guy he used to call as best friend, able to say something like that to him. It hurted him to see Taehyung had changed to someone completely different. Jimin couldn’t help the tears coming out from his eyes, and once he heard his name being called, he rose to his feet, grabbed his take away food and left the place quickly. Jimin thought to himself that he wouldn’t be able to come there again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, karma is a bitch. I just need to ask, what do you guys like the most about this fic? Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, thank you for reading 💜💜💜


	26. TWINKLE TWINKLE

"Yoongo, don't be nervous, they're going to like you," Taehyung was encouraging his nerve wrecked husband who couldn't stop mumbling to himself about finally meeting Taehyung's other family.

"Are you like this when you first meet my family?" Yoongi asked the younger who retorted to giggle at the question.

"I was running around the house until you came by. So yeah, I'm very nervous," Taehyung admitted but that didn't help calming Yoongi down at all. "Just trust me okay? You're going to be fine. Now, let's go meet them," with that Taehyung went out from the car, gesturing to his husband with a wide smile.

"Okay Yoongi, you can do this," Yoongi turned off the car engine before walking out from it. His eyes wandered towards the beautiful pastel yellow building before slowly approaching his excited husband at the front.

Taehyung has informed Yoongi a week earlier that his Momma Kim wanting to meet him in person and invited both of them to a family dinner on Sunday. Yoongi immediately agreed to that since he's also curious about his husband second family here in Seoul. However, the nerve started to attack him just last night when he found himself unable to sleep and keep overthinking about the possibilities Taehyung's second family won't like him. He's being ridiculous he knew but he just couldn't stop himself from thinking the worst.

The sound of children laughing and screaming aloud distracted Yoongi's attention from the negative thoughts. He saw the kids running around the field in glee and just seeing that made him smile to himself. These kids still manage to enjoy their life though they have such unfortunate background. At times like this Yoongi was always grateful for being born with silver spoon and even more so when he's capable to help others out.

"Yoongo! Come here!" Yoongi snapped his head towards the entrance of the building where his husband stood alongside an elder woman and another girl beside her. That must be Momma Kim and Jisoo. Yoongi jogged lightly towards them, didn't forget to let out a smile.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , I'm Min Yoongi," Yoongi introduced himself formally while bowing down 90° to the older.

" _Aigoo_ you're so polite. Come on, don't do that, you're our guest here," Momma Kim told Yoongi with the most kind and gentle voice. Now Yoongi knew why Taehyung was so attached to the older.

"It's alright _eomeonim_ , I have to respect the one who used to raise my husband here," Yoongi politely stated that made the elder laugh.

"You got yourself a nice husband Tae. Anyway, I'm Jisoo, nice to meet you," Jisoo introduced herself casually, showing her carefree side to the older.

"Nice to meet you too," Yoongi replied with a wide smile. He should've listened to his husband earlier. The Kim's family were nice to him, he's overthinking without a reason.

"Let's get inside first. Yeonjun has been waiting to see you Tae," Momma Kim informed the younger whose eyes went wide at the mention. Yoongi watched his husband hurriedly entered the place, leaving him with the two woman outside.

"Where is he going?" Yoongi couldn't help but asked, that's the first time he ever saw his husband going frantic like that.

"He's going to visit Yeonjun, the youngest kid here. I guess they're very attached to each other since the beginning. Yeonjun only wanted Tae to care for him. It's been very tough if Tae didn't come to visit him," Jisoo explained the whole situation to Yoongi.

Yoongi did reminded to the time where Taehyung would come home with a huge smile on his face, telling the story on how he met this cute kid named Yeonjun and how clingy the younger was to him. Yoongi was well aware that his husband really loves kids and after his talk with Chanyeol about adoption, Yoongi thought to himself that it's probably the right time for that.

"If you want to, you can go upstairs and look for room number 3. That's Yeonjun's room," Momma Kim informed the taller with a smile.

"Of course, thank you _eomeonim_ ," Yoongi took a nervous steps upstairs and searched for the said room. He heard his husband heavenly voice singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ and he automatically followed the voice coming from a room nearby. He found his husband was cradling Yeonjun on his lap and singing the kid song with a smile. Yeonjun was sniffling and looked like he's just done crying and that's probably the reason why his husband sang the song at the first place.

"Don't cry okay? Papa's here now," Taehyung said sweetly to the younger. Yoongi's heart beating fast once he heard the way his husband calling himself Papa. He liked the sound of it, their kids calling the younger Papa.

"Papa, why I can't follow you back home?" Yeonjun suddenly asked the question and that not only startled Taehyung, but Yoongi too.

"Do you want to?" Taehyung asked the younger who nodded his head fast, looking so eager to follow the older anywhere he go. "But I'm not alone at the house, there's Daddy too, do you still want to?" Yoongi's was all ears, couldn't wait to hear the kid response to it.

"Is that Daddy Yoongo?" Yeonjun quickly asked, as he remembered his Papa telling this other person named Yoongo before.

"Yes honey, it's Daddy Yoongo," if it's a normal situation Yoongi would've laughed by now, but since the conversation revolving around the possibilities of having Yeonjun as their child, Yoongi felt like he could cry anytime.

"I want to. I want to meet Daddy Yoongo too," Yeonjun said with all cuteness. Taehyung cooed hearing that and his eyes suddenly caught the sight of his husband stood quietly beside the door. They exchanged eye contact for few seconds before an idea striked.

"Daddy Yoongo is here now, do you want to meet him?" Taehyung question made Yoongi panic for the bazillion time that day. First it was Taehyung's second family and now his future kid? Taehyung gestured him to approach both of them and after preparing his mental in such short time, Yoongi finally brave enough to step closer to them.

"Hello Yeonjun," Yoongi greeted the youngest with his gentle tone. Yeonjun flinched at the stranger voice and immediately hugged his Papa's neck while burying his face on the older's neck. "I'm Daddy Yoongo," Yoongi didn't forget to introduce himself so Yeonjun won't be too scared.

"Don't be scared Yeonjun, you want to meet Daddy Yoongo right?" Taehyung instantly calmed the younger down. Yeonjun must've thinking on his own so he braced himself to take a quick look at the other man inside the room. He only caught a sight of a guy with yellow hair and he immediately hid his cute face again.

" _Aigoo_ , it's so fast. I really want to see the baby bear face longer," Yoongi teased the youngest and that made Taehyung giggled at the abrupt statement.

"I'm not a baby bear," Yeonjun suddenly responded, that made the two older man quirked their eyebrows.

"Okay let's see, if you're not a baby bear then… should I call you baby Dino?" Yoongi suggested knowingly as he noticed the younger has a collection of dinosaurs inside the room.

That must perked the younger interest so for the second time he took another look at the other man and this time he stared longer. His wide eyes caught Yoongi's heart instantly and somehow he reminded to Taehyung's eyes a lot. "I like Dino," Yeonjun confirmed it, and that made the two man smile widely.

"If you play with me, I will buy you a lot of dinosaurs," Yoongi suggested again and almost automatically, Yeonjun climbed down from Taehyung's lap and went over to Yoongi. The oldest picked the smaller up and walked away with Yeonjun on his hands.

Taehyung was smiling happily at the beautiful sight. It warms his heart to see his tsundere husband willingly played with a kid he's fond of. This probably the proof that Yoongi was all set to raise a kid on their own. They’re definitely going to talk about it when they get home tonight.

To Taehyung's surprise, Yeonjun really liked being together with his husband. The 4 year old kept asking for Yoongi and when the elder tried to attend another kid, he would throw a tantrum. Momma Kim didn’t forget to comment that Yeonjun acted a lot like Taehyung back then.

“I like Yoongi a lot. He must be so fond of you, the fact that he is here right now is amusing to me,” Momma Kim said while sitting together with Taehyung on the picnic table, watching all the kids playing with Yoongi and Doyoung. Taehyung saw Yeonjun was asking Yoongi to lift him up again and Yoongi immediately complied. Watching both of them really made Taehyung's heart bloomed inside.

“I know mom, I couldn’t even imagine before that he will be with me right now,” Taehyung said with a smile. “I really want to adopt Yeonjun, but I don’t know if my husband is ready for it,” Taehyung sharrd his concern to his mother. 

“Talk to him Tae. I think he wouldn’t mind. Just look at him right now, he's fond of Yeonjun just as much as you do,” Momma Kim encouraged the younger making her the second person telling Taehyung to talk about this adoption thing to Yoongi. 

“I will try later,” Taehyung made a promise to himself, that he will discuss about this matter later that night. 

The whole evening was spent with Yoongi and Taehyung playing with Yeonjun and the other kids. It's just simple activities like playing soccer, or climbing up the trees and others. The kids really like the couple and seeing that made the Kim's happy. After serving dinner for the kids and let them have their own freedom at night, Taehyung took the chance to put a tired Yeonjun to sleep. Yoongi on the other hand was helping Doyoung cleaning the dining hall.

" _Hyung_ , you don't have to help us," Doyoung has been trying to stop the older but it didn't went anywhere.

"It's okay Doyoung-a, I'll help okay," Doyoung finally gave up and let the older did whatever he wanted. They're currently waiting for Momma Kim and Jisoo finished cooking for their awaiting dinner session. Also, Yoongi was told that Jinyoung would also joined them and apparently the guy was bringing someone else along. It didn't took long for both of them to finish cleaning the hall and once they're done, both of them was called by Jisoo to step outside for their dinner.

"Jinyoung and his partner are here. I'm going to call for Tae," Jisoo jogged lightly to call for her other brother. Yoongi walked outside and spotted another guy already seated together with a familiar guy.

"Hoseok?" Yoongi called out the younger who was shocked to meet his friend there.

"Yoongi _hyung_? What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked the older being all confused.

"I should be the one asking you," Yoongi replied vaguely and before Hoseok managed to ask another question, Taehyung appeared from inside. He automatically spotted Jinyoung who was smiling widely at the younger sight.

"Jinyoung _hyung_!" Taehyung exclaimed loudly before engulfing the older into a tight hug.

"How are you Tae?" Jinyoung immediately asked.

"I'm doing great _hyung_. Here, let me introduce you to my husband, Min Yoongi," Taehyung introduced both of them together.

"Very nice to meet you _hyung_ ," Jinyoung said in respectful tone, immediately recognized the older already after seeing the guy all over the tabloids.

"Nice to meet you too. Tae talked a lot about you," Yoongi simply told with a small smile.

"He must bad mouth me a lot then," Jinyoung joked, earning a good laughter from others. "Oh yeah, this is my friend, Jung Hoseok," Jinyoung then introduced dumbfounded Hoseok to both Yoongi and Taehyung.

"Hoseok _hyung_? I don't know you're friend with Jinyoung hyung," Taehyung questioned the older in confusion.

"Well, that's because we just met," Hoseok replied shyly. Taehyung thought how weird the situation was since he's very much aware of Hoseok's feeling for Jimin.

"Let's eat now yeah?"

The Kim's family enjoyed their amazing dinner with eating and sharing tons of conversation together. The conversation filled with laughter as Momma Kim shared a lot of funny moments raising all the kids inside the orphanage. It amazed Yoongi to see how tight the bond between all of them even after all these years. He noticed the happiness coming from his husband, and that actually comforted him because it's a reassurance to feel they're going to be okay there.

After dinner, Taehyung and Hoseok volunteered to wash the dish while the rest continued talking to each other. That's when Taehyung decided to ask the older about his confusion earlier.

" _Hyung_ , how do you meet Jinyoung _hyung_?" Taehyung quickly asked because as far as he remember those two never met each other before.

"I was upset with Jimin one day, and when I was having alone time outside, Jinyoung found me," Hoseok simply explained his situation to the younger. It still pained him to remember about the moment Jimin decided to go back to Jeongguk but he's also glad the fate allowed him to meet Jinyoung.

Taehyung kept his quiet for a moment, minds wondering all over the place. "Can I ask what happened?" he asked in timid voice.

Hoseok sighed at the memory, before decided that it's probably the best to just tell the back story on how he was upset with Jimin at the first place. "I was just upset that Jimin went back to Jeongguk. At that time he's staying at my house for 2 weeks after having a fight with Jeongguk. He slapped Jimin," Taehyung went silence again after hearing the story. He didn't expect that Jeongguk would get physical with Jimin but he also didn't feel a tiny bit of sympathy towards the other.

"So, are you dating Jinyoung now?"

"We're seeing each other, but not to the point officially date yet. After all he's the one proposing to me to help me move on from Jimin," Hoseok confessed in all honesty.

" _Hyung_ , don't get me wrong. I love both of you and Jinyoung _hyung_ , if you didn't like Jinyoung that way please don't continue whatever you guys are having now," Taehyung simply reminded Hoseok because he knew how hard it was to move on from someone you truly love and in this case Hoseok has been crushing on Jimin for such a long time. Taehyung also well aware of Jinyoung’s break up with his fiancé a year ago and he sympathize with the older a lot.

"I know Tae, that's why we're only doing this casually for now. I'm very thankful that Jinyoung is such an understanding person," Hoseok was indeed grateful for Jinyoung.

Ever since they started the agreement almost 2 weeks ago, he's already felt more alive. His usually dull and boring life was now filled with fun and laughter. Jinyoung was both serious and fun person to be around and though they're only seeing each other casually at the moment, Hoseok already experienced the dose of what it feels like to date the other seriously.

"All the best _hyung_ , I hope you can completely move on from Jimin," Taehyung didn't feel like the need to add more because he didn't want to make Hoseok felt even worse than he already was. Jimin wasn't the right person for the older, especially since Taehyung had discovered even more shocking side of his ex best friend. He wished for Hoseok's to finally find the right partner for him.

Back home, Yoongi and Taehyung was already laying together on bed, with the younger chose to lay his head on thr older shoulder, and legs intertwined. Both of them remembering all the good times they're having back at the orphanage. Taehyung couldn't get rid the image of Yoongi playing with Yeonjun.

"Babe, thank you for today. I'm glad you've met my family," Taehyung broke the silence first, feeling content at the way Yoongi was trying hard to please him.

"Thank you too for introducing them to me," he gave a kiss on the younger forehead. "I'm glad that they liked me, I always worry for no reason," Yoongi said, making Taehyung giggled at that.

"Told you so," the blue haired responded lightly. His thought then wandered to Yeonjun. Oh how much he love the kid. He's worried how much Yeonjun would cry once he realized he still couldn't follow his Papa back home. He wanted to talk about Yeonjun to Yoongi but didn't know how to start.

"Baby, let's try adoption," Yoongi said out of nowhere. Taehyung's eyes widen at that, he quickly turned his head to look into Yoongi's gentle eyes. "I love Yeonjun. I know how much you love him too. I like hearing him call you Papa and calling me Daddy. Let's adopt baby," Yoongi noticed Taehyung's eyes teared up so he slowly wept it.

"R-Really Yoongo? You want it too?" Taehyung just wanted to make sure. He didn't want Yoongi said all that just because he wanted to please him.

"I'm serious baby. Remember when I proposed to you 2 years ago? I want to start a family with you, adopt with you. I think it's already the right time for it," Yoongi kindly explained and that only made Taehyung bursted into happy tears once again. "There, there, don't cry your eyes would swell tomorrow," Yoongi tried to joke so his husband wouldn't feel too overwhelmed by it.

"I want to adopt Yoongo. I love you so much," Taehyung didn't forget to express his undying love to Yoongi again.

"I love you too baby," Yoongi now has something else to look forward to. Not only he has Taehyung who would be awaiting him at home, now a kid who would do the same soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFF 😍 Also I just want to send my gratitudes towards you guys who is loving this story and continuously giving feedbacks. I neved expect this fic to receive this much support, I couldn't thank you guys enough 😭 Have a great day guys! Thank you again for reading 💜💜💜


	27. FAKE LOVE

** Wooyoung **

_Hyung, aren’t you going to visit me?_

_I miss you hyung._

_I’m graduating high school soon_

_Hyung would come and see me right?_

Jimin sighed heavily after re-reading the text he just received from his younger brother back in Busan. He felt bad for leaving the other on read for so long, but he was at lost for word to reply.

** Jimin **

_I miss you too_

_I miss you|_

_I miss|_

_I|_

He couldn’t lie to himself that he really missed his one and only younger brother a lot. Wooyoung was 7 years younger than him and look exactly the same as him. Jimin pestered his parents so much to get him a younger sibling and that’s how Wooyoung was born. He loved the younger to death and wouldn’t exchange Wooyoung with anything in this world. That’s why it sadden him to find himself unable to reply to the text. It’s been 5 years since Jimin last going back to his hometown. He would never forget the day he got into a huge argument with his parents, and the reason they got into one was actually surrounding another person, Kim Taehyung.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Jimin was delighted to finally reached Busan after 4 hours being on the road. He inhaled the breezy weather of the state before hailed a cab to take him back to his family residence. It’s the semester break and Jimin was excited to spend his time with his 13 years old younger brother. They just moved back to Busan early that year as his parents was relocated as the district prosecutor from Seoul. Neither his brother nor his parents knew that he’s coming home that day. He’s going to surprise them._

_It only took him 15 minutes from the bus station to his home located nearby Haeundae to arrive. After paying the taxi driver and thanked him, Jimin stepped out from the cab. He gazed at the familiar tall building before marching towards the lobby. He pressed the button 5 and the elevator automatically brought him up to the said level. His heart was tingling with excitement just at the thought of finally seeing his younger brother after so long. He’s pretty sure the younger was home that day, as it’s already Saturday. His parents might still be at the office and will only come home later that evening._

_Once he arrived at the home number 515, Jimin pressed the door bell and waiting patiently outside for someone to open the door. “Coming!” Jimin was already smiling at the voice of his brother. Seconds later the door being opened so wide, revealing the much shorter boy who still dressed in his pajama. “Jimin hyung?” Wooyoung eyes widen at the sight of his older brother._

_“Hi Wooyoung,” Jimin waved to the younger with a wide smile. Wooyoung clumsily open the gate before engulfing his older brother into a tight hug. “Omo, you’re getting stronger now. Too bad you’re still short,” Jimin took the chance to tease the younger who managed to kick his older brother shin. “Ouch, you’re very strong Wooyoung-a, don’t do that again,” Jimin warned the other after feeling the pain on his leg. Wooyoung giggled seeing his hyung reaction._

_As predicted, his parents wasn’t there to greet him. Jimin was already used to it as his parent job as prosecutors required them to stay at the office in long hours. It’s sadden him to see his younger brother now being the one left alone. Jimin took the chance to spend time by playing video games with Wooyoung. At the same time the younger was telling the story of moving to a new school and having a lot of friends already. Wooyoung was a social butterfly like him so it didn’t take long for him to get a lot of friends._

_Both Jimin’s mom and dad arrived at 8 p.m sharp and they were very surprised to see their eldest son was there. The family ordered take out Chinese food and enjoyed their simple dinner together. Jimin wanted to share his experience being at college, but instead he was being lectured on how he should maintain his grade in order to succeed in life after college. Now Jimin remembered why he rarely went home at the first place._

_“I don’t see the point why you even took double major right now. What will dance benefit you in the future?” Ms. Park said critically. “You’re not like Hoseok, he’s very talented that’s why he’s in New York now. You should drop dance and just focus on business administration Jimin-a,” she then added._

_“I can do this mom,” Jimin tried to sound confident though his pride has been crushed by the older since the beginning of the conversation._

_“It’s a shame that you couldn’t take law as your major. I wish to see my son to be just like me and your mom. I hope Wooyoung would be the one following our step,” his dad then said, making Jimin even sadder because now Wooyoung would be the new victim of his parents. The youngest was keeping his quiet beside him, wouldn’t even dare to speak up against his parents. Wooyoung just told Jimin that evening, that he wanted to be a dancer one day. He just got accepted to a dance team at his new school but the younger kept it a secret from their parents. Wooyoung knew very well that his parents wouldn’t like it._

_“It’s a different era now mom, dad. Wooyoung should choose whatever he wanted to be in the future,” Jimin was trying to comfort the younger so Wooyoung wouldn’t be so sad._

_“It’s a tough world out there Jimin-a. You should work stable job to survive. If only you have the same brain like Taehyung, you might have been in Harvard right now,” there’s the sacred name again. The name that he hated so much. Kim Taehyung._

_“Right, he’s smart because he study. I can’t believe you’re not as smart as him when you guys are best friend,” his dad didn’t forget to add and Jimin almost break the chopsticks with how much strength he’s been holding it._

_This was what he hate being home. Ever since he be friended Taehyung 7 years ago, his mom and dad keep comparing him to the other. How Taehyung was more handsome, how Taehyung was smarter, how Taehyung was different from him. He only took it lightly at first, but over the years the comparison keep getting worse and worse. And when they found how Taehyung was dating Jeongguk, the school star player who also came from a rich family, Jimin was being compared again. The hatred he had for his mom and dad then back fired to Taehyung, as he found himself getting jealous on how perfect Taehyung was as a human being. He knew deep down that Taehyung wasn’t the one that wrong him, but he couldn’t help feeling bitter every time he heard and see how perfect and lovable Taehyung was to the others. He wanted what Taehyung had, so he changed his whole look by getting into extreme diet and overall switch his style to be more fashionable. But that couldn’t beat the satisfaction of finally getting Jeongguk as his boyfriend._

_“Can you guys stop talking about him?” Jimin told his parents lowly at first but of course his parent won’t listen._

_“Why should we? He’s your best friend right? He’s like our own son now,” his mom replied with a scoff._

_“He’s not my best friend anymore,” Jimin said with bitter tone. His mom and dad was definitely surprise to hear that._

_“Why not? You should be friend him again Jimin-a, he’s good for you,”_

_“NO IT’S NOT!” Jimin finally exploded, he’s had enough. He couldn’t go on another single day hearing his parents keep praising Taehyung but criticizing him. “I’M SICK HEARING YOU GUYS KEEP TALKING ABOUT HIM. I’M SICK WITH THE COMPARISON. WHY CAN’T YOU GUYS ACCEPT FOR ONCE THAT I COULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM?!_ ” _Jimin was screaming so loud to his parents that his voice probably echoed all over the apartment._

_“J-Jimin-a…”_

_“I MISSED YOU GUYS AND WOOYOUNG THAT’S WHY I COME BACK. I’M NOT HERE TO HEAR YOU GUYS KEEP CRITICIZING ME LIKE THIS. NOW I’M PRETTY SURE THAT I’M ADOPTED!_ ”

_PANG!_

_“YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO. IF YOU THINK YOU’RE ADOPTED AND NOT OUR SON, YOU CAN GET OUT FROM HERE!” his father screamed at him after slapping him so hard. Wooyoung was crying at his seat, didn’t like seeing his brother fighting with his parent like that._

_“FINE! I’M LEAVING!_ ” _Jimin stormed inside his shared bedroom with Wooyoung, clumsily packing all his stuff back while crying in silence._

_“Hyung~ please don’t leave. I miss you so much hyung, I want to come with you,” Wooyoung pleaded, still crying beside him. Jimin turned to look at the younger who already looked like a mess._

_“Wooyoung-a~” Jimin engulfed the younger into a tight hug. The brothers was crying together, he also didn’t want to leave his brother with their parent. He felt bad for Wooyoung. “Hyung promise to contact you a lot yeah? I will never forget you, I love you so much Wooyoung-a~”_

Jimin cried again after recalled to the bad memory. He wished he could turned back time and retracting all the words he had said to his parent before. Five years had passed since the incident, and also the same years he hasn’t visit his parent or Wooyoung in Busan. Jimin did held onto his promise to keep in touch with Wooyoung. The younger would informed him just anything regarding his study or their family situation. Wooyoung was pressured by his parents to study so hard so he could follow their step to be a prosecutor. But Wooyoung just had to be a rebel like Jimin and told the older that he was set to audition as a trainee in any entertainment agency after high school. He wanted to move out from the house.

Jimin was brought back to reality when his phone was ringing loudly. It was Jeongguk. “Hello babe,” Jimin answered the call with a raspy voice.

“ _Are you sick?”_ Jeongguk asked suddenly.

“N-No, just, sore throat. What’s up?”

“ _Mom asked to have a dinner together. I will pick you up in an hour yeah?”_

“Sure, I’ll get ready,”

The call ended and Jimin marched towards his personal closet to choose for the right outfit to meet Jeongguk’s mother. It’s been a while since he last met the older. He was busy sliding and choosing the right shirt one by one when one of them suddenly dropped and fell onto top of different boxes being stacked underneath. He was about to pick the shirt and hang it again when he spot an average box with heart patterned placed on top of the rest. Jimin returned the shirt to its designated places before decided to grab the box and check it out. It’s pretty heavy and Jimin wondered how he never see the box being placed there before.

After checking for any obvious label on the outside, Jimin finally decided to open the lid, revealing a different kind of arts and pictures being placed inside. Jimin picked on of the picture and noticed it was a picture of Jeongguk with Taehyung when they first met. Both of them were still dressed up in high school uniform and holding hands in the photo. Jimin switched his gaze towards the other items contained inside the same box, slowly realizing that the items and pictures inside contained Jeongguk’s memory of Taehyung. Jimin could recognize the handwriting and the style of painting anywhere. After all Taehyung used to be his best friend at one point. Jimin heart felt even heavier after noticing the short sweet notes being written behind each of the said photos.

_“I’ve always wanted to be with you, my love. Your kiss, your hug and your wonderful smile are what I die for!”_

_“It’s funny how you can go through life thinking you were complete until you fall in love. Now every time we’re apart I feel incomplete, my other half. I LOVE YOU!”_

_“You’re like a candy that spreads all the sweetness from within”_

_“Because of you, my reality is better than my best dreams”_

Jimin stored all the pictures back and closed it hastily. He wept his tears from falling to his cheeks again. He’s already in a mess for missing Wooyoung, and now he had to witness how Jeongguk and Taehyung were so in love with each other back then. They’re not together anymore obviously. Because Jeongguk is with him now, and Taehyung was married to someone else. Jeongguk did love him… right?

💜

The dinner was held at Jeongguk’s parent house and the only person that were present was Ms. Jeon, Jeongguk and also Jimin. Mr. Jeon was missing as the older was out of country for business. Jeongguk was happy because his father wasn’t there, and just talking to his mom already made his day a little better. They’re talking about works and sometimes random topics just to fill the void. Jimin usually talked a lot and enjoyed eating Ms. Jeon cooking a lot but his mood was already off that night, and seemed like Ms. Jeon noticed it.

“Jimin, please eat a lot, you’re already skinny,” Ms. Jeon said with the most motherly tone. Jimin was startled before letting out a fake smile.

“Of course _eomeonim_ , thank you for taking care of me,” he didn’t forgot to thank the older who only smiled at the words.

“You guys are together for a long time, shouldn’t you think of marriage next?” Ms. Jeon casually opened the topic. Jeongguk was coughing at the mention and Jimin immediately handed him a glass of water. “Calm down Jeongguk, don’t eat in rush,” the older scolded her son gently.

“S-sorry,” Jeongguk wiped his lips with the paper towel and fixed his voice before saying “I don’t think we’re ready for that,” he calmly said and that earned both Ms. Jeon and Jimin’s attention. “Right babe?”

Jimin didn’t answer to that and just keeping his quiet. He continued eating the lamb grill slowly, eyes fixated on the said food. Ms. Jeon seemed to notice how different Jimin reacted to that and decided to change topic again. This time she proceed to talk about her planned trip to Greece with her other close friends. While the mom and son were talking passionately to each other, Jimin was drowning on his own thought. Jeongguk always avoided the marriage issue from his parent, and that only made Jimin questioning the other if he’s actually serious about their own relationship. After discovering the memory box Jeongguk had kept in secret, Jimin was now pretty sure that Jeongguk didn’t really love him. Perhaps he’s just a rebound to forget about Taehyung. But the main problem was did he ever forget about Taehyung? Or Jimin was the one who were too naïve to notice?

Jimin would chimed in once in a while as he didn’t want to appear as being rude to Ms. Jeon. Once they’re done eating, Jimin excused himself to use the toilet, and that’s when Ms. Jeon took the opportunity to interrogate her ignorant son. “Jeongguk, I wish you could be respectful to Jimin. Don’t you think of his feeling?” Ms. Jeon scolded her son with a serious expression.

“What are you talking about mom?” Jeongguk definitely knew what his mom was talking about, but he decided to act dumb.

“About the marriage thing, are you even serious about him? Are you just playing around with Jimin?” Ms. Jeon asked directly, because she really couldn’t understand the way her son was acting sometimes. Jeongguk shut his mouth at the question, didn’t know how to answer it. “Jeongguk, I’m saying this because I love you as your mom, but don’t play with others feelings honey. It’s already too long between you guys, what’s stopping you?”

Jeongguk sighed again and putting down his fork and knife. “I don’t know mom, honestly,” he finally decided to open up, maybe his mom could understand him better if he confessed his real feelings. “I couldn’t picture myself marrying Jimin. I just- shit,” Jeongguk found it hard to say the truth and after seeing his mom awaiting expression he decided to just fuck it. “I still love Taehyung, okay? I don’t even know if I ever love Jimin,” finally, the huge burden and secret Jeongguk had always kept inside, he finally let it out. He knew his mom would be so disappointed with him and that’d proven right when he noticed the obvious frown and sad expression his mom showed him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Jeongguk. Taehyung’s now married to someone else, you couldn’t just snatch him back,” Ms. Jeon unconsciously raised her always gentle voice that made Jeongguk flinched a little. “I’ve met Taehyung before, he’s already happy with his husband and I’m happy for him. I’m very disappointed with you Jeongguk, how dare you play around with Jimin’s heart like that? Don’t you think he has feelings too?”

Jeongguk went silence and focusing his sight towards the table cloth. He knew how fucked up it was and no matter how much he loved Taehyung, he knew the latter won’t come back to him. It’s getting even worse that he’s also unwilling to let Jimin go and keep using the other for his own pleasure. “I’m sorry mom,” Jeongguk apologized to the older, needing some mercy to spare.

“It’s not me who you should apologize. You should apologize to Jimin,” and like a cue, the sound of the front door being shut startled both of them. They noticed Jimin was running out of the house, crying.

“J-Jimin… JIMIN!”

Ms. Jeon could only watched her son running outside to chase after Jimin. She told herself to let Jeongguk deal with his problem on his own as he’s already an adult now. Jeongguk on the other hand was running out frantically and he spotted Jimin was hailing a cab.

“JIMIN! BABY!”

Too late, Jimin already managed to escape and went away. Jeongguk stopped himself and huffed in tiredness, he could only watched Jimin hopelessly going away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end for JiKook? What do you guys think of Jimin background? Thank you so much for reading again 💜💜💜


	28. ONE LAST TIME

Hoseok was giggling uncontrollably. The reason was Jinyoung attempting to give him a massage on his back as he keep complaining about being tired after dancing the whole day, only to discover that he has a weakness point at his side. Hoseok never noticed his weakness because he never got a massage from other person. Jinyoung would be the first one to touch him like that.

"Seok, stop moving," Jinyoung was trying to hold the other down but Hoseok has a sensitive body so he ended up trashing around a lot.

"S-Sorry Ji, I'm very sensitive there," Hoseok continued giggling and that made Jinyoung smiled unconsciously. He liked seeing Hoseok laughing like that. That meant Hoseok was already comfortable being with him.

"Do you know how far it is for me to come here? Please let me do my work," Jinyoung tried to scold the latter who proceed to smile widely at him.

"You only live one level above me though," Hoseok replied smartly and he laughed again once he noticed he had defeated the guy. Jinyoung grumbled lowly and decided to just fuck it. He took the chance to tickle the other and that made Hoseok laughed even louder. Only this time Jinyoung joined into the fun. "Ji... Ji please don't," Hoseok tried to plead but went nowhere since Jinyoung was stronger than him.

Both of them were wrestling on the floor, trying to overpower the other and after a series of turning here and there, Jinyoung ended up being on top of Hoseok. They're smiling to each other before noticing the close proximity between them. That didn't waver them at all though, instead their eyes wandered towards one another lips. Jinyoung was contemplating for a second before he decided to lower his head and caught Hoseok heart shape lips to his. It surprised him to find that Hoseok didn't even tried to fight it so that's how both of them ended up kissing each other eagerly on the floor.

Hoseok's hand went over towards the taller nape and held it tight as if he's not willing to let the other go. Jinyoung on the other hand was holding on Hoseok's side rib tight, which surprisingly not ticklish at time like this. The kiss continued for a long time, and when Jinyoung tried to fix his body posture, they let go from the kiss. Both of them were breathing harshly, staring deep into each other eyes.

"That was..."

"Amazing. That was amazing Ji, I like it," Hoseok said with a small smile. Jinyoung heart fluttered at the mention. He's not sure if Hoseok viewed their relationship as serious as him, but he's also aware that he's the one promising Hoseok to move on from this guy named Jimin. It might took a while but he could be patient for Hoseok.

"I guess we need to postpone the massage session to another day," Jinyoung suggested. "Since you decided to be uncooperative the whole time," he teased that made Hoseok whined loudly.

"It's not my fault if I have a sensitive body," Hoseok complained with a pout.

"Oh? So there's another part that's sensitive, where's that?" Jinyoung continuous teasing earned him a playful smack from the older. Both of them were giggling again before decided to finally separate from each other.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Hoseok excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Jinyoung alone in the living room.

Jinyoung switched on the TV and watched an episode of Running Man. While he was busy focusing and laughing at the members funny attic, he heard few knocks at the front door. Jinyoung switched his gaze towards the clock and noticed it's already 11 p.m. Who would be coming over in such late hour? He stood and walked towards the front door. He's looking through the peephole, noticing a young man standing outside looking solemn. He's contemplating again before opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" Jinyoung quickly asked the other, gaining the other attention who has been looking on the floor the whole time. The other eyes were red and swollen, as if he's just done crying.

"S-sorry... H-hoseok _hyung_..."

"Jimin-ie?" Hoseok voice interrupted the awkward atmosphere. He's just done using the toilet and was about to call for Jinyoung when he heard another voice by the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"S-sorry _hyung_ , am I interrupting you? I-I can come back later," Jimin said in guilt. He was about to leave when Jinyoung caught the shorter hand.

"You're not interrupting anything. I'm just about to leave," Jinyoung said kindly. He then turned to Hoseok with a smile "I'll see you later yeah?" without hearing Hoseok respond to it, Jinyoung took off towards his own apartment.

"Come on in Jimin," Jimin walked inside the apartment, still sniffling to himself. It was obvious to Hoseok that the younger was just done crying. He brought Jimin towards the couch and sat together with him. "Chim, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hoseok asked, voice filled with concern.

"You’re right _hyung_ ," Jimin first statement made Hoseok puzzled. "Jeongguk said he never love me _hyung_ ," Jimin started crying again and Hoseok pitied the younger. He brought Jimin towards him and gave a hug.

"It's okay Jimin, just cry," Hoseok's heart felt heavy seeing the heart breaking sight. There's a lot he want to say about Jeongguk, but with Jimin being that sad, it's probably not the right time.

It went on for a long time that both of them was unaware of how long it last. Jimin's face turned even redder and eyes so swollen that Hoseok reminded to the chubby version of the younger. The version that he fell in love with.

"Do you need anything Jimin?" Hoseok calmly asked while caressing the younger hair.

"C-Can I stay here hyung?" Jimin asked with his raspy voice.

"Of course Chim, you can use my room. I will use Taemin's old room," Hoseok suggested but Jimin shook his head at that.

"I need you hyung," Jimin plead with a sad voice. At times like this Hoseok's comforting hug was all he needed.

"Sure. Let's go," Hoseok led the younger to his bedroom and both of them laid on the huge bed comfortably. Jimin automatically hug Hoseok by his waist and fell asleep almost immediately. "Good night Chim,"

Jimin woke up the next morning all dizzy. He had spent so much time crying last night that he instantly felt like a mess. He noticed Hoseok wasn't there with him and once he caught a good smell coming from outside the room, he assumed the older was in the middle of cooking something. Jimin raised to his feet, found himself walking directly towards the kitchen. He saw Hoseok was focusing on making some pancakes for breakfast and he immediately went over to the taller and hugged him from behind.

"Holy shit, you shocked me," Hoseok exclaimed in funny way. He almost dropped the pancakes to the floor and thankfully managed to save it. "How are you this morning?" the older proceeded to ask, feeling concern over the younger well-being at the moment.

"Like a shit," Jimin answered in all honesty. His voice was cracking, showing just how much he had wasted his tears and crying last night.

Hoseok kept quiet at the mentioned before saying "Take a sit first, I'm going to serve this right away," he told the shorter quickly. Without any words, Jimin took a seat and watched Hoseok moving around the kitchen trying to serve the pancakes while cleaning it at the same time. As expected from a neat freak like Hoseok, he couldn't stand seeing a mess.

Once the breakfast was served, Jimin could only stared at the delicious looking pancakes and had zero appetite to eat one. However Hoseok was being pushy and forced Jimin to eat the banana pancakes. They only eat without talking and after a while Hoseok decided to deliver some news to Jimin.

"Jeongguk called me asking for you," Hoseok told the younger without even looking at the latter. Jimin didn't respod to that, already predicted that Jeongguk would contacted Hoseok first. "He said that he'll be awaiting for you at home today. I guess he didn't go to work,"

Jimin sighed heavily at that. He was thinking that he probably could went back home, collecting some of his stuff and get the fuck out of there. How could he do that what Jeongguk will be waiting for him at home? "Shit," Jimin just had to curse because he couldn't help it. Every words that Jeongguk was saying to his mom last night still haunted his mind.

_I still love Taehyung._

Jimin's mind was fucked up, thinking how could he wasted being with someone who didn't even love me for 6 years. He's like a toy, a sex toy to Jeongguk, someone who could bring pleasure to him. How stupid was he to be so naive? How dumb was Jeongguk to still hold his feelings for someone whose already married?

Hoseok has been watching Jimin battling with his own mind at the moment. It's very obvious how broke Jimin was, and honestly Hoseok didn't know what to feel anymore. He felt pity that Jimin was being played by Jeongguk, but also relief that the younger finally realized how much an asshole Jeongguk was. There's also a part of him that thought how karma has finally served both of them for playing Taehyung.

"Aren't you going to work?" Hoseok didn't forget to ask. Once again Jimin was cursing to himself as he totally forgot that it's already Monday and he need to go to work. But how? All his work stuff was at the apartment he shared with Jeongguk and he's still not ready to go back there.

"Fuck I don't have anything to wear," Jimin complained to himself but Hoseok totally heard that.

"Just tell Yoongi hyung that you can't come today. He's going to understand," Hoseok suggested, already knowing the older kind personality. Jimin was contemplating for a minute and since he couldn't just show up looking like he just got hit by a train and not properly dress up, he decided to just comply.

Jimin quickly send the private text to his boss, telling him that he couldn't attend the work that day as he had an emergency he can't avoid. After sending the text he dropped his head on top of the table again, making Hoseok even more worried.

"Did you break up with him?" Hoseok couldn't help but ask, he needed to know Jimin's relationship status with Jeongguk after last night event.

"Not yet. I'm going to," Jimin replied with mumbled voice. Hoseok continued eating his breakfast before decided to add some more.

"I hope you will break up with him Chim. I told you he won't change," the older statement made Jimin looked at him immediately.

"Well he actually change _hyung_ after our fight last time. But then last night he said..." Jimin tried to defend Jeongguk still until he's reminded to the ugly truth. Hoseok was waiting patiently on what Jimin tried to say. "He said he still loves Taehyung," he continued with a gritted teeth. "I accidentally heard him telling his mom. He said he never love me because his feelings are still with Taehyung," Jimin let out sad tears again that morning. The younger was in so much pain and that also hurt Hoseok.

"Chim, just break up with him. You can move on from him Chim, I believe in you," Hoseok was trying to encourage the younger, wanting to see Jimin finally free from Jeongguk.

"I don't know _hyung_ , it's been too long," Jimin said, still crying. "I can't believe this, after so long he still chose Taehyung," the younger added, stopping Hoseok from eating his breakfast. "What does Taehyung has that I don't? Taehyung always ruined it for me," the sudden accusation somehow made Hoseok angry, and so he dropped his spoon.

"Are you seriously going to blame Taehyung?" Hoseok questioned the other seriously because there's no way he misheard whatever Jimin was saying just now.

"Yes I am. He's the reason why I broke up with Jeongguk at the first place. He's also the reason why Jeongguk never love me," Jimin probably too emotional to think straight because he sounded so delusional to Hoseok.

"Who's the one that betray Taehyung at the first place?"

 _Silence_.

"Who's the one that flirt with his best friend boyfriend?"

 _Silence_.

"Who's the one decide to continue this relationship when he know very well how fucked up it was?"

 _Silence_.

Jimin couldn't utter any words, because the only answer to all of that questions was **HIM**. Hoseok scoffed lightly seeing Jimin decided to stay silent after all the interrogations.

"Have you ever think, that whatever happen to you right now is karma Chim?" Again, no answer to that so Hoseok just continued. "You don't know how hurt Taehyung was when he caught you with Jeongguk. He's depressed Chim. Because of **YOU**. He felt hurt more by **YOU** than by Jeongguk, because **YOU'RE** his best friend for a long time," Hoseok made sure to emphasize the word YOU so the younger would get the point. "I love both you and Taehyung, but I can't just keep being silent hearing you harrasing Taehyung like this when everyone with eyes would notice how you're the one wronged him," Hoseok stood up from seat, grabbing his plate with an angry expression. "I'm not hungry," 

Hoseok left after his sudden outburst, decided to give Jimin more time to think. He just needed to express his opinion so the younger would finally get it. Jimin need the dose of truth because to Hoseok, this was karma. There's still possibilities that Jimin might end up giving Jeongguk another chance, but somehow Hoseok's pretty convinced that their relationship was finally done for good. They need to end this toxic relationship.

💜

Jeongguk was at home that day. He decided to just stay home, waiting for Jimin to finally arrive. He's pretty sure the other would eventually come back because one, Jimin didn't come back last night and he'd automatically assumed the shorter would be with Hoseok, and two, all of his personal belongings were still there.

Jeongguk didn't know where Hoseok live and though he had asked the older to give his address, Hoseok refused to comply. So he didn't had any other choice but to ditch his work that day and wait for his boyfriend. He's been waiting patiently from morning until it finally reached the evening, still no sign of Jimin. Jeongguk tried to call Hoseok but the older didn't reply to any of his text nor answer his calls. He didn't know if Hoseok's intentionally ignored him or Jimin was the one asking him to do that. Either way Jeongguk was slowly running out of patience and he almost lose it by punching the nearby wall. He was frustrated. He needed Jimin to comeback and though he's already fucked up big time, he wanted to fix his relationship with the other.

It's 10 minutes before 9 p.m when he heard the front door being unlocked from outside. Jeongguk was waiting at the living room when Jimin finally revealed himself, all dressed in an unknown outfit that probably belong to Hoseok. Jeongguk rose to his feet and immediately went over to the shorter.

"Please don't," Jimin held his right hand up, stopping Jeongguk from approaching him any further. "Don't touch me," Jimin warned the taller though Jeongguk could easily overpower him with his strength.

"Baby, can we talk? I've been waiting for you for the whole day," Jeongguk tried to plead because of his desperation.

"What else to talk? I already got my answer yesterday," Jimin finally showed his swollen eyes and puffy lips. "We're done. I'm breaking up with you," Jimin finally said it. He loved Jeongguk yes, but he was heartbroken and after knowing of Jeongguk's true feelings towards him, Jimin couldn't continue this fake love anymore.

"Jimin please, j-just give me another chance. I-I love you Chim, I really am," there's the word again, the words that used to melt Jimin melt and crumbled under Jeongguk's spell, but it didn't work this time.

"If you love me you would forget about Taehyung. If you love me you won't admit that you still love him Kook," Jimin exclaimed in frustration. "What am I to you all these years? Am I just a toy to you Kook? Why did you take my love for you for granted?" Jimin continuously questioned the black hair, wanting his answer but at the same didn't want to hear it.

"I-I..." Jeongguk was at lost for words. He couldn't answer any of Jimin's question. He was numb.

Jimin scoffed seeing how lost Jeongguk looked at the moment. "If you have such strong feelings for Tae, you wouldn't cheat on him Kook. But you did it, with me," Jimin was crying again for God-Know-How-Much that day. "You could refuse me, you could end whatever we're having for a year, but you didn't and you keep looking for me. You made me feel loved, and needed. But you only played around with my feelings. I'm done with you," Jimin spat for the last time before walked away towards his shared bedroom with Jeongguk.

It didn't took Jimin that long to pack his luggages filled with his outfits and personal belongings. When he stepped out to the living room, he noticed Jeongguk was sitting at one of the couch, thinking to himself. Jeongguk finally raised his head only to see Jimin was all set up to leave.

"W-where are you staying?" Jeongguk asked, feeling sad at the sight of Jimin was all prepared to leave him. Who would have expect that things could turned out this way?

"With Hoseok hyung," Jimin didn't hesitate to answer. "Thanks for everything, goodbye," with that, Jimin finally left the apartment, leaving Jeongguk alone to swallow all of his sadness. He's really alone now. All alone. No Taehyung, no Jimin. His life was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like writing Hoseok & Jinyoung scene. I intend to make it as fluffy as Taegi 😍 JiKook finally done, what did you guys think of this? Thank you guys for reading 💜💜💜


	29. I HATE THIS PART

Yoongi was stressed out. Not only he was rushing to wrap up all the meetings regarding the latest hotel project in Jeju, but his client also decided that it’s better for him to stay for a week there when the original requirement needed him to be there for only 3 days. The now black haired was even more infuriated when his cousin suddenly withdrew himself from the work trip for an unbelievable reason.

“It’s our 5th wedding anniversary Yoongs, I need to be there or Baek will turn to a Hulk,” Chanyeol tried to explain to an unamused Yoongi.

“Just bring him and the kids to Jeju to celebrate then,” Yoongi was giving a great idea but Chanyeol just have to be one of the most stubborn people he had met.

“I already booked and paid for the hotel in Maldives. Please Yoongi, I owed Baekhyun this trip since I haven’t had a break for 2 years straight,” Chanyeol was now pleading and Yoongi couldn’t help but sympathize with the older. He did understood why Chanyeol being so desperate and stubborn. Guilt started to creep him up since he knew how much his cousin had worked to bring his company to the top.

“Okay, I understand Yeol. But I still need someone to accompany me there. Taehyung can’t follow since he’s busy with his own work,” Yoongi said in all desperation. He had been asking his husband to follow along but the younger need to finish his client work and submitted it by the time Yoongi will be at Jeju.

“I already settled the problem. I have the perfect candidate for you,” seeing Chanyeol being all smiley and happy only made Yoongi nervous.

“Who…”

A series of knocks interrupted their debate session and after granted a permission by Yoongi, Jimin suddenly showed up with confusion plastered on his face. “You call for me Mr. Park?”

Yoongi being nervous out of nowhere being answered when Chanyeol suddenly announced “Here’s your companion for the trip Yoongs! Jimin come in,” Yoongi was cursing loudly inside his head. Out of anyone his cousin just had to ask Park Jimin to accompany him. “Jimin, you already agreed to accompany Mr. Min to Jeju for a week right?” Chanyeol was asking the shorter with such fake enthusiasm and if Yoongi didn’t think that he was a family he would punch the guy right there.

“Yes, I agree,” of course Jimin had to agree, he couldn’t pass this chance of getting even closer to his boss. Yoongi didn’t say anything to that, he was thinking about Taehyung and his husband reaction to this sudden news wasn’t probably the best.

“See, now it’s settled. Jimin will do a great job Yoongs. After all you only need to check the site,” Chanyeol said still with his wide smile that only irritated Yoongi as the time passed. Seeing Yoongi didn’t reply to that he decided that it’s the right time to save himself. “Oh yeah, I forget to do something. Ciao!” the taller left the boss and the secretary alone inside the room. Jimin didn’t know what to say as he was aware of his boss personal opinion on that but he also couldn’t help to be so turned on seeing his boss all mad. Maybe he has a kink with a tensed guy.

“Mr. Min, before you say anything I only follow the order from Mr. Park,” Jimin said first to defend himself. It’s the truth anyway, Chanyeol was looking so desperate when he asked for his help that morning and that ended up with him agreed to proposition.

After staring at the younger for quite long Yoongi finally spoke up. “You do remember what I told you about being professional before right?”

“Yes sir, I do remember,” Jimin replied consciously, he needed to behave so Yoongi would trust him.

“Fine then. I’ll let the HR team know to book for your flight ticket. We will depart in two days,” Yoongi finally gave up, after all he had no other choice as he’s already desperate enough. He only need to convince his husband later that night though he could imagine how the younger would react to this news.

“Okay Mr. Min. Thank you,” with that Jimin stepped out from the boss room. He returned to his seat being all smiley to himself. He really can’t wait to spend the long week with his boss.

💜

“Hoseok _hyung_!” Taehyung jogged towards the older who’s been waiting for his arrival. Taehyung immediately took his seat just across the older who was smiling at him.

“Have you order your food?” Hoseok asked, just to remind the younger.

“Yes _hyung_ , I’m not that hungry so I just ordered some cake and drink,” Taehyung answered with his boxy smile. “I thought you’re too busy with Jinyoung _hyung_ to spend time with me now,” he teased the older who instantly turned to a shade of red at the mention.

“Don’t say it like that. You’re busy with Yoongi _hyung_ , give me a chance now will you?” Hoseok countered and that made both of them giggled.

“So, how are you with him? Is it going somewhere?” Taehyung was excited to see how far the pair new relationship has been going so far. Hoseok’s face blushed even deeper at the questions.

“He’s very understanding of me Tae. I really have fun with him. He’s visiting me and was going to give me a massage but it didn’t work out because guess I have a sensitive body,” Hoseok felt tingles all over his body once he reminded to the unsuccessful session.

“A body massage huh? Is it another word for You-Know-What?” Taehyung couldn’t help but tease the older again and that earned him a playful smack on his hand. Taehyung and Hoseok giggled again and the duo received weird looks from the other customers.

“It’s not like that. But we did k…” Hoseok realized at the very last minute that he probably shouldn’t share his intimate moment with Jinyoung to Taehyung so soon but seemed like the younger already knew what’s up.

“You what _hyung_?” the smirk appeared on Taehyung’s good looking face was annoying but Hoseok was at fault anyway.

“W-We kissed,” Hoseok finally admitted with the reddest shade of red Taehyung ever saw from the older. “Don’t tease me okay. I-I really like it,” the second confession that evening alone only made Taehyung smiled wider.

“You like it huh? Jinyoung _hyung_ did a great job then,” Taehyung commented simply. He felt happy for his _hyung_. After all the heartbreak the older deserved someone like Jinyoung. He saw how Hoseok was smiling shyly at the compliment. He had to admit that Jinyoung really did a great job. He’s slowly moving on and though his long time crush was now living with him, his focus was still at the other. Right. Jimin.

“Tae, I almost forget why I even want to meet you right now,” Hoseok stopped for a while as giving a chance for the waiter to serve Taehyun his food.

“What is it _hyung_?” Taehyung asked, eyes focusing on his delicious looking cake.

“Jimin broke up with Jeongguk,” Taehyung’s eyes widen at that and his attention shifted to the guy in front of him. He must have looked so confused so Hoseok repeated his word. “They broke up last week. Jimin’s living with me now,” Hoseok said more clearly this time and suddenly Taehyung’s appetite to devour his tea time food was gone.

“Oh,” Taehyung had no idea what to say. What he should say anyway? Congratulations for them finally breaking up after all the betrayal 6 years ago? Congratulations for finally getting the karma? Congratulations for finally realizing that the relationship based on lust only would never going anywhere?

“Jimin told me that he overheard Jeongguk told his mom that he still love you Tae. I’m sorry but I just want you to know,” Hoseok added, suddenly thinking that it’s probably not right to tell the truth to the younger. Taehyung sighed heavily at that.

“I already know _hyung_ ,” now it’s Hoseok turn to be confused “I know that he still love me. He told me himself,” Taehyung’s sudden revelation made Hoseok’s widen his eyes. Taehyung has been keeping the secret for over a month now. He couldn’t just told his husband about how Jeongguk was confesing his feelings to Taehyung after so long. Taehyung love Yoongi to death and he didn’t want to see the older sad.

“What? When Tae?”

“During Yoongi’s company annual dinner two months ago. He suddenly went up to me and told me that he still love me. The nerve of that guy,” Taehyung was annoyed at the bad memory. He wish he could just remove the memory but apparently it didn’t work. “And he told me the same again when I accidentally met him at his company after meeting a client. He recommended me to my new client and now you’re telling me that they actually break up, I think Jeongguk was doing this intentionally,” Taehyung finally felt slightly relief sharing his problem to the older.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Hoseok couldn’t hold it anymore, he didn’t know why Jeongguk was acting so bizarre that way and ended up hurting Jimin. “He must know that you’re married to Yoongi now and he had the audacity to try woo you again?” Hoseok’s face turned to a shade of red again, but this time a different kind of red. Red from anger.

“I think the same way too _hyung_. I don’t know _hyung_ , I thought that since he’s cheating on me with Jimin he no longer has feelings for me. But then he told me that he never love Jimin?” Taehyung was imagining how hurt Jimin was at the shocking revelation. But then he reminded how karma had served his ex best friend.

“Does Yoongi _hyung_ know?” Hoseok proceeded to ask since he was such a curious man. Taehyung only stared at him, giving his direct answer. “You probably should tell him Tae, after all he’s your husband. I know that you love him and loyal to him but we will never know what Jeongguk would do,” Hoseok’s advice was actually make sense to Taehyung. Since Jeongguk was so set on getting closer to him again, and now with him being single, who knows how far Jeongguk would take his love for him again?

💜

Yoongi returned home that night being all exhausted. He couldn’t wait to see his beloved husband and spend some time with the younger. As expected, Taehyung welcomed him and immediately invited him to have dinner together. His heart was at ease seeing the guy he’d promised to spend the rest of his life with, the guy he’d promised to love forever.

“How’s work babe?” Taehyung asked the same question he would ask everyday since 2 years ago.

“Stressful,” Yoongi answered truthfully because it’s true, he’d spent his day by worrying about the work trip to Jeju and to add it all, Jimin just had to be the one who need to accompany him for a week.

“Aw, is this about the Jeju work trip? Don’t worry babe, you know I will always be with you right? You’re going to be fine, Chanyeol is going too. At least you have someone to talk to,” Yoongi’s mood turned sour at the mention. He really didn’t know what to say to his clueless husband. He couldn’t lie to Taehyung, he had promised.

“C-Chanyeol couldn’t come with me,” Yoongi muttered, gaining an interest from his husband.

“All of sudden? Then are you going alone?” Taehyung quickly questioned the older. His husband was still new in South Korea so it’s impossible for him to go to Jeju alone.

“My Secretary will come along,” Yoongi murmured lowly, but it’s clear enough for Taehyung to hear.

Silence. The only sound could be heard was the sound of Yeontan playing with his squeaky toy nearby. Both Yoongi and Taehyung had stopped eating simultaneously, their appetites now long gone. Taehyung thought his ears was deceiving him, but after seeing how serious Yoongi looked like it must be true, that Park Jimin was going to be the one accompanying his husband to Jeju for a week.

“Tae, baby, I’m sorry. I-It’s not my decision. Chanyeol was the one who ask him,” Yoongi that it’s very cheap of him to just blamed his cousin but it’s also the truth and he just needed Taehyung to understand him.

“Why don’t you refuse him then?” Taehyung asked again, couldn’t believe that his husband actually complied just like that after knowing what potential Jimin had had in the past.

“I need to be professional baby. After all I’m still his boss,” Yoongi answered defensively again. Seeing Taehyung all sad made Yoongi even more panic, he need to save the situation, whatever it took him. “I already told him baby that he need to be professional and don’t cross the bounderies,”

Wrong move.

Taehyung was looking at his husband with unreadable expression. “What boundaries?” Taehyung’s question caught Yoongi on trap. He knew right there how fucked up he was. “What boundaries Yoongi? Does he try to flirt with you?” Taehyung continued asking and when Yoongi went completely silence at the questions, Taehyung felt the pain he hasn’t felt for years. “Are you going to cheat on me too?” Yoongi instantly faced his husband with a frown.

“What? Baby no, you know how much I love you, I will never cheat on you,” Yoongi replied quickly as he actually meant all that. Taehyung will forever be his love and his world. No one could change that.

“That’s what Jeongguk said to me too and then what happened next? He cheated on me Yoongi!” Taehyung didn’t intend to raise his voice, but he’s being emotional and was panicking at the thought of his husband was going to cheat on him too.

“Can you not compare me to him? I’m not him Tae! Why do you still remember him anyway?” another wrong move. Yoongi knew very well that all the stress and pent up frustration he’s been feeling the whole day was exploding right now, and unfortunately his husband was the one who need to see it.

Taehyung was crying. His feelings were all mixed up now and he couldn’t help but to think the worse. He love Yoongi so much that it hurted him a lot just to think and the possibility his husband would cheat on him. He knew deep down that Yoongi would never do all that but his past still haunting him. Everything’s possible to him at the time.

“J-Just leave me alone,” Taehyung raised to his feet and immediately ran towards his bedroom. He smashed the bedroom door, not forgetting to lock it afterwards. He trashed his body to the fluffy white bed and cried his heart out.

Back downstairs, Yoongi was also tearing up at the fact that he just having a fight for the first time in 3 years after being together with Taehyung. He couldn’t believe that for the first time of their fight, they needed to fight over such serious problem. He totally lost it at Taehyung’s accusation of him cheating with Jimin. It scarred his ego that his loyalty and love suddenly being questioned by his husband and to make things worst the younger just had to mention Jeongguk.

“I’m not him baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, a conflict between Taegi. How will they resolve this? 🤔 Once again, thank you for still reading this fic. I love all of you 💜💜💜


	30. A THOUSAND YEARS

“You’re going to Jeju tomorrow?

“Yes _hyung_ , I’ll be there for a week,”

“Who are you going with?”

“With my boss, Mr. Min,”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yes _hyung_ , just me and him,”

Hoseok couldn’t help the frown that appeared on his face. He was watching Jimin folded his outfits to bring to Jeju with a strange tint of happiness on his face. He had a bad hunch over this, but couldn’t just assumed.

“You look happy,” he decided to test the water just to fish the younger.

“I’m going to Jeju _hyung_ , of course I’m happy. Plus, it feels even better now since I no longer has a boyfriend,” Jimin replied rather cheerful, but that only made Hoseok’s frown intensified. He took noticed of some of the outfits that Jimin had packed inside his luggage, and he felt how strange it was to see only few pieces of formal attire.

“You look like you’re going to a vacation,” Hoseok commented again, he really tried to hold himself but he just couldn’t contain his suspicion. Jimin finally stopped folding his clothes and instead took a look at the taller who has been standing by his room door for a while now.

“I think it’s better to dress casually since I’m not going to be in the office,” Jimin replied smartly. Hoseok’s lips went into thin line, couldn’t deny the logic. Jimin also started to frown once he took notice how Hoseok was keeping to himself. “Why are you like this _hyung_? I’m only going to work trip,” Jimin quickly asked.

Hoseok spent his time staring at Jimin’s face for almost a minute. “Are you sure it’s just a work trip for you?” Hoseok didn’t wait to ask another question “Are you happy because it’s just you and Yoongi _hyung_? You’re single now so no one would bother you right?” Hoseok sudden accusations made Jimin turned mad. His face turned red after hearing the statement.

“What are you saying _hyung_? Are you saying that I’m going to flirt with my own boss? He’s married _hyung_ ,” Jimin was trying to defend himself, though he felt like he’s been caught alive by the older. He didn’t knew that Hoseok has the capabilities to read someone.

“Not the first time you’ve done that,” Hoseok replied rather sarcastically. Now Jimin was definitely angry. In a span of one week his _hyung_ had managed to trigger him for the second time. After their little argument involving Taehyung last time, it took them almost 2 days to reconcile. He had no idea why Hoseok was being so critical towards him.

“Why are you like this _hyung_? I want my sunshine back not… this,” Jimin groaned, he thought he's going to be okay living with Hoseok but the reality wasn’t as sweet as what he dreamed.

“And I want my Mochi back, the one who wouldn’t even dare to hurt a fly,” Hoseok snapped. He truly spoke his feelings out, ans if he continued being that way he might even spilled something even bigger.

“I'm not that guy anymore okay? I've changed _hyung_ ,” Jimin answered, continued packing his clothes.

Things got quiet between them before Hoseok opened his mouth yet once again. “I can't believe I have feelings for you,” Hoseok sudden confession shifted Jimin's attention to the older again. “I can’t believe I love someone who had no touch with reality,”

“W-what? What kind of love are you talking about?”

Hoseok was staring at Jimin's cute face before replied “More than just a friend,” he then confessed. He knew their friendship would take turn after this but he just couldn’t care less. He just needed Jimin to hear him. “I love you Chim, for a long time now. Since middle school,”

Jimin’s eyes widen at that. It took hik a while to realize that his childhood friend, his favorite _hyung_ was now confessing his hidden feelings to him. Now Jimin felt conflicted, he didn’t know how to process this. “ _H-hyung…_ I don't. I don't see you l-like that,” the previous anger now had changed to a flustered one. Jimin really had no words to it.

“I know. That’s why I'm seeing someone else,” Hoseok said in sad tone. He had accepted the fact that he and Jimin would never be a real couple EVER. “When I told you that someone else will be loving you with all his heart, I meant myself Jimin. Because I love you so much. I will do anything for you, but now…” Hoseok sighed loudly at that. He didn’t imagine that his supposedly sweet confession would turn out like this. “I hope you will find someone who truly love you Jimin. Who accept all your flaws. Messing with someone's husband isn't the right thing to do,” before Hoseok managed to cry in front of Jimin, he quickly left the house. His feet automatically heading somewhere and before he knew it he's already in front of Jinyoung's apartment. He pressed the bell once, hoping the guy would come out as soon as possible. Only seconds later the front door being opened, revealing Jinyoung in his striped pajamas.

“Seok? Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked in concern. He quickly opened his gated door, allowing Hoseok to hug him tightly.

“I said it Ji. I told him that I love him,” Hoseok cried out before continued “I don't think my feelings are the same as before b-but why does it hurt…” Hoseok tears wet the taller pajamas.

“Sshh, it's okay, I'm right here. You will stay with me tonight okay?” Jinyoung gave a peck on the shorter hair.

Jinyoung didn’t know what to feel about the confession. He really liked Hoseok and now seeing the guy crying over someone else actually hurt him. But he had promised to himself that he'll help Hoseok out. Hoseok just need to sort his feelings for Jimin.

💜

Yoongi locked his luggage properly before stood up with a sigh. His heart felt heavy to go to this work trip, knowing his husband still hasn’t spoke to him ever since their fight two nights ago. He had tried everything to console with the younger, but Taehyung was persistent and ignored Yoongi like he's not exist in the house.

What frustrated him even more was how Taehyung locked himself inside his work room and even hid the extra keys so Yoongi wouldn’t attempt to open the door. He just need some reassurance from Taehyung before he depart to Jeju but seemed like luck wasn’t by his side.

Yoongi walked downstairs, not forgetting to bring his luggage and bag pack along. He's looking around the empty house, thinking that Taehyung was probably at his work room again. Yoongi walked outside towards the bright yellow garage and once again attempted to open the door.

“Baby, can you please open the door and talk to me?” Yoongi asked pretty loudly so Taehyung could heard him. No response. Yoongi sighed again before decided to say “Baby, I'm sorry for everything. I need to go now and I will call and text you as much as possible. I only have you baby. I love you,” still, no response. With a heavy heart Yoongi stepped away from the room and walked inside the house again to finally grab his luggage.

Taehyung was left all teared up inside the colorful room. He took the chance to gaze over his retreated husband in between the curtains. He felt bad for treating Yoongi that way, but he's also couldn’t help feel betrayed by Yoongi. Yoongi should've known better and should request for someone else to accompany him, not a snake like Jimin. Jimin was now a single man and after the previous betrayal there’s a possibility that the guy would do the same again. Taehyung just couldn’t bear the pain inside so he cried for nth time for the past two days.

Taehyung’s round eyes wandered around the huge room, staring at the numerous painting of him and Yoongi together. Each pieces that he made was based on the most memorable memory he have with the older. He stopped at a specific painting that he personally love, his wedding day.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Taehyung was all dressed up in his all-white suit. He kept checking his whole outfit, make-up and hair a couple of times, just to make sure that he looked like the groom. He stared at his own reflection, couldn’t believe that he’s going to get married in 30 minutes. For the past one year and half, he was so happy being in a relationship with Yoongi. The older was truly a gentle guy, just like how his mom raised him to be. The older warm side really caught Taehyung’s heart and that’s how he found himself fell in love with the other even more._

_He would never forget the day Yoongi proposed to him which was only 3 months prior. After the engagement, Yoongi let Taehyung chose the rightful date for their wedding ceremony and he’s surprised to hear how Taehyung wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Taehyung was the one choosing all the outfits, the venue, the arrangement, the song, and even the flower as Yoongi allowed him to. Both of them agreed to have a private wedding at the same beach Yoongi proposed him in Hawaii. The place held such sentimental and unforgettable vibe to them and so they chose the same place. They only invited around 200 guests to the ceremony as they liked to keep it private. Neither Taehyung nor Yoongi liked being in a huge crowd and so they settled with only 200 people._

_“Aigoo, look at my handsome boy,” Seokjin’s voice startled Taehyung from keep staring at his figure. He turned around to see his good looking papa approaching him with a happy smile on his face. “You’re all set I see,” Seokjin was fixing his son necktie and Taehyung’s now light brown hair. Taehyung was reminded to the same scene which happened right before his first meeting with Yoongi. It feels like dejavu._

_“Papa, how’s your wedding day with daddy?” Taehyung asked, wanting to know how the ceremony for his fathers’ arranged marriage went._

_“I don’t think it’s the right story to tell when you’re waiting to walk down the aisle,” Seokjin protested gently. “Anyway, though it’s an arranged marriage, I still think I’m the most handsome that day. Your daddy was nothing compared to me,” his over-confident papa started to brag again and that made Taehyung giggled cutely at that. “I’m glad you’ve found your happiness Tae. You deserved this. Yoongi’s definitely the right guy for you. I hope you have the same feelings as I am,” Seokjin then caressed his son handsome face._

_“I have the same feelings papa. I love him. Thank you papa for staying by me through the dark times,” Taehyung sincerely thanked his dumbfounded papa, definitely not expecting such appreciation coming from his son._

_“Aigoo, you’re going to make me cry before the ceremony even start. Stop it,” Seokjin said while blinking his eyes, forcing himself to stop tearing up. Taehyung giggled again and wept his papa’s eyes. “I love you honey, so much,” with that Seokjin engulfed the younger into a comfortable hug._

_“I love you too papa,” Taehyung replied sweetly. Their sweet father and son moment being interrupted when his daddy appeared with a calm presence. Seeing his husband and son like that made him happy._

_“Tae honey, let’s go,” Namjoon said with his dimpled smile. Taehyung faced his papa again who automatically fixed whatever needed to be done for the last time._

_“You’re good to go. I’ll see you at the ceremony honey,” Seokjin gave a quick peck on his son cheek before walking out from the room, not forgetting to comply his husband demand to kiss him on the lips first._

_“You look just like your papa back then Tae,” Namjoon suddenly commented, earning a curious look from Taehyung._

_“I thought you don’t like him that way at the beginning daddy,” Taehyung said smartly. Namjoon chuckled at the reminder._

_“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate his beauty right?” Namjoon answer made Taehyung cringed so hard. He knew that his father was sappy but not this sappy._

_“Ew, I don’t really need to know that,” Taehyung complained and that only made his daddy laughed harder._

_“Anyway, let’s just go. Your future husband is waiting,”_

_Taehyung stood behind the closed white curtains with his daddy. He could see all the guests had sat down at the respective places and he took a glance of his awaiting future husband, dressed in all black tuxedo with his best man, Chanyeol. He suddenly became nervous, he’s about to get married to the man that he love. Namjoon seemed to notice that and caressed his son hands gently. That instantly calmed Taehyung down and right at the moment, they could hear the MC was giving an announcement for his arrival._

_“Here comes the groom!”_

_The curtains was slowly being pulled, revealing the handsome groom, Kim Taehyung to the rest. Taehyung caught eyes with Yoongi who was at awe seeing his beauty. He was nervous before, but after seeing Yoongi’s calm face he suddenly felt confident. Namjoon walked Taehyung’s until the front, before he joined his husband at the front row seat while Taehyung stood straight in front of Yoongi. Both of the grooms couldn’t focus on whatever the priest was saying, they’re too lost swimming in each other eyes. They returned to the reality once the priest asked them to recite their rite of marriage._

_“I Min Yoongi, take you Min Taehyung to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life,”_

_“I Min Taehyung, take you Min Yoongi to be my husband and I promise to always be true to you in good times, sickness and health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life,”_

_“Do you, Min Yoongi take Min Taehyung as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”_

_“Yes, I do,”_

_“Do you, Min Taehyung take Min Yoongi as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”_

_“I do,”_

_Chanyeol handed over Taehyung’s ring to Yoongi while Ten did the same to Taehyung with Yoongi’s ring. The grooms took turn wearing their partner rings before holding hands tightly._

_“You may now kiss each other,”_

_Both Taehyung and Yoongi immediately kissed each other on the lips, sealing the eternal vow they just made. They’re going to be together forever, just the two of them._

Taehyung smiled unconsciously at the happy memory. Nothing could beat the happiness he had felt that day. He knew they belong to each other, their love were just too strong for someone to break. That made Taehyung realize that whatever hurricanes that will come to them in the future, they’re going to stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel better writing fluff after angst scene. I just had to 😂 Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, thank you ~ 💜💜💜


	31. ONE CALL AWAY

“Welcome to Jeju Mr. Min, my name is Dokyeom and I will be the one guiding you throughout the whole week,” a tall cheerful guy greeted Yoongi with such cheerful voice as soon as he and Jimin stepped out from the local arrival gate.

“Hye Dokyeom, thank you for inviting us. This is Park Jimin, he’s my Secretary and also my companion for the whole week,” Yoongi introduced the younger to Dokyeom.

“Welcome too Mr. Park. I was told to bring you guys to the villa first, and in the evening Mr. Im invited both of you to dinner,” Dokyeom said it as clearly as possible to the duo.

“I thought we’re going to stay at the hotel?” Yoongi quickly asked, as he wanted to make sure that he didn’t misheard anything.

“Yes Mr. Min. Mr. Im thought for a guy like you, you should have the best treatment for your first time in Jeju. Also, I think it’s easier for both you to talk about work right?” Dokyeom explained still with his high enthusiasm. Yoongi had no words to that. His client already booked the villa for both him and Jimin to stay, it would be very rude to reject him.

“It’s okay Dokyeom, we’re going to be fine,” Jimin suddenly chimed in, startling Yoongi who was zoning out.

“Glad to hear that, now please come with me. I have the car ready,”

The journey to the said villa was calm. Jimin and Dokyeom exchanged a lot of stories regarding their job and project that’s about to happen. Meanwhile, Yoongi was left to stare outside the window, watching the beautiful sea view with his usual cold expression. He’s thinking how happy Taehyung would be when they visited the beautiful island together. The younger loved the beach and once they reconciled Yoongi wanted to bring him there. Yoongi fished out his phone, quickly opened his chat with Taehyung just to check the younger reply to his message. None.

** Baby Tae  ** ** 🖤 **

_Baby I’m entering the plane now_

_Don’t forget to eat your food_

**_Read ✔_ **

Yoongi sighed seeing that, Taehyung was still mad at him and he’s afraid his focus would be distracted just thinking about his husband all along. He understood perfectly why Taehyung would react that way. He shouldn’t give up, so he typed in another text.

** Baby Tae  ** ** 🖤 **

_I just arrived in Jeju_

_It’s a beautiful island we should visit here soon Tae_

_I miss you already_

_I love you Tae_

Yoongi kept holding tight onto his phone, hoping that his husband would reply to his text sooner. At the same time Jimin has been watching his boss being restless from the moment they met at the airport until now. Judging by how the older was holding to his phone and keep playing with his wedding ring, it must have something to do with Taehyung. Were they fighting? Why? He just can’t possibly ask the older, that would be rude. So instead, he chose to catch the beautiful secenery of Jeju, hearts blooming just like the flower being scattered around the island.

After 20 minutes journey, both of them finally arrived at the beautiful villa located right beside the beach. Dokyeom excused himself and not forgetting to tell them that he will come back later to pick them up for dinner. The duo entered the huge villa in silence, and before Yoongi left to his room, he told Jimin that he will do his work inside his room. Jimin on the other had the free time to spend by himself. He’s just excited to be there with Yoongi.

💜

** Yoongo  ** ** 💜 **

_I just arrived in Jeju_

_It’s a beautiful island we should visit here soon Tae_

_I miss you already_

_I love you Tae_

Taehyung was re-reading the words over and over again, his egoistic side wouldn’t let him to reply to his husband at all. He sighed again before putting his phone away. He just arrived at the orphanage, he thought by visiting Yeonjun and the other kids would lift his mood up again. His exact thoughts being proven right when he found himself being surrounded by the cheerful kids. He felt even more delightful at the sight of his baby, Yeonjun.

“Papa I miss you!” Yeonjun loudly exclaimed before being engulfed in a hug by Taehyung.

“I miss you too baby,” he couldn’t stop kissing the giggly youngest. Seeing Yeonjun happy like that made him smile widely.

“Where’s daddy?” Yeonjun suddenly asked, as he also missed the older a lot. Taehyung took notice how Yeonjun was holding tightly onto his new toy gifted by Yoongi.

“He’s working honey,” Taehyung calmly answered while caressing the younger hair. “Do you miss him too?”

“Yes papa. I miss daddy,” Yeonjun answered timidly, probably sad that his daddy wasn’t there to play with him.

“Don’t be sad okay? He’ll come visit you soon,” Taehyung calmed the younger down before thinking of something that might lift the younger mood up. “Should we buy some snacks for your other _hyung_ and _noona_?” he suggested knowingly.

“YES! YES!” Yeonjun solemn expression quickly turned to an excited one.

After given a permission by his Momma Kim, Taehyung and Yeonjun departed to the supermarket to buy some stuff for the kids inside the orphanage. Both of them were having fun choosing some food and stuff to buy. Yeonjun was totally having his fun as he couldn’t stop giggling throughout the journey. The other customers cooed seeing both of them together. Some of them also commented how both of them looked so similar to each other and that comment really made Taehyung happy.

The shopping session turned out to be a hassle afterwards once Taehyung realized just how much stuff he needed to load inside his car. He couldn’t possibly asking for Yeonjun help as he’s still too young. Once he’s done paying for the stuff, he was struggling to push the overloading trolley and when he’s complaining inside how he should just think before he buy, a good Samaritan was helping him.

“I’ll help,” Jeongguk suddenly appeared out of nowhere and that startled not only Taehyung but also Yeonjun.

“N-No, I can do it,” Taehyung was trying to fight but Jeongguk wasn’t having none of that.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you load all of this into your car,” Jeongguk tried to reassure the unamused Taehyung. Taehyung got defeated just like that and started to follow Jeongguk who was now the one pushing the trolley. Yeonjun was frightened by this stranger so he only knew one thing to do when he faced such situation.

“PAPA!” the youngest was crying his heart out and Taehyung quickly stopped Jeongguk and lifted Yeonjun towards his embrace. The wailing turned even louder when Taehyung was calming Yeonjun down and keep muttering ‘It’s okay’ multiple times.

Jeongguk was shocked seeing the kid reaction to his presence. He had no idea how to treat a kid as young as Yeonjun and decided to just let Taehyung do the work. His heart melted seeing how calm Taehyung was trying to calm and pampered the little one. Hearing Yeonjun keep calling the blue haired PAPA only made his heart fluttered even more. After a while all three of them finally arrived at Taehyung’s car. Jeongguk was the one loading all the items inside the car boot while Taehyung was still busy calming Yeonjun down.

“I-I want daddy,” Yeonjun pleaded with tearful eyes and red face. Taehyung quickly wept his face clean with a face towel.

“Daddy isn’t here honey. We will call him later okay?” Taehyung told the youngest who instantly calmed down at the mention. That interaction caught Jeongguk's attention. So both Taehyung and Yoongi was adopting Yeonjun, he didn’t know what to feel about this. Jealous? Of course. Irritated? Yes. He caught the sight of how Yeonjun was giving him such judgmental look and he's already had a bad reputation from the kid perspective.

“Let me treat you for tea time yeah? Do you like that?” Jeongguk was trying to get into Yeonjun good side.

“No Jeongguk, we will be fine. We bought a lot of snacks earlier,” Taehyung was quick to deny because he really didn’t want any sort of interaction with the black hair at all.

“There’s a dog café nearby, I think you will like that,” Jeongguk wasn’t one to give up so he kept trying. Yeonjun judgmental eyes turned excited at the mention of dog.

“Papa, can we go see the dogs?” Yeonjun was looking up at his papa with such innocent look that Taehyung didn’t have the courage to deny.

And just like that all three of them found themselves inside the cozy dog café which already filled with Yeonjun's squealing and laughter. Taehyung was uncomfortable being with Jeongguk but he's also happy to see Yeonjun like that.

“You’re adopting him?” Jeongguk broke the silence by asking the most obvious question.

“Yes,” Taehyung quickly answered, eyes not leaving Yeonjun who was in the middle of playing catch with a small Chihuahua.

“Yoongi doesn’t seem like someone who like kids,” Jeongguk commented rudely and that’s enough to make Taehyung looked at him with sharp gaze.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about him. You have no rights to judge him like that,” Taehyung replied sharply. Though he was in the middle of fight with the older, he still needed to protect his family.

“Just saying,” Jeongguk said simply. He also looked over at Yeonjun who was calling out for his papa here and there. He also took notice how Taehyung was capturing a lot of Yeonjun's photo to keep for himself.

“Aren’t you suppose to be working? Why do you even bother?” Taehyung questioned Jeongguk without even looking at him.

“Can't I spend some time with the guy I love?” Jeongguk replied lowly and that made Taehyung's figure became all tensed.

“Too bad, that guy doesn’t love you anymore. You’re only wasting your time,” Taehyung said with a hint of stern. “I heard you broke up with Jimin. You’re too calm for someone who just went through a break up,” Taehyung decided to comment because it's true. Jeongguk was acting too nonchalant in his eyes right now like his recent break up doesn’t even bother him.

“I know, I guess I really don’t love him that way since the beginning,” Jeongguk admitted, though his ego was trying to hide his mistakes. Taehyung scoffed hearing that.

“It took me 6 years to see the karma fired back to you then,” Taehyung said, now looking towards Jeongguk again. Jeongguk kept his silence at the mention. “That’s what you get, for playing me for so long. Now guess what? I'm married, I have a kid, and I despise you,” Taehyung was saying all that in such gentle voice that didn’t match the hate he just said.

“You've changed a lot Tae,” Jeongguk was the second one to say that to him after Jimin, and that didn’t waver him at all.

“Ironically, Jimin said the same too,” Taehyung said with a smirk. His eyes suddenly caught a sight of Jeongguk's car keys, specifically at the familiar bunny keychain he had gifted to the other many years ago. “I need to say this again. Move on Kook. You’re only wasting your time with me,”

“Easy for you to say because you’re not the one going through that,” Jeongguk replied wity gritted teeth.

“Easy? It took me 5 years to forget you, to move on from you. I was depressed because of you. Though I was already in relationship with Yoongi for a year, I still can't move on from you. Yoongi was patient with me, he loves me like the way he'd never love anyone before. He understand me. You need to find your last love Kook, just like what Yoongi is to me. He's my last love and will forever be the one for me,” Taehyung said in length, just to explain his side properly. Jeongguk didn’t say anything to that, he's at fault anyway, for cheating. “Your life isn’t over with me. There’s someone else out there for you. You just need to be loyal now,” Taehyung stood up, going straight to the counter to pay for their drinks and sessions before went over to Yeonjun. After having a small talk with Yeonjun, with a lot of promises that they will return there, Yeonjun finally complied. Taehyung approached Jeongguk again who froze at his seat previously. “Have a nice day,”

Jeongguk was left all alone again by Taehyung. He tried to calm himself down by drinking his coffee. “Move on? Bullshit,”

💜

That night, Yoongi had dinner with his client, Mr. Im who was looking very excited for Yoongi's first time there. Jimin was also there to join into the dinner. All of them were talking about work related most of the time before Mr. Im decided to touch something more personal.

“I thought you’re going to bring your husband along Mr. Min. My partner is a huge fan of his work,” Mr. Im mentioned, making Yoongi stopped eating for a while.

“He’s in the middle of a project right now. I already asked him but he couldn’t come along,” Yoongi replied with a smile.

“Too bad, I really hope to meet him someday. Maybe we will meet together at Seoul? I will bring my partner along,” Mr. Im suggested smartly.

“Sure, he will be happy to meet both of you,” Mr. Min replied calmly, didn’t mind the suggestions at all.

“How about you Mr. Park? Do you have someone already?” Mr. Im then decided to ask the younger who was startled hearing the sudden question.

“I’m single Mr. Im,” Jimin replied. The answer shocked Yoongi to the core because the last time he checked, the younger has a boyfriend. Did they broke up?

“Really? Don’t worry Mr. Park, you have the look already, someone out there must have been waiting for you,” Mr. Im reassured the younger who could only smile kindly at him.

If only Mr. Im knew how he had a crush on his married boss, the other would freak out. Jimin saw Yoongi's reaction to his answer but decided to ignore it for now. The dinner went on until it almost reached 10 p.m. Yoongi had told Mr. Im that he will be at the site by 9 a.m tomorrow morning to monitor the project alongside the contractor and engineer in charge. This hotel project will took them almost 2 years so its better to start early. As usual Dokyeom was the one dropping both of them off at the villa.

Yoongi was about to head over to his own room when he decided to ask the specific question that has been lingering inside his mind. “Can I ask you something?” Yoongi looked at unsuspected Jimin.

“Yes Mr. Min?”

“Why did you tell Mr. Im that you're single?” Yoongi quickly asked as he didn’t want to drag the conversation for too long.

“Because I am. I broke up with Jeongguk,” Jimin told the truth. There’s no point of hiding the information anyway, Yoongi probably going to hear it somehow from their mutual.

Yoongi was surprised to hear that, but decided not to question it any further. “I see, sorry for asking,” he was about to leave when Jimin spoke up again.

“Don’t you want to know the reason we broke things off Mr. Min?” Jimin's question caught Yoongi's attention again. He had a bad feelings over the answer that he's about to hear. “Because I accidentally heard him told his mom that he still love Taehyung, though Taehyung's already married to you,” his bad hunch never wrong. It's really bad news.

“I see,” Yoongi simply said. He was surprised, yes, but it would be a lie if he didn’t see that coming. He's very much aware of how Jeongguk was looking at his husband, though they didn’t meet up with each other that often. He noticed the longiness, the _I Miss You_ and _I Love You_ expression on the younger face. Plus, with how Jimin was trying to flirt with him at times, that explained why the broke up happened at the first place. “See you tomorrow Jimin. Good night,”

Jimin was shook. He couldn’t believe how calm Yoongi reacted to the news. He expected much more big reaction like anger or simply pissed off, not that. Now he looked like a complete idiot, ONCE AGAIN.

Yoongi laid his tired body on top of the bed. He was thinking back at the reason Jimin and Jeongguk broke up. Jeongguk still love Taehyung. He was pissed of course, but he didn't want to show Jimin how it affected him personally. He just didn't want the younger felt like he was easy to manipulate. He trusted Taehyung. The younger hatred towards Jeongguk and Jimin was still visible and it's going to stay that way for a long time.

Yoongi fished out his phone again, dialing number 1 at the keypad and tap the CALL button. He waited for the other line to pick up but no response. He tried it again for the second time but still the same. Yoongi then opened his chat room with Taehyung again, noticing the younger already read the previous messages. Yoongi pressed the voice note button and said “Baby, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me and talk to me again. I miss you so much. I love you Tae,” with that Yoongi turned his phone off and put it beside his bed. He was tired and frustrated, so he lull himself to sleep with single tear present on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Taegi fight 😔 Anyway, I'm really into astrological signs. I was wondering what are yours? I'm actually a Pisces, and *TMI* my birthday is 4 days early than Yoongi. I think that's why I kind of understand some of his personality traits? Thank you for reading this fic! 💜💜💜


	32. GIVES YOU HELL

It's already the fourth day since the fight and Taehyung was at lost. His husband has been trying so hard to get in touch with him but he ignored all of his messages and calls. Taehyung was missing his husband like crazy but he somehow couldn’t forgive Yoongi yet. Being all alone inside the house, with frequent visit to the orphanage and playing with Yeontan didn’t made his antsy feeling go away. That’s how he ended up telling all his frustration to the person who would never judge him, his papa. He told his papa about his sudden reunion with Jeongguk and Jimin, to Jimin working as Yoongi's Secretary, to how Jeongguk has been confessing multiple times that he still love him, to Jimin was apparently attempted to flirt with Yoongi, and how they’re now fighting because of his distrust to Yoongi.

“ _I couldn’t believe I've been helping in raising you, because I'm pretty sure I'm not that dumb_ ,” his papa sassy reaction was expected but ouch that actually hurt.

“Papa, why are you saying it like that,” Taehyung whined loudly, his pouts could be seen clearly by his papa through the SKYPE call.

“ _Tae honey, if Yoongi really wanted to cheat on you, will he tell you that he's going with Jimin at the first place?_ ” that sharp question made Taehyung shut his mouth. Well that actually made sense. “ _He tell you because he's aware of your feelings Tae. He wanted you to trust him. You should know by now that Yoongi wasn’t the type to talk nonsense_ ,” Seokjin added again and that automatically made Taehyung felt bad because his papa was right. Yoongi really wasn’t the type to talk much and only stated facts each time. It's the habit he'd caught on after working in the business world for so long.

“Shit, you’re right papa,” Taehyung finally realized it. But then he's thinking about the ‘professional' bullshit Yoongi has been telling him. “But papa, I just can’t take this professional excuses from him. If I don't cornered him, he won't tell me that Jimin has been trying to get with him,”

Seokjin smiled looking at his son being all frustrated. It's the first time both of them got into a fight and honestly, it's cute. “ _He don't want to hurt you honey, because he's aware of your history with Jimin. I should say that it's wrong of him to keep it as secret from you, but remember Tae that he need your trust. You’re also at fault here because you keep your interaction with Jeongguk hidden from him. It would’ve been bad if he caught you together with Jeongguk_ ,” Seokjin answered again, making Taehyung cursed internally.

“I-I was going to tell him that day, b-but then we argued,” Taehyung admitted timidly because now he saw the problems between them. The miscommunication that happened between them now lead to something bigger. The distrust could hurt their marriage later on.

“ _Just talk to him honey. He's already the type to keep his feelings inside. He must've been so frustrated and desperate for you_ ,” Seokjin said again. He wished he could be there for his son, caressed him to sleep like he usually do, hugged him tightly to show his love to the younger. But now they’re thousand miles away from each other, Taehyung only had Yoongi and vice versa.

“Thank you papa. I will talk to him later,” Taehyung finally gave up. Yoongi has been trying and showing how committed he was though they’re far away for now. But Taehyung just had to be stubborn and egoist towards his dedicated husband.

“ _Okay honey. I need to go to bed now, your daddy couldn’t sleep without me_ ,” Seokjin statement made Taehyung chuckled to himself.

“Okay Papa, good night,” the SKYPE call ended just like that. His papa was surely the wisest person in his life. The older would only say facts to everyone, and his own son was no exception. Now he felt bad and guilty for ignoring Yoongi for 4 days straight. He wish he could fly straight to Jeju right now but works has been waiting for him. Right, work.

Taehyung entered his work room again, continued packing the huge canvas properly before the art would be transfer by lorry to Vivi's office. The lorry finally came over after lunch hour and Taehyung was watching the two workers lifting the canvas carefully and put it inside the vehicle. Taehyung grabbed his items inside the house and followed the lorry towards the office building.

“Oh my Taehyung, it's so beautiful,” the beautiful lady exclaimed excitedly once she saw the painting in person. “Thank you so much for doing this. Now this office would be lively with your touch in it,”

“I should be the one to thank you for trusting me Miss Vivi. It's an honor really,” Taehyung said all shy. It's already his 3rd year being an artist but his customer praises never failed to make him blush.

“I should treat Jeongguk to dinner later. He's the one recommending you to me anyway,” Vivi said with a clueless smile.

“You should,” Taehyung replied awkwardly to that. “I should be going now Miss Vivi. I need to go somewhere else,” Taehyung excused himself as Yeonjun already waiting for his presence that day.

“Oh my of course, let me get your cheque first,” once he received his payment and thanking the other again, Taehyung found himself walking towards the elevator and going downstairs to the basement where he had parked his car. Taehyung was walking towards his car when his ears caught a strange sound coming from the emergency stairs nearby. He shouldn’t be nosy but there’s one familiar voice shouting loudly behind the closed door.

“YOU’RE A DISGRACE JEONGGUK. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS NOW?!” its Mr. Jeon's voice, Jeongguk's father. No other voice could be heard from inside, indicating Jeongguk was probably too numb and weak to fight his father. “I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!” Taehyung didn’t know what came to him at the moment, but he found himself entering the small place and grabbed Mr. Jeon's arm as strong as possible.

“Please don’t do this,” Taehyung pleaded to the fuming older. He saw Jeongguk was already at the ground, his handsome face was injured with bruises and blood everywhere and his father was the one to blame.

Mr. Jeon turned around to face Taehyung and he tilted his head at the unexpected presence of his son old flame. “What are you doing here?” Mr. Jeon couldn’t raise his voice at Taehyung, but his voice still sounded so stern and that frightened Taehyung a bit.

“I have work. Please he's already hurt,” Taehyung said again. He finally let go of Mr. Jeon's arms.

“I don't want to see your face again,” Mr. Jeon spat to his son before he left afterwards, leaving only Taehyung and Jeongguk inside the small space. Taehyung was looking at Mr. Jeon retreating figure before a choked sound coming from Jeongguk. Taehyung's eyes widen seeing Jeongguk was trying so hard to breathe. His anxiety attack.

“Jeongguk, look at me,” Taehyung quickly grabbed the other bloody face, Jeongguk was struggling to breathe and was looking at Taehyung with teary eyes. “Listen to me Jeongguk. Name as many animals as you can,” Taehyung commanded with a clear voice.

“G-giraffe… F-fish…” Jeongguk stopped to take a breath before continued “T-Tiger… Z-zebra… R-rabbit…” Jeongguk's breathe slowly returning to normal and he kept muttering different animals he possibly could while Taehyung was guiding him. “R-rabbit… r-rabbit… Tae,” Jeongguk was crying and engulfed the said guy into a tight hug. Taehyung was startled but he found himself returning the hug. He couldn’t believe this, Jeongguk's anxiety attack never gone. Of course it wouldn’t if he still received the same bad treatment from his father like that.

“Jeongguk, we need to bring you to hospital,” Taehyung suggested because Jeongguk couldn’t just return to his office in that condition.

“N-No, I can't show up in public like this,” Jeongguk replied lowly. Taehyung sighed in frustration. Even at this state the other was still care of his image. He then reminded to a specific person that probably can treat Jeongguk.

“I know someone,”

💜

“Ouch,”

“I’m sorry, this is the last one I promise,” Jinyoung calmly reassured the younger after patting an alcohol directly onto the wounds. He then plastered the wound with flat cotton pads. “All done, you’re all good,” the older told the wounded guy with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you so much _hyung_. I’m sorry for just coming without an appointment,” Taehyung who has been inside the room since the beginning quickly apologized, making Jinyoung chuckled lightly.

“It’s okay Tae. I do understand it. It’s an emergency anyway,” Jinyoung said kindly. He then turned to look at the quiet black hair, whose face now plastered with multiple plaster. “Can I ask you something? It’s pretty personal but I just had to,” Jinyoung gathered his courage to ask the CEO.

“Sure,” Jeongguk simply replied, looking at the white floor underneath.

“I notice few old bruises on your body previously. Can I know how you got those?” Jinyoung asked Jeongguk, being as gentle as possible. He’s just worried for the guy because for the bruise to appear on the younger body, he must had it hard before. Jeongguk tensed at the question because he just can’t simply told the stranger that it was his father that gave all that to him. After all he was still his father.

“C-Can I answer that?” Taehyung chimed in before looking at Jeongguk. The guy only nodded, thought it would be better if Taehyung explained his situation. “It’s Mr. Jeon. Jeongguk’s father, the one who gave that to him,” Taehyung told Jinyoung which as expected, shocked the doctor. “This one also, come from Mr. Jeon,” Taehyung didn’t forget to add, which only made the older wondered how hard it was to Jeongguk.

“I’m so sorry for you to go through that. I know this is not proper to ask but, how are you now?”

Jeongguk kept his silence for a while before decided to just answer. “Like a shit, obviously,” he answered truthfully and both Taehyung and Jinyoung noticed how the other voice wavered slightly. “It’s always this way anyway. I’m kinda used to it,”

“Please don’t say that Jeongguk. You know this is not normal,” Jinyoung corrected Jeongguk’s way of analizing his situation. This must had been a continuous pattern since he was a child, that’s why he ended with that kind of mentality. “I’m not a psychologist, but I know basic thing about the subject. What you’re having now is called PTSD, the trauma that you had been suffering since you’re a kid, now leading to how you’re thinking right now. That’s how you ended up with anxiety attack,” Jinyoung explained smartly at that. “How do you usually cope with that Jeongguk? You must have a way to last this long,”

Jeongguk went silence again before his hand pulled out his car keys, he showed the rabbit keychain to Jinyoung. Taehyung gasped at the realization, so all this time Jeongguk had used his gift as an escape? “After I broke up with Tae, I still keep all of his gifts. This is one of it. So, whenever I’m having the attack, I will hold this as hard as possible,” Jeongguk said before shifted his gaze to Taehyung. “Thanks to your method Tae, I also used the animal naming method for a long time. I guess you’re the only one that help me,” it’s weird to think how both of them ended up in this kind of situation. This felt like dejavu over and over again. Taehyung used to tend Jeongguk in more lovely way, back when they’re still in love with each other. Now it’s different, Jeongguk actually got a help from professional.

“Is there anything else?” Jinyoung continued to ask, just to make sure.

The black haired was contemplating to answer the question but decided to just fuck it since he’s already meet the doctor. “Sex. I have a lot of sex,” Jeongguk admitted, suddenly feeling ashamed by his actions. “I cheated on Tae with Jimin because of sex. I thought I love him but I’m not, I just love the feeling of having sex with him. And when I’m in relationship with Jimin, I cheated on him too,” the confession not only made Jinyoung shocked, but Taehyung too. Hearing his ex boyfriend admitted and telling them all of this was overwhelming. “T-That’s why my father hit my earlier, because of this,” Jeongguk suddenly reminded to the situation how he ended up right there.

“Do you want to talk about it?” at Jinyoung’s question, Jeongguk started telling the story how all three of them ended up together at the place.

**_Flashback…_ **

_Jeongguk was reviewing his stock market at the moment. The international trade was shit that day, so he’s already feeling antsy when he keep working on that. He decided to skip lunch that day, and noticed how Somi was still sitting at her desk outside the room, face looking paler than usual. After few seconds of observing the female, Somi suddenly stood up and quickly ran into the bathroom. Jeongguk frowns seeing that, suddenly concerned with the well-being of his Secretary._

_After a few minutes and still no sign of Somi, Jeongguk rose to his feet and quickly went over to the bathroom. Thankfully the office was empty at the moment, so there’s only Jeongguk and Somi. He entered the bathroom, only to see Somi was crying while looking at something on his hand. The younger was looking like a mess and that concerned Jeongguk a lot._

_“Somi are you okay?” Jeongguk shocked the female and made the said person turned to face him, accidentally dropping something in the process. Jeongguk immediately picked the stick up though Somi was trying to snatch it at the same time._

_“Please give it back to me,” Somi pleaded, still crying and panicking at the same time. But it’s too late, Jeongguk already saw what the thing that he’s holding, a pregnancy test, with two lines shown on it. Somi was pregnant._

_“A-Are you pregnant?” such a dumb question for an obvious answer. Somi didn’t answer to that but instead only cried even harder. That made Jeongguk felt a sudden rush of bad feelings. This wasn’t good at all. “W-Who… Who the father… was?” Jeongguk was praying so hard that it wasn’t his, it can’t be, he can’t be a father. Not now. Somi was sobbing again before pointing at Jeongguk. She also couldn’t accept the fact that she’s currently pregnant, with her boss child. “No. No it can’t be. You’re lying right? T-There must be other guy,” Jeongguk tried to deny it but Somi was quick to shake her head._

_“T-There’s no other guy. I-I always done it… with you Jeongguk,” Somi said while stuttering. “I-I thought it was a safe day… but it’s not. Now, now I’m carrying your child,” Somi was distressed, because she also, just like Jeongguk couldn’t believe that she’s carrying another human being inside her._

_“No. NO SOMI IT CAN’T BE!” Jeongguk was losing it, so he shouted to Somi. He couldn’t accept the existence of another human that he had created. “You need to abort the thing now, I will pay for everything,” he then added without looking at the woman in the eyes._

_“A-Abort? This is just an innocent baby Jeongguk you can’t do that!” Somi was protecting herself and the baby inside her. As much as she hate being pregnant out of nowhere, she still need to protect the innocent baby inside her._

_“What are you going to do then? Are you going to raise that?! Because I’m not ready for that Somi!” Jeongguk hit the closest wall around him, he was frustrated so he needed to express it. He and Somi weren’t even dating or anything. He never see Somi that way._

_“I’m not going to abort it!” Somi quickly fished out her phone, dialing someone’s number and it was too late for Jeongguk to stop it when hear “Mr. Jeon? It’s Somi, I just need to tell you that I’m now pregnant with your son child,” she said it clearly while looking at Jeongguk with hatred. Jeongguk snatched the phone and smashed it to the ground, he pinned Somi to the wall._

_“WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!” he was angry, panicked, because now his father knew. The one that he hate._

_“Just protecting our child,” Somi replied bravely. At that moment Jeongguk noticed, the glint of craziness that always hidden behind the eyes. The craziness that he noticed just now when it’s too late for him._

_“You planned this don’t you?” Jeongguk accused Somi who slowly smiled at that. “WHY SOMI?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”_

_“You think I will really let you go away after using my body? No Jeongguk. You cheated on your boyfriend with me, so of course I had to do something. Something to always connect you with me. Now I have this child that belong to you,” Somi muttered all of her plan out while watching Jeongguk tearing up. “This is your child, and you’re the father. Deal with it,”_

Things turned eerily quiet once Jeongguk finished telling the story how he finally getting the hit by his dad previously. Taehyung was staring outside the window, it’s raining, and somehow he felt sad. He felt bad for Jeongguk now, after all these years he had spent despising the guy, he finally knew the reason why he acted that way. But he should take an accountability to his mistake, not just stacking up all his problems until it got unbearable for him to carry.

“My husband told me once, that we’re the one responsible for our own choices,” Taehyung broke the silence by speaking up first. “I’ve known you for so long Kook, you never take any accountability to any of your action. You cheated on me? Your choice. You got into relationship with Jimin though you never love him? Your choice. You cheated on Jimin with your Secretary and got her pregnant? That’s also your choice. You can’t just debunked all your problems like it never exist Kook. It’s a child we’re talking here, your child,” Taehyung said with teary eyes. “There’s always a reason behind everything Kook. Maybe this unborn child will change you for the better. You could raised the child differently than your father. You can pour all your love to this child unlike your father,” Jeongguk cried at the mention because whatever Taehyung was saying just now, was the truth. “It’s just an innocent baby Kook. This child wasn’t a mistake, it’s a new light for you,”

Jinyoung was at awe hearing all that coming from his younger brother. The fact that Taehyung was saying all that to Jeongguk, his ex boyfriend, with the purposes of reassurance really melt his heart. Taehyung was wiser now, and that his husband Yoongi probably the one influenced him. Taehyung and Jeongguk were no longer together, but they still had this link that connected both of them in weird way. Though it’s one sided love for Jeongguk, Taehyung was still the one who could change him. He definitely could change for the better.

💜

Jimin woke up pretty early that morning, 30 minutes earlier than his alarm clock which was at 8 a.m. He was tossing around on his bed for a while before decided to just take an early shower. It’s only their fourth day being at Jeju and Jimin felt happy just being there. The island was beautiful and also peaceful. Though he barely understand the local residents slang, especially coming from the elder generation, he was happy to just smile and simply communicate with them.

Mr. Min on the other hand, seemed very reluctant to continue his work trip there. Jimin pretty sure Taehyung was the reason for that because one, he always caught Mr. Min tried to call the other multiple times during their work but there’s no answer, and two, he accidentally saw the long unreplied messages Mr. Min had sent to Taehyung but the other only read the messages and not bother to reply. Jimin the couple was currently fighting and thought to himself that he would never get into fight with Mr. Min if they’re actually a ‘thing’. He saw Mr. Min as the most considerate person and the kindest ever.

Jimin stepped inside the bathroom stark naked, he was all ready to let the hot water flowed throughout his cold body but ended up squealing once he opened the shower knob. The water was cold as ice and he almost freeze at the icy feelings. He checked the water temperature and keep adjusting it but it still didn’t work. He stood inside the shower for a minute before thinking that he should just asked for Mr. Min to fix the knob. Without even wearing any proper outfit to greet his boss, Jimin walked out from his room straight towards his boss room which only across his room. He was hesitating for a while, thinking that the older might still be sleeping at the moment, but he decided to just knock. It took the other couple of seconds to actually open the door and his boss was definitely surprised to see Jimin only covered his lower body with towel, proudly exposing the upper body to the older.

“Yes Jimin?”

“Mr. Min, sorry for bothering you this early. The hot temperature inside my shower didn’t function and I’ve tried to fix it but it still didn’t work, maybe you can check it for me?” Jimin tried to act helpless as much as possible so the older would buy it. Yoongi stared at Jimin for few seconds before nodded his head.

“I’ll go check,” Yoongi agreed before quickly strutted towards Jimin’s bedroom. Jimin watched Yoongi trying everything to make the shower finally work but it only ended with disappointment. At one point the shower suddenly made a huge splash right onto Yoongi and immediately drenched the older who was still wearing a full set of black pajama.

“Oh my God Mr. Min, are you alright?” Jimin quickly trying to help the older out who was frowning at his drenched body.

“Yeah I’m alright,” Yoongi replied simply. “You should use my bathroom. I don’t think this will work for now. We should asked Dokyeom to contact this villa owner,” Yoongi suggested casually which shocked Jimin.

“Really Mr. Min, I can use your shower?” Jimin asked, just to make sure.

“Yeah, go on. I will take mine after yours and then we’ll go to the site,” Yoongi said again.

“Okay Mr. Min, I will be fast,” with that Jimin grabbed all his shower necessities and went back to his boss room. He finally entered the bathroom before something hit his mind. He smirked evilly to his idea and decided not to properly close the bathroom door. He pulled away his towel, trashed it outside the room before finally stepped under the hot water that was perfect for him.

Yoongi was cursing at himself for being so clumsy and he ended up with wet pajama first thing in the morning. He heard his bathroom currently being used by Jimin and decided to retreat to the living room for now. But then the uneasy state he was in made him decided to change into another outfit and with that he entered his bathroom. He was passing by the bathroom when he spotted a white towel laid just in front of the door. He bent down to pick it up and was about to hang it in front of the bathroom door when he noticed the door wasn’t properly close. He then saw Jimin was currently starked naked, casually rubbing his body with the pink loofah, not noticing Yoongi was watching his action.

Jimin noticed from the shower knob reflection, how his boss was watching him taking a shower right at the moment. That made Jimin smirked inside his head. Just like he thought, even his married boss couldn’t reject his sexy body. Jimin dropped his loofah down purposely and bent down slowly, showing off his ass so the older couldn’t resist him anymore. He grabbed his loofah back and once again stood on his feet properly. He turned his head to his right, not really looking at the older but was enough to give a signal to join him right then and there. Jimin was waiting for quiet a bit before he felt two pair of hands grabbed his hips roughly, pulling him towards a huge bulge in between his ass. Jimin moaned loudly at that.

“You’re such a tease Jimin,” Yoongi growled lowly behind Jimin. “You do this on purpose right?” the question made Jimin smiled slyly.

“I though you aren’t interested in me Mr. Min?”

“With you looking like this, it’s impossible for me to resist you,” Yoongi replied, lightly biting the shorter neck.

“Am I better than Taehyung Mr. Min?” Jimin teasingly asked, because he knew very well that he’s better than his ex best friend.

“No you’re not,” Yoongi’s voice suddenly turned stoic and stern, which shoked Jimin a lot. “You’re not better than him, my husband is the most perfect man in my life,” now his boss sounded so robotic and somewhat angry. Jimin turned around to face the older before he felt his hair being grabbed harshly by the older. “You’re just a slut Jimin. A slut Jimin,”

That word actually hurt Jimin and he found himself crying in pain. “W-What…”

“You’re a slut…”

 _KNOCK KNOCK_.

“Jimin? Jimin are you up yet?” a gentle but loud voice belong to Yoongi woke Jimin up from his sleep. He was confused, and didn’t really understand what just happened. He was sweating so bad and after saw his morning wood, he realized it was just a dream. What the fuck? Few knocks interrupted his thought again. “Jimin are you okay?”

“Y-yes Mr. Min!” Jimin quickly grabbed his towel to cover his hard on and went over to his bedroom door. He opened the door to be face to face with his boss already dressed properly for work. “W-why are you dress so early Mr. Min?” Jimin asked dumbly.

“Early? Jimin it’s already 10. We’re supposed to be at the site 15 minutes ago,” Yoongi answered with a sighed before he noticed the younger current state. “Why are you sweating so much? Are you okay?” the older asked in concern once he noticed how bad Jimin looked like at the moment. Once Jimin heard the question he retorted to fake cough.

“E-erm, sorry Mr. Min, I don’t feel okay this morning. C-Can I come over later when I feel a little better?” Jimin asked for the older permission, so he could properly getting ready for work.

“If you’re sick, you should go to the clinic. Should I call Dokyeom to send you to one?” Yoongi suggested smartly.

“N-No Mr. Min. I-I will go there myself,” Jimin was quick to deny because he wasn’t even sick, he’s just having a bad morning.

“Okay Jimin, rest well. I will go to the site first, just let me know if you couldn’t come okay?” Yoongi kindly advised his Secretary.

“Okay Mr. Min. I’m so sorry,” Jimin only caught a small smile coming from the older before watching him leaving the villa. Jimin sighed heavily to himself before closing the door and laid his body there. “That’s just a dream? Fuck,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You guys thought I will actually make Yoongi cheat on Taehyung with Jimin, not in this fic. Jeongguk is going to be a father guys, what do you think? Thank you again for reading! 💜💜💜


	33. BE ALRIGHT

Taehyung has been walking back and forth probably for 100th times while looking at his phone being placed neatly on the coffee table. Yeontan was watching his owner looking restless and his head also going left and right multiple times, head tilting slightly, all confused seeing his owner strange behavior. Taehyung was about to start his 111th walk before he heard his phone vibrated. He quickly sat down on the couch, staring at Yoongi’s nickname appeared on the screen. Taehyung was counting until 10, before he finally picked up the phone and answered the call. “Hello,” the acting mode was on, he needed to act nonchalant as much as possible so his husband won’t be suspicious.

“ _Tae? Baby? Is that really you?_ ” Yoongi was surely shocked. Finally after 4 days, he could finally heard his beloved husband voice that he had missed so much.

“Well, who else?” right Tae. Act nonchalant.

“ _Oh my God baby. Thank you for finally picking up, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much Tae you have no idea,_ ” Yoongi sounded so relief and desperate and that was enough for Taehyung’s trying act nonchalantly, crumbled down.

“Well I miss you too,” Taehyung said it slowly, but Yoongi could hear it clearly. “How are you doing?”

“ _To be honest, I was miserable. I though I lost you Tae_ ,” Yoongi replied with a hint of sadness in his usually calm voice. “ _Baby, I know I say this a lot already but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for betraying your trust, for being a disappointment, for making you cry and sad. I was only thinking about myself, about work, that I disregard you as my partner. I should’ve made a better choice. I’m sorry Tae_ ,” Yoongi apologized for the bazillion time to Taehyung. The younger teared up hearin all that, because his husband wasn’t the only one at fault, he has his faults too.

“Y-Yoongo, I’m sorry too, for accusing you and screaming at you. I-I was being emotional and self-centered, it’s not really your fault but mine too,” Taehyung finally lifted his ego and apologized to his husband.

“ _It’s okay Tae. I understand why you’re angry at me. Though I don’t like mixing private life and professional life together, I should’ve known better what to do. He shouldn’t be the one to accompany me, after all you’re the one that I’m spending my whole life with_ ,” Yoongi said which only made Taehyung cried in silence. Now Taehyung felt even worse, Yoongi still had no idea about Jeongguk’s interaction with him and he’s afraid that if he brought up the topic, Yoongi’s going to be the one sulking and not talking to him. It’s hard enough to go by a day without talking to the other, he couldn’t bear another few days without it again.

“No babe, I have my fault too. I-I was going to tell you that day, the day we fight and come clean with something,” Taehyung once again gathered his courage to confess to Yoongi. He needed to do this, for the sake of their marriage. “Do you remember when we first met Jeongguk and Jimin at the restaurant?” Taehyung tried to remind the older.

“ _Of course, it’s the day you changed your hair to blue_ ,” Yoongi answer made Taehyung smile slightly.

“W-Well, it’s not my first time meeting Jeongguk. He already paid me a visit few days before my exhibition. But I pushed him away babe, I told him to never come again and he did. B-But then something happened during the annual dinner. He… He…” Taehyung found it hard to muster up the courage to finally say the truth.

“ _He what baby?_ ”

“He hugged me babe, he told me that he still love me a-and… he want to get back with me. But I slapped him Yoongi, I told him that I love you so much and I will never give him another chance,” Taehyung explained the second situation nervously. Yoongi didn’t say anything from the other line and that made Taehyung nervous. “Yoongo? A-Are you still there?”

“ _I already know about that_ ,” Yoongi’s sudden claimed startled Taehyung. “ _About Jeongguk still love you. And I also know how that ended up with Jeongguk break up with Jimin too_ ,” the older didn’t forget to mention. Taehyung bit his lower lips nervously.

“So Jimin told you that right?”

“ _Yes Tae. He told me. I was shocked but I don’t show it_ ,” Yoongi replied simply. “ _Is there anything else baby?_ ”

“Y-yes. You know the fashion client that I worked on recently? Jeongguk’s actually the one recommended me to her and I guess he just want to get close to me again so he did that. He wanted me to show some gratitude and asked me to have lunch together, I tried to reject him Yoongo but I can’t. I will only feel guilty after he helped me. A-Anyway, he confessed to me again and I basically told him to fuck off and I walked out from his car,” this time Taehyung told in length, still with nervous feeling but the feelings gone when he heard Yoongi giggled from the other line. “Why are you laughing?” Taehyung was offended by his husband unexpected reaction. Does he think this was a joke?

“ _It’s nothing. I just find it cute that you just basically to tell him to fuck off. You’re a badass just like Papa. But he still didn’t give up doesn’t he?_ ” Yoongi already predicted the next outcome and was all ready to hear the story again.

“R-Right. The day when you departed to Jeju, I was visiting Yeonjun at the orphanage, and I brought him to the supermarket to buy some stuff. I was struggling with the trolley, and that’s how Jeongguk ended up helping me. Yeonjun was frightened by him so I was busy calming him down and Jeongguk help me load the car,”

“ _Our future child definitely had a sense of good and bad people. I’m proud of him_ ,” Yoongi suddenly chimed in, and Taehyung couldn’t help the giggles coming out from his mouth. Somehow their situation getting better with the continuous teasing and jokes.

“Anyway, he suggested to go to the dog café nearby, and you should see how Yeonjun reacted to that, he’s excited Yoongo. So when he asked me if he could go, I couldn’t reject him. So we went there, and Jeongguk was asking me about Yeonjun and saying you don’t look like someone who like a kid and I was offended Yoongo. I told him that he don’t know you so he had no right to judge you,” Taehyung was firing up once he recalled to the specific memory.

“ _Well I’m not interested with him either so it’s a win win then_ ,” Yoongi replied nonchalantly and so Taehyung laughed hearing that.

“When I told him that should just move on, he said I had no idea how he felt. But you know me Yoongi, how long was it for me to actually move on from him. I told him that you’re my last love and it will stay that way forever,” Taehyung was smiling when he said the last statement.

“ _You’re my last love too baby. Don’t forget that_ ,” Yoongi said sweetly to his husband. “ _Is there anything else?_ ”

“And… I met him again. Just this evening,” Taehyung sighed heavily before opened up again. “I overhead Mr. Jeon’s shouting from the emergency stairs. He’s shouting something about wanting to kill Jeongguk and stuff. I need to stop him from hitting Jeongguk again babe, I just had to. Though Jeongguk’s an adult now, his father still abusing him,” Taehyung continued to sigh. That piece of information shocked Yoongi because he once met the duo together and they’re acting like a close family.

“ _You remember when I told you how my late father was betrayed by his partner? Jeongguk’s father was the one baby. Jeon Junhyung_ ,” Yoongi didn’t fail to mention as he recalled perfectly to the situation.

“Oh my God, really babe?”

“ _Yeah, what a piece of shit. But I know back then that he had a temper, and Jeongguk was like a lost dog. I had no idea they had problem judging by how they act around each other_ ,” the older commented.

“They’re not like father and son babe. It’s so different from you and your late father. Jeongguk hates his father, he despise him even. It’s so bad. After saving Jeongguk, he’s having a panic attack and I need to confess this Yoongo, he hugged me, but I hug him back. I’m sorry Yoongo, I shouldn’t let him touch me that way,” Taehyung suddenly felt guilty, he’s afraid Yoongi would judge him.

“ _It’s okay baby, you just do what you had to do. If that calmed him down, it doesn’t matter. At least you’re helping him_ ,” Yoongi calmly said. He’s jealous of course, but Taehyung must have some calming effect to his ex boyfriend, so he’ll let them go, only for now.

“I think I need to help treat his wound, so I brought him to Jinyoung _hyung_. That’s when he confessed his problem and…” Taehyung stopped, didn’t know how to mutter the next shocking information to Yoongi..

“ _And what baby?_ ” Yoongi was waiting patiently.

“He got his Secretary pregnant Yoongi. Even when he’s with Jimin, he cheated on him,” Taehyung said with a small frown on his forehead.

“ _Then he has a problem. I don’t know him personally but he need to take an accountability to that. I guess he don’t want the kid doesn’t he?_ ” Yoongi was great at reading the situation because that’s exactly what happened.

“Yes Yoongo, he don’t want it. But I already told him, that this child might change him for the better. Like you always said Yoongi, everything’s happened for a reason. This happened to him for a reason, and I hope he will accept the kid,” Taehyung was hopeful, he just want Jeongguk to think carefully on this matter.

“ _You’re such an angel baby_ ,” Yoongi’s sudden praise confused Taehyung. “ _Even after what Jeongguk had done to you, what he had turned you into and how your life was all a mess because of him, you still calm him down and giving advice as wise as you can. You don’t love him anymore right Tae?_ ”

“Of course not Yoongi. I only love you. I promised you that I will love you and only you. Jeongguk was my past, and you’re my present. I love you so much Min Yoongi,” Taehyung confessed his undying love to his husband.

“ _I love you too Min Taehyung_ ,”

💜

Jimin has never been so thankful for working 9-5 job in his life. At least that before his boss, Min Yoongi came into the picture 4 months ago. He also never be so grateful towards his other boss, Park Chanyeol for asking him out of anyone to accompany Yoongi to Jeju that week. The older probably trusted him too much to do a good job on the trip, or he just simply had no idea about Jimin's crush on his cousin. Either way, Jimin just happy to be at the beautiful island with the older guy.

He was reminded to Yoongi's advice to stay professional while working together. Jimin complied of course, but that doesn't mean he would let go the chances to tease the older here and there. He would stand close to the older, as Yoongi was showing the blueprint of the said building while explaining the whole details to the contractor and engineer involved. Or he would sometimes pretend to dust something's off from the black hair shoulder or hair, though there's no reason to do so at the first place. Jimin also would take the chance to touch the older large hands on purpose, everytime he needed to hand over something. Jimin's heart fluttered whenever Yoongi's told him _'Good Job_ ' or just a simple _'Thank You Jimin_ '. He's just happy to hear the older called his name out casually like that.

Ever since they started living together at the beautiful villa, Jimin noticed few new things about the older guy. For instance Yoongi has a habit of drinking black coffee without any sugar as soon as he woke up. He then would enjoyed his morning coffee while reading a book he had brought along. Jimin was astonished when he first saw the male only dressed up in his last night pajama, wearing his usual spectacle and focusing on his book just like that. What a view. Yoongi also surprisingly had a universal taste when it comes to music. He simply bopped his head along any enjoyable music he'd heard. Jimin also caught the older blasting to some EDM music before it completely changed to a classical one the other day and that basically proved Jimin's theory on how Yoongi was a humble wealthy man. Out of everything, his personal favorite would be the older tattooed body. Jimin accidentally saw Yoongi changed into another shirt and saw his chest and side rib tattoos when he passed by the older room. The memory was permanent enough to let the image inside his lewd dream about his boss every night.

Jimin also noticed how the older wasn't that delightful or happy ever since they met at the airport 6 days ago. He'd caught Yoongi trying to call someone multiple times, only to be seen with a disappointed look. There's probably one person that managed to make his boss sad like that, Kim Taehyung. He knew this for a fact because he'd accidentally saw the older sent long messages towards the other but there's no reply. There's one time he saw his boss muttering Tae's name countlessly while trying to reach the other. Jimin concluded that the pair was fighting with each other. He had no idea what it was about, if anything it only made his job even easier to flirt with the older. Sure enough the Min Yoongi would crumble down under his spell sooner or later.

It's already the sixth day and also the last day Jimin will be at Jeju. Both he and his boss would go back to Seoul by afternoon tomorrow and with a heavy heart, Jimin had to accept that his 'honeymoon' with Yoongi need to end soon. With that being said, Jimin decided to flirt with the older that day for one last time. Yoongi was not on a good terms with Taehyung at the moment, so it would be better for Jimin to unleash his hoe side that night. Just like he used to do to Jeongguk.

Dokyeom had told Jimin just before they finished working that they will be having a dinner that night. Jimin also overheard Yoongi telling Mr. Im that he will joined that night double date and that excite Jimin a lot because was he really going to be Yoongi plus one for the dinner? Without even asking for his boss confirmation, Jimin definitely played dress up that night. He wore a beige jumper that showed his beautiful collarbones, a tight black pants which emphasize his delicious thigh, and he also decided to wear some earrings and light make-up, just to emphasize his facial features. Jimin was very satisfied with his looks that night, and so he found himself walked out from his bedroom and met his boss who was already waiting at the living room. Jimin was stunned seeing Mr. Min all dressed up so differently from his usual tux and suits. The older was wearing a black turtleneck shirt which fitted perfectly on his torso, the shirt was tucked in inside the black tight pants with Chanel buckle belt being shown, and a long tweed coat in brown color as the outer. His appearance must have caught his boss attention as he noticed the other was looking at him from top to bottom.

_Yes Jimin, he noticed you._

"You look great," Yoongi praised the younger which immediately made Jimin smiled shyly to that. "But aren't you a bit overdressed for bbq place? It's going to be hot wearing that," the older then added which confused Jimin.

"BBQ place? Aren't we going to have dinner with Mr. Im and his wife?" Jimin quickly asked the other who also looked as confused as him.

"Oh that, I'm afraid not Jimin-a. You're going to have a dinner with Dokyeom. I thought he had told you already?" Jimin suddenly reminded to the situation where Dokyeom had told Jimin that THEY'RE going to have dinner together. The guy must have meant him and Jimin ONLY. Gosh Jimin, you're embarrassing yourself again.

"B-But who will be your plus one then?" Jimin decided to ask because he's pretty sure Yoongi told Mr. Im that he's going to bring a partner.

"Oh, that will be my husband," Yoongi answer shocked Jimin to the core because WHAT? Since when Taehyung was there to join them? "There he is," Jimin never turned around so quickly in his life and he immediately saw the blue hair walking downstairs with a stoic and slight smirk plastered on his face. The other was all dressed up just like Yoongi and though Jimin hate to say it, Taehyung looked perfect in his whole Gucci outfit.

"Are you ready babe?" Taehyung didn't even acknowledge Jimin's presence there and went straight to his husband embrace. He made sure to give a long peck on the shorter pink lips before turning to face Jimin. "Aren't you going to be too hot in that?" just like Yoongi, Taehyung pointed out the same fact again that only irritated Jimin.

"Yeah Jimin, I think it's better if you get change. Our ride is already here, you need to wait for Dokyeom to arrive. We'll go first," Yoongi simply explained to Jimin before both he and Taehyung entered their Uber ride.

"FUCK!" Jimin screamed loudly, he couldn't believe this. Why Taehyung always ruined his plan from having a great time? Why was he even there anyway? Didn't he and Yoongi was fighting at the moment? "I hate you Kim Taehyung!"

💜

The table of four was filled with nonstop talking and continuous laughing. The two couples were sharing different stories about different topics and though it’s only their first time meeting each other, they’re getting along so well.

“Did Yoongi really purchased the painting Taehyung-ssi? How much was it again?” Mr. Im asked curiously after Taehyung telling the story when Yoongi fell in love with one of his painting and willingly transferred money to pay for it.

“It’s true, he hang it inside his office right now. He actually paid it for $10,000 when I can just give it to him for free,” Taehyung replied while gazing lovingly towards the man who also returned the look with a smile.

“Seriously, I bet 10 grand is nothing to someone like you Mr. Min,” Mr. Im wife, Jamie chimed in before drinking her glass of wine.

“Well, my husband had spent a lot of time just creating ideas and painting it out, it would be selfish to just get it for free. Plus, I can use the ‘ _I pay for it_ ’ so he couldn’t argue with me,” Yoongi joked, making Taehyung slap his thigh in playful way. All four of them laughed again.

“If both of you looking for a vacation home to purchase here, just let me know yeah? I can help with anything,” Mr. Im simply reminded as he’s also managing a property business.

“That would be great actually. However we’re only here for a year only, after that we’re moving back to Los Angeles,” Yoongi replied before turning to face his husband again. “But if you want one I can arrange that,” he said sweetly to the younger.

“Aww, you guys are so cute. Both of you definitely meant for each other,” Jamie squealed excitedly because she couldn’t contain herself seeing the sweet couple in front of her anymore. “How do you guys met?” she then asked curiously, though her husband tried to stop her from being nosy.

“Through a blind date actually, which his mom had set up,” Taehyung answered, trying to remember the moment he’s being set to meet Yoongi 3 years ago. “I guess he’s very choosy when it comes to his partner and he actually likes me because I understand his passion in arts,” he then added with a little smirk.

“Well, that’s actually very true,” Yoongi was quick to admit and that earned him another slap on his arm. The other two was laughing at their cute attic. “But then I ended up with the most perfect and best husband ever,” Yoongi continued which made Taehyung blushed furiously at the compliment. Once again, Jamie was squealing loudly, definitely enjoying the live BL drama in front of her too much. Once again she’s being scolded by her embarrassed husband but that only made all of them laughed for nth time that night.

They wrapped up the dinner in jolliness. Mr. Im was having a hard time dragging his tipsy wife towards their car, and after bidding a goodbye to the couple, they left the husband duo standing together in front of the restaurant. It’s cold that night, and the breezy wind coming from the sea made both Taehyung and Yoongi shivered while waiting for their ride to come.

“Baby, thank you for coming here. Thank you for trusting me again, just so you know I will never betray you Tae,” Yoongi thanked his taller husband with a fond smile. Taehyung’s face turned red again, still not used with the way Yoongi was talking so sweet to him like that.

“I know, I’m sorry for doubting you Yoongo. I also have fault too,” though they’re already apologized to each other two days prior for their own action, its still important to them to say it vocally so the other would understand the feelings better.

“You have a right to doubt me. I understand you Tae. I just don’t want to get into a fight with you again, it pains me Tae,” Yoongi said with all honesty because after experiencing the argument with the younger, which not allowed him to get in touch and being face to face with the love of his life really messed him up. Taehyung quickly engulfed the other into a comfortable hug because it also eat him up for treating Yoongi so badly like that. He’s guilty and he wanted to make up for it.

“Babe, can we make up tonight?” Taehyung was asking with his innocent tone which usually ended up with him being pounded by his husband.

“Of course baby, anything you want,”

Jimin on the other hand was still pissed off but he still followed Dokyeom to their BBQ dinner session together. Jimin had exchanged his previous outfit to a more casual one, but his make-up was still there since it’s a hassle to clean it up. Dokyeom was a fun person to be around since the other was talkative and very smiley even to a stranger. But Jimin wasn’t at the best mood at the moment so he always ended up not responding to any Dokyeom jokes or answer his question at all. Fortunately Dokyeom was too oblivious to Jimin’s unusual behavior so he ended up being the one talking throughout the dinner.

“So Jimin, since you’re single, aren’t you interested in anyone?” Dokyeom continued asking while grilling the meat on top of the hot griller. Surprisingly that question earned Jimin’s attention for the first time that night.

“I do have one,” Jimin replied simply, moods turned even sour once he reminded to the moment Taehyung suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh really? Aren’t you going to confess? You’re very good looking though, that person must like you,” Dokyeom commented casually, as if his words didn’t have any effect on Jimin.

Jimin was thinking on the question carefully before he decided to return the question to the other. “What if he likes and loves other person? What will you do Dokyeom?”

The taller was taken aback by the sudden response but he decided to answer anyway after a lot of thinking. “Then should you just move on? I mean, it’s one-sided anyway you’re wasting your time,” Dokyeom sharp answer snapped Jimin back to reality. Why he felt so bitter after hearing that? If he asked the same question to anyone out there, they would probably answer the same thing over and over again. Sometimes Jimin was confused with his own reasoning, deep down he knew very well he shouldn’t mess around with someone’s husband, especially when that someone was already hurt by his action back then. Jimin sometimes felt the guilt of hurting Taehyung that way, but there’s also his side that felt accomplished by doing that to his ex best friend. Why he can’t think straight at times? “Sorry Jimin, did I hurt your feelings? I shouldn’t say that,” Dokyeom apologized shifted Jimin’s gaze to the owner.

“It’s nothing, I’m just asking by the way,” Jimin tried to hide his sorrow inside, didn’t want Dokyeom to notice it and keep eating his meat and drinking his soju.

“I’m pretty sure someone’s out there are meant for you Jimin. It’s probably someone that you know already. It’s just not the right time yet,” for the first time that night Dokyeom said the most sincere words beside his joking and stories. Jimin’s mind somehow reminded to Hoseok, his Sunshine, the one who had confessed his love to him before he fly there. He was blinded by the wrong person all the time, to not notice the person who always stood by his side. Was Hoseok the one for him?

Jimin was brought back to the villa by the kind Dokyeom, after saying goodbyes and thank you to the other, Jimin finally entered the villa. His mind was already set on sleeping so it took him a while to notice that his boss and Taehyung was already there. When Jimin passed by the closed door, he heard some strange sounds coming from the bedroom.

“ _Daddy please more!_ ” Taehyung was moaning loudly and that’s when Jimin overheard the skin slapping sound and a loud growl which obviously belong to Yoongi.

“ _Scream loudly baby boy, I want everyone to hear you_ ,” in different scenario, the lewd statement would turn Jimin on, but since his crush was having some intimate moment with another person, he ended up being all sad. Jimin entered his dark bedroom and closed the door, he teared up at the realization that he will never made Yoongi to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend the last two days re-writing this chapter 😩 Glad that this chapter turned out the way I wanted or I will not publishing this chapter right now 😂 I keep on writing because of you guys. I didn't expect this story to have readers so I'm so thankful for all of you 😍 Thank you for reading~ 💜💜💜


	34. THE FEELING

Taehyung woke up with contented feeling that morning. It's odd on his part because usually Yoongi would be the first one to be awake and the one struggling to wake him up. But not today. He turned around to see his husband sleeping soundly, his hands being wrapped around Taehyung thin waist and both of their body covered with the white blanket. Taehyung smiled at the sight, he swear he would never get tired waking up like this.

Slowly Taehyung tried to release Yoongi's hand on his waist, and after a very careful attempt he managed to do that. He was trying to pick up his pants and a shirt on the floor but ended up hissing in pain as his ass was still sore from the last night activity. He had no idea how long the session last but he pretty sure he was LOUD. It's been a while so he just couldn't help it.

Taehyung walked out from the room dressed up simply in a wide collared jumper and a pair of short that belong to his husband. He decided to make some black coffee for Yoongi and a hot cocoa drink for himself. He was busy moving around the kitchen when the sound of luggage being rolled interrupted his focus. Jimin appeared all dressed up, ready to get out from there as soon as possible. Both of them spotted each other and they froze in action. The last time they met they're arguing with each other inside a cafe, and either one had any idea what to say to each other.

Taehyung continued making his morning drink while Jimin retorted to sit down at the nearby couch, his back facing the other. Things was cumbrous at the moment, with now Taehyung was well aware that Jimin has been trying to flirt with his husband and Jimin couldn't get rid of Taehyung's loud moaning the other night. Jimin tried to play it cool and playing with his phone. His action being stopped once he saw a cup of hot cocoa being presented in front of him. He turned his head to look at Taehyung, still with stoic face offering him a cup of morning drink.

"Hope you're okay with this," the blue haired deep voice broke the silence between them.

"Y-yeah, thank you," Jimin accepted the drink and sat properly to taste it. Taehyung took a seat across him and acted pretty much casual while drinking his hot drink. Jimin took the chance to look at the other and discovered all the marks being scattered all over his beautiful neck and collarbone. Taehyung caught Jimin looking at him and raised his eyebrow in wonder. "Y-you need to cover your... later," Jimin awkwardly gestured towards his own neck just to send the messages.

"Oh, I don't mind though, I'm pretty use to this," Taehyung said calmly. He watched Jimin drank his drink slowly before he decided to ask "Am I too loud last night?" that question almost choked Jimin from drinking his beverage and so he quickly put the cup down so it won't burn his throat.

"Erm... Kinda," Jimin wanted to say YES, YES YOU'RE LOUD AND I HAVE A HARD TIME SLEEPING but anyway, he didn't want to be seen as he's being affected by the intimate moment between the two. Taehyung didn't say much to it and continued to drink his cocoa. "Mr. Min didn't tell me that you're coming," Jimin said, thinking it's okay to say the fact.

"Well that's because I have no intention to come here at first. I just told him yesterday morning, just for a visit," Taehyung replied to that. "So, do you like it being here?" the blue haired asked.

"Of course, it's beautiful here," Jimin answered vaguely, unaware of the double meaning behind the taller question.

"Will you like it better if its just you and Yoongi?" Taehyung questioned again, all ready to attack Jimin for the second time.

Jimin frowned hearing the question. Of course Taehyung had to test him like that and decided to bully him. "Why are you asking that?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't think that it's okay to flirt with someone's husband?" Taehyung replied nonchalantly but that words stabbed Jimin directly towards his heart. He decided not to reply to that because he didn't think it matters anymore. So Taehyung knew. "There's so many other guys for you to flirt with, why it has to be my husband Jimin?"

"Just... Stop it Tae," Jimin wasn't ready to be attack by the other that early but that didn't stop Taehyung at all.

"I let you go with Jeongguk before, do you think I will do the same now? When I'm married to Yoongi?" the blue haired spoke again, voice steady as if he didn't confront someone at the moment.

"KIM TAEHYUNG JUST STOP!" Jimin screamed out of frustration, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had lost his patience. "Just stop Tae! I don't want to hear it!" he added, suddenly felt the urge to cry.

"You have to hear Jimin because if not you aren't going to change. If you refused to hear me you're going to think that doing this is okay. And I..." Taehyung stopped himself because he couldn't just utter I JUST WANT YOU TO HAVE YOUR OWN HAPPINESS after all that. "I just want you to change,"

After meeting Jeongguk two days ago, and hearing his confession on how he also cheated on Jimin throughout their relationship, and on top of that getting someone pregnant, Taehyung couldn't help but pity the shorter. It's Karma, yes but that doesn't mean he shouldn't show any sympathy to the other. They're not friends anymore, but still they're connected through Yoongi and also Hoseok. Their fate will continue intertwining with each other, as long as they stay at the same city and country.

"I'm jealous of you Tae. I always am. Everyone loves you for you. Mr. Min, Jeongguk, Hoseok _hyung_ even my parents..." Jimin felt bitter at the thought of his parents because that's probably the main reason he turned out this way. "Me on the other hand had to fight for their love Tae. I'm not like you, so likeable without even trying. You have the look, the talent, you're perfect Tae when I'm nothing but all that," Jimin had no idea why he decided to confess his feelings to his ex friend, probably since Taehyung was the only one who actually tried to understand him since the beginning though he's filled with so much hatred at the same time.

"Do you always think like that about yourself?" Taehyung was shocked because ever since they became friends since 13 years old, Taehyung knew Jimin as a cheerful smiley kid, just a kid who live a positive life. He didn't expect to hear such depressing stuff coming out from the other when they're adult now.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Even my parents, the people who supposed to be the most supportive people in my life, hates me," Jimin added, his brain has been implemented by all the hurtful words his parents had threw him since he's a kid.

"You can choose to be happy Jimin, but not like this,"

"You have no idea how hurt I am Tae. Of course not when your life is perfect," the way Jimin said it was almost sarcastic and as always, refused to think of others opinion.

"Perfect? I was abandoned by my biological parents when I was 3 Jimin, but now I have the best fathers ever and that's because I choose to be happy. I broke up with my first love but now I'm married to the most amazing guy ever, and that's because I choose to be happy," Taehyung quarreled, "Don't you think it's fucked up to convey all your sadness and pain to me? If you chose to talk to me things wouldn't be this way Jimin," Taehyung stood up and stared to the shorter who didn't dare to open his mouth again. "And it's Min Taehyung to you. I'm not the Kim Taehyung you used to know," with that Taehyung left, not forgetting to bring his now cold black coffee for his husband. For the nth time, Jimin was left teared up and being more miserable than ever.

💜

The dance studio was busy as usual. It's the weekend and most of Hoseok's student would gather that day to learn some dance from him. Hoseok was tired of course. With back-to-back classes since the morning, the choreographer almost had no break time to rest. He even decided to film some of his student dance practice that day and he's going to edit and upload it on his YouTube channel. His YouTube channel was filled with his personal dance video, his students dance and also some VLOG that he posted once in a while. Usually he'll film a VLOG when he visited a new country or just simply recording something memorable like that time he went on vacation with his beloved older sister. His channel had gained over 2 million subscribers all over the world and that encouraged him to post a lot more in future.

It's the last class of the day and once it's over Hoseok immediately laid in starfish way on the vinyl wooden floor. He's tired and wished to just sleep right then and there.

"Excuse me, can I learn some dance from you Hoseok-ssi?" the familiar honey voice distracted Hoseok from sleeping and he turned to look at the handsome newcomer who automatically made him smile.

"I'm sorry you have to come next week. The class is over Jinyoung-ssi," Hoseok replied, not feeling energetic enough to move his skinny body.

"Oh no, I come all ready to show you some moves, guess it's not my day today," Jinyoung pouted cutely and that earned a heart full laughter from the dancer.

"Oh? I don't know you can dance. That outfit doesn't fit for this Jinyoung-ssi," Hoseok continued their spontaneous role play, because it's really fun to do so.

Jinyoung turned to look at his formal outfit, where he's all dressed up in black button blouse with red tie and a slack pants to match with his oxford shoes. He then untied his tie and threw it somewhere on the floor, he also didn't forget to remove his glass and place it neatly on the floor. "I will show you now," the guy went over towards the stereo and tried to look for the button that will play some music. Hoseok was only looking at the younger from afar, wondering what Jinyoung will do to make his day better. After a lot of hesitation, Jinyoung retorted to push a random button and a song which he recognized as BOMBA by Jesse Matador being played. The other turned to face a waiting Hoseok and after getting into the right beat, he started to do some shuffle dance, in a funny way of course. Hoseok was laughing so hard as soon as he saw the dance. Jinyoung definitely knew how to do the dance but it turned out to be funnier than Hoseok had expected. The laughter continued for a long time while Jinyoung decided to change his shuffle dance to something more absurd. Hoseok was already rolling on the floor, holding onto his stomach while trying to control himself from cackling too much. Once the song's over, Jinyoung quickly turned off the stereo and went over to Hoseok who was still struggling to stop himself on the floor.

"You are... You are the best seriously," Hoseok wept his happy tears from his eyes and Jinyoung was smiling in delight at the sight.

"Do you feel better now? Or should I dance some more? You know what, I think it's better if you hire me as one of the choreographer here, you won't be disappointed," Jinyoung said knowingly.

"Then I won't be able to focus Jinyoung-ssi, you're going to distract me so much," Hoseok replied, earning Jinyoung attention at the sudden statement.

"Oh yeah? Why is that Hoseok-ssi?" Jinyoung decided to ask and when he noticed how the other face had turned bright red he decided to continue his teasing.

"N-No reason," Hoseok was bad at lying, Jinyoung knew that after almost two months seeing each other.

"You don't have to lie Hoseok-ssi, I know I'm attractive," Jinyoung said being all smug. Hoseok kicked the other shin playfully, still with a wide smile.

"You're too full of yourself," Hoseok said jokingly. He then stood up and brought the taller to a comforting hug. "Thank you for that, you never fail to make me laugh," Hoseok said in all honesty. After his love confession being rejected by Jimin a week ago, Hoseok always found Jinyoung for comfort and that actually worked a lot. The other was very understanding of his situation, and was always asking for his well-being everyday without fail. It would be a lie if Hoseok said he didn't feel anything for Jinyoung, his heart fluttered a lot every time he's with Jinyoung. Was this the sign that he's slowly moving on?

"You don't have to thank me, I just want to see you happy," Jinyoung answered sincerely. They loosen the hug and just like few weeks ago, found themselves so close to each other. The eyes automatically diverted towards the other lips and without uttering any words, they started to kiss each other slowly. It's their second kiss and both of their heart was blooming with love.

Unknown to the new lovebirds, another person was staring at them in silence, tears was threatening to fall down. He looked down at the chicken he had brought, as a sign of apology and wanted to make up to Hoseok, his Sunshine. He didn't know why he even sad seeing the older with another guy. After all he's the one that rejected him right? Hoseok even told him that he's trying to move on and so he thought it would help him if he started seeing another person. And seemed like he had found the right person for him. Jimin wept his tears off and started to walk away, leaving the two to continue doing whatever together. Hoseok's ears caught something's odd so he released the kiss and looked over the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Jinyoung asked all confused.

"It's nothing... Nothing Ji," Hoseok replied, his hands still intertwined behind the taller nape. "Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't feel like meeting Jimin,"

"He's back already?"

"I think so. I just... I'm not ready to see him right now," Hoseok replied being all sad again.

"Of course Seok, anything you want,"

💜

Jeongguk hissed in pain, while dabbing some alcohol on a small cotton bud, trying to clean his bruises by himself. He felt helpless to be honest, if Jimin was there he would treat Jeongguk until he is fully recover. And now with him being single, live alone, and to top all that about to be a father in 9 months, he frustrated with how his adult life turned out to be. Being an adult is hard.

DING DONG.

The sudden bell that echoed throughout the house stopping Jeongguk from treating his wounds. He didn't remember ordering any delivery and at 10 p.m? That's strange. He quickly cleaned his hands and rushed over to the intercom which allowed him to see and communicate with whoever was outside the door.

DING DONG.

Jeongguk was startled for the second time, and decided to see the visitor through the camera. An image of a middle age woman dressing modestly came into view. Jeongguk widen his eyes at the unexpected sight. He quickly unlocked his front door from the control remote and rushed over to the front to greet his mother. "Mom?"

Mrs. Jeon was frowning at her one and only son, heart breaking seeing Jeongguk's face being covered in wounds and bruises. She only knew one person that would dare to do that to Jeongguk. Without any words, Mrs. Jeon brought her son into a tight hug. She hoped with her hugs, Jeongguk would feel better, Jeongguk would feel the need to continue his life. Jeongguk didn't say anything so he returned the hug while caressing the older back. After a while they loosen their hug, and the taller guided his mother to the living room. Mrs. Jeon saw all the medical necessities being placed messily on top of the coffee table, with that she pulled her son to sit beside her and hands automatically reached towards the alcohol content and a new cotton bud. Things was quiet between the mother and son duo, and Jeongguk decided to be the one speak first.

"Does dad know that you're here?" Jeongguk decided to ask, because he didn't want his mom to get into trouble with his ruthless dad.

"No, he's not at home right now," Mrs. Jeon replied gently. "I'm worried Jeongguk. Especially after I hear the news that..." Mrs. Jeon gulped down, found it very hard to say it out loud. "That you're having a kid," she managed to say it, her worries shown through the visible wrinkles on the older still gorgeous facial. "What are you going to do now Jeongguk?" Mrs. Jeon choked back on her tears, trying so hard not cry in front of her son.

Jeongguk kept quiet for a while, before answering the important question. "I'm going to raise the child," his answer made Mrs. Jeon widen her eyes, probably didn't expect such answer to come out from him. "I-I know you're disappointed with me mom. B-But I'm going to hold the responsibility. It's my mistake, not the child," Jeongguk dropped his head, feel ashamed by his own actions. He couldn't believe that he's monstrous enough to want Somi to do the abortion. The child was innocent.

Mrs. Jeon gently grabbed her son cheek, and raised the younger head so they would face each other. "Jeongguk honey, just so you know I'm proud of you," that statement made Jeongguk looked directly onto his mom teary eyes. "For once you finally do something right. You take a responsibility for your mistakes. I'm glad you choose to raise the kid Jeongguk. Your father hate it, but I don't. I hope you will raise this kid with love Jeongguk, not like me and your father. I have failed you as your mother,"

"No mom don't say that. You don't fail me, you never fail me, you're actually the one taught me about love and though it took me a long time, I now know mom, that you're the one who will always be there for me. Thank you so much mom," for the second time that night, both of them exchanged tight yet comfortable hug with each other. It's a reassurance that Jeongguk needed just at the right time, that everything's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe that I've been writing 34 chapters already, I feel like I should end this sooner as I already set with the ending 😉 Thank you again for reading~ 💜💜💜


	35. ONE I'VE BEEN MISSING

Taehyung and Yoongi was waiting patiently at the lobby of the private welfare child agency. They're finally going to submit the applications and other documents that needed in child adoption. The duo has been talking seriously about this, and decided that it's now the right time to adopt a child, specifically Yeonjun.

"Min Yoongi and Min Taehyung?" the receptionist called out both of them. The duo raised to their feet again and walked towards the kind woman, "Miss Lee has been waiting, please enter the room," the receptionist, name Nyna told them.

"Thank you,"

Both of the husbands entered the mid size room, stacked of documents and files being placed neatly all over the room. In the center of the room, a woman has been waiting for them with a smile.

"Please have a seat. And can I have your documents?" Yoongi quickly handed over the file which contained all the needed application and documents to submit. Both Yoongi and Taehyung waiting with nervous heart, watching the agent reading through their submission. "So both of you are citizens of United States of America?"

"Yes, we are," Taehyung was the one who answer, his hands holding tight onto Yoongi's.

"Can I know how long you guys have been married?"

"It's 2 years now. It will turned to 3 in December," Yoongi answered calmly.

"What kind of work are you guys doing now?"

"I handle an architecture firm. The main HQ is at Los Angeles but I opened another one here in Seoul and it's been operating for 2 years. My husband here is an artist, he has been for 3 years now. He frequently hold art exhibition for his own works," once again, Yoongi was the one answering all the question while Taehyung stay silent for now.

"So, Taehyung-ssi, from what I read you also grew up in an orphanage correct?"

"Yes Miss Lee, I was there for 3 years, since I was 3 until 6 years old. It's the same orphanage that we're trying to adopt now," Taehyung finally opened up to answer the question directed to him. He sounded so confident though he's nerve wrecked deep inside.

"So you must know better what it feels like right? Please tell me some of the stories growing up with your fathers," Miss Lee was curious, because seeing how well this man growing to be, the one raising him must have been amazing.

"My daddy is Kim Namjoon, he works as an engineer so he's usually busy at work, working. From what I heard he changed his pattern of working, and trying to work from 9-5 only, to stabilize our family. My papa is Kim Seokjin, he's an author and he usually travelled all over the world for the sake of experience or promoting his new works. Since I was a kid he usually brought me along to his book tour, but he made sure I will attend all my schools. I will say that both my fathers really dedicated their time a lot to me. I learned two different things from them, my intellectual and knowledge side was from my daddy, and my personality and how I interact with others was from my papa," Taehyung explained in length his family history which didn't fail to make the woman smile.

"I can see now they're succeeded. You're a smart and lovely guy Taehyung-ssi, the kid must like you," the praise coming from Miss Lee turned Taehyung all embarrassed and shy. Miss Lee then turn towards Yoongi who was still looking calm. "How about you Yoongi-ssi?"

"My father is Min Deukhui, he was born and raised in Daegu but then he moved all alone to Los Angeles and met my mother Min Chaerin. They got married, started a small architecture company back then, and have two sons which are me and my little brother Min Jihoon. My father is a work-a-holic guy, which how I ended turned out the same too. However, though he's always busy with work, he was there for me and my brother during our important moments. He taught me that family is always there for us, through thick and thin. My mother on the other hand, taught me to be more independent. She's a sassy woman, and very straightforward too, I guess that's also how I ended up with the same personality. I have to admit that I was born with money, its never an issue for me growing up, but both my parents reminded me that money isn't everything in this world. The most important is love, and I realized that when I married my husband here. That's we thought that it's better to start a family by our own, we're ready for this," Yoongi spoke gently, explaining his family situation that not only made Taehyung smile but Miss Lee too.

"Both of you're a perfect candidates to be a parent. I'm glad that you decided to come here, because we process things much quicker than public agency. Also, since both of you came from USA, I'm pretty sure you will pass all our policy and requirements. We offer some counseling services before you start adopting, I hope you guys will join the class when you have time. You just need to wait now," Miss Lee explained some stuff how things get done there.

"Can I know, how long usually will it take Miss?" Taehyung quickly asked.

"2 months minimum, 3 months at the max. I also read here that you will return to USA in less than 6 months from now. So once your adoption paper was approved, please start processing all the documents and visa for Yeonjun. I really want both of you to return to USA with a child, I think it's great environment for him," Miss Lee told them again, which made both Yoongi and Taehyung smiled. "It's very nice meeting both of you, I will contact you as soon as possible,"

"Thank you so much Miss Lee,"

The husband duo walked out hand-in-hand, smile never leave their face. Taehyung stopped walking to engulf his husband to a hug, he's just so excited just at the thought of finally adopting Yeonjun.

"Are you okay baby?" Yoongi asked gently, hands caressing the blue haired back.

"Yeah Yoongo, I'm just... Excited," Taehyung replied happily. He released the hug and face his husband. "Can we go visit Yeonjun?" he pleaded, because he had been missing the younger a lot and it's been a while since Yoongi had met the other too.

"Of course baby. I'm done with work anyway. Let's go,"

💜

"DADDY! PAPA!" the jolly kid automatically ditched his toys and ran across the greenery field and went into his daddy and papa embrace.

"Hello Baby Dino, you miss me?" Yoongi asked the youngest who was smiling ear-to-ear.

"I miss you so much daddy!" Yeonjun exclaimed loudly, not forgetting to hug Yoongi's neck as tight as possible.

"Honey bun, I can't...breathe," Yoongi was struggling to say it out and Taehyung was only chuckling beside him.

"Ops, sorry daddy," Yeonjun apologized cutely which made both Taehyung and Yoongi cooed.

"Can you play with Yeonjun for a while? I need to meet Momma and Jisoo," Taehyung told his husband.

"Of course, just go," Yoongi quickly agreed, he hasn't visited the orphanage for quiet long time so it's time to spend time this precious moment with his future son.

Taehyung jogged inside the orphanages, instantly found his mom and Jisoo at the office, he was so excited to tell his family about the adoption matters but stopped himself when he found the two woman was crying together. "Mom? Jisoo? What's wrong?"

"T-Tae..." Jisoo quickly engulfed the taller into a hug, still sobbing "Please help us Tae..."

"What's wrong? Why are you guys crying?" Taehyung asked all anxious, it pained him to see the two important person in his life being all sad.

"T-This orphanage Tae... They're going to demolish it," Momma Kim finally said, shocking Taehyung to the core.

"What? How? I thought this is government property?" Taehyung asked all confused. The sudden announcement almost made him collapse but he needed to be strong in front of the two.

"We don't know Tae, the agent suddenly came and gave us this," Jisoo handed over the official paper, stated that the government is going to demolish the whole building to build a new building.

"Where are we going now? This is our home, what about the kids?" Momma Kim said, couldn't accept the reality that she might lose the orphanage so soon. Taehyung gulped down while trying to read the official letter. His eyes widen when he read how much they had left to leave the building.

"A month? They're going to demolish this in a month?" he couldn't believe this. Something wasn't right, the government wouldn't just demolish this building without any valid reason. The orphanage was build many years ago to foster the orphans and the Kim's had a good reputation by handling this orphanage over the years.

"We're so confused Tae. What is going on?" Jisoo was still hugging him by the waist, she just needed some support and reassurance from the taller. Taehyung was frowning, anger filling his body. He then reminded to someone who can help them with this.

"This is impossible. The government should've state a valid reason to demolish this building after 40 years. They didn't even state which company being involved in this," Yoongi was called to give some insight on the problems, and his mind automatically being set to a dirty conspiracy behind it. "Is this the first time they tried to do this?"

"Actually... No," Jisoo turned to look at Taehyung who already knew who they meant.

"10 years ago, Jeongguk's father tried to demolish this building, cause he wanted to build something on this land. But the government at the moment denied his request, as he tried to do it illegally," Taehyung told the story for the first time to his husband.

"Jeongguk's the one taking over the company now. Do you think it's him?" Yoongi asked, wanting to know their view on the other now.

"Probably. I don't know Yoongi, Jeongguk knew very well why this orphanage is important to us," Taehyung said, he had no idea if Jeongguk capable on doing something like that. There's also a possibility that his father was the one planning all of this, with or without Jeongguk.

"It's okay mom, I'm going to check on this as fast as I can. I need to do some call to find out who is the one behind this. Don't worry," Yoongi decided to help because he really didn't want this orphanage being demolish by someone selfish and thought they had all the power to control the world. The kind of people he despised.

"Thank you so much Yoongi-ya, I really don't know how to repay you for your kindness," Momma Kim was crying again, but this time its tears of happiness.

"You really don't have to. I know how much this place meant to all of you, I will try as best as I can," Yoongi replied with a smile. These kind peoples were in trouble, so he had to do as best as he can.

It's already in the evening and the husbands decided to spend more of their time by playing with the hyperactive Yeonjun. The two was delighted just being there with the youngest, both were imagining the day they finally got to bring him home and raised him together. Taehyung was laying on Yoongi's slim thigh, watching Yeonjun playing with the rest of his _hyungs_ and _noona_.

"Have you ever imagine that you'll be living this kind of life Yoongo?" Taehyung asked his husband in all seriousness.

"Not before I met you," the older answered, hands automatically caressing the younger smooth hair. "I never even imagine myself to be able to love someone. And now I have two," he then added, gained the blue haired attention. "I mean the other person is Yeonjun, not anyone else," Yoongi decided to add so his husband won't misunderstood. Taehyung chuckled seeing his husband all flustered.

"Well me too. You have to prepare yourself for a battle soon," Taehyung said making Yoongi frown slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"A battle between you and Yeonjun, for my attention," Taehyung replied cheekily which made Yoongi groaned lowly.

"Not fair. You need to give your attention to me too," Yoongi complained, not ready to be separated by their own son.

"A battle babe. Just wait for it," Taehyung then stood up and ran towards the kids to join them. Yoongi was left alone, laughing to himself.

💜

Jimin was busying himself inside the kitchen. He just returned from work and after doing some quick grocery shopping at the mart nearby, he went straight to the kitchen to cook some meal for himself and Hoseok. It's been 3 days since he's back from Jeju, and also the same duration he still not talking to the older. It seemed like Hoseok was the one avoiding him and Jimin wanted to fix their friendship as soon as possible. He just couldn't stand being on bad terms with the other. Jimin decided to text Hoseok earlier that day, that he should return home early and have dinner together. The reason for that was because he noticed how frequent Hoseok had spent his free time hanging out with his new 'boyfriend', Jinyoung. He just found out that this Jinyoung only live one level above them, and at this rate Hoseok might as well live together with the other.

It's 30 minutes past 7 when the front door being opened from outside, indicating Hoseok just arrived from his dance studio. Jimin was already done cooking some traditional Korean food, and was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when Hoseok finally appeared with tired face.

" _Hyung_! You really here!" Jimin exclaimed in all excitement, startling the older by how enthusiastic Jimin sounded.

"Well it would be rude to reject that," Hoseok said before noticing delicious food being presented on top of the table. "You make all that?"

"Yes _hyung_ , I cook all of that. Please have a seat _hyung_ ," Jimin grabbed the older by arm and forced the dancer to take a seat at their designated place.

"Are you sure you don't buy this? This looks like something the restaurant would sell," Hoseok acted suspicious, though he's only joking around just to ease the tension between them.

"Ah _hyung_ ~ You're so mean. I swear I cook all of this," Jimin was pouting cutely and that earned the older giggled.

"Okay, okay. Let's eat now so I can finally taste your cooking," Jimin took his seat across the older, couldn't remember very well when the last time they're having a meal together. Jimin scooped the rice to the bowl and gave it to the older before he did the same on his own bowl. For a moment he watched the older taking some tofu spicy soup and the japchae before taking a bite with the rice.

"How was it?" Jimin was waiting in wonder.

"It's definitely your cooking," Hoseok answered vaguely and once again Jimin pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hoseok chuckled again, finding it cute to see how easily triggered the other was. "It's good Jimin-a. If you just add a little more chili paste it would taste like the one at restaurant," Hoseok advise in honesty, Jimin smiled in satisfaction hearing that.

"Thank you _hyung_ ,"

They enjoyed their feast deliciously and that's when Jimin decided to speak up.

" _Hyung_ , I want to apologize to you about our arguments before. I was only thinking of myself and not considering your feelings too," Jimin apologized to the older, feeling guilty for rejecting the other and even had the audacity to make some rude remarks. Hoseok was silent for a while, still eating the food slowly.

"It's okay Jimin-a, it's already in the past," Hoseok answered, not being specific either he accepted the apology or not.

"Do you forgive me _hyung_?" Jimin continued to ask because he just want to make sure there's no ill feeling from any of them.

"Yes Jimin-a, I forgive you," Hoseok finally said it and before Jimin managed to smile happily, Hoseok decided to speak again "I just hope you considered about what I said before, I'm just looking after you so you won't hurt yourself,"

Jimin was taken aback by that, he was brought back to the time when Hoseok advise him not to mess around with someone's husband, the same words that made them argued. Jimin nodded at that, he didn't want to upset Hoseok again. "Of course _hyung_ ," Jimin quickly replied to that, not forgetting to show his fake smile. Hoseok was still suspicious of the younger but decided to put it aside for now.

Both of them finished up their dinner being all full. Jimin offered to clean all the used utensils and ushered Hoseok to take a shower first. He was just done cleaning the bowls when he a ring coming from his phone interrupted his focus. He rushed to his phone and immediately frowned seeing the name being displayed.

"Wooyoung-ie?" Jimin was worried because the younger wasn't really the type to call him out of nowhere.

" _Hyung_..." Wooyoung's tiny voice could be heard from the other line. The younger sounded so upset and that sadden Jimin automatically.

"What's going on Woo? Are you okay?" Jimin asked frantically, not knowing what had happened to his younger brother.

"I-I run away _hyung_... From home," Wooyoung confessed which almost made Jimin collapsed on the floor.

"W-Woo, what? Where are you right now? I-I will come to pick you up. Just tell me Woo please," Jimin desperately asking and he felt like crying out of anxiety.

At the same time Hoseok walked out fr his bedroom, looking so fresh after taking a shower. He noticed how upset Jimin was while talking to someone on the phone and that worried him.

"I'm at Apgujeong KTX Station _hyung_ , please pick me up," Wooyoung plead, sounded just as desperate like Jimin.

"Just wait there okay? I'll come over now," with that Jimin ended the call and quickly grabbed his car keys before being stopped by Hoseok.

"What's wrong Chim? Where are you going?"

"It's Wooyoung _hyung_ , he run away from home. He's at Apgujeong now I need to pick him up," Jimin answered in rush, time was running and he had to get to Wooyoung as soon as possible.

"We will go together, I'll be the one to drive. You're not in a great condition to drive," Hoseok snatched his jacket that he used to his class that day and took the keys from Jimin.

It took them almost 20 minutes to reach at the said station since it's located on the other side of the city. Jimin was miserable just thinking how Wooyoung ended up running away from home. What did his parents had done now? He was playing with his fingers, couldn't stop biting his lips, signs that showed how anxious he was. Hoseok reached over to grab the other smaller hands.

"He's going to be okay Chim," Hoseok said, tried to calm the younger down. It's his first time seeing Jimin being that anxious that worried him a lot. Jimin only nodded, couldn't utter any words at this state.

Hoseok parked the car right in front of the KTX Station, Jimin on the other hand was frantically looking for his younger brother. It's been 5 years and he wasn't sure if he could recognize the younger right away. He then spotted a smaller boy, sitting all alone on the long and high stairs, his eyes also searching through all the cars that passed by. Wooyoung still had the same features like Jimin remembered and that was enough for Jimin to walk out and run towards the boy.

"Wooyoung-a!" Jimin called the other loudly, earning the younger attention almost immediately. Jimin was running while climbing the tall stairs, getting closer to the awaiting teenager by seconds.

" _Hyung_..." before Wooyoung knew it, he was being hugged tightly by Jimin. He was scared at first, thought his older brother would scold him just like his parents. But now with him being on the older embrace, he was suddenly crying. "I'm sorry _hyung_ ,"

"Shh, shh, don't say that Woo. You're good now," Jimin tried to calm the younger down and didn't forget to give a peck on Wooyoung's forehead. "Let's get you out of here yeah? Let's go," Jimin brought the shorter back to his car where Hoseok was already waiting.

"Wooyoung, you're so big now," Hoseok decided to approach the other in friendly way. Wooyoung smiled looking at the older, his idol.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Hoseok _hyung_ ," Wooyoung greeted the older formally, earning the other a heart full laughter.

"You don't have to be so formal Wooyoung-a. Let's go home now," Jimin joined his brother at the back seat while Hoseok being the one driving the car.

"Woo," Jimin called out the smaller, earning the other attention. "What happened?" Jimin just couldn't until they reach home to know the answer.

Wooyoung was biting his plump lower lips, hesitating to answer his hyung question. "T-They found out that I applied to your college _hyung_ ," Wooyoung finally opened up, Jimin and Hoseok were hearing what the younger was going to say. "They've been forcing me to go to law school _hyung_ , and I hate it. I don't want to be a prosecutor like them, I want to dance, that's why quietly applied to your college," Wooyoung was looking down at his lap, recalling to the situation back home 5 hours ago.

"How do they find out then?"

"They had a friend that can checked the applicants form, and they couldn't find my name there. So they asked me this evening and I have no choice but to tell the truth," Wooyoung answered with sad face. "T-They said that I'm a failure _hyung_. J-Just like what they told you," Wooyoung was sobbing again and Jimin immediately brought the younger to his body and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Woo, I'm right here," Jimin calmed the other down, pitied his brother who need to go through his parents harsh words. He don't want Wooyoung to turn out like him, he just want the best and he swore to protect Wooyoung as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shook by the amount of reads and kudos on this fic 😭 It's overwhelming considering I'm still a new author and I think this story was going in so many direction at the same time. Anyway, I'm really thankful with all the likes and feedbacks from you guys. I enjoyed reading your comments, it's actually the main reason how I was able to continue writing this story. Thank you guys for the support! 보라해 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	36. HATE THE WAY

Jeongguk has always thriving to be one of the most successful entrepreneur in South Korea. He was proud to be the one appointed as the new CEO for JEON INDUSTRIES, and was given the chance to guide the company with over 500 workers to the top. He was proud that that the percentage of his company share has been raised to almost 400% margin market, making the company the top leading import export company in the country.

However, even though he was capable to handle the company by himself, he was pissed off every time his father still managed to interrupt with his business. It's true, that his father was the one starting all of this empire, but it would be better if the old man just stayed at home watching some drama while Jeongguk was the one handling the company. It enraged him when his father still chose to order Jeongguk around and he couldn't help but to follow his father like a dog.

He thought being ordered around by his father to maintain the company was bad enough, but it proved him wrong when his father forced him to do something unbelievable.

"I'm running to be the next mayor of Seoul. And I have a great proposition to win the citizens heart," Mr. Jeon announced one day out of nowhere. Jeongguk initially thought his father was disgusted enough not to meet him in person, but again he's being proven wrong.

"What is that?" Jeongguk had to ask, or he need to see the fire shown through his father's eyes.

Without any words his father pulled out a map from his pocket, and laid it out open on the table for his son to see. Jeongguk's eyes spotted a red round circle being marked on some spot on the map. He was frowning seeing that familiar spot, trying to remember what was it. "I'm going to propose to build a new highway on this area. To ease the citizens to go back and forth from here to the south," Mr. Jeon explained to his dumbfounded son. It was a lot to take from Jeongguk's perspective, his asshole father was trying to run for a mayor? A piece of shit like his father? Are you kidding? Jeongguk eyes still staring at the round circle, when it hit him immediately, finally realizing what spot it was.

"Wait, isn't this where the orphanage is located?" Jeongguk pointed to the circle before looking at his smug father. His eyes slowly widen at the realization. "Are you going to demolish this building? You can't do that father," Jeongguk was absolutely againts the idea because one, its an orphanage that has been running for 40 years now, and two, thay place was dear to Taehyung, the one that he love.

"Why not? Its an orphanage, a place to put unwanted child by their parents and relatives. They're unwanted. Plus, there's a lot of other orphanage all over this country, they could be transferred anywhere," Mr. Jeon was talking about kids like they're some kind of trash and Jeongguk hated that.

"It's a government land father, you don't own the land, even when you become a mayor you can't do a shit on that land," Jeongguk tried his best to fight again, he had a hunch that his father was doing something suspicious behind him and that being proven right when Mr. Jeon pulled out another document and place it on top of the map. Jeongguk quickly grabbed the official documents, coming from the prosecution district office that stated that JEON INDUSTRIES now owned the land, and to his horror, his personal signature was stated on the bottom of the paper, indicating he was the one signing the agreement. "What the fuck? What is this father?! I've never agreed to this?! How do you even managed to get this?!" Jeongguk had totally lost it, he couldn't stop himself anymore so he ended up shouting at his father.

"When you have the money, and the power you can do anything son," in other words, Mr. Jeon just admitted that he bribed those that being involved in this matter. Its sickening, Jeongguk's stomach churned uncomfortably at the realization that his father held this much power and corruption over other people. "So, I'm going to demolish the building in a month. You cannot speak any words to anyone, or else all your secrets will be release to the public," Mr. Jeon threatened Jeongguk out of nowhere.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"A secret child? That you impregnated your own Secretary and the same Secretary needed to be in hiding until she give birth?" Mr. Jeon reminded his own son in such evil tone. "Remember Jeongguk, though you're the one handling this company, I am still in control. You will do whatever I want and what I want right now is for you to comply and follow my order," Mr. Jeon spat disgustingly. Without any farewell the older walked away, leaving Jeongguk enraged inside.

"AAARGHHH!" the black hair trashed everything on his table to the floor. He never felt this kind of madness before, he was so mad that he didn't realize it's the first time his anxiety didn't came to attack him.

💜

Yoongi was looking out the window, staring at the same building surrounding him ever since he came to Seoul almost 5 months ago. Sometimes he thought to himself, if the skyscraper being build was the symbol of how successful Seoul as a city that represent South Korea, or as a symbol that wealthy people can do anything they want as long as they have the money and power.

Throughout his career as an architect, he was responsible in building multiple projects which needed him to work with different kind of wealthy people in this world. There's the kind that wanted to help the community by building a hospital, a school, or a park that will promote greenery life and made people became healthier. In contrary, there's also rich bastard who took advantages to build apartment and office buildings, only to sell it by mock up 70% higher than the original price. Yoongi rarely worked with people like that, he's very choosy when it comes to his potential client so he usually turned them down from designing anything related. When he first heard about the orphanage was going to get demolish by some unknown sources out there, he was angry. Because he knew exactly what kind of people was playing behind the scene. His frustration led him to ask for his acquaintances help, to dig some information regarding the person behind the schemes. Just like fate, his phone was ringing, interrupting Yoongi's view for a moment.

"Mark, any news for me?," Yoongi answered his friend call named Mark Tuan the one he had asked for help regarding this demolition situation.

" _I do. Do you ever heard of JEON INDUSTRIES? From what I found this company was the one buying the land from government_ ," Mark quickly asked the other. As expected, it was really the Jeon family.

"It's government land Mark, how do they managed to buy it?" Yoongi continued to question because he really couldn't wrapped his mind throughout the matter.

" _Here's the bad part Min, this company bribed someone from prosecution district to manipulate the land property management. What I try to say is, this JEON company did it illegally, and they made it Min, the land is now theirs so they LEGALLY can do anything they want as long as there's money involve_ ," Mark answered swiftly, as if he already used with this kind of corruption.

"Is there anyway to stop them?" Yoongi decided to ask, tried to find some hope inside this catastrophe.

" _The company itself need to retract their order because the land is theirs now, only the one who ordered the demolition at the first place can stop it_ ," Mark replied, and that made Yoongi let out a huge sigh. Great, now he had to personally meet Jeongguk and talk about this. His own enemy.

"Got it. Thank you so much for your help Mark," Yoongi thanked the other sincerely.

" _Not a problem. If you need any help just look for me Min_ ," Mark reminded before cut the line completely. Yoongi exhaled again before turning around to continue working on his design. He need to talk to his husband first before deciding to meet Jeongguk. His meeting with the other could turn bloody especially when he now aware that the younger was still very much in love with Taehyung. He wouldn't let anything happen between them.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in," Yoongi directed without even looking at the newcomer. Chanyeol walked in carrying few rolls of blueprint that needed to be presented to his cousin. Yoongi was so focused on his work that he hesitated to deliver some news to the other.

"Yoongi can I have a moment please?" Chanyeol said gently, so he didn't really bother the other.

"Sure," Yoongi replied calmly, eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"I just received an invitation e-mail from the GANGNAM COMMUNITY. They invited you to an event where they will announce a new candidates for Seoul new mayor," the taller simply mentioned to his cousin. GANGNAM COMMUNITY was the 'EXCLUSIVE' community created by the rich and influential people who solely live in Gangnam area. It's the same community where Yoongi first met his father's enemy.

"What happened to the old one?" Yoongi asked because he's still not used to South Korea government and juridical system.

"He's retiring. The election will happened every 5 years Yoongs. I guess the current Mayor was tired managing the city," Chanyeol answered again. Yoongi frowned his forehead and finally faced his tall cousin.

"Why am I invited again?" it confused Yoongi because what does he had to do with some old man tried to run for a mayor election.

"Because you're part of the GANGNAM COMMUNITY Yoongs. One of the member is running for the mayor. You know him pretty well though,"

"Who is it?"

"It's your father's betrayer, Jeon Junhyung,"

💜

Taehyung was standing on top of the stairs, holding a huge bucket of painting, while dropping some paint downwards to the huge canvas that was laid down below. His tongue was darting out, trying to focus on his next attempt of artwork, not noticing his husband who had just arrived from work, freaking out seeing him in such dangerous state.

"Baby what are you doing?" Yoongi was trying not to startle the younger but his attempt ended up with him being splashed by the paint Taehyung was holding previously. The younger was startled hearing his husband voice so he accidentally dropped the bucket that eventually landed on his husband.

"OH MY GOD YOONGO I'M SO SORRY," Taehyung frantically apologized to his stoic husband who stood there, now covered with blue color everywhere on his body. Some of them even scattered towards his face and he can felt the paint harden on his face.

"Thankfully I'm not taking my shower yet," Yoongi was being sarcastic but his panic husband was trying to clean the older with some face towel. "I don't think that's a good idea baby," he tried to warn really, but Taehyung only smeared the paint on his face even more with towel and now he looked a character from THE SMURF.

Taehyung was staring at his husband in shocked, realizing how he only worsen the situation. However once he noticed the state Yoongi's in, and with his unamused expression on top of that, Taehyung couldn't stop himself. "Pfft," and just like that the younger was laughing, dropping his face towel on the floor and tried to hold onto his knees. Yoongi on the other hand was not amuse by all this accident, but after seeing his husband being all happy like that made Yoongi smiled fondly. Taehyung was still laughing and that's when he felt something being wept across his face. His laughter stopped and to his horror, he discovered his husband holding the same face towel, and Taehyung's nose could smell the familiar oil paint stench from his nose. He saw Yoongi was smirking at him in satisfaction.

"Two can play that game,"

The husbands spending their alone time by playing catch and tried to startle the other with more paint. Taehyung kept whining that he might run out of paint to use at this point but once he heard Yoongi told him that he will buy a bunch of new colors tomorrow, he splashed another paint but this time it's red. The same paint ended up right on Yoongi's face again and after a while, both of them ended up laying backwards on the messy floor.

"How are we going to remove the paint now?" Yoongi asked while trying to catch his breathe. Taehyung was crawling on top of his husband and smiled widely to the older.

"Let's just leave it like this. It's a memory that we're now drenched in paint together," the younger replied smartly.

"And the clothes?" Yoongi asked with his quirked eyebrows.

"Just leave it here. It can't be use again anyway," Taehyung answered again. Both of them shared a deep long kiss together, appreciating this spontaneous moment they rarely had. Taehyung purposely grinded his ass on Yoongi's shaft, and that immediately turned the other on.

"Baby..."

"Shhh, just enjoy the moment," Taehyung spoke lowly before he removed his shirt, and trying to remove his pants. Yoongi also took the chance to unbutton his work outfit and leave it open, exposing his tattooed torso to the younger. Once Taehyung removed his pants, he's helping Yoongi with his slack and without even removing completely, Taehyung pulled out the hard on from the tight boxer and without saying anything attempting to put it inside him. Both of then were moaning in unison, totally enjoying this precious moment together.

Taehyung was bouncing on top of Yoongi, moaning out loud his eyes fixing on his husband lewd face. Yoongi let Taehyung took over the session because he loved it whenever his younger husband tried to act dominant. The quick session ended with Taehyung finished directly towards Yoongi's stomach while Yoongi's inside the younger. Both of them were kissing each other again, not caring of anything at this moment. The duo laid together on the floor, still not moving from their previous position.

"Baby, I found out who try to demolish the orphanage," Yoongi spoke up after remembering to the important info he'd received that day. Taehyung quickly turned to face his husband.

"Who?"

"You're right, it's JEON company," Yoongi replied, disappointed by the family choice to ruin someone's else life. Taehyung was stunned to say the least. He's also disappointed by his ex boyfriend choice on handling the matter. "But, its possible that it wasn't him. It might be his father," Yoongi added again, as he already had his suspicion since the beginning.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I just found out today that his father is going to run for mayor election. This probably one of his personal tactics for his campaign," Yoongi answered calmly, his hands caressing the younger hair.

"What are we going to do now Yoongo? We only have less than 3 weeks," Taehyung said being all sad. Just at the thought of the orphanage being demolish by some rich bastard was enough to make him sad.

"I need to meet Jeongguk in person," Yoongi suddenly announced, and that made Taehyung looked at his husband again. "Don't worry Tae, I'm going to do in professional way. No personal feelings involve," Yoongi assured the younger so Taehyung wouldn't be so worried.

"Isn't it better if I'm the one meeting him babe? He will hear me I know," Taehyung tried to reason because he knew Jeongguk's personality very well. The other was stubborn as fuck.

"No I can't allow that Tae. I will be the one meeting him okay?" Yoongi still managed to speak in such calm voice and that's enough to defeat Taehyung. But still, he couldn't help to think that it will be better if he's the one meeting Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a little early because your girl here isn't really well today. I personally hate Jeongguk's father character the most in this fic, no joke 😐 How do you guys think things will roll out after this? I really want to see your insight on it. Thank you again for reading ~ 💜💜💜


	37. OK NOT TO BE OK

Three days had passed since Wooyoung ran away from home, and it’s not surprising to see how frantic his and Jimin’s parents tried to look for the younger. After all their youngest son left without any note. Wooyoung intentionally turned off his GPS location so his parents couldn’t track him down. The problem was, Wooyoung was supposed to return to Busan for his high school graduation next Monday, and the younger now was too frighten to return home after all that.

“Woo, let’s have a breakfast first,” Jimin called out his brother who was playing with his phone inside Jimin’s room. Wooyoung immediately walked out to join his _hyung_ for some food. Jimin only managed to cook instant pancakes as he had no time to cook complicated stuff. He’s going to work anyway.

“ _Hyung_ , can I follow Hoseok _hyung_ to his studio tomorrow? I really want to see it,” Wooyoung was asking his brother in such excitement and being a whipped brother he was, of course Jimin couldn’t deny the younger request.

“Of course, but don’t be a hassle to Hoseok _hyung_ okay?” Jimin teased the younger who automatically whined and pouted at the mention. The siblings were laughing together, continue exchanging some stories, mostly about Wooyoung’s school. Their conversation being interrupted by a series of vibration coming from Wooyoung’s phone. Their mom was trying to call him again that day. “Give me that,” Jimin demanded.

“But _hyung_ …”

“Please Woo,” Jimin insisted and Wooyoung hesitantly handed over his phone to the older. Without any word Jimin slide the green button, answering the call.

“ _Wooyoung? Oh my God Wooyoung, where are you? Please tell me you’re safe honey,_ ” it’s been 5 years since Jimin last heard his mother voice, and noticing how sad the older was made Jimin’s heart wrenched.

“He’s with me mom,” Jimin quickly said, interrupting his mother from acting so distraught. Things went quiet for few seconds from the other line, neither had the gut to speak up first.

“ _Jimin? Is that you?_ ” finally, his mom asked after recognizing the voice that she hasn’t heard in so long.

“Yes, it’s Jimin,” Jimin admitted, there’s no point in avoiding now, he was only trying to protect his younger brother from their parents wrath.

“ _J-Jimin, h-how Wooyoung got to you? Where are you now?_ ” Mrs. Park quickly asked, she has been worrying for her sons’ whereabout for a while now.

“He’s in Seoul,” Jimin answered simply, eyes gazing towards a worrisome Wooyoung. “You don’t have to worry about him. He’s safe with me,” Jimin tried to reassure his mother calmly.

“ _How would I know if you’re safe with him? I don't even know what you’re doing right now when you don’t bother to contact or visit me at all_ ” his mother sudden accusations made Jimin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I’m working normal job now,” its only fact that Jimin wanted to tell his mother so she would stop herself from questioning him in such annoying tone, unfortunately it never worked.

“ _What kind of normal job? Do you dance now? You might make some money by dancing inside a club or something,_ ” did his mom just accused him of being a stripper? His own MOM?

“At least I'm fostering him with a place to stay, food to eat, and the most important thing, attention and love to give. I make enough money to care for both of us unlike you and dad,” Jimin bravely replied which shook both Wooyoung and their unsuspected mother.

“ _Jimin, I'm still your mother! How dare you talk to me like that?!_ ” his mother screamed in despair from the other side. Wooyoung flinched on his seat, he could heard his mother loud voice clearly from there.

“You know what mom, instead of screaming like that saying some shit, what if you see how you've been treating me and Wooyoung since we're kid? You only know how to blame us, but you never recognize how you and dad has been screaming to us all this time. You told Wooyoung that he's a failure like me, so he run away from that house, and you still had the audacity to say stuff like this? Do you even know when his graduation date is?” Jimin fought back because he just couldn’t take it. Neither his mother nor his father took responsibilities on what they had done. His mother went complete silence at the questions, probably was thinking to herself what she had done wrong while raising her kids. “Wooyoung’s going to stay with me from now on, either you like it or not. He's old enough to make his own decision and I'm one of his legal keeper. Have a nice day mom,” with that Jimin ended the call, he was angry, after all this years his mother was still the same. No ounce of guilt at all.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Wooyoung stood up and gave his older brother a tight hug. He was sad to see his family broken apart like that, but also it's better for Wooyoung to stay with his brother and part ways from his parents.

“I love you Wooyoung-a,” Jimin told, he had made a promise to himself that he will give Wooyoung anything he wants. He will be the one responsible in raising his younger brother.

💜

Jeongguk stopped in front of the specific building that he was asked to go few hours ago. He gazed towards the building name **JAZZ LOUNGE** , whatever this place was. He stepped inside only to be meet with a reception and so he approached the workers there for their guide.

“I believe I’m here for Min Yoongi?” Jeongguk asked them with straight expression which didn’t waver the two workers, man and woman at all. Perhaps they’re used in this kind of situation handling a handful important people who acted just like him.

“Here’s the key to your lounge room sir, it’s on level 2. You can take the elevator on the right side, thank you,” the man gestured politely to the said elevator and without uttering any words, Jeongguk walked straight to the said elevator. Inside, his mind was filled with all the possibilities on why Yoongi was asking to meet him in such private state. There’s his on-going one sided love with Taehyung, who he must say married to Yoongi. There’s also Yoongi’s hatred towards his father in which technically he should never be apart of because that happened so many years ago. And there’s… nothing. He could think of these two main reasons only on why Yoongi was so keen to meet him. The elevator arrived at the said level with a _ding_. Jeongguk was searching his lounge number, 211 and found it almost immediately. He scanned the automated key and the door immediately being opened. Jeongguk opened the door, spotted the older was already waiting for his presence with such cold expression. Somehow he was being intimidated by the older look.

“Have a seat,” Yoongi gestured gently and watching the younger took off his long coat before finally facing each other. Things should’ve been awkward between them since this was actually their first time meeting just the two of them. “It’s official now, we’re meeting in person, just the two of us,” Yoongi said exactly what both of them had been thinking inside their mind.

“Very well, though I’m not very sure why we are here at the first place,” Jeongguk mentioned his main concern because he really had no idea why Yoongi wanted to meet him. He’s already prepared himself to be in a fight with the older. He could win though, since the other was way smaller than him. He couldn’t believe that this guy was married to his Taehyung.

“You’re not going to drink first? I don’t know what you like so I settled with cappuccino,” Yoongi, still calm offered the served drink in front of the other. Jeongguk looked at the cup of coffee suspiciously, he had a doubt that Yoongi could poison him through the drink. “If you think there’s a poison in there, don’t worry. I have no time to waste on killing someone,” again, Yoongi thought exactly what Jeongguk was thinking at the moment. Hesitantly, Jeongguk took a sip at the said drink and found it taste the same just like any other cappuccino out there.

“I’m very busy so please tell me, what do you want?” Jeongguk was running out of patient. Yoongi didn’t seem like he wanted to have an argument with him but the older was too calm to his liking. The other probably scared some of his clients with this kind of behavior.

“Fine, I will say this as straightforward as possible. I heard that your company, JEON INDUSTRIES was the one involved in the orphanage demolition next month, I need to know the reason behind it,” Jeongguk was flustered, didn’t expect that the reason the Min’s wanted to see him was because of business related.

“How do you know about that?” Jeongguk quickly asked.

“Well my husband family asked for my help, since the orphanage is their home and their life. The strangest thing was, the official letter didn’t state any company being involve in the demolition project, so I had to ask for an insider help for it,” Yoongi explained, definitely as straightforward as possible. Jeongguk was shocked hearing the fact that Yoongi used an insider for this, just how much he had find out. “And trust me Jeongguk, the stuff I had heard wasn’t good at all. It mostly related to your father though,” Yoongi added which flustered Jeongguk for the second time. He was uneasy being put in that situation, knowing his father had warned him to not spill the tea to anyone or the older would tell the whole Korea his secret. He was afraid.

“W-What kind of stuff?” Jeongguk couldn’t help being stuttered, but he really need to know just how much Yoongi knew about his father secret plan.

“That your father bribed someone from prosecutor office, to change the owner from the government land to your company’s name. It’s government land Jeongguk, it’s basically illegal for any private companies to buy it, let alone take over it,” Yoongi probably didn’t know much about South Korea juridical policies, but he knew a handful knowledge about property. Jeongguk felt himself sweating inside his black blouse and he didn’t know what the right answer to the statement is. “My best guess is your father did it without your knowledge, and you’re being forced to comply because apparently your father was a controller,” Yoongi’s words made Jeongguk widen his eyes again. Just who the hell this guy was? Why there’s so many things he knew about his own family?

“How do you know all that?”

Yoongi looked at him with an unamused expression. “If you haven’t forget, I’m now married to your ex boyfriend,” Yoongi replied calmly, and Jeongguk just couldn’t comprehend on just how calm the older was talking about his husband used to relate to him, his ex. “Listen Jeongguk, I’m not here to talk about personal stuff, I will let you go about your issue with Taehyung right now. I just needed the reason why the orphanage is going to be demolish,” Yoongi spoke in stern tone, he just wanted the facts, not wishy-washy from the other.

“And what makes you think I will answer to all of that?” Jeongguk countered back, Yoongi was too confident with this and that’s why they ended up there right then and there.

“Because I can see your hatred towards your father Jeongguk. I know you hate him,” once again, Yoongi stated facts that he had seen from the father and son interaction many weeks ago. “I want to make a deal. You will stop the demolition from happening since the company was basically yours, not your father, in return I will help you get rid of your father from the company,” Jeongguk was intrigued by that because it’s his wish to get rid of his father influence from the company, but getting the help from his rival? Hell nah.

“And how exactly do you plan to get rid of him? He’s an outsider to you, and he’s my father. He’s the one started the company first thing first that’s why he acted like a king until now,” Jeongguk tried to test Yoongi who smiled slyly at that.

“Since your father basically did the dirt behind your back, he must have used your signature without you knowing. It’s forgery Jeongguk, it’s a criminal act. He could be punished by law for it,” Yoongi said confidently. “You can get away from this easily though, as long as you have the agreement from the prosecutors with you,” he then added. Jeongguk kept his quite at the mention, he remembered his father walked away holding the said paper and he was cursing inside his mind at that.

“It’s with him. The letter,” Jeongguk told the other, “But you’re right, about the forgery thing. He faked my signature for the agreement,” Jeongguk was slowly falling for Yoongi’s word because he really wanted to remove his father influence from the company. The company that he had build filled with lies and deception.

“Is there any way to get it from him?”

“There’s no way. If Taehyung had talked about me to you, you must know that my father isn’t the nicest person on the planet,” Jeongguk said with such despised evident in his voice.

“Well, that I can agree of,” in a different situation, Jeongguk would be mad if someone said his father was a bad person, but he actually was. That’s why he hated the older so much for bringing him misery throughout his life. “I heard that he’s running for a mayor election, the demolition must have something to do with that right?” Yoongi changed back to the topic they’re discussing before, only this time he hoped Jeongguk would actually answer his question.

Jeongguk was hesitating to tell Yoongi what he had known. His own good name was in jeopardized here, but the aftermath promise hooked him in. He ended up nodding before saying “He wanted to build a new highway, that will link Seoul to the south,” he finally told, sharing his father plan on destroying more innocent lives along the way. “I know the orphanage held so much memory to Taehyung and his family. I tried to stop my father but… it will never happen,” Jeongguk admitted embarrassedly. He basically just shown his weak side to his own rival. “He warned me that if I tell someone else, he would reveal my secret to everyone,” Jeongguk added.

Yoongi thought about the statement for a while before reminded to something “I’m sorry if I was being nosy, but by secret, do you mean about the pregnancy thing?” he just took a guess, because he initially knew how Jeongguk didn’t want the baby at the first place.

“Y-yeah, that. I-I don’t want it at first but after what Taehyung said about the baby being innocent, I changed my mind,” somehow their conversation turned to a personal way since Taehyung has a lot of involvement in this. Both of them turned quiet after that, things between them were much more complicated than they had thought. They disliked each other, but to solve this matter they needed to work together on this.

“Do you perhaps, have some dirt to use on your father? You know since he decided to play dirty, you could do the same,” Yoongi suggested again. Jeongguk scoffed hearing that.

“What kind of dirt? My father was the sneakiest people I’ve ever known in my life. Even people had no idea that I’ve been abused since I was a kid,” that’s probably a little too much information from Jeongguk’s side but an idea strucked Yoongi’s mind.

“You can use the abusive thing on him, might work,” Yoongi said, thinking it was the best option they had at the moment.

“Are you kidding? If I admit to that I will tarnished my own image, I don’t want that,” Jeongguk argued because after all, he wasn’t ready for all of this. He has a good image to keep.

“By image do you mean cowering behind your father like a coward?” Yoongi quarreled, making Jeongguk turned mad at the use of offensive words.

“You have no idea how I live my life, you have no right to judge me,” the younger bickered, not wavering the older at all.

“You’re right I have no idea at all. But after hearing the way Taehyung talked about your past, I couldn’t help but to feel some kind of sympathy Jeongguk. What I see now is you’re doing the damage control by avoiding it and hiding it behind you. That’s what cowards would do,” in instant, Yoongi was being hit on his nose by an enraged Jeongguk. The older was hissing in pain, holding onto his now bloody nose, it might be broken too. Jeongguk just couldn’t accept the truth behind all Yoongi’s words. That’s not sympathy to him, that’s a way to leave a scar on Jeongguk’s ego.

“I’m not a coward. I’m done with you,” Jeongguk grabbed his long coat and walked out from the lounge all infuriated. Yoongi was left alone inside the room, tried to stop the blood flowing from his nose like a waterfall. Now he had seen it, the way Jeongguk deal with his problems. The younger ego was too high to accept the truth and reality. And now Yoongi was helpless, he had no idea how to fix this problem.

💜

Taehyung was tearing up while treating Yoongi’s wounded nose. Thankfully the older nose wasn’t broken or Taehyung rushed the older to the hospital right at the moment. Yoongi was guilty, he knew he must have pushed Jeongguk to the edge and ended up with bruises on his face and on top of that Taehyung was upset. Not only at him but at Jeongguk too.

“Baby, please don’t cry,” Yoongi tried to talk sweetly to the other but the younger didn’t reply. “Baby,” Yoongi was trying to touch Taehyung’s cheeks but the younger rejected his hand.

“Let me do my work,” Taehyung said rather grimly. Yoongi sighed in defeat and putting his hands away for now.

“Tae I’m sorry, I couldn’t help much about the demolition issue, and now I’m stuck,” Yoongi apologized for not being a great help in such desperate situation.

“Yoongi don’t you get it, I’m not upset about that, I’m upset that I’m the one forcing you to meet Jeongguk knowing he had anger issue and now seeing you like this… I’m sad babe,” Taehyung fixed the other, saying the main issue surrounding them at the moment. Yoongi tried to touch his husband again and this time he didn’t reject his touch.

“Tae baby, don’t be upset. I’m the one who offered to meet him. Maybe I pushed him too much, and now I ended up with… this ugly nose,” Yoongi tried to make Taehyung felt better by making some bad jokes but it didn’t work.

“You’re not ugly, don’t say that,” Taehyung pouted and his tears only flowing down even more. He felt like a huge burden on his husband. Not only Yoongi had to deal with Jeongguk being his ex boyfriend, and the older also needed to suffer from the other wrath. Taehyung finished pasted some plaster on his husband nose, he was too upset to laugh seeing the Pikachu plaster he had used on the older.

“Come lay down with me. It will help you out,” Yoongi brought Taehyung down to lay on top of the long couch together. It’s too small for a two grown man but do they even care about personal space? Taehyung was still sniffling while laying on his husband chest, he just didn’t want to trouble the older anymore. “I’m going to be okay alright Tae?”

“O-Okay,” Taehyung replied, thinking to himself that he’s the one that needed to talk some sense to Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Taehyung can talk some sense to Jeongguk? 🤔 The amount of drama I have in this fic is endless and guess what, I'm not even done yet, I retract back what I said about finishing this fic soon 😂


	38. NOTHING ELSE MATTER

Wooyoung was dancing swiftly to the music being played. This was one of the moment when he felt alive, music ON and then dance. Hoseok, the one who had been asking the younger to show some skills was totally impressed. Though the younger was still considered an amateur, but Wooyoung was definitely a good one. He could fit in easily with any dance style and Hoseok couldn't wait to explore some more style on Wooyoung. The music ended and Hoseok applaud the younger with so much excitement

"Good job Wooyoung-a!" Hoseok cheered the other who turned shy being complimented by his idol. He had looked up on Hoseok since he's still a kid. Hoseok probably the reason he was so insisted to keep dancing and even tried to make it as a career. "I don't know that you're this good. Why don't you try audition at entertainment company? They must like you," Hoseok suggested smartly. Wooyoung was still young and with that much of talent he would succeeded in any entertainment agency out there.

"Really _hyung_? Do you think I should try?" Wooyoung asked for confirmation, he remembered he once told his brother that he want to audition for any entertainment agency after graduation. He's going to graduate in 2 days and this probably the right thing to do.

"Of course. It wouldn't hurt to try. You only live once Wooyoung-a, you should do anything to fulfill your passion. I'm rooting for you," Hoseok encouraged the younger who was set to go to any audition available once he graduated.

At the same time, Taehyung decided to stop by at his favorite hyung studio after visiting a nearby cafe with Yeonjun. Yeonjun was excited to see his uncle work and after being told by his papa, the younger couldn't stop babbling and squealing. Both of them arrived at the said studio and after receiving a guide from the receptionist, Taehyung and Yeonjun marched towards the biggest studio inside the building.

"UNCLE SEOK!" Yeonjun screamed the older name so loud it startled the said guy and Wooyoung. Hoseok turned to see Yeonjun was running cutely towards him.

"Oh my is it Yeonjun-ie, hello Yeonjun," Hoseok greeted the younger and brought the baby to his embrace. Both of them were giggling and playing with each other and that's when Taehyung noticed another present inside the room.

"Wooyoung-ie?" Taehyung called out the other, totally recognized the facial features belong to the other though he had grown so much since the last time they met. Wooyoung widen his eyes after hearing Taehyung called him out.

"Tae _hyung_?" he returned the call, also recognizing the older right at the moment. The older was getting more handsome when he's an adult now. Taehyung approached the other with a wide smile and brought the younger to a comfortable hug.

"You're a man now Wooyoung-a," Taehyung released the hug to stare at the smiley young man in front of him "But you still lack of height, drink more milk Woo," Taehyung didn't miss the chance to tease the younger, just like the old time.

"Ah _hyung_ ~ stop teasing me," Wooyoung whined loudly which reminded Taehyung to how similar the other was to Jimin. They're siblings indeed. Both of their attention diverted to the youngest inside the studio who was being tickling to the ground and couldn't stop giggling and laughing. "Is that your son hyung? He looks like you,"

"You think so? There's so many people who said that to me," Taehyung said with a smile.

"So you're married now _hyung_? To Jeongguk _hyung_?" Wooyoung continued to ask as he's too curious. Taehyung snapped his head towards the clueless younger.

"No Woo, it's someone else. Why do you think its Jeongguk?" its a strange situation because after all this time Wooyoung should've known that Jeongguk was together with his older brother for a long time.

"Really _hyung_? I don't know, I guess I'm too use seeing you guys back then. Sorry _hyung_ ," Wooyoung was smiling shyly, feeling guilty for mentioning the other guy to Taehyung.

"TaeTae, can I bring Yeonjun to the mart? He wants some ice-cream," Hoseok interrupted the other two for a while.

"Junnie you shouldn't eat too much ice-cream, its not good for you," Taehyung told the youngest who retort to hide behind Hoseok who was laughing at the father and son attics.

"It's okay Yeonjun-a, let's go search for some healthy ice-cream okay?" without hearing Taehyung permission, the duo walked out leaving the other two inside.

Taehyung turned to look at Wooyoung with a small smile. "Why are you here Woo? Shouldn't you be in Busan right now?" he asked curiously, because the last time when he still close to Jimin he remembered the other telling him that his family going to move to Busan.

"I think I'm going to live here with Jimin _hyung_ now. I don't want to stay with my parents anymore," the way Wooyoung answered it was rather grimly and Taehyung wondered why. He gestured to the younger to sit on the floor and Wooyoung complied.

"You have a fight with them?" Taehyung couldn't help but to ask. He's very much aware of Jimin's and Wooyoung's Tiger Parenting style. He's used to see how distraught Jimin was every time his parents was forcing him to do something, always criticizing him and punishing him if he refused their request. Guess the Park's hasn't change at all.

Wooyoung trusted Taehyung enough to nod at the question. "They forced me to go to law school so I can become a prosecutor like them. But I want to dance so applied secretly to the college Jimin _hyung_ attend and they found out. They call me a failure _hyung_ ," Wooyoung turned sad again once he reminded to hurtful words his parents had said to him.

"You're not a failure Woo, don't think that you're," Taehyung quickly reassured the younger. "You're here now, its good for you. Hoseok _hyung_ can guide you since he's the best in this field,"

"I know _hyung_ , he just told me that I should audition. I'm going to audition once I graduated," Wooyoung said, turned smiley again. The younger then remembered to something he had been curious about for a long time. " _Hyung_ , can I ask you something?"

"Sure bud, what's up?"

"Is it true that you're not friends with Jimin _hyung_ anymore?" the question made Taehyung taken aback, didn't expect the other to ask him that.

"Yes Woo, we're not," Taehyung admitted and somehow that made Wooyoung sad and confused. "How do you know? Jimin told you?"

"Not really. The last time _hyung_ was at home he fought with my parents about you, and that's 5 years ago _hyung_ ," Wooyoung told the story which shocked Taehyung. "It's pretty bad, Jimin _hyung_ don't return or speak to our parents ever since," now Taehyung found the reason why Jimin was so critical towards him, why the other was jealous of him. It must have something to do with his parents. And somehow that made Taehyung guilty since he's the one that made the relationship between Jimin and his parents worsen. " _Hyung_ , can I know why you guys aren't friends anymore?" Wooyoung was asking him with such innocent look on his face, and it pained Taehyung to reveal the truth. He didn't want Wooyoung to be upset with his brother.

"Promise me don't be upset with your _hyung_ Woo?" Taehyung said first thing first. He could just lie to the younger, but Wooyoung seemingly had no idea what his brother had done behind him.

"Promise _hyung_ ," Wooyoung was uneasy to say the least, it felt like he's going to receive a bad news from the older.

"Jimin and Jeongguk got together in secret behind my back, and I found out," Taehyung told simply, giving such clear message that his brother had betrayed him to be with Jeongguk. Wooyoung was stunned to hear it, so that's why Taehyung reacted differently when he asked about Jeongguk.

"Oh,"

"Woo, don't be upset at your _hyung_ yeah? That happened long time ago. I don't want to remember it too but I find it weird that you also had no idea about them because they're together for 6 years Woo," Taehyung told the back story which shocked Wooyoung even more. He had no idea that his hyung was dating Jeongguk for such long time. Why did his hyung kept all that from him? Because he's too young to understand?

"Are they still together?" Wooyoung asked in such tiny voice.

"No Woo, they broke up," Taehyung answered truthfully. "But you have to be there for your hyung now, there's someone else out there for him. At least he's not alone now because he had you," Taehyung said with a smile, he didn't want to make Wooyoung felt bad for what his brother had done. That's all in the past anyway, they just need to move on.

"Okay _hyung_ ," Wooyoung felt better, because it's true now his _hyung_ had him and he also had the older. No one else matter now.

💜

Taehyung was waiting nervously inside his car. After dropping off Yeonjun at the orphanage, he had contacted Jeongguk to meet him somewhere secretive. He had to do this behind his husband back, because he knew Yoongi would never allow him to meet Jeongguk after all Jeongguk's attempt to get back with him. He didn't want to upset Yoongi but also he was desperate to save the orphanage from being demolish. He chose to meet in a public parking lot which fortunately didn't have that many car being parked. Taehyung was staring out to nowhere when he heard a knock coming from the window of the passenger side. He unlocked the door to let Jeongguk inside and once the other was seated, a tension between them immediately risen.

"I expect you to at least invite me to somewhere with food, not this," Jeongguk said sarcastically to Taehyung.

"I don't have enough time to be friendly with you," Taehyung replied, already annoyed with the other behaviour. Jeongguk stared at Taehyung contently before it hit him.

"Yoongi don't know about this doesn't he?" Jeongguk guessed correctly once he noticed Taehyung's changed expression to a guilty one. Jeongguk had no idea what to feel about it and decided to be straightforward this time. "What do you want?"

"I have business with you," Taehyung said it, he was uncomfortable enough being there with his ex, and to make it worse Yoongi had no idea that they're meeting there. "Please stop the demolition from happening. I beg you," Taehyung pleaded in desperation. The demolition will be happening in 2 weeks, and from what he had heard Mr. Jeon had a high probability to win the election as a mayor due to his 'good' reputation. So they need to scratch some of Mr. Jeon 'good side' for him to be dismiss from the election.

"And what do I get from this?" Jeongguk asked, already annoyed that Taehyung only came to him for help.

"A life Jeongguk. A life that you never had," Taehyung replied sincerely. "Don't you ever think, that the way you turned out to be right now, was because of what your father had done to you? Don't you want to live a life without your father controlling you?" Taehyung said while facing the other.

"Stop it Tae," Jeongguk tried to warn but Taehyung wouldn't stop.

"Doesn't it infuriate you that your father was acting like a goodie two shoes when in reality he's a monster? Aren't you tired acting like you guys live the most harmonious life?" Taehyung kept pushing Jeongguk to the edge so he will lose it.

"Tae just stop it!" Jeongguk finally exploded, he didn't mean to get angry to the other like that but when you're being attack with the ugly truth continuously, who wouldn't explode? "Stop it Tae, seriously,"

"I just want to see you live the life that you want Jeongguk, but in order to do that you have to accept the truth. Don't avoid your problems anymore. Can't you see how much damage you had done because you chose to avoid it?" Taehyung spoke again, he's not going to give up, even though it will result him by being punched by the other just like his husband.

"Does admitting the truth will let you come back to me?" Jeongguk countered unexpectedly, which stunned Taehyung. "Will you return to me Tae?"

"No Jeongguk. What does fixing your problem had something to do with me?"

"Because you're the only one that keep me sane Taehyung, can't you see that?" Jeongguk said in distressed. "You know how much I still love you Tae, don't act like you don't know,"

Taehyung was silent for a while. He didn't expect Jeongguk to pull out the I STILL LOVE YOU card on him. "I love Yoongi so much Jeongguk, you have to accept that too," Taehyung said in all honesty. Jeongguk's heart broken into pieces for the nth time after he heard that. He didn't expect Taehyung's love to Yoongi was that strong. He really need to step into reality now, because there's no way Taehyung would come back to him after all that. "That's why I want you to do this, because you still have a lot of chance to love someone else Jeongguk. I am not that person because I belong to someone else,"

As much as he hate to admit, Taehyung was right. He HAD to accept the fact that Taehyung was no longer his. And the reason for that was because of his own mistake. A fatal mistake that made Taehyung walked away from his life. He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt a hand wiping the tears from his cheeks. He turned to look at Taehyung who was looking at him in sympathy. "I am sorry Tae, for what I had done to you. I meant it," Jeongguk suddenly apologizing to Taehyung. "I was wrong for cheating on you, I was wrong for betraying you and I was wrong for hurting you. I took your love to me for granted and I regretted all that. You're right, I need to accept the truth and not avoiding my problems. My main problem right now was my dad, I need to break away from him to escape," Jeongguk said, finally admitted that he needed to change first before doing something right. "I will do it, I will stop the demolition from happening," Jeongguk was all set, he had to do this, though it cost him his good image, he will do anything to stop his father from gaining more power.

"Thank you Jeongguk, thank you so much," Taehyung was too happy that he suddenly gave the other a hug. Jeongguk returned the hug, thinking that it would be the last he could ever be this close to the love of his life.

Unknown to them two, a person had been watching them from a far. This person also had been capturing some photos to give it to his boss. The man then drove away, leaving with the evidence that might ruined the unsuspected two.

💜

Taehyung returned home after 7 p.m that night and he was all prepared to face his husband. He really felt bad for meeting Jeongguk in secret, but he tried to convince himself that there’s no other choice but to do so. What matters now that Jeongguk had agreed to help them out and Taehyung only had to wait for the end result. It wouldn’t be easy on Jeongguk’s part but seemed like the other had realized that he need to fight his dad in order to gain his freedom.

Taehyung entered his house only to be greeted with Yeontan who was barking cutely at his owner. Taehyung picked the smaller dog on his embrace before noticing his husband was cooking something at the kitchen. “Hye Yoongo,” Taehyung greeted the older with a wide smile, gaining an interest from the other.

“Hey babe, you got home pretty late today, did Yeonjun threw a tantrum again?” Yoongi asked cluelessly. Taehyung bit his bottom lip, his husband only knew that he’s going to the orphanage that day and had no idea about him meeting Jeongguk at all.

“Yeah, just like usual,” Taehyung replied swiftly. He put the dog down before gave his smaller husband a back hug. Sometimes it amazed him that his smaller husband was the dominant one in the relationship in contrary with their body size. “How’s your nose? Is it still hurt” Taehyung asked his husband curiously. Yoongi nose still need to be plastered for now as the bruise apparently took a long time to heal.

“A little yeah, but my pride was hurt a little more today at the meeting,” Yoongi said gaining his younger husband interest.

“Why is that?”

“Maybe because my husband decided to buy a bunch of Pokemon plaster and I had no choice but to use it, and my staff especially Chanyeol teased me the whole day,” Yoongi complained loudly but that only made Taehyung giggled. Seeing his husband wearing the Pikachu plaster was cute to him.

“It’s still cute on you though. What’s for dinner tonight?”

“I cooked some grilled chicken for you, you can take a seat first I’ll finish this shortly,” Yoongi replied, eyes focusing on the food being cook in front of him.

Just like Yoongi said, they finally got to devour the delicious food few minutes after. Taehyung was complimenting his husband cooking for the bazillion time since they met and it’s been tradition to them to talk about different topics while having dinner.

“Baby, I’m going out with Chanyeol tomorrow afternoon. I had to attend the event where Jeongguk’s father being appointed as the candidate to be a mayor,” Yoongi didn’t forget to inform though he didn’t feel like going anywhere but to spend the whole day with his husband. Taehyung was startled to hear the news and was wondering if Jeongguk capable on stopping his father by then. Right at the moment an idea came to him.

“Can I come too?” Taehyung asked out of the blue, stopping Yoongi from eating his dinner.

“Do you want to?” Yoongi questioned in oddity. It wasn’t like his husband willingly volunteered himself to go to any social event like that.

“Yeah, I mean it wouldn’t hurt once in a while right? We’re not staying here long anyway,” Taehyung tried to give his reason so it wouldn’t be so suspicious to Yoongi.

The black hair was thinking for a while before he finally nodded. “Of course baby, I can finally introduce you to the others. I’m pretty sure their partner are going to attend too. I heard it’s a big event,” Yoongi simply said before he add “I just want you to be comfortable babe, are you really want to go?”

“Yes Yoongo, I will go,”

At the same time Jeongguk just reached his luxurious apartment building and right after he entered his place and close the door, he was suddenly being grabbed harshly on his hair by someone. His mouth was covered, not allowing him to let his voice out and was brought forcefully to kneel in front of someone he didn’t expect.

His father.

“Tch, I didn’t expect you to betray me this early Jeongguk. Thankfully I have my man to follow you everywhere you go, so I know what you’re doing behind my back,” Mr. Jeon said with such evil tone in his grumbled voice. Jeongguk’s eyes widen in horror at the mentioned. He watched the older pulled out his phone and showed him the picture of him with Taehyung inside the car in the almost empty parking lot. Once again, Jeongguk’s eyes widen at the realization that his father probably had known what they had planned behind their back. “It surprised me, to see your ex actually meeting and talking to a cheater like you. Judging by the situation, it must be something important to him, you know like the orphanage?” Mr. Jeon added and Jeongguk was struggling so much to let go from the stranger touch. “Did you tell him Jeongguk? Does he know what I had planned after the orphanage being demolish?” his father get down on his knees and looked into his eyes with the kind of evil Jeongguk’s never seen before. It frightened him. “Do you plan something with him behind me? What is it Jeongguk? I guess you didn’t care much if I do something to Taehyung right? The love of your life?” Jeongguk was enraged after hearing his father threatening him that he will do something to Taehyung and with last minute fight he bit the stranger fingers and finally freed from the other hold.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM FATHER!” Jeongguk screamed in despair because he was aware enough that his father was capable of doing anything to Taehyung. He could kill the other and make it seem like an accident if he want.

“Look at you being so ungrateful, how dare you scream to me like that,” Mr. Jeon said with an unamused expression. “Tell me, what did you tell him? What did you plan with him behind my back?!” Jeongguk was being slapped once by Mr. Jeon. “Tell me Jeongguk!”

“YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT WHO DON’T DESERVE TO BE A MAYOR YOU TWO FACE MONSTER!” Jeongguk was too angry to think normally and seemed like his anger was at the maximum at the moment. Mr. Jeon’s eyes turned to something even darker than what Jeongguk usually saw. Maybe he’s going to die at the hand of his ruthless father.

“You’re right. I’m a monster. I’m a piece of shit and that’s why I don’t care about you. I have an important event tomorrow where I’ll be presented as the candidate to be a mayor, and unfortunately I’m not going to have my son to be by my side this time. Finish him,” Mr. Jeon watched his son being threw around and beaten by two of his man. He needed to secure his position even though he needed to sacrifice his own son. He just don’t care about Jeongguk, power was everything to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting more intense now. How this will end up? No, Jeongguk isn't dead yet. Thank you again for reading ~ 💜💜💜


	39. COURAGE TO CHANGE

The taxi stopped abruptly in front of the apartment building making the brothers inside jolted forward at the driver driving skills. Jimin paid the fare with his card before encouraged his younger brother to exit the car as soon as possible. Both of them watched the blue taxi drove away from the neighborhood before turning their gaze towards the familiar building, well at least to Wooyoung, Jimin's still not familiar with the place since it's only his 3rd time being there and the last time he was even there was 5 years ago.

"Hyung, I'm scared," Wooyoung whine, already scared just at the thought of meeting their parents.

"I'm right here okay? I'm not going anywhere," Jimin try to persuade the younger to be courageous by the upcoming event. Wooyoung only nodded at that and with that, both of them stepped inside the place and took the elevator to their apartment level. It would be a lie if Jimin wasn't scared, he's almost terrified since it's been so long since he last meet his parents. He's only brave because of Wooyoung.

Once they'd arrived at front door, Wooyoung entered the house password and thankfully the door was opened. It's great that their parents didn't change right after Wooyoung left. The two of them entered the quiet house before marching directly towards Wooyoung bedroom. They shouldn't take a long time because their parents could be home anytime. Though it's the weekend, their parents always worked extra days at the office. Jimin urged Wooyoung to pack his school stuff to use for graduation tomorrow while he's taking a bunch of the younger clothes and stored it inside the luggage. They're almost done with the packing when the front door suddenly being opened from outside. He brothers were panicking and they immediately stopped their action.

Their father appeared with a tired face, still dressed in work clothes and holding a plastic filled with groceries. The oldest spotted the duo together and his eyes widen in surprise. "Wooyoung? Jimin?" Mr. Park called out his two son, didn't expect to see them together after so long. He especially hasn't see his oldest son Jimin for 5 years and now the younger looked different, he's certainly not a boy anymore. "You guys are home?" Mr. Park asked in an unexpected tone.

"We're not going to be long," Jimin said, urging Wooyoung to continue packing which he complied immediately. Mr. Park didn't utter any words and just continued watching both of his son packing. He never thought that the day he would see his sons packing their stuff to move out has finally came. After all he's the one that had asked them to leave so why did he felt a rush of emotions at the sight? "Do you miss anything Woo?" Jimin asked the younger calmly.

"All done hyung," Wooyoung replied timidly.

"Okay, let's go," Jimin stepped out from the room first with Wooyoung following close behind him. Jimin decided to just ignore his father as he didn't feel like talking to the oldest at all but both of their steps stopped once they heard their father spoke up first.

"Don't you want to say anything to me first?" Mr. Park asked out of nowhere, his voice had a hint of sadness inside. The brothers faced each other before Jimin gestured to Wooyoung to finally say something.

"D-Dad, I-I want to thank you for raising me all these years. For giving me a place to stay, foods to eat, and a school to go. A-Also, I-I'm sorry that... that I didn't fulfill your wish for me to enter law school. I-I just can't do it, I know I can't. I'm still going to chase my dream," Wooyoung told his father by stuttering. He was terrified and that was evident through his voice. Wooyoung turned to look at his brother who had a blank expression on his face. Jimin had no idea what to say so he just kept his quiet.

"Jimin, don't you want to say something too?" Mr. Park asked again. Jimin stared at his father's face for a while. It felt weird to him to see his father being all sad when he's the one kicking both of them out.

"Wooyoung will stay with me from now on, and I'll be attending his graduation tomorrow. If you and mom have time, please come," Jimin said with a bored voice and before he could turned around to finally leave he heard his father called his name again.

"Jimin-a, I'm sorry," Mr. Park suddenly apologizing out of nowhere. "I'm sorry for slapping you 5 years ago, I can't sleep well at night because of what I've done," he added, the guilt was eating him up for the last 5 years. "Also Wooyoung-a, I'm sorry for calling you a failure. Both of you're still my precious son," the oldest was crying while saying all that. Jimin eventually let out his tears, couldn't comprehend that his father, the father who always criticized him, the father who always punishing him, was apologizing after all the damages. And that made Jimin spoke up his mind again.

"If you're sorry you should contact me, asking for my well-being but you don't dad," Jimin said it clearly to his father. "If you're sorry you should be aware how you had neglected me and Wooyoung when we're growing up, but you don't because you're married to your work. You're not willing to hear what we had to say, you dismissed us and you shouted at us. You're not sorry at all. No sorry was enough to fix the fact thay you said I'm not your son anymore," Jimin said it with such poisonous tone that shocked Mr. Park a lot. After hearing all that, he finally realized how he had groomed his oldest to be someone filled with hatred, not just to himself or his wife, but towards the world and there's no way he could fix it now. It's already too late to change Jimin. "Send my regards to mom. I'm not coming again, goodbye dad," Jimin pulled Wooyoung out from the house, leaving their old father swallowing his sadness alone.

💜

Yoongi, Taehyung and Chanyeol departed a little bit later than expected, since both Chanyeol's kids were throwing a fit as their daddy couldn't spend time with them that day. After a lot of sweet talks and promises to buy them anything they want, Chanyeol successfully walked out of his house to join the event. It surprised him to see Taehyung decided to join them that day, but he's not complaining as Taehyung was also part of the community.

"What are you going to say to Mr. Jeon Yoongs? After all he had done to your dad?" Chanyeol was curious because technically the reason Mr. Jeon has become such a notable person like he was that day started with him running away with Mr. Min money.

"I don't know yet," Yoongi was still contemplating if he should just ignore the old man and watch him from a far, or giving a sarcastic comment about his 'good' reputation and simply expose him to the rest of community. The fact that Mr. Jeon had a high chance to be the new mayor of Seoul, the new man in power infuriated him because only 1% out of everyone who knew him actually saw the dark side of the said guy.

"I guess since you've never meet the guy Taehyung, you might only see him from a far too," Chanyeol commented.

"Actually, I knew the guy better than anyone else," Taehyung answer shook Chanyeol because how on earth his cousin husband met the said guy at the first place?

"You know him Tae? How?"

Taehyung turned to look at his husband who was focusing on driving to the venue. Seemed like Yoongi got the message and decided to be the one to deliver the news. "Taehyung used to date his son, Jeon Jeongguk," Chanyeol's eyes widen comically at the revelation. Why are there so many coincidences surrounding them at once?

"Wait, wait, if that's the case then wouldn't it be weird to see him? Jeongguk probably going to be there too you know," the taller question Taehyung's decision to follow along.

"Don't worry _hyung_ , I'm going to be okay," Taehyung reassured the older since he didn't feel like commenting much on the matter. Chanyeol still found the situation a little weird to digest, just the fact that Taehyung agreed to be there and meet his ex boyfriend family was kind of bizarre to him.

The clubhouse was swarmed by the presence of people with money and status, men and women alike. The people of GANGNAM COMMUNITY gathered together that day to congratulate Jeon Junhyung for successfully nominated as one of the top 3 candidates to be the mayor of Seoul. The probability for the said guy to win was 70% higher than the other two, since he has such a good reputation as a successful businessman. Few of the reporters and journalists were also present to document such prestigious man on top. The three of them arrived at the venue after saw a huge banner with Jeon Junhyung's face printed on it. They walked into the luxurious place and being greeted by different faces dressed in a way that screamed MONEY, MONEY, MONEY.

It surprised Taehyung to see just how many people greeted his husband in such respectable way even though he was one of the youngest people there. Yoongi didn't forget to introduce his husband to others and just like expected, everyone praised Taehyung's handsome visual which sometimes could be a little overwhelming from Taehyung's side. The older women not only gushed over his stunning face but also the fact he's now married to one of the most successful businessman in the world. The socializing session continued for a while until the main star of the event appeared in all his glory. Stood by his side was Mrs. Jeon who always dressed and acted in the modest way. The duo spend a little of their time by greeting the rest of their acquaintances and it didn't took them long to finally reach the Min family.

"Congratulations on your nomination Mr. Jeon," Yoongi gritted his teeth while congratulating the older man who looked like he just won a jackpot.

"Thank you so much. It meant a lot coming from someone like you," Mr. Jeon said it with a slight smirk before his eyes diverted to Taehyung who stood closely beside the other. "I don't know you're coming too Taehyung,"

"Oh come on Junhyung, you have no idea then. Taehyung is now married to Mr. Min Yoongi here," Mrs. Jeon chimed in happily before offering her hand to Yoongi with a smile "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Min. Taehyung spoke so many good things about you,". Yoongi grabbed the woman smaller hands and shook it a little.

"My husband also praised you a lot," Yoongi returned the words with a small smile. Mr. Jeon was surprised to hear that Kim Taehyung was married to his enemy son. What a strange coincidence.

"I don't see Jeongguk anywhere, where is he?" it's very strange to Taehyung that the said guy wasn't there to celebrate his father. Taehyung's gut telling him that something bad happened to the other at the moment. Yoongi noticed the concerned behind his husband voice and that weirded him out, why Taehyung suddenly cared about his ex?

"Oh honey he told his father that he couldn't make it today. He has a fever," Mrs. Jeon replied kindly. Taehyung noticed the obliviousness coming from the lady while he could sense the strong gaze coming from Mr. Jeon. Something's definitely not right, did Mr. Jeon perhaps knew what they had planned behind him? Taehyung couldn't just discuss it with Yoongi as his husband had no idea about him meeting Jeongguk in secret the other day. Mr. Jeon noticed the panic coming from Taehyung, and judging by how the younger act, Yoongi must had no idea about his husband meeting Jeongguk last night. Great, he could use this againts Taehyung.

Once the Jeon's walked away, Taehyung started to panic. Jeongguk had to expose his father that day for it to work and the fact that he wasn't there, Taehyung worried that the demolition would proceed like planned. He needed to save the orphanage. Yoongi seemed to notice his husband uneasiness and that worried him. "Baby are you okay?" Yoongi asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah babe, I'm okay," Taehyung lied with a forced smile. He need to keep his emotion intact and not show it to his unsuspected husband.

The time finally arrived, Mr. Jeon stood proudly on the small stage prepared for him, scanning the crowds who were there to celebrate him. "Thank you so much everyone for coming here. I couldn't thank enough by how much support I've been getting ever since I run to be a mayor. I will promise you, the people of Gangnam, the people of Seoul, that once I am appoint as the new mayor of Seoul, I will change the city for the better!" Mr. Jeon started his speech filled with pride that the Min's despise so much. The fact that Mr. Jeon could stand where he at now was by destroying innocent peoples life and most of them at the venue had no idea about that. Only if Jeongguk was there to stop his father from gaining more power, he could save a million lives out there. "The JEON INDUSTRY had a plan to ease the life of Seoul people here. There's traffic everywhere, and I've planned that once I become a mayor, I will build a new highway to the South to ease your life!" he said again and received a tremendous amount of cheers and applause from the others.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL THEM HOW YOU'VE BRIBE PEOPLE BEHIND THE LAW TO DO SO?" a loud voice suddenly interrupted Mr. Jeon speech from happening. All of their attention diverted to the young man who had just arrived there in wheelchair, face and body beaten up so badly that they almost couldn't recognize who it was at first. Jeongguk, with the help of his best friend Yugyeom arrived there to stop his father from continuing his evil agenda.

"Jeongguk?" Mrs. Jeon was so shocked to see her son in such devastating state and seemed like she's not the only one to think that way. Taehyung's eyes wide seeing Jeongguk showed up like that, his bad feelings was proven right after all. Something's bad indeed happened to Jeongguk.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL THEM HOW YOU'RE SO THIRSTY FOR POWER THAT YOU EVIL ENOUGH TO BEAT ME UP LIKE THIS?" Jeongguk shouted again, eyes not leaving his enraged father.

"I'm sorry, I think my son had a bad accident he must have lose his mind," Mr. Jeon tried to do some damage control but he was a fool if he thought Jeongguk showed up without any proof.

"Yug, please put the pen drive there," Jeongguk told his best friend who quickly approached the workers from MEDIA to play some CCTV footage on the huge screen there. The screen showed both Mr. Jeon and Jeongguk together inside the younger office talking about something.

" _I'm going to propose to build a new highway on this area. To ease the citizens to go back and forth from here to the south_ ," Mr. Jeon said on the screen.

" _Wait, isn't this where the orphanage is located? Are you going to demolish this building? You can't do that father_ ," Jeongguk replied. Taehyung's breathe hitched at the mention of his orphanage on the recording.

" _Why not? Its an orphanage, a place to put unwanted child by their parents and relatives. They're unwanted. Plus, there's a lot of other orphanage all over this country, they could be transferred anywhere_ ," gasps was heard all over the place, didn't expect someone as respectable like Mr. Jeon could spoke so lowly about orphans like they're some kind of trash.

" _It's a government land father, you don't own the land, even when you become a mayor you can't do a shit on that land,_ " Jeongguk was fighting his father back before the older pulled out another paper from there. " _What the fuck? What is this father?! I've never agreed to this?! How do you even managed to get this?!_ " whatever was on that paper made the younger Jeon enraged.

" _When you have the money, and the power you can do anything son_ ," it's obvious from the older voice, that he didn't think much about this matter because he's a man with privilege. " _So, I'm going to demolish the building in a month. You cannot speak any words to anyone, or else all your secrets will be release to the public_ ," things took a weird turn from there. The people there was wondering what kind of secret that made Mr. Jeon willingly threatened his son like that.

" _W-what are you talking about?_ "

" _A secret child? That you impregnated your own Secretary and the same Secretary needed to be in hiding until she give birth?_ " another series of gasps surrounded the whole place, they didn't expect to hear such thing to come out that day. Yoongi and Taehyung didn't expect that Jeongguk would expose his own secret openly like. He must have losing it and wanted his father out from his life as quick as possible. " _Remember Jeongguk, though you're the one handling this company, I am still in control. You will do whatever I want and what I want right now is for you to comply and follow my order_ ," the recording ended with Mr. Jeon acting like a tyrant towards his own son. The next video shown a CCTV footage where Jeongguk was being beaten up by two strangers while Mr. Jeon watched with satisfaction. The evidence was too shocking to be processed by the people inside the venue, and they slowly started to see the real face of the infamous of Jeon Junhyung.

"I live my life being controlled and abused by the man that I called father. He forced me to be perfect in everything when he himself is not. When I don't follow any of his order I will ended up like this," Jeongguk told the others, trying to bear with the pain he's currently having. "I don't want to spend my life following his nasty order and I want to live my own life. Father, I have no choice but to do you dirty too. I won't allow you to use my name to make other people suffer. This has to stop," he ended his speech, feeling a huge burden that he hold throughout his life being lifted from his shoulder. He exchanged heated gazes with his father who looked so mad that his whole face turned bright red.

"JEON JEONGGUK! I WILL KILL YOU!" Mr. Jeon exploded like a bomb, he tried to approach his son but being stop by two police officers who came out from nowhere.

"Jeon Junhyung, you're under arrest for a suspicion of bribing ,forgery and domestic violence. You have the right to remain silent until a lawyer being appointed to you," the man who stood with pride on the stage just minutes before, being cuffed by one of the officer.

"Wait," Mrs. Jeon stopped the police from bringing his husband before she faced the man herself. Without any words she gave a strong slap on her husband face. She didn't care anymore, she was enraged once she saw the state her son was in right now. "You're disgusting Jeon Junhyung. You're so low to choose power before your own family. That's your own son!," she spat, words filled with venom. Mr. Jeon didn't reply to that, he was embarrassed enough being humiliated by Jeongguk and now even his own wife decided to do the same. Oh how should he face the people again after this? With that the officers dragged the old man out, finally bringing the man to the face of justice. Mrs. Jeon turned around and rushed towards her son who looked so beaten up she immediately teared up at the sad sight. "Jeongguk-a, I'm so sorry. I'm a bad mom for allowing this to happen for so long. I'm so sorry Jeongguk," Mrs. Jeon apologized to the younger because she realized that she should've left his husband long time ago, for the sake of Jeongguk's.

"Mom don't say that, I'm going to be okay," Jeongguk persuaded his distraught mom and brought her to his embrace. This will be the start of new moment in Jeongguk's life, and he promised himself that he's going to change for the better. Taehyung hugged his husband tightly, couldn't bear to watch the heartbreaking sight anymore especially when Jeongguk was looking like that. He's glad that finally Jeongguk chose his own happiness and the other can finally move on with a new life. Taehyung wouldn't say it vocally, but he's rooting for Jeongguk's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might wonder if someone like Mr. Jeon actually exist in this world right? There's a lot actually, I read too many true crimes cases that I ended up making this monster. Now that Jeongguk finally free from his father, what do you think will happen? Hope you guys have a wonderful day ~ 💜💜💜


	40. TAKE YOURSELF HOME

"Thank God," Momma Kim exclaimed happily once she heard the good news from Taehyung. He and Yoongi thought it would be better to visit the orphanage and told the Kim's that they shouldn't be worried about the demolition anymore. Though the husband duo didn't confirm it with Jeongguk yet, but they knew deep down that the other didn't want to demolish the orphanage. It was evident through the CCTV footage they're shown back at the clubhouse this afternoon.

However, Yoongi was suspicious of Taehyung's acting so weird. It weirded him out to see the younger being so concerned about Jeongguk like he had some bad feelings about him. And that being proven true when Jeongguk showed up with wheelchair and looked so beaten up like that. The weirdest thing was Jeongguk ended up exposing his father to public when the younger had refused to do so when Yoongi asked him to. Why Jeongguk suddenly changed his mind? Yoongi had a hunch that Taehyung was hiding something from him but he couldn't ask Taehyung about it as he might be wrong. Maybe Taehyung had nothing to do with it. His husband was simply concerned because he had known Jeon's family for a long time and not seeing Jeongguk's at the event was strange to him. Also, Jeongguk probably had a deep thought by himself after meeting Yoongi and that's what making him finally came out to public, looking so distraught and exposed his own father. After all Yoongi knew just how much Jeongguk hates his father. What a strange family dynamic.

Yoongi was brought back to reality when Momma Kim asked him something. "You really meet Jeongguk to talk about this Yoongi?" she asked with such fond expression.

"Yes _eomeonim_. I tried to talk to him and at first he refused me, but somehow he ended up with doing this," Yoongi replied truthfully because that's exactly what happened. He couldn't explain what made Jeongguk changed his mind but it's good for them in the end. Yoongi was surprised to see Momma Kim suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.

"Thank you so much Yoongi-ya, we had trouble you a lot. I don't know how to repay you," Momma Kim let out her happy tears.

"You can continue taking care of this orphanage _eomeonim_ , this belong to you and your family. You don't have to repay me anything," Yoongi told the older who nodded happily at that.

Taehyung smiled fondly seeing his mother and husband bonded like that. He chose not to say anything about him being the one asking Jeongguk to stop his father since he's afraid Yoongi would be mad at him as he already told Taehyung not to meet Jeongguk. Taehyung was well aware that Yoongi just wanted to protect him and he didn't want Taehyung to make Jeongguk's personal feelings on him getting worse. He's pretty sure about Jeongguk wanting to move on from him, and that's why Jeongguk did all this.

"Uncle Tae!" Luna came up to him with panic shown on her cute face. The Park twins were also present as they wanted to meet and play with Yeonjun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun got to spend time alone without their kids being there for now. "Uncle Tae, Yeonjun hurt himself," Luna told in rush. Taehyung eyes widen automatically and with that he jogged towards the place where Yeonjun was sniffling while holding his now wounded forehead.

"Oh my God honey, what happened?" Taehyung asked as soon as he approached the younger. A guilty looking Lucas stood close to the youngest side.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Tae, Yeonjun wanted to have a run competition with me and he fell down," Lucas was explaining how Yeonjun ended up with the wound with tears threatening to fall.

"It's okay Lucas, this is not your fault,” Taehyung reassured the older out of the two before facing Yeonjun “Yeonjun is a strong boy right?" Taehyung asked the youngest gently. Yeonjun nodded his head weakly but continued sniffling at the pain. "It’s okay honey, let me treat your wound Junnie," Taehyung scooped the youngest to his embrace and walked away towards the yellow building. After picking up a box of first aid kit, Taehyung brought Yeonjun to his room to finally treat the young guy. "Yeonjun come sit here," he put the younger down slowly on top of the bed before sitting across him.

"P-papa, can I go home with you?" Yeonjun asked with teary eyes. Taehyung's heart wrenched every time he heard the same question over and over again.

"You need to wait a little more yeah?" Taehyung spoke as soft as possible, he didn't want to hurt Yeonjun. Deep down he wished he could just bring the younger home anytime he wants but there’s law they need to follow. They need to wait until the court approve Yeonjun's adoption to the Min's family. “What do you want to do if you go home with me?” Taehyung asked, trying to distract Yeonjun from feeling the pain while he’s treating him. He cleaned the wound with cotton pad slowly.

"I-I want to sleep with you papa," Yeonjun sniffled again before started crying again. Taehyung turned sad at the request. Such a simple thing the younger wanted to do but he was unable to give at the moment. Two months felt like two years now.

"We can sleep here if you want," Yoongi interrupted their session with a smile. Both Taehyung and Yeonjun turned to look at the oldest. "Do you want that Junnie? Daddy and Papa can stay here tonight with you," Yoongi suggested. Yeonjun immediately nodded his head as fast as possible, couldn't possibly let go of the chance.

"I WANT! I WANT!" the youngest was screaming and squealing in excitement. This was what he always wanted. His two parents sleep right next to him.

"Is it okay with you Yoongo?" Taehyung whispered to his husband, just to make sure.

"Of course. I know you want this too, let's stay here tonight yeah?" Yoongi replied before giving Taehyung a peck on his forehead. "Now Junnie, you have to sit still and let me treat your wound yeah? Come here," Yoongi ended up being the one treating Yeonjun's forehead while Taehyung watched the two of them interacted with each other. He couldn't wait till the day they finally could officially be together as family to finally come. For now he was content by spending time with the people that he love the most.

💜

Things were a little chaotic back in the Jeon's residence. The polices came over with a warrant to search throughout the house and looking for the document which proved Mr. Jeon's involvement in bribing the prosecutor. Both Jeongguk and his mom was waiting patiently at the living room and let the police did their job. It's such a strange scene to the two of them, but they had to do this to stop the Jeon Junhyung getting away from his wrongdoing.

"Honey, can I ask you something?" Mrs. Jeon broke the silence and spoke up first.

"Yes mom?"

"What made you decide to do this?" Mrs. Jeon finally had the courage to ask her son. She wasn't blaming Jeongguk for tearing apart their family and did what's right but she couldn't stop questioning the reason behind all of this.

Jeongguk didn't reply to the question immediately. He's thinking if by bringing up Taehyung's name will make her mom understand him better. So he decided to tell the truth since the beginning. "Taehyung's husband came to meet me, after he found that dad bought the government land illegally and tried to demolish the orphanage. He tried to talk some sense to me but I refused to hear him and I ended up punching him on his face," Jeongguk told the first moment of his decision. Mrs. Jeon frowned once she heard that Jeongguk was punching Yoongi but she decided to keep quiet for now. "Few days later Taehyung asked to meet me in private. I guess his husband don't allow him to meet me but he did it anyway. He asked me to stop the demolition from happening and at first I don't want to do it mom, but after I heard what he had to say about my situation, it all make sense,"

"What did he told you honey?"

"That I should get my own life mother. I never had my own life, everything I did was always being controlled by father. I hate that, but I have no will to fight him because I'm always afraid of him. Taehyung told me that I need to accept the fact that I ended up this way was because of father. He was right mother. I always avoid my problems because I was so used to the life that I have. And by avoiding my problem I always create another one and that became a cycle. I want to stop it," Jeongguk explained in length so his mother could understand him.

"I'm sorry Jeongguk. I should've stop this cycle long time ago. But I could only watch from the side. How useless I am," Mrs. Jeon said in guilt.

Her decision to stay in this toxic relationship only led to her son suffering from his abusive husband. She tried to escape from that kind of life but she had no strength to do so. Her husband would never allow it, because her husband was obsessed with having a good image when in reality there's no such thing. Her marriage to Junhyung was arranged by their parents to strengthen the business. She refused and even went as far as running away from all of that. But Junhyung found her one day and ended up raping her to make her stay. Mrs. Jeon got pregnant and by the time the love towards the child inside her grew, so she decided to marry Junhyung in the end. She never once felt any love towards her husband. Husband was just a title to her, no feelings attached. The same reason applied to Junhyung himself. He never love his wife, that's why he screwed around a lot with other women in secret. The marriage between them was business only, and the reason Mrs. Jeon stayed for so long was because of her son. She wanted Jeongguk to have the best life he could possibly had but that never came too. Jeongguk only became a toy for her husband to play with, he never felt the joy to be a child, to be love by his father and the most important to live his life at his will. Now when he's already an adult, he finally had the gut to fight his father back, though his own image was scratched due to that. Mrs. Jeon felt relief that now they're able to free themselves from Junhyung.

"Mother, don't blame yourself. I know you stay with father for my own sake. You had done what you could possibly do," Jeongguk reached out to grab his mother smooth hand and grabbed it firmly. He’d never blamed his mother for this, because he understand why she did all that. Jeongguk accidentally found out that he was conceived out of his mother will. He overheard his mother yelling at his father that she would never forgive the other for raping her. It shocked him, it confused him. He was unwanted since the beginning but her mother still choose to care for him and love him. Something that he never received from his father before.

"What about Taehyung? What are your feelings for him Jeongguk?" Mrs. Jeon was hopeful. She's afraid that even after all of this, Jeongguk was still too attached to Taehyung and would never let the other go.

“I still love him mother, no doubt,” Jeongguk replied in all honestly before he added "But I should move on mother. He belongs to someone else now, Taehyung loves Yoongi more than the way he loves me. I can see it through his eyes," Jeongguk said sincerely from his heart. He will let go of Taehyung and keep their memories together forever. He was thankful for everything Taehyung had done for him and as selfish as he want the guy to himself, it was impossible. Taehyung love Yoongi so much and it shown on his words and actions. Jeongguk wanted to move on but in order to do so he should let Taehyung go from him. They're just not meant to be together.

Mrs. Jeon nodded her head in relief, she’s glad that Jeongguk finally see that he could never return to his old flame. Taehyung was his past and it will remain there. “I’m glad that you made the decision,” she said with a smile. Jeongguk returned her smile with a nod.

“Mr. Jeon, we’ve found the document,” one of the detectives came back with a plastic stuffed with a piece of paper inside it. The familiar paper that made Jeongguk so furious a week ago. “Is this the right document?” the detectives asked Jeongguk. Though he was struggling to see with his eyes swollen, he could identified it just easily.

“Yes, that’s the one,” Jeongguk confirmed it. “Are you guys done searching?”

“For now, yes. But as we investigate this cases we might need to search for something else in the future. I hope you will be cooperative since you’re the one who make the report,” the man told Jeongguk with steady tone.

“Will do officer, thank you so much,” Jeongguk thanked the older who gave a nod to him before walking out of the huge house.

“You should take a rest,” Mrs. Jeon took over the wheelchair and brought her son to his room to rest. It’s been such a tough day for the Jeon’s family and they finally got to rest, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question! Which other groups/artist that you're fans of? Beside an Army, I'm actually a NCTzen and also an ATINY. I'm also a huge Little Mix fans. Hope you enjoy this filler chapter, thank you for reading ~ 💜💜💜


	41. THROUGH THE NIGHT

It's been a weird month for Jimin. Not only he had to deal with his younger brother Wooyoung finally moving away from home, but also they had to share a room now, which was getting smaller for two grown ass man. Jimin don't hate it, of course not since he'd been sharing room with his ex boyfriend for 6 years so this really nothing to him. The problem was he had no time for privacy at all. He's a single man now, so it's a great time for him to go out, have fun, screw around a little bit and maybe had the luck to meet another guy for one night stand. But he couldn't do that because of Wooyoung. The younger would question him even if he reached home from work pretty late.

Wooyoung has graduated from high school now, so Jimin encouraged him to earn some money from part-time job. The younger agreed because he had been complaining that it feels very lonely without his hyung or Hoseok at home, and there's another reason why Jimin couldn't go out at all after work. Hoseok also has been encouraging Wooyoung to audition for any entertainment company and that's what the younger had done every week for a month. He kept getting rejected, saying he only had the look and his dance was pretty decent so Jimin had to spend a lot more time just to pamper Wooyoung every time he come home with a sad look on his face. With a continuous support from both Jimin and Hoseok, Wooyoung has been spending a lot more time at Hoseok's dance studio to practice his choreography. He even received few tips from Hoseok business partner, Taemin who apparently used to be a trainee at one Entertainment Company that he refused to disclose, and taught Wooyoung some vocal stuff. Jimin was content enough to see his younger brother not giving up and continue working on his passion diligently.

It's also a weird month for him because all the issues that surrounded the Jeon's family. He still remembered the moment he saw Mr. Jeon's faced being shown on television and any possible media tabloid, saying he's bribing some government employees to buy a government land illegally. Not only that but he was also being charged with forgery and the most shocking one, domestic violence. It shocked him to see Jeongguk's devastated state after allegedly being beaten up by two of Mr. Jeon's workers. His ex boyfriend was almost unrecognizable and that reminded Jimin to the moment when Jeongguk was getting the same treatment after he's been caught cheating on Taehyung and immediately got into a relationship with Jimin. Jimin was wondering what made Jeongguk received such treatment at the first place before he found the reason behind it. Apparently Mr. Jeon tried to demolish a specific orphanage to make a new highway at the new land, and Jeongguk was againts it so much that he had to humiliate his father publicly. It infuriated him once he realized that this orphanage was the same place where Taehyung's coming from. Of course, everything has to be revolving around the said guy.

He accidentally overheard Hoseok discussing about the issue loudly one day, when Jinyoung came over to hang out. It's also the day Jimin found out that Jinyoung also belong to the orphanage and had been adopted by the Kim's, the official caretaker of the orphanage. He only heard that his boss was the one meeting Jeongguk and somehow Jeongguk agreed to his proposition. Jimin thought it was strange because one, Jeongguk would never listen to Yoongi. He hated that guy for being the one marrying Taehyung, and two, Jeongguk was terrified by Mr. Jeon so it must took the other a lot on convince and courage to finally came out with that. Yoongi couldn't do that to Jeongguk because they're practically strangers. That's when Jimin suspected that Taehyung must have played a huge role in it. Taehyung must be the one convincing Jeonggik, otherwise Jeongguk would never did any of that. Jinyoung told Hoseok that Yoongi was the ONLY ONE meeting Jeongguk for the plan but something doesn't add up. Taehyung must have been involved somewhere so Jeongguk could follow him like a lost dog.

A month had passed since Mr. Jeon being arrested for his crimes. He has been bailed with a huge sum of $100,000 until he was being sentenced under the court jurisdiction. For now Mr. Jeon was in hiding, didn't show his face to the public after his good image has been tarnished by his own blood.

Jimin was just done with his work pretty early that day. He had a plan to have movie night with Wooyoung and Hoseok thay day so he was happy to reach home early that evening. Once he's done packing his bag, he went over to Mr. Min to say his farewell for that day. He knocked one like he usually did before he opened the door casually. He was frozen in track once he saw Mr. Min was not dressed properly. He shed his coat off, leaving him only with his unbutton white shirt exposing his sexy tattooed torso to his Secretary.

"Yes Jimin?" Yoongi quickly covered his body with the stained shirt, though it's not the first time Jimin saw it in person. The same body has been showing up in his lewd dream almost every night and that always ended up with Jimin woke up with hard raging boner and he had to masturbate quietly inside the bathroom.

"I'm... I'm going home first Mr. Min," Jimin told his boss slowly, having a hard time recollecting himself.

"Sure Jimin, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for today," Yoongi showed his small signature smile to the younger, obviously trying to show the other that he was okay.

"Did the coffee splashed on you sir?" Jimin asked the most obvious question. He just want to have a quick chance seeing his attractive boss in such state.

"Yeah, I accidentally dropped it," Yoongi quickly answered.

"So should I take the cup back to the pantry sir?" Jimin asked again. He wanted to be closer to the other.

Yoongi was thinking to himself quietly before he nodded his head. "Sure, please take this then you can go home yeah?" Yoongi said simply to Jimin.

Jimin quickly took the chance to approach Mr. Min and saw the cup was now half empty due to the rest of it being splashed on his boss earlier. Being a sneaky bitch like he was, Jimin acted like he was struggling to pick up the small cup and ended up with splashing the rest of it even more to his boss, only this time it landed on the pants.

"Oh my God Mr. Min, I'm so sorry!" Jimin said, acting surprised. Yoongi wasn't amused by all of this, he's pretty sure Jimin doing this intentionally. Jimin grabbed a few pieces of tissues before he tried to clean it directly from the stain that landed perfectly on the older crotch. The younger only got to touch it once before Yoongi grabbed his hand harshly, immediately stopping Jimin acts.

"I will clean it myself," Yoongi said with gritted teeth. Jimin was startled to see his boss looking so pissed off after so long, and oh how he was turned on by the sight.

All of sudden the door being opened from outside, revealing a clueless Chanyeol. "Yoongi I..." the taller stopped in track once he saw the weird state his cousin and his Secretary was in. Yoongi didn't wear his clothes properly while holding Jimin's right hand up. Both of them were staring to each other before shifted their gazes to the newcomer.

"You're dismiss Jimin," Yoongi told the younger with steady voice, trying to act like nothing happened between them just now.

Without any words Jimin picked up the cup and left the room, leaving the cousin duo inside. "What was that?" Chanyeol couldn't help but being nosy. "Why aren't you wearing your clothes properly and why are you holding hands with Jimin?" the taller continued to ask, which annoyed Yoongi.

"I dropped the coffee on my shirt, Jimin tried to clean it, I stopped him, that's it," Yoongi explained in such simple way so Chanyeol wouldn't misunderstood the scene.

"Is that really it?" Chanyeol shouldn't ask too much questions, he knew but he just couldn't help it.

"Yes Park, what is it that you want?" Yoongi changed the subject swiftly, trying to get to business with his cousin again.

"Woah chill, don't be mad. I'm just asking," Chanyeol tried to calm Yoongi down before both of them finally proceed to business.

Jimin on the other hand was already inside the elevator, heading to the basement to his car. He couldn't forget the feeling of touching his boss crotch. It's perverted yes, but Jimin knew right then that his boss was huge. Now he has a new image to imagine while he's masturbating. Once arrived at the basement, he was walking towards his car before one guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and approached him. Jimin was afraid at first before he recognized who the man was.

"Hyeonwoo _hyung_?" Jimin called out the other as he already knew guy. Hyeonwoo was Mr. Jeon personal assistant and will always stay by Mr. Jeon side. "Why are you here?" Jimin was confused because why on earth someone from JEON INDUSTRY would be at M LAND property?

"Please, enter the car, there's someone wanting to talk to you," Hyeonwoo replied cautiously while gesturing to the said expensive car park across his. Jimin was hesitant at first before he eventually complied. Hyeonwoo walked Jimin towards the said car and opened the back door, revealing someone Jimin didn't expect at all.

"Please come in Jimin," Mr. Jeon asked lowly. Jimin was looking around the area, afraid anyone could see them together in such suspicious way. Jimin entered the car before the door being closed, leaving him with Mr. Jeon alone. Jimin took notice how skinny Mr. Jeon was. The older used to be in shape, has a fit body and overall looking so healthy. The older obviously was so distraught and looked like a mess. "Long time not seeing you Jimin," Mr. Jeon opened his mouth again, startling Jimin a little.

"Likewise," Jimin replied simply. "Is there something wrong Mr. Jeon?" he asked such a wrong question which automatically made the older chuckled in disbelief.

"You know what's wrong Jimin, I'm all over the news," Mr. Jeon replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Jimin said in tiny voice. "W-What can I help you Mr. Jeon?" finally, Jimin asked the right question. He was waiting for the older response before a brown envelope being shoved in front of him. Jimin hesitantly took the envelope from the other. "What's this?"

"Just look inside," Mr. Jeon ordered. Jimin put his bag down on his lap before took his time pulling out the pictures inside the envelope. Multiple pictures of Jeongguk and Taehyung together inside a car was taken from different perspective. Jimin was confused seeing the two being together like that before his eyes stopped in a specific picture which shown Taehyung and Jeongguk hugged each other.

"What's this Mr. Jeon?" Jimin quickly asked because he had no idea why the older showed those pictures to him.

"Those two met in secret the night before my nomination event. They planned to take me down and that's what happened to me now," Mr. Jeon explained simply. Jimin's eyes widen at the revelation. So his theory was right after all, Taehyung was indeed involved in this. "I just found out that Taehyung married to your boss. Judging by this pictures and how he behave at the event, Min must have no idea about this meeting," the older then added. Jimin examined all the pictures carefully, the interaction between the two ex lovers was rather closer than he expected. Especially the one when Taehyung hugged Jeongguk with a huge smile. If Yoongi saw this he must be heartbroken.

_Wait a minute, that must be it._

"You want Mr. Min to see these?" Jimin guessed correctly once he saw how Mr. Jeon smirked at the mention. "Why don't you just show it to him then? Post it or anything? Why are you showing me this?" Jimin decided to ask because there must be a reason the older decided to meet him. He had known Mr. Jeon ever since he started dating Jeongguk and the older was very sneaky.

"Because Jimin, I know you have an unsettling feelings with Taehyung. Doesn't it infuriate you to know that after all these years, Jeongguk still love Taehyung and not you?" Mr. Jeon started his poisoning to the younger. Jimin gulped down once he heard that because it's true, he was still very mad at Taehyung for breaking his relationship apart with Jeongguk. Only if Taehyung didn't appear in their life anymore, they must've been married to each other by now. "Don't you want to take revenge Jimin? Let his husband see this, break them apart, tear their family down just like what he did to you?" Mr. Jeon added again, tried so hard to convince Jimin so the younger would comply to his evil plan. "Don't you think how unfair life sometimes? Just like you and Taehyung. He had everything that you want. He's already married but still have Jeongguk wrapped around his fingers. While you being left alone like this, you have to get your life back Jimin,"

Jimin was furious just at the thought of it. It's very unfair. Taehyung always got everything that he always want. A happy family, a stable relationship, a perfect image, everything that he didn't have. That's why he was so JEALOUS of Taehyung. He always be. "If I comply what do I have in return?" Jimin asked again. He need to have something else as a back up plan. Mr. Jeon laughed once he heard the question.

"I almost forgot that you're a sneaky little shit too," the older commented sarcastically. He then pulled out another brief case from under his seat and gave it to Jimin. "That's $50,000 for you. All you have to do is give the picture to Yoongi and break their family apart,"

Jimin's eyes widen at the amount of money he'd just received from Mr. Jeon. He'd never have such huge amount of money in his life before and with this money he could do anything he want. He could send Wooyoung to Arts College like the other planned and pay it in advance. He could buy a new car and a new house even. He just need to do a small deed as a payment. Jimin closed the brief case, already set with his answer.

"I'll do it,"

Jimin went back home, struggling to bring the bag full of money and his own brief case. He has been thinking the whole way home about how to keep the money and the pictures safe and thought it would be better if he kept it underneath the bed for a while until he found another place. He couldn't possibly brought the money to the bank. The bank would question him and he might appear under their suspicious radar for receiving bribes. The pictures was kept safely inside his bag, he couldn't wait to give the pictures to his boss though he was pretty nervous about it. There's a lot could go wrong with this, but he decided to just do it. It's a revenge on Jeongguk and Taehyung for hurting him.

He entered the house, being greeted by the sound of Wooyoung and Hoseok laughing at some show they're watching together. Wooyoung was the first one to notice him. "Hyung, you're late," the youngest pouted at his brother who was trying to act normal. He had covered the brief case with his coat so the other two couldn't see it.

"Sorry Woo, hyung, last minute work," Jimin tried to reason while smiling awkwardly.

"It's okay Jimin. Go take a shower first then we'll watch the movie," Hoseok replied kindly, already used with Jimin working late.

"Sure," Jimin quickly entered his shared bedroom with Wooyoung and after scanning the whole place, he bend down and slide the brief case under the bed. It's a small space but it fit just nicely. Once he covered it, Jimin stood up in relief. Now he only needed to deliver the pictures. He pulled out the envelope from his bag, trying to transfer it to another smaller envelope and while doing so, he accidentally dropped one of them unaware. It landed in between his desk and the wooden closet, waiting until someone find it.

💜

Yoongi arrived home feeling all sticky due to the coffee stench on his work clothes. He entered the house and immediately spotted his husband in the middle of flipping the Korean Pancake skillfully.

"Woah, I have no idea my husband can flip a pancake now," Yoongi spoke, shifting Taehyung's attention for a while. The younger showed a small smirk due to the unexpected compliment.

"All thanks to my husband who always nag if I tried to do it normally," Taehyung replied smartly which didn't fail to make Yoongi chuckle. The older approached his husband and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Practice makes better baby," Yoongi commented simply.

Taehyung only smiled at that and when he was transferring the pancake to a plate, he took a quick glance towards his husband. "Is that coffee stain?" Taehyung asked once he spotted the huge brown spot on his husband clothes.

"Yeah, I dropped it accidentally," Yoongi replied calmly before taking off his coat. He gaze towards his pants before he reminded to the incident with Jimin at the office. He still can feel the younger hands lingering around his crotch and he hated that feeling. He slowly losing his patience and trust with his Secretary and thought to himself that probably it's better if Jimin stopped working for him. At this point Jimin couldn't act professional without Yoongi putting him back in his place. He only had less than 6 months left for his duty in Seoul and after that he will move back to LA.

"Yoongo let's have dinner first," Taehyung said, bringing Yoongi back to reality. He looked down to his dirty clothes again, contemplating if he should change to a new one. "You can just take off your shirt though, I'm not complaining," Taehyung didn't fail to send him a wink making the older chuckled again. He ended up taking off his blouse too and leave the pants on before joining Taehyung at the dinner table. The dinner proceeded nicely, they're having a great time even just the two of them. They're talking about spending more time with Yeonjun that weekend when Taehyung proposed an idea. "Let's bring Yeonjun to amusement park this weekend,"

"Is he allowed to do that?" Yoongi asked curiously because as much as he want to, they need to think about the rules and regulations too.

"I already asked mom, she said yes. But we only have like 4 hours maximum," Taehyung replied confidently. He's willing to do anything if it could make his future son happy.

"Sure baby, we'll go," Yoongi agreed before he gave a quick peck to his dumbfounded husband.

"That's the second time already, do you want something babe?" Taehyung asked suspiciously, his thick eyebrow quirked at that.

Yoongi didn't answer to that, instead he stood up and went to stand behind Taehyung's. He gave a quick massage on the younger shoulder before bend down to kiss him on the nape. He knew everything about Taehyung's body after being together for 3 years. The younger has such sensitive neck. Taehyung immediately reacted to his touch and whined lowly. "Can I have you tonight? It's been a while too," Yoongi asked like a gentleman, he didn't want to force Taehyung on having sex if the younger didn't want to.

"Yeah,"

The two of them brought their intimate session inside the bedroom. They spent a lot of time just making out before Taehyung gestured to his husband to close the curtains. Yoongi, still dressed with his pants only, walked over to the huge window to close the curtain. He stopped in the middle of doing it once he noticed a strange car being parked just across his house. He frowned immediately seeing that.

"Yoongo~" Taehyung whined again, interrupting Yoongi from staring at the car even more. He decided to just shrug it off, thinking that the car probably belong to his neighbor and went back to join his awaiting husband.

Back outside, Mr. Jeon was smirking to himself. He really can't wait to see the husbands broke apart. He signaled to his assistant to drive away, leaving the couple who had no idea about the storm that's about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I just made Jimin character worsen by chapter. Sorry to all Jimin fans 😔


	42. HOLD ME TIGHT

The MLAND office was in chaos that day. They're having a problem with the construction of an office building which was still in progress around Incheon area. There's an accident which involving a Carry Deck Crane and two construction workers. The crane which was in the middle of carrying a dozens of 100kg aluminium, accidentally dropped and injured the two said workers. The workers was rushed to the hospital and thankfully they only received minor injury. However that didn't stop their client to be nitpicky about the situation and as the boss, Yoongi has been trying to control damage.

"I need this project to complete perfectly Mr. Min. I don't need a bad reputation even before I started marketed the offices to my potential clients," Mr. Nam, the client who owned the building stressed the issue to Yoongi through their emergency meeting that day.

"Once again, I'm so sorry Mr. Nam, I will make sure we follow all the protocol and procedure to complete this project. I will also be the one responsible for paying the treatment and ransom for the injured workers. You don't have to worry," Yoongi said steadily, trying to convince the stressed client that him and his company could handle the problems perfectly.

"I think you're taking my building lightly Mr. Min. I heard you're focusing too much on the project you're taking at Jeju now, you might not follow up with my building progress at all," the client started complaining again.

Yoongi was still trying to remain as calm as possible. This wasn't his first time dealing with situation like this and usually his calm and steady attitude helped by convincing his client a lot. "I'm not taking your project lightly Mr. Nam. It's true that I've been busy with the Jeju project but that's because it has huge scale and needed my attention most of the time. We have a complete team with knowledge and skills inside this company that can handle your building just perfectly. What happened today just a mere accident and I will make sure that nothing like this will happen in the future," Yoongi explained his situation perfectly to the client.

"Can this building finish by the dateline?" Mr. Nam questioned the younger sternly.

"Of course, I will hire extra workers to back up with the time that we had wasted and don't worry Mr. Nam, I will pay for the extra cost," the younger confident answers made Mr. Nam finally convinced. No wonder so many people respected the Min Yoongi.

"Very nice to hear that. I hope you will hold onto you words Mr. Min. I will leave first," Mr. Nam told before heading outside with his assistant trailing behind, leaving Yoongi inside the meeting room alone.

The CEO closed his tired eyes, trying to refresh his emotions and mind before going into a work mode again. Today's not a good day for Yoongi. He definitely woke up at the wrong side of the bed that day, though he had a fun night with his husband last night. He had a sense that something's major was going to happen that day. His sixth sense never failed him. Once he had a bad gut, it always ended with him being in a bad mood for the whole day, and he absolutely didn't want that to happen. He need to stay compose and keep calm. With a newfound motivation, he walked out from the meeting room, ignoring all the gazes coming from his workers. Even his cousin, Chanyeol was looking at him in wary. He knew very well how Yoongi was whenever he's in a bad mood and he shouldn't mess around with other at time like this.

Yoongi returned to his room with a sigh and was set to make things right for the Incheon project. He's spending a lot of time just calling a lot of people who could help him get out from the mess and just like that, the whole day was gone like a blur. Yoongi's stomach was growling, giving signals that he had missed his lunch that day like usual. He was looking forward to go back home that day and see what Taehyung had prepared for dinner that night.

7 o'clock hit, and a series of knocks interrupted Yoongi's focus on the Incheon blueprint that he'd been staring for a straight 10 minutes now. "Come in," he sounded so tired but still managed to focus on his work.

Jimin opened the door and walked inside his boss room. "Mr. Min, I will go home now," the younger told the older gently.

"Okay Jimin, just quick question, have you send an e-mail asking for more workers for Incheon site?" Yoongi didn't forget to ask, his mind still wandering about the project the whole day.

"Yes sir, I've emailed it to the contractor, he will take care of it as quick as possible," Jimin said in confidence, showing just how good he was at his work.

"Very good. Thank you so much Jimin, I will see you tomorrow," Yoongi was quick to dismiss his Secretary and continued his work.

"Mr. Min, I completely forgot to tell. There's an envelope I received from the post office this morning and it addressed to you personally," Jimin said to the older. Yoongi was taken aback by the information and just then he noticed a white envelope being placed neatly on top of his other documents.

**_To : Min Yoongi_ **

Yoongi frowned seeing the strange envelope before shifted his gaze to the younger again. "Is this it? No senders name?" he was confused because that's his first time throughout his 28 years of living, ever received such strange letter.

"Yes sir, that's all. I will leave now," Jimin bow slightly to his boss before he left the huge modern room.

Yoongi was staring at the envelope and examining it for a long time. He had bad feeling about this. Whatever was inside the letter must have been bad news to him. Perhaps, a blackmail? Yoongi had never received a blackmail before so this circumstances was strange to him. After a while, he finally decided to rip the letter open, pulling out a series of pictures being placed inside. He was frowning for the nth time that day, only this time a mixture of feelings followed. It was pictures of his husband, Taehyung with the other ex boyfriend, Jeongguk. Both of them were alone inside a car, seemingly talking about something unknown. Yoongi turned enraged once he saw a specific picture where Taehyung and Jeongguk was hugging each other. The picture also shown how happy Taehyung was and showed his boxy smile on it. His anger suddenly turned to confusion and sadness. Multiple questions popping up on his mind immediately. Why did Taehyung met Jeongguk in secret? Were they seeing each other again? Why did Taehyung looked so happy and went as far as hugging his ex boyfriend that he despise so much? How long this has been happening? Did Taehyung lied to him about he rejecting Jeongguk when the truth was he's been letting Jeongguk inside his life again?"

Yoongi was so confused that his mind turned miserable again that night. He's crying, feeling betrayed by his husband infidelity. No wonder Taehyung was so concerned about Jeongguk's wellbeing during his father nomination day. After all Taehyung still have feelings for Jeongguk, just like what Jeongguk was to him. The black hair was so hurt that he ended up staying inside the room, crying to himself while swallowing his sadness alone.

💜

The clock has reached 11 P.M and Taehyung grew even more antsy as time passing. His husband still not coming home and even though he has been calling Yoongi nonstop, there was still no response from the older. Taehyung was worried sick and he's been checking outside every 5 minutes. The blue haired walking around the house uneasy, afraid something bad happened to Yoongi. He was already teared up at the thought and prayed to God that nothing bad happened to his beloved husband. It's almost 11.30 when he heard the sound of car engine from the front house. Taehyung quickly rushed outside, feeling relief once he saw his husband was safely arrived home. He was about to smile in glee before he noticed something's not right about Yoongi. The older walked out from his car looking like a complete mess. His hair was all messed up, his coat was missing and his tie was untied. The older wasn't looking as proper as he usually did. The strangest thing was the sad look the older has been portraying, like something had been messing with his emotions at the moment.

"Yoongo?" Taehyung called his husband out but again, there's no response. Yoongi locked his car before walking inside the house, completely ignored his awaiting husband. Taehyung was shocked by the unexpected behavior, he was very confused by the sudden cold treatment from his usually warm husband. He'd never see his husband giving him cold shoulder like that and it sadden him automatically. "Yoongo? What's wrong babe?" Taehyung tried again but still, the other kept his quite and Taehyung was panicking even more. "Babe, are you okay? Why aren't you answering me at all? I've been trying to call you but you're not answering," Taehyung said again, his eyes already teared up at the moment.

"What am I to you Tae?" Yoongi suddenly asked out of nowhere. The question confused Taehyung immediately, didn't understand what Yoongi meant by that.

"What do you mean babe, you're my husband of course," Taehyung replied quickly.

"Is that it? That's why you marry me right? So you can have a husband," Yoongi spat sarcastically. Taehyung never heard Yoongi talked that way to him before and it hurt him so bad.

"Yoongi please, why are you like this?" Taehyung plead desperately, he had no idea what he had done wrong to his husband. It scared him to see Yoongi acted like that.

"Tell me Tae, what Jeongguk is to you?" Yoongi asked again, finally turned around to face his husband. At that moment Taehyung finally noticed, how red his husband eyes had turned into. It's also swollen and it's so obvious to him that Yoongi has been crying. "Who is Jeongguk to you Tae?!" Taehyung flinched once he heard Yoongi raising his voice out of the blue.

"He's no one Yoongi! He's my ex and that's it, nothing else!" Taehyung replied, also raising his voice because his feeling and ego was also hurting. He saw Yoongi pulled out something from his pocket pants and threw it harshly to the ground. Taehyung's eyes scanned the pictures that had been crushed and folded roughly but his eyes still widen at the fact that it was pictures of him and Jeongguk. "W-where did you get this?" Taehyung quickly asked, couldn't comprehend how his husband could had the pictures on his hand at the first place.

"So you're cheating on me," Yoongi commented sarcastically again and that statement enraged Taehyung.

"No Yoongi! I never cheated on you!" Taehyung defended himself but that didn't make Yoongi believe him once.

"Then why are you with him Tae?! Why are you meeting Jeongguk?!" Yoongi asked again, he wanted the answer to escape from his misery.

"I met him to discuss about the demolition, I tried to talk some sense to him Yoongi, otherwise he wouldn't listen!" Taehyung finally revealed the reason he met Jeongguk.

"And not telling me? Why are you hiding this for so long Tae?! It's been a month," Yoongi countered, didn't understand Taehyung decision to keep it hidden from him.

Taehyung was stunned for a while. He didn't expect things to turn out this way. "B-because I know you won't allow me Yoongi. I know you hate it when I meet him," Taehyung couldn't help the stuttering, he was indeed guilty for keeping it away from Yoongi but he had his own reasoning.

"And still you keep it for a month?" Yoongi asked Taehyung back, trying to state what's so wrong about his husband stupid decision. "You still love him don't you?" Yoongi suddenly doubted his husband, whose eyes widen for the second time that night.

"What? No Yoongi! I don't love him, you're the only one that I love," Taehyung said being all desperate. Hearing his husband doubting his love towards him hurt a lot. He never expect Yoongi to ever question his love when there's a lot of evidence to prove how much Taehyung love him.

"I might not show it but it hurts me whenever I heard that he still loves you Tae. It made me jealous when you told me all the encounters that happened between the both of you. It made me a mess every time I think there's a possibility that you will get back together with him, that you will give him a second chance after all these years. It hurt me because you’re having a hard time moving on from him though we’re already together," Yoongi expressed himself while crying. "It didn't help that you still care about him, like he's someone so dear to you,"

"I have to help him Yoongi because he needed my help. He only listen to me Yoongi! You don't understand just how much my presence will help him!" Taehyung tried to reason and make his husband understand, but seemed like he just worsen the situation between them.

"Then go help him. Just forget about me," with that Yoongi left the house again. Not looking back to Taehyung at all.

"Wait, Yoongi please don't go!" Taehyung tried to grab his husband hand but the older ripped his hands off roughly, making Taehyung fell down to his knees. Taehyung was sobbing helplessly, while watching his husband drove away from him.

Yoongi was driving carelessly, not caring if anything will happen to him at all. He was sad, angry, tired and so many feelings being compressed inside him all at once. He felt betrayed by Taehyung. If his husband reason was only to help convincing Jeongguk, he shouldn't keep it as a secret from him for so long. Their constant interaction which also hidden for so long from Yoongi made him doubted Taehyung's attention. He wasn't there when all of the encounters happened, so he had no idea what actually happened between them. Taehyung was already lying to him, so it's possible if the rest were all lies. Yoongi had been driving for so long, not knowing where his mind took him. He was driving through a mountain when he saw a restaurant still opened at such late hour. He immediately entered the premise, and parked his car. He turned off the engine, walked out from his car and entered the empty restaurant.

"Welcome!" a cheerful voice greeted Yoongi who wasn't responding to that at all. Yoongi took a seat with grim expression. "What can I get you sir?"

"Two bottle of soju," Yoongi replied with sore voice.

The female noticed how Yoongi wasn't in good mood at the moment. "Was that it?"

"I will order more later," Yoongi replied, not looking at the waiter at all.

The female nodded her head before leaving Yoongi alone to have his moment. Yoongi pulled out his phone, taking a quick look that Taehyung has been trying to call him for 55 times now. Yoongi turned off his phone and let the night end with him drowning in sadness.

💜

Yoongi flinched at the sound of loud honk, awaken him almost immediately. The headache immediately hit him, making him groaning in pain, eyes still blur from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to find himself somewhere not his home. There's table surrounding him and a blanket covering his body which still dressed in yesterday's work clothes. He slowly lifted his tired body and checked the shop he visited for a drink last night.

"You're up I see," Yoongi turned to look at the young female, remember her from being the one serving him last night.

"How long I've been sleeping?" he quickly asked. The sun was already up so he must have been sleeping for too long.

"Probably 12 hours, it's almost 12 now," the female answered rather cheerful.

"I'm sorry, I must have been a burden," Yoongi automatically apologized, feeling guilty for suddenly fell asleep there without permission.

"It's okay, my parents don't mind it at all. After all this shop only open after 3 so you're not a burden," she said again. "You must have been late to work,"

Yoongi just nodded his head, he's indeed late for work but also, he didn't feel like going to one at all. "I'll be going now, sorry for being a burden," he said quickly.

"Please stay first, my mom is preparing a hangover soup for you," the female stopped him and that's when he realized that he hasn't eat anything since yesterday. He ended up agreeing to that.

The hangover soup turned out to be a good idea. He has been drinking too much last night, probably three bottles and all that finally gave him a constant headache. The small family treated him nicely. The female name was Chaeryeong and apparently the younger just finished high school. She had been planning to enter Arts College and was currently waiting for the acceptance later. The younger wanted to continue her study in dance and has been dancing since she was a little. The father, Mr. Lee apparently recognized who Yoongi was and that made the older treated him with much more respect though Yoongi tried to stop him multiple times.

"I guess you're married Mr. Min," Mrs. Lee changed the topic after Chaeryeong was talking passionately about her experience in dance. Yoongi diverted his gaze towards the ring on his finger.

"Yes, I've been married for 2 years now. I have a husband," Yoongi replied with a small smile.

"A great man like you must have a great partner to accompany you," Mr. Lee said all smiley. Yoongi returned the smile, feeling content just at the thought of his husband, though they're in the middle of conflict again.

"He's indeed a great partner," he replied simply again, wondering what Taehyung must have been doing at the moment. He must have worried sick and probably spend the whole night tried to get in touch with him and crying. Taehyung must have been waiting for him to come home.

"Chaeryeong, can you get us more water," Mrs. Lee suddenly asked her daughter to leave the table. Once the youngest out from their sight, she turned to Yoongi again. "I heard you keep mumbling someone's name all night. It must be your husband name. Did you guys have a fight?" Mrs. Lee question made her husband slap her lightly on the feet, trying to stop his wife from asking such personal question.

"It's okay mister, I can answer. Yes madam we had a fight. That's how I ended up here," Yoongi wasn't the type to express his feelings, especially to stranger that he met for the first time. But just being with the couple and their daughter, he somehow felt welcome and warm inside.

"It's okay Mr. Min, it's very normal for couples to fight. We've been married for over 20 years, we will fight at least once a month," Mr. Lee said in all honesty.

"When we're younger, we have a fight almost everyday. But as time passed, and now we have a child together, we tried to compromise with each other more," Mrs. Lee turn to add which made Yoongi nodded slowly.

"Whatever you're having with your husband now, you still have time to fix it Mr. Min. You must love him so much for you to care like this," the older guy said sincerely. Yoongi indeed love Taehyung very much. No doubt. It's just their current circumstances making him felt betrayed and hurt by Taehyung's action.

"You're still young and the marriage still have a long way to go. Trust us, as time pass, both of you're going to face something heavier than now," the woman not forget to add.

Yoongi thought deeply on that. He wanted to see his husband, make up to him, but also he needed some time to himself. He needed the assurance before he finally face Taehyung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst scene for Taegi, I always feel bad afterwards 😩 How will they resolve this? Thank you for reading this ~ 💜💜💜


	43. OBSESSION

Chanyeol was feeling uneasy, he kept walking back and forth inside his office, biting on his short fingers and sometimes heading towards his cousin office which was still empty since this morning. It's already 2 P.M in the afternoon but still no sign of Yoongi. It’s very unlike Min Yoongi to miss work without telling anyone like that. And it worried him even more when Taehyung's called him that morning to ask Chanyeol about Yoongi's whereabouts. It shocked him to hear the two of them was having a huge fight and Baekhyun who was so worried about Taehyung's well-being, offered to visit the younger and stay at the Min's home just to accompany Taehyung.

He fished out his phone again, trying to call his cousin for the nth time but still no luck. He was worried sick because he had no idea where Yoongi was, and if the other was even in good condition at the moment. He heard his office door being knocked and Irene, his Secretary showed up. "Mr. Min is here Mr. Park," the female informed him. Chanyeol rose to his feet and quickly went outside and heading towards his cousin office. He couldn't wait to lecture the other for making him and his husband worried.

Without saying anything to Jimin, Chanyeol entered his cousin office and closed it quickly. Irene was so confused by her boss strange behavior so to dig for more she went over to Jimin. "Jimin, what's wrong with Mr. Park and Mr. Min? It's so strange to see Mr. Min came to work so late like this," Irene asked the younger who tried to focus on his work.

"Not sure _noona_. Probably something personal," Jimin acted innocent when he knew very well what's wrong with Mr. Min at the moment. The moment he saw his boss showed up, not dressing in a proper way like he usually did with his face all dark, it's so obvious to him that Yoongi was having a fight with Taehyung. He smirked inside his head. Mission accomplished.

Once Chanyeol closed the door, he turned around to finally face his distraught looking cousin. Yoongi dressed casually in just a plain looking blouse and the same pants he wore the other day. Though the other looked fresh, his dark face didn't match to his look at all. "Yoongi, where have you been? Do you know how worried I am? Do you know how much Taehyung was crying because he's been worried about you"

Yoongi froze once he heard that Taehyung was crying. He was indeed guilty for that. "Nowhere," he simply replied, tried to focus on his computer and decided to ignore his cousin for now.

"Nowhere? It can't be you've been missing for over 12 hours," if Chanyeol didn't think about their workers outside, he might yell at Yoongi right away. "Look, I know you don't like mixing your private and professional life. But anyone with eyes can see how you're not at the right state now Yoongs. Please, talk to me," Chanyeol was desperate to find what's wrong with his cousin at the moment.

Yoongi sighed deeply at that. They're family so Chanyeol can see right through him. Maybe its better if he tell the truth to Chanyeol. "I got into fight with Taehyung, you must know that by now,"

"I do," Chanyeol answered simply.

"So I left home, drive to somewhere far from here, stopped by at one restaurant alongside the mountain and have a drink. I drink too much that I passed out there. The owner was so kind to allow me to sleep there," Yoongi explained where he had been all night until this morning. Chanyeol exhaled his relief breath, grateful that Yoongi didn't get into trouble somewhere. Still, there's something troubling him.

"Why are you fighting with Taehyung?" Chanyeol decided to ask because there must be something huge that made them fight like that. Yoongi frowned at the question.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yoongi could be very stubborn at times, especially when it comes to sharing his deep feelings. Chanyeol turned frustrated again.

"Yoongi come on, you can't hide it forever from me. You need to talk to someone right now," Chanyeol was being pushy he know, but it was necessary in this kind of situation.

"Not now Chanyeol. Please, I want to be alone," Yoongi said stern enough to scare the taller. Chanyeol got defeated just like that so he stood up and was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Taehyung was waiting for you Yoongs. Please come home," the taller advised before he walked out, leaving Yoongi inside the room alone.

💜

"Tae," Baekhyun knocked the younger bedroom door before opened it slowly and saw the other was still laying on the bed, sniffling to himself. He sighed in pity seeing such cheerful guy could turned so distraught like that. He brought over the French toast and put it at bedside table. "Tae, you need to eat first," Baekhyun said again, tried to convince Taehyung to finally eat.

"I'm not hungry," Taehyung replied, his voice so hoarse it barely out. Baekhyun sat beside Taehyung and caressed the younger smooth blue hair.

"He will come home okay Tae?" Baekhyun said again though it's not working on the younger at all.

"He-He hates me _hyung_ ," Taehyung said while sobbing again. "He hates me that's why he left,"

"Don't say that Tae. He don't hate you. He loves you so much Tae. He left because he need time to think," Baekhyun countered, trying to give Taehyung hope again.

Taehyung buried his face on the bed and started crying again. He's tired crying and waiting for Yoongi all night. His mind all messed up, regretting every decision he had made while dealing with Jeongguk. It hurt him when Yoongi doubted his love like that. Baekhyun caressed his hair and back again, trying to calm the younger down. It also pained Baekhyun to see Taehyung like that. Deep inside he was cursing Yoongi for making Taehyung turned out that way. He felt his phone vibrated inside his pant and quickly pulled out. His husband was calling and he walked out from the room, leaving Taehyung alone inside.

"Hello babe," Baekhyun answered, concern evident inside his voice.

" _Yoongi's here_ ," Chanyeol quickly informed making Baekhyun exhaled his breathe in relief. " _But he's not looking great. He don't even want to talk to me Baek. How's Taehyung?_ " Chanyeol didn't forget to ask.

"Not good Yeol. He keep crying and refused to eat. I don't know what to do anymore," Baekhyun said in frustration.

" _Did he tell you what actually happened babe?_ " Chanyeol asked curiously. He still had no idea why the couple even fought at the first place.

"He just told me that Yoongi was mad because he met his ex boyfriend secretly," Baekhyun explained simply because that's exactly what Taehyung had told him just now.

" _He met his ex? Jeon Jeongguk?_ "

"Yeah, I saw the photos of Taehyung and Jeongguk together. I think Yoongi was the one received the pictures because it's all crumpled," Baekhyun remembered seeing the photos that was still on the floor when he arrived that morning. "Did you tell Yoongi that Tae is waiting for him?"

" _I do, but I don't know if he will listen. You know him Baek, he hardly expressed his feelings. That's why they ended up this way_ ," Chanyeol was angry at Yoongi for refusing to talk at all.

"Can you try talk to him again? I will stay here with the kids for now,"

" _Of course, I will see you later. Love you babe_ ,"

"Love you too," Baekhyun hang up on the call, he still can hear Taehyung sobbing inside his room and that only broke his heart even more. "Things will get better Tae,"

💜

Jeongguk parked his car in rush. He gazed towards the hospital before entered the premise nervously. Never in his life he had thought he would visit an obstetrician and gynecologist. He had received a message from Somi, telling him that she's going to visit a doctor to check on her pregnancy and the well-being of the fetus. Once he entered the place, he was being greeted by a lot of nurses walking here and there and also women patient which most of them were also pregnant. He tried to look for another man when realized that he was the only man inside. His presence seemingly attracted a lot of other people attraction as they already knew who he was. Jeongguk fixed his coat and heading straight towards the reception.

"Yes sir, what can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely to Jeongguk.

"I'm here for Jeon Somi?" Jeongguk quickly mentioned the other name which the receptionist recognized at once.

"She's already at level 3 inside V.I.P room number 1. You can use the elevator Mr. Jeon," the woman explained to him clearly.

"Thank you," Jeongguk walked towards the elevator and took it to reach to the said level. He was nervous because it's been so long since he last seen Somi in person. Probably when he instructed Somi to go on hiding at his vacation home in outskirt of Seoul. That was almost 2 months ago. And now he was about to meet his mistress again, for her first trimester check up. He found the room almost instantly and quickly opened the door to see Somi was already on the bed, dressing in patient dress while being checked by the female doctor. "Sorry I'm late," Jeongguk said simply to the two of them. The doctor turned around to take a quick look at the newcomer.

"It would be great if you could knock next time Mr. Jeon," the woman said calmly while drawing some blood from Somi's hand.

"Yeah, sorry for that," Jeongguk apologized again. He just noticed how pretty the doctor was but decided to focus on Somi for now. The younger was closing her eyes, couldn't look at the blood being drawn from her hand. He went over to Somi and grabbed the younger other hand to calm her down.

"Jeongguk~" Somi whined while looking straight to her baby daddy's eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here," Jeongguk said lowly. He turned his gaze towards the doctor again who was focusing on her work. The woman has such small face, round eyes, plump cheeks and thick lips. Overall the doctor looked like a human doll and Jeongguk couldn't get over how pretty she looked.

"All done, Mrs. Jeon, you can open your eyes now," the doctor spoke, snapped Jeongguk back to his current situation. "I will send this outside for a while, please wait here so we can proceed with the ultrasound scan," the doctor informed clearly before walked out from the room, leaving the duo together.

"Thank you for coming," Somi said, shifted Jeongguk's gaze towards the younger again. "I thought you wouldn't come,"

"I told you, I will take part in every process," Jeongguk said before releasing his hand from the other hold. Somi was disappointed as she wanted to feel the hand longer. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Mrs. Kim take a great care of me," Mrs. Kim was a caretaker that has been hired to care for his vacation house. Jeongguk had asked for the older help to look after Somi until she give birth to their child. "I really hope you can come over sometimes, it gets lonely especially at night," Somi told softly. She just wanted some attention from the other, especially when she's pregnant with the said man child.

"I will come over when I have time," Jeongguk said with a serious expression. He honestly didn't want to spend so much time with Somi now that he had known what the younger attention was. Somi was obsessive over him and he wouldn't give in to that not even once.

"You know, since I'm carrying your child now, maybe its better if we get together. Like marriage perhaps?" Somi suggested knowingly. Jeongguk sighed heavily at the mention. How will he marry the other when he has no feeling towards Somi at all?

"No Somi. I've made it clear that I will be responsible for the kid. I don't see you that way," Jeongguk said as sharp as he can. He just couldn't handle being married to someone he didn't love at all. His nasty break up with Jimin had taught him a lot. Somi turned angry once she heard it, she unknowingly slapped Jeongguk across his face.

"You used me for my body and now you don't even recognize my feeling. You only care about this little shit inside me," Somi said being emotional.

"You asked me to take responsibility and I did Somi. I'm sorry but I can't marry you," Jeongguk countered seriously. "And don't call the baby little shit. That's my child," Jeongguk defended the innocent one which made Somi scoffed.

"I don't know you have heart Jeongguk. You already love this baby inside of me. I thought you're going to be like your father," Somi was going too far with her insensitive remarks. Jeongguk was fuming once he heard him being compared to his father.

"Don't compare me to him. I'm not going to raise my kid like he raised me," Jeongguk said with distaste. The two of them exchanging heated stares for a while, before the female doctor entered the room again.

"Sorry I'm late, let's continue with the check up," the doctor totally sense the tension between the couple, but she decided to shrug it off and continue with her work.

The ultrasound scan took around 30 minutes. Jeongguk was at awe once he saw the little lump inside Somi's stomach. Somi's right, he was already in love with the child that's about to come. He couldn't wait to meet the little bundle soon. Somi wasn't as excited as Jeongguk. She only agreed to carry the child because she knew that's the only way to keep Jeongguk close to her. That's why when Jeongguk refused to marry her she got angry. Maybe she should just comply with the abortion like Jeongguk wanted since the beginning. But it's already too late for her to do so as it's very risky.

"Here is the card that you need to bring everytime you come here. The fetus is healthy for now, I hope you're going to take a good care of your health Mrs. Jeon. I hope Mr. Jeon can look after your partner here," the doctor, named Lisa told the couple clearly.

"We're done right? I'm tired," Somi said rudely to the doctor who was keeping her poker face over the patient attitude.

"Yes Mrs. Jeon, see you in 8 weeks," Doctor Lisa said with a small smile.

"I will contact you later," Somi told Jeongguk quickly before stomping out, leaving the two inside.

"I'm sorry about her," Jeongguk apologized on Somi's behalf. Lisa let out a smile at that.

"It's okay Mr. Jeon I'm already used to it. It's normal for pregnant woman to have such mood swings," Doctor Lisa told the other in rather calm way. "Aren't you going to follow your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, she's not my girlfriend. This baby was... unexpected," he had no idea why he said all of that to the doctor but the other seemed to get it.

"Glad that you guys choose to keep it. Hope things will go well Mr. Jeon," Doctor Lisa said kindly, didn't forget to smile prettily to Jeongguk. The man was at awe for the second time that day. "Mr. Jeon?"

Jeongguk snapped back to reality once he heard his name being called. "Yeah, sorry. I'll go first," he said all embarrassed. He stood up, gave a quick nod to the doctor before leaving the room. For once in his life, he couldn't wait to see the doctor again.

💜

Yoongi was scrolling through his phone gallery, seeing all his photos with Taehyung one-by-one with a small smile. He missed his husband, and he felt guilty for ignoring the younger like that. Taehyung has been calling and sending text to him nonstop, but he's yet to open it. Truth to be told, he was afraid. He chose to ignore it because he was afraid that Taehyung is no longer love him, that Taehyung chose Jeongguk over him. He already suffered when they first dating each other, the time when Taehyung was still moving on from Jeongguk and hardly forget the other. But he was patient, and wait until Taehyung was ready for him. The younger did proved to him that he really was in love with Yoongi. But somehow Yoongi couldn't get rid of the hugging image of his husband with Jeongguk. The smile on their face while hugging each other, reminded Yoongi that the two ex lovers used to see each other that way before. And maybe, maybe they still see each other the same way. Yoongi was just too oblivious to think straight. It was already 8 P.M and Yoongi still trapped inside his office. He hasn't go out at all since he arrived that afternoon. Chanyeol has been forcing him to have dinner together but he refused the taller. He wasn't hungry.

The sound of knocking interrupted Yoongi's attention. The door being opened from outside, revealing Jimin who surprisingly still not going home that night. The younger brought him a cup of coffee and something wrapped neatly in a plastic. "Mr. Min, I brought you some food," Jimin told the older before putting the food down on top of the wooden table.

"Thank you Jimin," Yoongi said, not feeling the need to eat at all. "Why are you still here?" he questioned his Secretary curiously.

"I was worried about you, so I brought you those," Jimin said innocently. "Aren't you going home Mr. Min?" Jimin returned the question, he was curious what Yoongi answer would be.

"Not yet. I still have a lot to do," Yoongi dodged the question perfectly, like nothing's major was going on to him at the moment.

"You should drink the coffee first Mr. Min, it's going to get cold," Jimin urged the older to drink the still hot beverages.

"Oh yeah," Yoongi took the small cup before taking a sip on the black liquid. He took another two sip before putting it down. "I'll see you tomorrow Jimin," Yoongi said before his head felt like spinning around. His eyes wandered around his office, his body felt like it was floating, his tongue turned numb. No words could be utter at the sudden state. Yoongi was struggling to keep his mind and body composed for a while, before his eyes slowly closing.

"Mr. Min?" Jimin called out the other, just in case. No response from Yoongi at all. Jimin smirked to himself before he walked slowly towards his unresponsive boss. He turned his boss, who had passed out on the chair to finally face him. The older face looked so peaceful and angelic when he's sleeping, unlike his serious and stoic expression Jimin used to stare. "Look at you Mr. Min, so helpless," Jimin scanned the older body with his pointy finger. "You don't know how much I want you Mr. Min, even more than I used to want Jeongguk. You always rejected me, scolding me, for touching you like this. But guess what? I'm already addicted on touching you Mr. Min. I want to touch you more but I know you won't allow me. So this is the only chance I have," Jimin's fingers slowly unbuttoned the blouse Yoongi has been wearing, revealing the tattoos and body that Jimin has been dying to touch. "Fuck, Taehyung is so lucky to see you like this everyday, but tonight you're mine," Jimin started to trace the tattoos on Yoongi's abdomen, he was so horny. Yoongi's sinful body kept appearing on his dream every night, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had Yoongi all for himself now, so he needed to take every possible chance that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write? 🤦 Honest talk, there were times I regretted writing this fic but this story gotten more popular as time passed and now I'm stuck 🥴


	44. TRAP

Yoongi woke up, feeling drowsy and once again, his headache hit him like a truck. He didn't remember drinking any alcohol last night but why he felt like shit right now? Yoongi groaned deeply, holding onto his spinning head, he opened his eyes slowly, suddenly heard the familiar squealing sound that belong to his niece and nephew.

"PAPA! DADDY! UNCLE YOON IS AWAKE!" Lucas screamed on top of his lungs, making his twin, Luna asked him to shut his mouth so they won't disturb their sleepy uncle.

"Yoongi?" Chanyeol appeared on the doorway, peering inside the guest room to take a look at his cousin. He quickly ushered the twin out of the room to give him some personal time with their uncle. Yoongi finally opened his eyes, didn't understand what the hell just happened to him. "Yoongi, can you hear me?" Chanyeol continued to ask the other.

"What happened?" Yoongi asked his cousin all confused. He had no idea how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was he still inside his office, working. "Why am I here?"

"Gosh Yoongi, you had no idea how worried I am. You passed out inside your office last night. Thankfully I return to the office to check on you," Chanyeol exclaimed gratefully. That only made Yoongi frowned in confusion.

"I passed out?" Yoongi asked the taller who nodded again at that. "I'm so confused, can you tell me what happen?"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**...

_Chanyeol decided to turn around from going home, and heading straight to the office. Somehow he just couldn't leave Yoongi alone in his office. Baekhyun was already having a hard time persuading Taehyung though it went nowhere and he was also having trouble by doing the same to Yoongi._

_He parked his car at the usual basement, finding that most of the workers were already gone, leaving only his car, Yoongi and someone else he didn't recognize. Without thinking much he took the elevator to his and Yoongi's level. He found it odd that the whole level still had its lights on and it usually meant there's still worker there. But it's empty and Chanyeol thought it was weird. He quickly knocked Yoongi's door and opened it, not hearing the other permission to do so. Chanyeol frowns intensified when he found Yoongi's room was dim, and when he switched on the light he saw Yoongi was sleeping on his chair. At first Chanyeol thought his cousin was indeed sleeping but after noticing how the other blouse was unbuttoned and his pants was already unbuckled, Chanyeol turned panic._

_"Ya, Yoongi-ya," Chanyeol pat the shorter pale face multiple times. No response. Chanyeol was panicking and after calming himself down he put his pointy finger under the smaller nose. The other was still breathing normally but Yoongi was unresponsive. Chanyeol quickly buttoned the blouse back and without even fixing the pant, he lifted Yoongi using his back. He needed to bring Yoongi home for now and called one of his friend who also a doctor to check on the shorter._

_Chanyeol reached home much faster than he had expected. He pick up his cousin again but this time bridal way and brought the man inside. Baekhyun was in the middle of eating with the twins when his husband appeared with Yoongi._

_"Oh my God Yeol what happened?" Baekhyun was definitely panicking. He urged his kids to continue eating while he and Chanyeol went upstairs and brought Yoongi to one of their guest room. Once Chanyeol put the other carefully on the bed, he fished out his phone again and dialed his close friend number._

_"Suho, can you come over to my house now? It's emergency," Chanyeol quickly told the other who immediately agreed. It didn't took long for Suho to arrive and he went to work as fast as possible. He checked on the other pulse, heart and breathe. All normal thankfully._

_"Chanyeol, I have to say, there's only one way to make Yoongi passed out like this," Suho had his suspicion because it also didn't seem normal to him for Yoongi to be like that._

_"What's that?"_

_"Sleeping pills. It usually took around 7-8 hours until the effect wear out. I don't know for how long Yoongi has been sleeping now but once he woke up, he would feel dizzy, drowsy, thirsty, like someone who had no water for a day long," Suho explained smartly, showing why he became a doctor._

_"Sleeping pills? Why would Yoongi take sleeping pills, he can sleep anywhere everywhere easily. Trust me Suho this doesn't make any sense," Chanyeol rejected the theory because he had known Yoongi his whole life. They grew up together, there's no way._

_"How was he when you found him?" Suho quickly asked, wanting to know the details._

_"He's already passed out when I came," Chanyeol said before stopping himself as he remembered something. "Wait, there's something else. His blouse was unbuttoned and his pants was unbuckled. Why was he doing all that if he wanted to take some sleeping pills?" Chanyeol questioned Suho again because this whole thing just didn't make any sense to him._

_This time it was Suho's turn to frown. "Are you alone when you're arrive?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, I think so. All the lights was still on when I'm arrive. Usually when our workers had gone home, they will turned off the lights," Chanyeol answered casually but when he saw Suho strange expression, it worried him. "Why?"_

_"There's this other way to make Yoongi faint. GHB liquid, it's a liquid to make people faint and usually it used to..." Suho was hesitant to explain himself because he might be wrong but judging from Yoongi's circumstances when he was discovered, it only led to that one theory._

_"What is it hyung?"_

_"It usually used for rape, that's why it's being called 'date rape'," Chanyeol face switched to an horror one, didn't expect something as serious as that will came up._

_"Are you saying there's someone tried to rape Yoongi and in order to do that they put that liquid inside his drink?" Chanyeol concluded which to his disappointment, made Suho nodded. "What? Who is bold enough to do that?"_

_"You can checked the CCTV Chanyeol. He's a CEO there must be CCTV installed inside his room right?" Suho once again, replied smartly. Chanyeol smacked himself for being so dumb._

_"I will checked the CCTV tomorrow. Thank you so much hyung,"_

Yoongi being dumbfounded was such an understatement. Did he just heard that he's almost being raped by someone? What? "Are you bullshitting me right now?"

"Dude, do you think I can accept that? I was shocked too Yoongs but there's no other explanation but that. Someone was there and did that to you," Chanyeol tried to make Yoongi believed him though it's also hard on him. "Who was with you before you faint Yoongi?"

Yoongi frowned again, he tried to remember what he's been doing last night. He remembered staring at his and Taehyung picture, before his Secretary came over to give him some food and...

"Fuck," he remembered now. JIMIN. Jimin was the last one he remembered meeting before he fainted.

"There's someone? Really? Who was it?" Chanyeol was shook, he didn't expect this at all.

"Jimin," Yoongi answered lowly but Chanyeol could heard him clear enough.

"Jimin? Your Secretary Park Jimin?" Chanyeol was just making sure because he's afraid Yoongi was mistaking the younger with someone else.

"Yes, that Park Jimin," Yoongi replied again before sighing heavily. Its time to finally come clean to his cousin. "There's something you need to know about Jimin. He's..." it's very hard for Yoongi to confess the truth to his awaiting and eager looking cousin.

"He's what?"

"He's been trying to flirt with me since the beginning Yeol. I always rejected him but he just don't give up" Yoongi finally told the other the thing that has been a huge burden on him since the beginning. The reason how he ended up arguing with Taehyung during his work trip to Jeju. Yoongi ended up telling the whole stories from Taehyung dated Jeongguk for four years, to he caught Jeongguk cheating on him with his best friend Jimin, to Taehyung ghosted both of them and after his returned to Seoul, their fate keep intertwining with each other. Taehyung somehow always ended up with Jeongguk and Yoongi with Jimin. Yoongi finally told Chanyeol the reason he was so upset with Taehyung was because of the pictures he'd received in an envelope and all of these never ending drama made the taller confused.

"Damn you could write a damn book with all of this," Chanyeol commented sarcastically which earned him a sharp gaze from the shorter. Yoongi was still the same intimidating guy though he was at such weak state. "How did you get the pictures again?" Chanyeol didn't miss to ask because he just needed to hear every possible details to think rightfully.

Yoongi was about to answer when he thought of something. His forehead frowning immediately when he noticed it just now. "It was on my table after I met Mr. Nam but Jimin was the one telling me that he got it from the post office," Yoongi answered before a heavy sigh followed. "Fuck, what if Jimin was the one took the pictures just to show me?"

"And why did he even followed Taehyung and Jeongguk in the first place? How did he even know they're going to meet? Jeongguk and Jimin broke up for a long time now right" Chanyeol countered the question with a solid argument.

"I think they broke up sometime before our Jeju work trip," Yoongo replied knowingly because it reminded him to the time Jimin specifically told him that they had broken up and blamed Taehyung for it.

"Why are you keeping this from me Yoongs? You blamed Taehyung for keeping things from you but you also did the same right now," Chanyeol scolded the shorter, feeling his temper running short.

Yoongi sighed heavily at the fact. He needed to admit how irony this situation was. "I know, I admit to that," Yoongi agreed to his cousin statement. "I didn't mean to doubt his love for me. But I can't help it when I know how hard it was for him to move on from Jeongguk. And since I was used to keep my feelings inside, I just snapped at him. Gosh, that felt horrible," Yoongi said while closing his eyes, the sight of his husband crying still fresh on his mind.

"Just go home and talk to him Yoongs. He's been waiting for you and it's already two days now. Baekhyun said he keep blaming himself and refused to eat," Chanyeol persuaded Yoongi again who finally nodded at that. He need to have a good talk with the younger, after all they're going to stay together forever and Yoongi didn't want to give up on Taehyung.

"I need to go home Yeol," Yoongi finally told his cousin.

"He's not at home right now," Baekhyun suddenly appeared with a tray of soup and drink, interrupting the cousins conversation. "If you want to see him you need to go to the orphanage Yoongi. He told me he's going to stay there until you're ready to speak to him," the shorter told Yoongi with a small smile. Yoongi looked down to his lap, he's being selfish for leaving Taehyung like that. He regretted every words and accusations he had told the other. He wanted to make things right again. "He loves you so much Yoongi. Please believe him, he won't cheat on you,"

Yoongi nodded his head again before he's reminded to one more issue to resolve. "Chanyeol, can you help me with something?"

💜

Taehyung woke up with the feeling of his hair being played around by something. He opened his eyes to see Yeonjun who was already up for God-Know-How-Long and was in the middle of playing with his papa blue hair. Taehyung automatically smile at the beautiful sight.

"Good morning honey," Taehyung greeted the younger first thing in the morning.

"Good morning papa," Yeonjun greeted back, eyes widen with excitement at the sight of the older. He didn't expect Taehyung's presence there and as far as he remembered his papa wasn't there when he went to sleep last night. "Papa, why are you here?" Yeonjun asked innocently.

"I miss you honey. I will spend the whole day with you okay?" Taehyung replied, caressing the younger face and hair fondly. Yeonjun was smiling brightly at the good news before he's reminded to something.

"Where's daddy?" Yeonjun quickly asked about his other father who wasn't there at the moment. Taehyung didn't answer immediately and continue playing with Yeonjun's face.

"He's not coming right now honey. Do you miss him?"

"I miss him papa," Yeonjun said truthfully. He was still young so he's not use to hide his real feelings inside.

"You'll meet him sooner okay?" Taehyung faked his smile. It hurts him just to think that Yoongi wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't see him and even worse, wouldn't come back to him. The past two days he had spent by crying and waiting for the other to come home, but there's no sight of Yoongi. Baekhyun had told him that Yoongi did went to the office the other day, and the older also not looking great either. Both of them were hurting, and they need to reconcile with each other to heal.

It's such a familiar situation to him. Almost two months ago they got into a fight because Taehyung accused Yoongi for cheating on him with Jimin. But now Yoongi was the one accusing him om cheating with Jeongguk. He found that ridiculous, but also he understood why Yoongi would think that way. It's not just about him meeting Jeongguk in secret, it's the fact that both of them used to be together at some point, and the relationship last longer than their current marriage. Jeongguk was Taehyung's first love and vice versa. Jeongguk was the first for Taehyung in everything. Yoongi has been very considerate to them all these time, he even acknowledge and calmly heard Taehyung's stories about his encounter with Jeongguk. But the pictures of them both being all friendly was the limit to Yoongi. Taehyung understand him because who wouldn't be mad when their current lover hugged the ex lover that way? Taehyung regretted his action for keeping it as a secret from Yoongi, but he didn't regret asking Jeongguk for help because after all he could save the orphanage, and Jeongguk managed to keep his ruthless father away from him. But then those actions also costed his marriage with Yoongi.

After forcing Yeonjun to take a shower, he helped his Momma Kim, Jisoo and the other helper to cook. At least he could forget all of his misery and focusing on something else. He didn't forget to text Yoongi that he's currently at the orphanage to spend time with Yeonjun and ask him to not forget to eat his food. All his messages from two days ago still unread by Yoongi and though he was disappointed, he tried to remain compose, at least in front of Yeonjun. Taehyung must have been zoning out most of the time, and its not good while in the middle of cutting onions.

"Ouch," Taehyung put knife down, examining the wound on his finger, a result for him to be so out of focus that day.

"Oh my God Tae, please be careful," Jisoo quickly rushed to his side with a bunch of tissue to stop the blood from coming out.

"It's okay Soo I can handle this," Taehyung told the shorter who didn't buy it at all.

"Let's go treat your wound," Jisoo brought Taehyung to the lobby after snatching the First Aid Kit. She forced Taehyung to take a seat in front of her while she focusing on cleaning his wounds. Taehyung was zoning out again and didn't even flinch when Jisoo accidentally pour too much alcohol on his cut. It worried her because Taehyung acted so out of place. "Tae, what's wrong?" Jisoo asked in concern.

Taehyung shifted his gaze towards Jisoo before fake smiling again. "It's nothing,"

Jisoo sighed heavily, frowns obvious on her pretty face. "Don't lie. There's something wrong, I could tell. Please Tae, what's wrong?" Jisoo pushed Taehyung so he could just confess.

"I lie to you, and to Momma, Soo," Taehyung said out of the blue, confusing Jisoo immediately.

"What are you saying?"

"It's not Yoongi who convinced Jeongguk to stop the demolition. It was me Soo," Taehyung finally confessed. "Yoongi couldn't convince Jeongguk, that's why I did it in secret. And somehow Yoongi found out through some pictures. I don't know who took the pictures and gave it to Yoongi. We're currently fighting because of that," Taehyung added again.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry that happened," Jisoo apologized suddenly. She felt guilty for being the reason Taehyung and Yoongi fought at the first place.

"You don't have to Soo, things happened. I just hope he will talk to me again, it's been 2 days now," Taehyung was trying so hard to keep a tough exterior but even a vase could crack. Taehyung was crying again, but only this time he was sobbing quietly.

"Don't cry Tae. Things will get better soon," Jisoo tried to persuade the taller and gave him a comforting hug. It must have been hard for Taehyung to crack that way. Jisoo was wondering just how much Taehyung had spend on crying to himself. He needed someone to be with him at the moment. "You guys love each other, just give him more time yeah?"

Taehyung only nodded at that, he wept his tears quickly, afraid Yeonjun or just any of the kids would see him that way. His decision to spend time with Yeonjun turned out to be a great idea. His mind was distracted a little and his heart was fond just seeing the little one playing with the other. Taehyung was watching them playing under the tree that he usually sat with Yoongi when Yeonjun suddenly came over with a small flower on his hand.

"Oh? Is this for me Junnie?" Taehyung asked the younger with a puzzled face.

"Yes Papa, I hope you're not sad again," Yeonjun replied with an eager look plastered on his cute face. Taehyung was stunned, Yeonjun must have noticed that something's not right with his Papa that day and he felt guilty for worrying the younger.

"Come here honey," Yeonjun quickly went to Taehyung's embrace and hugged his neck tightly. "I love you Junnie,"

"Love you Papa,"

💜

Jimin went to the work that day all restless. After the event last night, he couldn't stop thinking about it and that eventually led him to be unable to sleep soundly. He didn't know what came to him last night. He's about to RAPE his own boss. However, his attempt being proven failed when his other boss, Park Chanyeol suddenly came up from nowhere and after discovered Yoongi in such strange state, the older brought Yoongi with him. Jimin was hiding behind one of the book rack when that happened and Chanyeol being all frantic didn't allow him to check more thoroughly.

Jimin had no idea what made him to proceed with such extreme decision. His obsession with Yoongi had turned unhealthy at this point. All he wanted was Yoongi to himself. He's thinking so hard on how to settle the issue that day. He could only hope that his boss didn't remember anything when he come to work that day. Once again, Mr. Min didn't come to early as he usually did. In fact he didn't show up at all and during the meeting that day, Mr. Park informed them that Mr. Min was not feeling well and so he took a day off. Mr. Park acted all casual that day, just like he usually was so Jimin assumed that the older wasn't suspicious of him and again, he's wrong.

"Jimin, can you please stay for a moment?" Chanyeol stopped Jimin from leaving the meeting room after the others had left.

"Yes Mr. Park?" Jimin's heart was beating too fast, it almost nauseated at some point.

"Do you perhaps go home late last night, before Mr. Min?" Chanyeol asked carefully.

"Yes Mr. Park, when I left Mr. Min was still in his room," Jimin lied, when truth was he's still INSIDE the room when both Yoongi and Chanyeol left.

"I see, well I was hopeful then," Chanyeol responded weirdly. Jimin quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Something's wrong with him Mr. Park?" Jimin couldn't stop himself from asking because there must be something wrong if Yoongi was unable to come to work at all.

"Actually, yes Jimin. I found him unconscious in his office the other day, and this morning he woke up and couldn't remember what had happened last night. That worries me," Chanyeol decided to tell Jimin that. Jimin was taken aback by the news, he didn't expect Mr. Min to not remember anything at all.

"Is he okay now Mr. Park?" Jimin was concerned of course, after all he was the one made his boss like that.

"I don't really know, he's still resting. It's okay Jimin he probably well enough to return to work tomorrow. You can go now," Mr. Park dismissed Jimin quickly.

"Thank you Mr. Park," Jimin bowed slightly to the older before hurriedly went out and go straight to the empty toilet. After making sure no one was inside, he fished out his phone and dialed someone's number.

" _Hello_ ," a lazy voice greeted Jimin from the other line. Like someone who was still asleep by the time he called.

"Hyosang, can you talk?" Jimin asked in rush.

" _Sure man, what's up?_ " Hyosang answered lazily.

"That drug that I purchased from you, is it normal if the one who took it don't remember anything?" Jimin continued with his question to the other.

" _That's normal dude. That's why it's called 'Mind Lost Drug'_ ," Hyosang replied before added " _The one who took it won't remember anything at all. But he's going to be a little sick_ ," he then added the extra information.

Jimin exhaled in relief once he heard it. He's safe then. "Okay, that's all I wanna ask. Thank you," with that he ended the call. He looked towards his reflection on the mirror before smiling creepily to himself. "You're good to go Park Jimin," he walked out with satisfaction, not noticing someone has been watching him intently from a far.

The day spent rather peaceful on Jimin's part. His heart felt light, like nothing was bothering him at all. Though his attempt had failed, he's still safe from his boss radar. He went home that evening pretty early, since Mr. Min wasn't there to give him extra work. He just wanted to take a warm shower, eat his take away food and sleep soundly. He was so sleepy it almost drove him crazy.

"I'm home," Jimin announced when he noticed Hoseok was already home at the moment. He turned around to be face to face with a serious looking Hoseok. "Hyung, are you okay?" Jimin quickly asked when he noticed how dark the older face had turned.

"Jimin," Hoseok called out the younger with such stern voice that it scared Jimin. "What the fuck is this?" Jimin's eyes widen at the sight of the brief case filled with cash and also a picture of Taehyung and Jeongguk together. He knew right then he was totally doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I made you guys crazy with the previous chapter 🙏🙏🙏 Also thank you to those who reminded me to put rape/non-con on the tag. It's very triggering and I felt so bad for it. I'm so sorry again.


	45. THE TRUTH UNTOLD

Hoseok just arrived home when he decided to call his favorite brother, Taehyung. He felt like spending time with the younger sometime soon as he will return to LA in two weeks. He trashed his tired body to the couch before pulling out his phone from the pocket. He dialed Taehyung's number and waited patiently for the other to answer.

" _Hello hyung_ ," Taehyung deep voice came out from the other side.

"TaeTae! I miss you so much," Hoseok called out the other passionately. "How are you doing Tae?"

" _Not really good hyung,_ " Taehyung answered truthfully which worried Hoseok immediately. He rose to sit properly on the couch again.

"What happened Tae?" Hoseok quickly asked, just then he noticed Taehyung didn't sound as cheerful as he usually did.

" _I have a fight with Yoongi, hyung. He hasn't return home for two days now_ ," Taehyung told Hoseok with a stuttering voice, as if he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Tae, please don't cry. It hurts me to hear you like this," Hoseok quickly persuade Taehyung because he knew how sensitive the younger could be at time like this. "If you want to tell me what happened I'm all ears Tae,"

" _Yoongi came home two nights ago and showed me pictures someone took of me and Jeongguk hyung. I was in wrong too because I should just tell Yoongi the truth since the beginning, but I didn't expect he could react like this_ ," Taehyung decided to just tell the story because he knew Hoseok wouldn't judge him.

"Why are you even with Jeongguk Tae?" Hoseok couldn't help but asked. The fact that Taehyung was with Jeongguk was weird to him.

" _Because I wanted to ask to stop the orphanage demolition. It was Yoongi who met Jeongguk first but you must know how Jeongguk is, he wouldn't listen to anyone but me. Yoongi didn't allow me to meet Jeongguk but I still did and then that happened_ ," Taehyung said again before the sound of sniffling was heard from the younger side. " _I don't know who took and gave the picture to Yoongi. I just want him home_ ,"

"Tae, you know he loves you so much right? I can't deny that you're at wrong too but Yoongi must had it hard too. That's why he reacted like this," Hoseok was only trying to be neutral between them because he could understand both of them.

" _I know hyung. That's why I'm at the orphanage, I can't stand being alone at the house_ ," Taehyung said sadly. Hoseok sighed at the mention.

"I will visit you at the orphanage okay? Please take care of yourself Tae," Hoseok didn't forget to give his sincere advice.

" _You too hyung_ ,"

The line ended, leaving Hoseok thinking to himself how bad the fight must have been for Yoongi to leave the house. Throughout his years being friends with the older, Yoongi was such a composed guy though he appeared serious and grumpy most of the time. He was a kind and warm hearted guy, and the most important thing, he love Taehyung so much. Hoseok reminded himself to visit Taehyung as soon as possible just to cheer the guy up. He felt bad for Taehyung right now.

His ringing phone snapped him from his thought again. Wooyoung. "Hello Woo," Hoseok immediately answered the younger question.

" _Hello hyung, sorry for bothering you. Can you do some checking for me hyung?_ " Wooyoung has been accepted as a trainee at one small entertainment company called KQ Entertainment and it's only been 4 days since the youngest left.

"Sure Woo, what can I help?"

" _Can you please go to Jimin hyung room, and checked if I left a green bag? It's pretty small_ ," Wooyoung asked for the older help, he sounded pretty desperate at the moment.

"Sure, just wait a minute," Hoseok quickly entered Jimin room and looked around for the specific green colored bag the younger had mention. "Do you remember where you last left it?"

" _On the table hyung_ ," Wooyoung answered again. Hoseok turned his search towards the mentioned table and once he crouched down he spotted the green bag under the bed. His eyes also noticed a black bag underneath it.

"Found it," Hoseok announced to Wooyoung who sounded relief from the other side. "What's inside here Woo?" Hoseok continued to ask while his eyes still fixed at the strange looking bag.

" _It's a necklace hyung. Jimin hyung gave it to me long time ago. I really treasured that present. Thank you hyung! I will come pick it later!_ " Wooyoung was cheerful when the call ended. But Hoseok wasn't.

Without thinking much Hoseok pulled out the said bag and lifted it to put it on top of the table. It's pretty heavy and from the pressure, something else being dropped on Hoseok's feet. He switched his gaze downwards, noticing a picture was laid on the floor. Hoseok picked the picture up and his eyes widen at the realization. It's a picture of Jeongguk and Taehyung! The same one Taehyung described to him just now. Hoseok instinct turned bad and his hand unknowingly unlocked the brief case, revealing the money being neatly arranged inside the bag.

"What the fuck?" Hoseok cursed out, how on earth Jimin managed to get this much money? Jimin only work normal job so there's no way the younger could afford this kind of money. And one more thing, why did he keep it inside a bag? Hoseok switched his gaze towards the picture again. Somehow his instinct told him that the money had something to do with the picture. A very bad instinct.

And so Hoseok spend the rest of the evening, waiting for Jimin to finally come home with the picture and the bag that he discovered by accident just now. He really didn't want to confront Jimin in aggressive way but he had no choice at this point. Jimin was too much and had crossed the border with Taehyung. He already succeeded with snatching Jeongguk away from Jimin and now he was trying to do the same to Yoongi too. Hoseok needed to intervene.

"I'm home," Jimin's voice resonated throughout the place, earning Hoseok's attention almost immediately. He didn't reply to that and instead watched Jimin walked into the space casually. Hoseok must have appeared grumpy, and maybe slightly angry that made Jimin weirded out instantly. "Hyung, are you okay?" Jimin asked cluelessly.

"Jimin," Hoseok called out the younger in lower voice "What the fuck is this?" he then asked while pointing to the two items placed on top of the table.

Jimin's face turned to a horror one and he couldn't help but feeling angry. "Are you snooping around in my room? Why are you doing that hyung?"

"I'm not snooping around. I discovered this by accident when I was searching for Wooyoung's necklace that you gave him,"

"And you decided to bring out the bag?"

"I had no choice Jimin. I also discovered this photo and Taehyung just happened to tell me that he had a huge fight with Yoongi because of this!" Hoseok slammed his hands on the table. He was angry because Jimin acted like he had done nothing wrong. "What had you done Jimin?"

"You have no rights to interrogate me like this hyung!"

"I have to because you're my friend and Taehyung is also my friend. I care about the two of you, that's why I did this,"

Jimin scoffed once he heard that. "You care about me? All I see is you care more about Taehyung than me hyung. Everytime he was in some kind of trouble you will go to him and all you did for me was nagging. Is that what you called as care?"

"I care more about Taehyung because YOU had hurt him a lot Jimin. Don't you get it?! You hurt him, you make his life like a mess and you always ruined his happiness. Why can't you just see him happy for once Jimin?" Hoseok asked the shorter seriously. Jimin still appeared stoic and didn't react too much. "Are you satisfied doing this to him? Why are you so jealous of him Jimin? Don't you remember who used to be by your side through thick and thin? It's always Taehyung, Jimin!"

"He always ruined my happiness hyung! He always have what I don't!"

"No. YOU ruined your own happiness. I've said it before Jimin. You have a different choice to live but you choose to be like this. This is your own choice! Ruining someone's life!" the two of them were arguing so loudly that their neighbors probably could heard every single words. "I don't know who you are anymore Jimin. You've changed," Hoseok then passed by him and slammed the front door. Jimin was still standing at the same spot, he was still angry by Hoseok's action to intervene on his business.

"FUCK OFF!"

💜

Yoongi didn't expect that he will return to the same place again. The JAZZ LOUNGE which he previously visited to meet Jeongguk. And now he's going to meet the same guy again, only this time it was personal, not business. As usual, he was the first one to arrive and was waiting for Jeongguk's arrival patiently. He could only stare at his hot Americano, still not touching it though it's been there for 15 minutes now.

He missed his husband, but before he met the other he needed to confirm this with Jeongguk. Whoever took the pictures must had something to do with the younger, and somehow Yoongi thought Jimin was also involved in this. Maybe the two ex lovers decided to just ruin their marriage so they could be the new lover, who knows. It's just too strange for Yoongi to let this thing aside. So much stuff had happened to him and Taehyung in the span of 7 months and they still had another 5 months to go before returning to LA. Yoongi just want this to over.

The sound of the door being unlocked interrupted Yoongi's focus on the beverage, he turned to look at the door before Jeongguk finally appeared with his serious expression. Without greeting each other Jeongguk took a seat in front of Yoongi, he's wondering what could be the problem this time. Neither spoke up for a while, until Jeongguk finally break.

"Look Yoongi, if you ask me to come meet you here just for you to keep your silence, I still have a company to run," Jeongguk spoke up first. Meeting the older in private was uncomfortable to him. Yoongi stared at Jeongguk for a while before he pulled out few pictures from his coat and put it on top of the coffee table. Jeongguk took a brief look at the pictures before ge grabbed one of them. Eyes widen in shock. "Where did you get this?" the younger quickly asked. The last time he saw that picture was when his father confronted him.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Yoongi quirked his eyebrows while looking unimpressed. Jeongguk looked up at Yoongi and that's when he realized it.

"You think I'm the one sending this to you?" Jeongguk asked the older who didn't answer to the question. "Yoongi, I'm not the one who gave this to you. Definitely not," Jeongguk quickly debunked his involvement with that.

"I don't think its your first time seeing the pictures though," Yoongi commented simply after studying Jeongguk's expression for a while.

"Because it really is not my first time," Jeongguk replied with a heavy sigh. Now that he was being confronted by Yoongi he had no choice but to speak up. "I believe you were there at my father's nomination day?" Jeongguk asked Yoongi who only nodded once at that. "And I appeared all beaten up right? Well that's because my father asked his people to follow me everywhere I go. And the night before I just happened to meet Taehyung. He had asked for my help and my father's people took our picture together. That's it Yoongi, nothing happened and I swear I'm not the one who send this to you," Jeongguk added after explaining himself. Yoongi realized Jeongguk's story was the same as Taehyung, so his husband was talking the truth.

"Do you still love my husband?" the older suddenly asked the other who didn't expect that question at all.

Jeongguk was frowning slightly. "I still have feelings for him," Jeongguk admitted with all of his honesty. "But I decided to let him go. And that night was the last time we met each other Yoongi. I had promised myself not to mess around with someone's husband anymore," Jeongguk didn't forget to say.

Somehow, Yoongi felt relief when he heard that. He could see it from Jeongguk's eyes that the younger was telling the truth. Jeongguk really was going to let go of Taehyung forever. "Glad to hear that. I've been assuming the worse from you,"

"He loves you so much Yoongi. Even though I was being so stubborn with him, and beg him to come back to me, he still choose you. I was wrong for cheating on him and I will always regretted that, so Yoongi trust me, he didn't cheat on you. That's just a mere misunderstanding," Jeongguk said the truth. He knew he had brought so much pain and misery to the couple, and he didn't want to add more oil to the burning fire.

"If it wasn't you who gave it to me then who?" Yoongi still not done with his questioning and that specific question made Jeongguk think too.

"It's possible my father was the one who send it. But I knew him, every dirty works he had done he never did it himself. There must be someone else. How did you get it?" Jeongguk countered the question back.

"Jimin said he got it from the post office, but there's no senders name on the envelope so I thought he was lying to me," Yoongi already had his suspicion. He had asked Chanyeol's help to check the CCTV to confirm it himself.

"Wait what? You thought Jimin had something to do with this?" Jeongguk was surprised to hear the latter name. He didn't expect Jimin to be involve with this anymore.

"You used to date him so you should know how he get his work done," Yoongi stated knowingly. Jeongguk seemingly too oblivious on what Jimin had done behind his back all this time. "He tried to flirt with me, when he's still with you but I always stopped him because of Taehyung," Yoongi revealed the truth. Right then Jeongguk finally realized how fucked up the whole situation was. So all this time both he and Jimin was trying to get together with the married couple? So Jimin did the same tactic again to Yoongi?

"Holy shit," Jeongguk couldn't help but to curse. Both him and Jimin obviously need some professional help. He knew very well how patient and committed Jimin could turn into. That's how he ended up fell for Jimin back in the college. "What are you going to do now?"

Yoongi thought long to answer. "I have to confront him of course. Once I got the evidence,"

💜

It's already Taehyung's second night being at the orphanage. Though he was having fun with Yeonjun and the kids, he simply couldn't forget about Yoongi. Gosh how much he was missing the older it almost drew him crazy at this point. Taehyung was reminded to the time he ignored Yoongi for four days straight and it's already very hard on him. Now he understood perfectly what Yoongi felt during those four days. Taehyung kept his phone close to him, just in case Yoongi finally decided to forgive him but unfortunately, there's none.

Taehyung was being left alone at Yeonjun's bedroom, as Jisoo had asked the younger and few other kids to do some duty which not allowing Taehyung's interference at all. He thought that was strange but he complied anyway. At least when Yeonjun come back he could cuddle the younger to sleep. The blue haired was busy staring outside when Yeonjun suddenly appeared looking pretty excited.

"Papa, you need to come with me," Yeonjun suddenly demanded out of nowhere.

"Right now?" Taehyung asked the younger back who nodded with so much excitement. He ended up holding hands with Yeonjun who dragged him outside towards somewhere he didn't recognize. "Junnie, where are we going?" Taehyung thought it was strange to ask such question to the kid because Yeonjun must have a hard time to answer it.

"It's a secret," Yeonjun replied cutely. Taehyung was wondering how on earth the younger could know of such place when he himself had no idea about it. Short after going through the field, they arrived at a lake with a barn painted in red. Both of them stopped at the front door before Yeonjun tried so hard to open it.

"Here, let me open it," Taehyung offered himself. He easily opened the barn door and immediately they're being greeted with a total darkness inside the building. "Junnie, this is too dark, we can't..." the barn suddenly being lit up by the installed lamp inside the place. Taehyung's eyes was blinding for a moment before it was clear enough to see the person who stood in the middle of the place.

"DADDY!" Yeonjun ran towards the awaiting guy who bended down to greet the smaller. "Daddy I brought you Papa," Yeonjun proudly told the older who smiled widely at him.

"Thank you honey, we will go to the amusement park this weekend okay?" Yoongi seemingly had bribed Yeonjun with the promise of going to the said park and in order to do that, he needed to bring Taehyung there.

"Yayyy! Papa we're going to the park!" Yeonjun exclaimed happily to the taller. Taehyung couldn't help the smile bloomed on his face. It surprised him to see Yoongi was actually there. It really was his husband. The husband he had promised to spend his life forever with.

"Yeonjun, come here," Taehyung noticed Jisoo who has been waiting with Yoongi for a while now, calling the youngest to leave the place together. Jisoo didn't forget to put her thumbs up to Taehyung before leaving the barn with a squealing Yeonjun. It's only Yoongi and Taehyung now. The blue hair turned to look at Yoongi who suddenly holding a bouquet of red roses, 100 of them to be exact on his hand and he was waiting for Yoongi to finally say something.

"Taehyung, baby, I want to apologize for all the harsh words I've said to you before. The emotion got the best of me, so I ended up saying all that and hurting you in the process. I wasn't thinking straight and accused you of something you didn't do. I am the one to blame for all of that," Taehyung teared up when he heard Yoongi apologizing for something he had started in the first place. "I am sorry for leaving you that night, when I know very well how you cope with your sadness, I was selfish for leaving you that long. I am sorry baby, for doubting your love to me, when I knew deep down you only had all you heart for me, you only think of me and you're very loyal to me," Taehyung was crying at this point because he just couldn't stop himself. Hearing his husband saying all of that really touched his heart. 'Tae, you have every right not to forgive me. I just want you to know that I am very sorry for what I have done. I just want you to give me another chance. Will you give me one Tae?" Yoongi was also tearing up once he finished with his speeches. He came there with a mission that night, to ask for Taehyung's forgiveness and also the younger another chance. He was reminded to the Lee family who had told him that their marriage still had a long way to go. Yoongi would never give up on Taehyung with anything, no matter how big their problem was.

Taehyung was fully sobbing when he approached his husband and brought the shorter to a tight hug. Both of them were hugging so close to each other, not willing to let the other go. They've been tested with so many different stuff inside their marriage and neither wanted to give up yet. Their love towards each other was too strong and just like their vows, only death will tear them apart. Taehyung released the hug but still holding Yoongi's so close to him. "I'm sorry Yoongi for disappointing you. You're not wrong at all, I should've been more honest with you," Taehyung said, eyes were already red from too much crying. "I was so afraid that you will leave me forever Yoongi, I don't want that to happen. Thank you for coming back to me," he added again before engulfing Yoongi to a tight hug again.

"Thank you also for allowing me to touch you again. I love you so much Min Taehyung,"

"I love you so much too Min Yoongi,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taegi reunite again! That's all that matters 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜


	46. HERE COMES THE REGRET

"UNCLE TAE!" the twins immediately went to their favorite uncle embrace, ignoring Yoongi who was standing close to his husband all the time. Taehyung seemingly happy to meet his niece and nephew too, but it made him laugh once he saw his husband turned pouty by the constant bias treatment from the two.

"Uncle Yoon is here too, don't you guys want to greet him?" Taehyung asked the youngest two who shifted their gazes towards Yoongi.

"But we like uncle Tae more," Luna said in all honesty, she refused to let go from Taehyung's embrace.

"Yeah, because uncle Tae bought us a lot of toys," Lucas then added, not forgetting to show his tongue to an unamused Yoongi. Taehyung didn't miss the chance to giggle because watching the twins argued with his husband was always a funny sight to him.

"Really? Too bad I'm just about to ask if you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow. It's cancel then," after teasing the regretful twin, Yoongi walked inside the house, leaving his husband and the twins who was now pleading to follow to the park tomorrow.

"It's good to see both you and Tae again," Baekhyun said with the same boxy smile his husband had while serving the breakfast alongside Chanyeol.

"Thanks to both of you, I now realized what's more important," Yoongi replied also with a smile.

"Both you and Tae are made for each other Yoongi, so it also made us sad to see you guys like that," Baekhyun said again before his taller husband gave him a back hug.

"Trust me, he's REALLY sad," Chanyeol teased the shorter who only laughed at the mention. Yoongi was interrupted by the twins suddenly clung to his foot with the same pleading look.

"Uncle Yoon we want to follow to the park tomorrow," Luna was trying so hard to look as sad as possible, like she's going to cry if Yoongi refused her.

"Who said she likes Uncle Tae more and he gifted you more toys before?" Yoongi was originally a teaser so a moment like this wouldn't go a miss by him.

"Uncle Tae said if you don't want to comply we need to hug you tighter," with that both Lucas and Luna proceeded to hug Yoongi's legs as tight as possible and that action automatically made his thin legs turned numb. Taehyung was only laughing seeing the twins action towards his husband.

"Okay, okay, you can come tomorrow," Yoongi finally gave up, earning two cheerful scream so early in the morning. "But kiss me first," the older demanded which the twins complied happily. Lucas even gave multiple kisses while demanded he want to buy more toys tomorrow.

The family sat down together at the dining table and having their breakfast. Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided not to follow to the park tomorrow because they had (cough) more important stuff to do. Yoongi and Taehyung eventually agreed because it would be more fun if Lucas and Luna is there to accompany Yeonjun. Once the breakfast over, the two couples left the twins and went over to Chanyeol's personal office to talk about more important stuff.

"I've checked the CCTV the other day Yoon, you won't like it," Chanyeol told the other who was sitting together on the small couch with Taehyung's head leaned over Yoongi's shoulder. Both Yoongi and Taehyung were holding hands tightly, hearts beating fast to the bad news they're about to hear. "Does Tae know what happened to you two nights ago?" Chanyeol asked the shorter who sighed at that.

"What happened?" Taehyung asked in concern voice.

"I passed out babe. I don't know what happened but from what Chanyeol's friend told, someone must have put something in my drink," Yoongi thought it would be better to be truthful because he didn't want to cause anymore misunderstanding between them.

Taehyung's face automatically frowned once he heard that. "Is that why you don't come home for two nights?" the blue haired assumed.

"The first night was my fault, I drink too much and passed out somewhere out of Seoul. This happened on the second night," Yoongi replied being all nervous. Taehyung didn't say anything and Yoongi tighten their hands together. "I've asked for Chanyeol help to see who was responsible to send me those pictures, and who put something on my drink. I want you to see this too Tae but it might hurt you,"

"It's okay, at least you're here with me," Taehyung said with a small smile. "I will see it," he told confidently. Both he and Yoongi had no idea who was the one trying to break their marriage apart and they needed to know so this issue could be resolve.

Chanyeol turned his laptop around and played the first CCTV footage he had obtained from the security team. It was inside Yoongi's office which shown the whole set up with a clear view of Yoongi's desk. Seconds later, Jimin walked into the empty room with his hands full of documents. Once he put the documents down he turned around to look around him before he pulled out something from his pocket. It's the familiar white envelope which Jimin claimed he had received it from the post office.

"Wait what? So Jimin's the one put it on my table?" Yoongi immediately questioned Chanyeol.

"I've asked the workers at the post office Yoongs, there's no suspicious envelope only addressed to you. It's our company policy to discard any suspicious letter so it was strange to see that envelope reached out to you," Chanyeol explained the whole situation to his cousin who didn't know what to say about it.

"But how he get the pictures then? Did he took it himself?" Baekhyun interrupted, finding how weird the whole situation was.

"I asked Jeongguk about it, he said it was his father," Yoongi replied, already knew where the pictures came. That piece of information shocked Taehyung a lot.

"You meet him babe?" Taehyung asked in such tiny voice, probably afraid to hear something's bad happened to Jeongguk.

"Yeah Tae, I have to meet him to resolve this issue. He has nothing to do with this. In fact he was beaten up by his father was because of this picture. His father had ordered his people to follow Jeongguk around," Yoongi explained what actually happened just with that single photos. He noticed Taehyung's expression turned to a sad one, the younger must not expect he had caused so much damaged just with his decision to meet Jeongguk in secret. "Don't be sad okay? We're going to be okay," Yoongi quickly persuaded his husband who nodded weakly at that.

"I-If it was from Jeongguk's father then how Jimin got it?" Taehyung decided to ask because his mind was already rambling around with so many shocking discoveries at once.

Chanyeol didn't reply to that but instead he played the next video on his laptop. The scene now changed to the MLAND parking lots at the building basement. The video shown Jimin was being stopped by someone who urged the other to enter someone's car. Yoongi frowned once he recognized the luxurious vehicle.

"I know that car. It was parked outside our house the night before we got into a fight," Yoongi told Taehyung who didn't expect that. Both of them continued watching the video until Jimin finally came out with a white envelope on his hand and a black briefcase.

"What's with that bag?" Baekhyun asked all confused again.

"I assumed that's money. Jeongguk told me that his father won't do his dirty work by himself and he usually paid others to do it. It's dirty money so there's no way he would transfer it through bank," Yoongi explained again but that only made Taehyung upset. What did he do to Jimin that made his ex best friend to do such thing?

"Just how much money was inside that bag to make him do this stuff?" Chanyeol questioned Jimin's choice to do such things to his cousin.

"What I don't get is, is he dumb enough to think that there's no CCTV to record this?" Baekhyun kept questioning the strange scenarios.

"Actually, he deleted all of this," Chanyeol was the one to answer the question. "He asked to check the CCTV alone and said it was under your order Yoongs. He found it, deleted it, but he forgot to empty the trash. That's where I found all of these videos," the taller added.

"That's messed up," Baekhyun commented, couldn't believe such person actually exist in this world.

"There's another video left. Tae, are you sure you want to watch it?" Chanyeol asked the youngest one more time. Taehyung was contemplating, this video will hurt him judging by how Chanyeol was acting so serious at the moment, but he also had the right to know what happened to his husband that night.

"Yes hyung, I will watch it," Taehyung decided. Yoongi wrapped his hands around the younger waist and held the younger close to him.

Chanyeol didn't say anything so he just pressed play. Once again, it was inside Yoongi's office only this time Yoongi was actually there on his table, scrolling some pictures on his phone. Jimin suddenly came in holding a cup of coffee and a plastic that contained food. He put the two of them on the table and after having some quick conversation with Yoongi, Yoongi took few sips on the coffee. Seconds after he put the cup down Yoongi immediately passed out. Jimin was calling the older out few times before he walked towards the unconscious man and started touching Yoongi's body. Taehyung was trembling in his husband embrace. He didn't expect Jimin to go that far just to touch his husband.

" _Look at you Mr. Min, so helpless_ ," all four of them could hear clearly what Jimin was saying in the video. " _You don't know how much I want you Mr. Min, even more than I used to want Jeongguk. You always rejected me, scolding me, for touching you like this. But guess what? I'm already addicted on touching you Mr. Min. I want to touch you more but I know you won't allow me. So this is the only chance I have_ ," Jimin slowly unbuttoned Yoongi's blouse which revealed his pale tattooed skin to the other. " _Fuck, Taehyung is so lucky to see you like this everyday, but tonight you're mine_ ," to Taehyung's horror, Jimin suddenly gave a few pecks on his husband body and what enraged him even more was because Jimin kissed Yoongi on his lips. His tears were threatening to fall. Once again he felt betrayed by Jimin though they're no longer friends now. Jimin knew very well that they're married to each other but still he had the audacity to touch Yoongi that way.

Yoongi also felt nauseous once he saw what Jimin had done to him. The younger was touching him everywhere and even kissed him intimately like that. It's sickening. He tried to watch when Jimin was unbuckling his pants and that's when Chanyeol suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jimin quickly hid behind one of the book rack which hidden from their view and after seeing Chanyeol patting Yoongi's face to wake him up, Chanyeol lifted his cousin and walked out from there. Jimin appeared again once the path was clear and he slammed his boss table. Definitely angry when his plan had failed. Chanyeol ended the video and took a look at the married couple. Taehyung was already crying and looking so angry at the same time while Yoongi was showing a infuriated expression which scared anyone who saw it.

"What are you gonna do now Yoongs?"

"Fire him,"

💜

Jinyoung was busy preparing some breakfast for himself and also Hoseok who was still asleep. He had spend the whole night consoling the other who was upset after having a fight with Jimin. Hoseok demanded some cuddling session just to make him feel better and that's exactly what he gave him. The other ended fell asleep in the middle of it and Jinyoung was just too happy to spend more time with the older.

Deep inside he was actually sad because in the span of 2 weeks, Hoseok would return to LA, the city where he belong. It upset him that their relationship didn't go anywhere further than 'just friends who make out sometimes'. Jinyoung want to be something more than that since he's already love the dancer but at the same time he wasn't sure about Hoseok's feeling towards Jimin. He didn't want to be a rebound for Hoseok to forget about Jimin. He wanted Hoseok to love him for him.

Once he finished with the cooking, he went over to his bedroom and saw Hoseok was still sleeping under the blanket. Jinyoung went over towards the other and gave multiple pecks on the smaller face. It took Hoseok a while to react and he was mumbling some incoherent stuff with his eyes close.

"Ji... Stop," Hoseok mumbling weakly, his hands trying to push the taller away from him. Jinyoung gave him another peck on the lips before smiling fondly.

"Wake up please, I make you breakfast," Jinyoung told in a soft voice. Slowly, Hoseok started to blink open his eyes, the handsome face of Jinyoung was the first thing he saw that morning and just at the sight, Hoseok let out his smile.

"Morning," the dancer greeted the doctor first which didn't fail to make the two of them smile.

"Morning," Jinyoung replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hands caressing Hoseok's arm slowly.

"Better now. Thank you Ji," Hoseok answered sincerely. Somehow his mood will always turned better whenever he was with Jinyoung. He liked it being with the younger.

"Should I bring your breakfast here?"

"No it's okay. I'll join you," Hoseok said before forcing himself to finally wake up. He was wearing Jinyoung's outfit as he didn't feel like going home to get change last night. He just didn't want to see Jimin at all. He's done with the younger.

The two of them ate in silence. Jinyoung was still thinking about his relationship with Hoseok while Hoseok was thinking about ended his friendship with Jimin. He didn't want to waste his time on someone who was unwilling to change at all. Jimin was an asshole for ruining everyone's life and kept saying they're the one who fucked him up when the truth was he's the one fucked all things up. Hoseok noticed Jinyoung being too quiet to his liking and so he grabbed the other hand. Jinyoung shifted his gaze to a worried Hoseok.

"What's wrong Ji?" Hoseok asked in concern.

Jinyoung was contemplating on either he should just asked Hoseok about it. He might ruin it but also, there's a probability that Hoseok will accept him. "What are we?" Jinyoung decided to just ask because he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Hoseok was taken aback by the question, he didn't expect the taller would finally ask him that. "What do you want us to be?" Hoseok returned the question.

"You know what I want Seok-ie. I like you a lot, maybe love too," Jinyoung confessed being all honest. "I just... it hurts me to see you crying about another man. I don't know what are you feeling about Jimin right now that's why I don't make any move. I don't want to be a rebound you know," the taller added again before gazing towards Hoseok again. "I love you Jung Hoseok. So much,"

Hoseok was stunned might be an understatement. He was happy, his stomach filled with flying butterflies, his heart was beating erratically hearing the confession from the other. He realized right then, that all the good feelings he was having just being so close to Jinyoung was because he LOVE the other. He didn't love Jimin anymore ever since Jinyoung appeared in his life like a savior. He just want Jinyoung.

"Ji, I don't have any feelings for Jimin anymore. In fact, I have none ever since you came to my life," Hoseok was caressing Jinyoung smooth hand gently. "You're the one who was always there for me. You make me smile, laugh, supported me, I don't want to lose you when I know you're the one who can make me like that," Hoseok stood up and get on his knees to the floor just beside Jinyoung who seemingly surprised by the sudden confession. "I love you so much Jinyoung. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jinyoung didn't remember if he ever smiled so wide in his life. He didn't feel this happy when he asked his previous fiancé to marry him. This one felt so right, he didn't want to let go of Hoseok, ever. "Yes Seok," Jinyoung quickly answered before he brought Hoseok to his embrace. Both of them exchange their morning kiss, only this time it was their first official kiss as a lover.

💜

Jimin just started the day but he's already in distressed. The fight he had with Hoseok last night was affecting him slowly. He was mad at Hoseok for intervening with his personal business, but at the same time he also didn't want to lose his hyung. After all Hoseok was the only one who stay when everyone else had left him one by one. Hoseok was the only one he could relied on to.

Jimin remembered that Hoseok didn't come home last night so he assumed the older must have spend the night at Jinyoung's. So it annoyed him when he stepped outside his bedroom, he was being greeted by the two who was all over each other while watching some show on TV. Hoseok didn't even acknowledge Jimin's presence and just continued talking to Jinyoung.

"Oh morning Jimin," at least Jinyoung still had the heart to greet Jimin, unlike Hoseok who kept his quiet.

"Morning. I'm going to work first," Jimin told the two quietly, before he walked out of the house. It's Saturday morning and Jimin's already stuck in traffics so it's definitely not a good morning for him. Jimin wasn't one to feel something's about to go wrong that day but he felt it as soon as he woke up. He was nervous and nauseous.

He'd arrived at his workplace right on time and he went straight to work as soon as possible. There's nothing much to do since Mr. Min was absence for the second day that day. It concerned Jimin because he wondered just how much the drug really affected his boss to make the older skipped work for two days in a row. Mr. Park also didn't say much to him and let him helped Irene out to settle some pending works.

The day passed by just like that and right before Jimin was supposed to go home, Mr. Park suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a serious face.

"Oh, something's wrong Mr. Park?" Jimin quickly asked the other who went straight to his table. Chanyeol handed him a piece of paper without any words.

"Come to this place later. Yoongi wants to see you," Chanyeol told the younger who was taken aback by the sudden command. He took a brief look at the address being written on the paper and before he could say anything else to Chanyeol, the older was gone.

**_Naksan Park Hilltop, 9 P.M_ **

Jimin didn't went straight home after he received the note and instead spare his free time just strolling around Naksan Park that was huge. He was bitter to witness so many couples were having their romantic dates and moments that night, and then there he was, walking alone without knowing what's awaiting him. He was staring to nowhere while sitting alone at the said hilltop where he was supposed to meet Yoongi. He had no clue why Mr. Min suddenly wanted to meet him there. The scenery of Seoul was definitely worth seeing from the top but still it didn't calm Jimin's nerve at all. He must have lost track of time when Yoongi suddenly took a seat away from his. Jimin knew it was the older because of the perfume Yoongi always used on himself.

"How are you feeling now Mr. Min?" Jimin asked first without even looking at the older. It took Yoongi a while to answer to that.

"Decent," he decided to answer with that specific word. "How do you know I'm here?"

Jimin bitten his plump lips, hesitating to answer but still, he opened his mouth. "Your perfume,". Things got very quiet between them and only the sound of trees trashing around due to the breeze surrounding them. "Why are we meeting here Mr. Min?" Jimin decided to be the first one to ask, he just can't stand the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I want an answer from you," Yoongi didn't wait too long to add "What am I to you?" the older didn't hesitate to ask because he's always straightforward and wanted to get to the point.

"You're my boss," Jimin replied. "But I also have feelings for you Mr. Min," he then confessed. "I like you Mr. Min, a lot. My feelings are stronger than the time I was with Jeongguk,"

"How stronger is it to make you actually drugged me and tried to do things on me?" Yoongi finally asked the dangerous question and made Jimin looked at him wide eyes. Yoongi was already staring at him from a far, his serious expression shown clearly through his pale skin. "You should clear the trash after deleting the videos Jimin. That's a very clumsy move," the older commented, roasting Jimin but also his voice remained steady. "And the fact you were also the one who send those pictures to me and working with Mr. Jeon was a cowardly move. I don't know just how much money he had paid you to do his dirty work but just so you know Jimin, that was dumb,"

"I-I..." Jimin had no words for it, because he was already doomed. So his boss knew what had happened few nights ago. The thing he tried to do to his boss was... unforgivable. He could foresee his future from now on. Seemingly his boss was already done with him.

"You know very well I'm married, I have a husband, a partner. I have rejected you so many times but still you did stuff to me Jimin," Yoongi's voice sounded so angry though with such low tone and that scared Jimin a lot. "I felt betrayed by you, because you've crossed the border and there's no point in giving you another chance Jimin. You're fired,"

Of course. He was already expecting that once he received the note from Mr. Park. He was chuckling unbelievably to himself. What was this feeling? Satisfied? You just got fired Jimin. By the man that you love so much.

"I thought you don't like mixing private life with a professional life Mr. Min? I guess that matter went through you after all, so that's why we're meeting here right? You made this your personal problem," Jimin was seemingly mocking Yoongi with such cynical tone. It shocked Yoongi to see it in person. It seemed like Jimin was another person now. This was the real Jimin, not the most-hardworking-guy Park Jimin.

"I'm not the one who decided to meet here," Yoongi replied to Jimin's infuriating comment.

"Who then? Your husband? I don't know you're this weak when it comes to Taehyung Mr. Min," Jimin commented rudely.

"Watch your mouth Jimin," another deep voice interrupted the conversation between the boss and now ex employee. Jimin turned around to be greeted with a sight of fuming Taehyung. Great, just what he need.

"I was right then. You really followed your husband command like a d..."

PANG!

Jimin held onto his left cheek, it was aching after being slapped by Taehyung, his former best friend. "Who are you?" Taehyung asked, voice wavering a lot due to his crying. "Why are you like this? What have I done to you Jimin? Why are you trying so hard to ruin my life?" Taehyung was asking the shorter multiple questions that Jimin was unable to answer. "I let go of Jeongguk because of you, and do you expect me to let go of my husband too?" Taehyung couldn't hide his disappointment and was crying even harder. "I didn't expect you would stoop so low and went after my husband like that. Don't you have any dignity left?"

Jimin couldn't help the scoffed coming out from him. Hearing stuff like that coming from Taehyung was funny to him. "Dignity? I have none once I be friended you many years ago Taehyung," Jimin's answer was shocking to Taehyung, he couldn't understand what did the shorter meant from that line alone. "I am always like this but because I was your friend, I had to act like someone to follow your 'standard'. I am always the 'Kim Taehyung bestest friend', not Park Jimin. Do you know how hurt I was to always being compared to you?" Jimin spat in agony. "I totally lose it when I found my longtime crush was also head over heels for you. And even after I got him, Jeongguk was still loving you. I'm just a toy for him to play around," tears was also evident on the shorter eyes. Jimin was hurting a lot, but he chose to convey his pain to someone else, and that's what worsen his state.

"Jeongguk has issues but so do you Jimin. You have a choice to make things better, but you choose to keep the hatred inside you! You choose to hurt me because you can't get what you want! Does it satisfy you? To see me like this? Are you happy now?" Taehyung continued to ask Jimin though he knew, he would never get one, because Jimin also didn't had any answer to it. Park Jimin was a vicious and spiteful kind of person, and just now Taehyung finally saw the real face of the said guy. The blue haired stepped closer to Jimin, the closest they had been after so many years. "I was stupid for thinking you could change. I was a fool to think that we would always be 'Soulmates'. I was very supportive of you, I went to all your dance shows, to calm you down when you're fighting with your parents, to cuddle you whenever we're having sleepovers. It hurts me to think that our friendship ended this way. But I'm also glad that this is over because I won't have a two face friend who only see someone else wrongdoing but himself," Taehyung continued slandering Jimin with his words though it won't match to all Jimin's hurtful actions he had done to him. "All the best with your life Park Jimin. I wish we would never cross line again," Taehyung ended his statement before approaching his awaiting husband.

"You could come over to collect all your stuff. Thank you for your two years services Park Jimin. Let's not meet each other again," Yoongi said still with a gentle voice before he walked away with Taehyung.

Jimin could only watched the married couple slowly walked away from him. He was crying in silence, never thought Taehyung's word would eventually get into him. Flashback from all the stuff that Taehyung had been doing for Jimin many years ago suddenly appeared on his mind. It was always Taehyung who became his backbone, the only person who stayed by his side through his thick and thin and he fucked everything up because of his selfishness. He had ruined everything. It's already too late for him to fix things up. He had done the worst thing to the couple and there's no place for forgiveness at all. Jimin slowly walked away in an opposite direction, totally ignored his surroundings and one thing for sure, he'd never look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely didn't end well with Jimin but we've all seeing this coming right? 😉 This probably be a good news or bad news to some of you, but I'm going to say it anyway. The next chapter is the last one guys. I'm still writing the best possible ending scene I could come up with. So stay tuned and thank you for reading ~ 💜💜💜


	47. STUNNIN'

"Okay kids, which day of the week do chickens hate most?"

"Monday?"

"I know, I know, Saturday!"

"Sunday?"

"Nope, everyone's wrong," the kids were looking at the older with wide eyes, couldn't wait to know what the answer is. "It's FRY-DAY" Seokjin's windshield laughter followed, however the kids were not amused by it at all.

"Honey, please stop," Namjoon had tried so hard to stop his older husband but the other wouldn't listen.

"Wait, wait, there's another one. What do I do when the ice cream is too cold?" Seokjin wasn't one to give up so he kept continued with his horrible dads jokes.

"You wait until it's not too cold," one of the kid replied smartly.

"No no. You're wrong kid. The answer is, I SCREAM," another series of Seokjin's windshield wiper laugh followed but still, no reaction from the kids.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" one of the girls was brave enough to question the author.

"When you're bigger than now you will find it funny," Seokjin answered confidently.

"Okay honey, you're embarrassing yourself. Let's just stop," Namjoon forcefully pulled away his husband away from the little audience.

"But Joonie, I still have 99 more. I don't fly thousand miles away just to keep my mouth shut," Seokjin tried to fight back but Namjoon was already adamant to stop his lover.

"We still have a lot of time baby," Namjoon tried to cooperate with the older who finally realized something.

"I KNOW! I WILL JUST TELL ALL OF THAT TO YOU!" Seokjin exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Lord please help me,"

The Dream Orphan House was holding a small event in which all of the staff and associates from MLAND participate just to have a good time with the kids resides there. It was organized fully by the Min's and one of the reason was to celebrate how the couple had successfully adopted Yeonjun after waiting for 3 months. Another good news to celebrate was the government had made an agreement with the orphanage that they will be conducted fully by the Kim's and the land would always be theirs. The decision was made after the Blue House officials found out about the illegal attempt by Mr. Jeon's to buy the land and eventually found the back story how it was ended. The President himself instructed to let the agreement happened and thus made the orphanage to always be at the land without any other interruption from outsiders.

To celebrate this special day, both Taehyung's and Yoongi's family were all present just to commemorate their happy moments together. Yoongi and Taehyung was grateful by their loved ones never ending support. This proved that the family will always be there for them. Lots of activities had been arranged for the whole day. From singing to dancing, painting to playing sports, and the most awaiting activities was the Disney movies binge-watching through the projectors on the field. Taehyung had ordered a new set of white screen, projectors and multiple bean bags for the kids to watch anytime they want. Yoongi also helped rebuilding the barn to transform it to a learning place where the kids would have special learning lessons from teachers or motivators that will help them in the future.

They're in the middle of having tea break and enjoying the cakes and sweets being provided when Taehyung finally had a chance to take a break and sit together with his husband. "Here have a drink babe, you must be so tired," Yoongi hand him a new water bottle for Taehyung to drink.

"Thank you Yoongo," Taehyung thanked the older gratefully. He was tired of course, with a whole week non stop preparing and back-to-back meeting, the now black haired guy was beyond exhausted. But he kept on going for the sake of Yeonjun, the kids from the orphanage and from Yoongi's help and support. He couldn't make it without his husband by his side. "I think Yeonjun would cry when we bring him home," Taehyung shared his concern with the older. Both of them were watching Yeonjun eating happily with the rest of his hyung and noona, not aware that he won't be able to sleep and play together like usual with them anymore.

"We're going to be okay yeah? The counselor even told us that it's going to be hard for Yeonjun to adapt. But at least he's comfortable with us," Yoongi reassured the younger who could only hope that everything will go on smoothly.

"Here Tae, you should eat too," Jinyoung suddenly appeared with a plate of huge piece of cake on top of it.

"Thank you so much hyung," Taehyung didn't forget to appreciate the doctor. "You must be missing Hoseok hyung a lot hurm?"

"Of course. It's hard to be in long distance relationship. We're still trying to work with the timing," Jinyoung replied with a smile. Tried to stay positive being so far away from his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Jinyoung-a, Hoseok still has a studio here in Seoul, he's going to visit a lot," Yoongi told the younger calmly.

"Actually, I've decided to close my business here in Seoul, and I will move to LA and open a new one there. Hoseok said they need a physiotherapist who could frequently checked on them," Jinyounh proudly told the couple who were in shock once they heard it.

"Really hyung? You're going to stay there now?" Taehyung tried to double confirm with the older.

"I'm serious Tae. I'm moving there next month," Jinyoung confirmed it, and Taehyung was squealing in excitement once he heard the news.

"That's good then, we're going to meet a lot," Taehyung's excitement making the other two laughed. "Wait, what mom said about it?" Taehyung suddenly reminded to their mom who was probably sad by Jinyoung's sudden decision.

"She's shocked, but okay with it. I already promised her that I'm going to visit her a lot. Jisoo will continue with her master anyway, and Doyoung with his music. Mom's got a lot of helper now so she's going to be okay," Jinyoung said with a smile. Like a cue, his phone suddenly rang indicating there's an incoming call. His face turned bright once he saw the name. "It's Seokie, let me answer this yeah," with that the doctor disappeared from there, trying to take the call in privacy.

The husband duo being left to watch the rest of the staff and their family enjoying themselves. Madam Min was also present with Yoongi's younger brother, Jihoon who apparently had a hard time to bond with the kids. The smaller was trying but still the kids were all terrified of him, probably because he had such intense look on his cute face. Taehyung's fathers were hanging out with Momma Kim and seemingly talking about something exciting judging from the frequent laughter coming from them. Chanyeol and his husband, Baekhyun joined the rest of the staff with the set up for their movie night and also playing around with the kids at the same time. Both Yoongi and Taehyung laughed in unison once they spotted Luna and Lucas tried to snatch their new cousin away from each other. They're just too excited to finally invite Yeonjun to the family.

"I'm going to miss all of this when we return to LA," Taehyung told his husband gently. "Who knows when we're going to be here again," he then added.

"We're going to return anytime you want yeah? I think the decision to let Yeonjun attended university here is a smart move. That way he would never forget where he came from. I want him to follow your step," Yoongi told the younger while caressing his large hands.

"Why are you suddenly talking about university, he's only 4," Taehyung pouted while looking at their sons eating the cake messily. "I don't think I'm ready to see him grow up,"

"Too bad he's going to. I bet you're going to cry when he start attending school soon," Yoongi started to tease his husband with a cheeky smile.

"If you're the one crying then I will make you my slave the whole day," Taehyung suddenly gave the challenge to his unsuspected husband.

"Call. I'm 100% sure you're going to cry though," Yoongi suddenly stood up before added "But you're still the most beautiful even when you're crying," the older winked one time to his husband, before leaving to attend his son from eating the cake messily. Taehyung was left alone with a furious blush shown on his face. He didn't expect Yoongi will say something so cringe worthy like that, but deep inside he's loving it. He just won't admit to any of it.

That night the kids were having fun watching Finding Nemo and Finding Dory together. The whole time Taehyung and Yoongi stick by Yeonjun who was focusing on the movie too much that he refused to eat any snacks given by his fathers. Just before Finding Dory ended, Yeonjun fell asleep on Taehyung's embrace. The couple decided to just bring Yeonjun to their home quietly without waking the younger up. The movie session ended 10 minutes after 10 and the kids went to bed all happy that night. After Yoongi put Yeonjun quietly inside the car, he went over to his husband who was talking to Momma Kim.

"I hope you're going to be okay raising Yeonjun with Yoongi. He's a nice kid, you and your husband are nice people, Yeonjun's going to grow up like you Tae," Momma Kim said while caressing the younger handsome face.

"We will do our best mom. We're ready for this," Taehyung said gently. Seconds later Yoongi finally arrived and stood closer to his husband.

"Remember sons, there's always going to be challenges and turmoil in your marriage, but now both of you have responsibilities to care for. Whatever you guys do please think of Yeonjun first, okay?" Momma Kim gave her wisest advice to the husbands who listened intently to that.

"Will do mom. Thank you for the advices," Yoongi thanked the older with a fond smile. "It's late now, and you must be tired mom, we will visit another time okay?"

"Of course. Be careful when you drive Yoongi-ya," Momma Kim told the other in concern.

"Will do mom,"

"Goodnight mom, have a nice rest," Taehyung didn't forget to give the older a hug. The hug last for few seconds before Taehyung eventually had to leave and followed Yoongi entered the car. The journey to their home was rather peaceful

Taehyung thought back to all of the events that had happened to him and his family for the past 10 months. It's such a roller coaster and bittersweet rides for him and Yoongi. He was reminded to his last moment he shared with Jimin. It's not a good one but at least they ended it. They let Jimin go in peaceful way because they believe karma is already get back to him. Jimin already lose everything, he didn't have anyone else to be his backbone, and though Wooyoung was still there by Jimin's side, the younger eventually will live his own life. From what Taehyung had heard from Hoseok, Jimin quietly moved out from their shared apartment. Jimin only left a note saying his goodbye and then vanished. Until now they had no idea where Jimin had gone and Hoseok did asked Wooyoung about his older brother whereabouts. Wooyoung refused to tell as he already promised his older brother not to tell anyone.

Jeongguk on the other hand seemingly live a better life now since his father was no longer in the picture. Mrs. Jeon filed for divorce from his husband and after they settled in private, Jeongguk's parents officially divorced. Jeongguk didn't seem to mind it and had been living with his mother ever since. Jeongguk's father still need to face multiple trials for his crimes as police discovered more problems after different people coming out to report on Mr. Jeon wrongdoings to them. When its all hell for Mr. Jeon, its all heaven for Jeongguk. He has been visiting Somi a lot just to check his baby well-being. Somi had decided that she didn't want the baby and will give it to Jeongguk wholeheartedly. In return Jeongguk need to pay her a large sum of money for her to start a new life after the baby's birth. Jeongguk agreed to that as he really didn't want to have anything to do with his baby momma. He's confident he could raise the child by his own with his mother's help.

The most important thing was, neither Taehyung or Yoongi had any contact with Jeongguk again. Jeongguk did held onto his words that he would let Taehyung go and move on. The couple was having a bliss ever since. No third parties that will try to crash down their marriage again. That's why they were so thrilled to finally be able to bring Yeonjun home after months of waiting. Neither of them would ever forget the moment they received the good call from Ms. Lee.

_"Here Yeontan, catch it!" Taehyung threw the squeaky ball pretty far and let Yeontan's short legs tried to catch the toy with all his might. It's such a peaceful Sunday for the small family, both Taehyung and Yoongi decided to just stay at home that day and spend their day just doing nothing. Yoongi took this time to read some philosophy book he had just received from his father-in-law. Taehyung wasn't the type to read though he grew up with his papa being a Best Selling Author so Yoongi ended up reading all the books written and given by the older._

_"A day without a laughter is a day wasted, Nicolas Chamfort," Yoongi instinctively smiled reading the quotes. He couldn't agree more with that. He was already at page 4 when he suddenly received an incoming call from someone. Usually he tend to reject any business call on his day off but it was Ms. Lee who was calling so he had to answer it. "Hello,"_

_"Hello, is this Min Yoongi?"_

_"Yes Ms. Lee, speaking," Yoongi confirmed it with a nervous heart. It's been too long since they last spoke to each other, probably two months ago._

_"Sorry for interrupting your weekend Mr. Min, but I have an important news for you," Ms. Lee sounded happy from the other line but Yoongi couldn't help but being nervous._

_"It's alright Ms. Lee, what's the news?" Taehyung had stopped playing once he overheard his husband calling the caller Ms. Lee. It must be the lady from the adoption centre._

_"The court has proved your adoption Mr. Min. Congratulations, you can bring Yeonjun home now," Ms. Lee told the other excitedly, feeling happy that she could help yet another orphan to join a new family._

_Yoongi closed his eyes being all grateful. Finally, after so long, he and Taehyung could finally bring Yeonjun home, their son. "Thank you so much Ms. Lee for the news. We really appreciated it," Yoongi was used to talk in steady tone but not at the moment. That sight only confused Taehyung even more._

_"It's my pleasure Mr. Min. Please come over tomorrow to my office to take all the documents yeah? Make sure to bring your husband along,"_

_"Of course Ms. Lee. We will see you tomorrow, thank you again," Yoongi ended the call with the brightest smile ever. He caught eyes with his confused husband._

_"Why are you so happy?" Taehyung asked curiously._

_"We made it babe," Taehyung only quirked his thick eyebrows at the simple statement. "We can finally bring Yeonjun home," Yoongi finally delivered the good news to the unsuspected younger. Taehyung's eyes widen and teared up at the good news._

_"Y-You're not j-joking right?" Taehyung couldn't help the stammering from his voice. Yoongi didn't reply to that but instead gave the younger a comforting hug._

_"He's our son now Tae," Yoongi confirmed it, didn't forget to give a peck on the taller cheek._

Nothing could beat the happiness he was feeling on that fateful day. He was so excited that he immediately announced it to his fathers, his mother-in-law, brother-in-law and even his cousin-in-law about the good news. A week had passed since then, and after settling all the important stuff with the court, the couple finally able to bring Yeonjun home.

30 minutes later the new family finally arrived at the huge house. Taehyung told Yoongi that he will be the one bringing Yeonjun inside while Yoongi will handle Yeonjun's personal belongings from the orphanage. Taehyung quietly lifted Yeonjun's small body bridal style and brought him to his new decorated bedroom. Due to Yeonjun's obsession with dinosaurs, the husbands decided to decorate the whole room with the toys that the younger like. Yeonjun was still deep asleep when Taehyung finally entered the new bedroom and dropped the younger carefully on top of the dinosaur themed bed. It's huge enough to fit the three of them and as both of them had discussed before, Taehyung and Yoongi will spend their night there until Yeonjun was brave enough to sleep alone.

Once the couple changed to their sleeping attire, the two of them finally get into bed, one on each side with Yeonjun still sleeping soundly in the middle. "Our little family," Yoongi whispered loud enough for Taehyung to hear.

"Our family forever,"

💜

**18 years later...**

The matte black Range Rover being park right in front of the campus, earning everyone's attention to it. Upon seeing it, they are wondering who is the lucky one manage to drive such an expensive car. Seconds later, a tall guy dress in stylish way with a handsome face to accompany the whole look, step out from the vehicle. The guy is ignoring everyone's looks and whispers, as he is already late to his morning class that day and before he leaves the parking lot, he doesn't forget to lock the car.

"Isn't he the Jeon's heir?"

"Wait he's only in the first year? He's so tall,"

"He's so good looking,"

The guy couldn't hide the pride he felt once he overheard all of the whispers around him. As expected, his presence always attracts people attentions anywhere he go. That's because he's Jeon Soobin, the sole heir for JEON INDUSTRY. Soobin is 18 years old, soon to turn 19 and he's already living the best life he could possibly have. Being born with a silver spoon allows him to experience only the best things his father could provide him. In other words, he's the typical spoiled son from the typical rich family like the one portrayed in daily drama, only his life is all butterfly without any thorns. His father, Jeon Jeongguk raise him with love and though his biological mother had abandoned him ever since he's being born, his father fulfill both father and mother roles until his current stepmother, Lisa came into their life when he was 5 years old. Soobin loves his stepmother and though he isn't her real son, she treats him like one and spoiled him with everything. What Soobin wants, Soobin gets but in turn he makes sure to behave well, not causing any troubles though he sometimes go to a party and socialize with his other friends, and also he makes sure to study hard and keep his family name in good light. That's why he attended the art & business college to prepare himself for the future his father had set for him.

"Yo Soobin!" a familiar voice greets the tall guy from behind, Soobin turns around to see his best friend, Jung Sungchan jogs lightly towards him. They had been close ever since kindergarten, Soobin's father and Sungchan's father, Jung Jaehyun are close friends and that makes them automatically close too. "You're late today," the slightly shorter guy said to him.

"Sleep late, I play video games all night," Soobin replies lazily, he is still sleepy and now he needs to brace himself to listen to the morning lectures without his will.

"I heard that there's a new exchange students from LA today. He's a senior though," Sungchan, as usual doesn't miss to pass the latest gossip he had heard somewhere around the campus. The guy doesn't seem like one to gossip but Soobin still needs his best friend to learn what other peoples say about him in general. So far, good reputation.

"A senior from LA? Why is here then?" Soobin questions the strange decision to transfer there on his final year.

"He's actually graduated with honor from LA, but since this guy also came from an elite family like you, he needs to study more about business and that's why he's taking another degree here," Sungchan is looking so eager when he tells all the stories to Soobin.

Soobin quirks his eyebrows once he heard that this senior also came from an elite family. Since both of them are taking the same course, there's a lot of chances that Soobin will meet this guy on his classes. The two tall guys finally arrive at their first class that morning. Their late arrival earning another series of attentions from other students inside the hall.

"Jeon Soobin, Jung Sungchan, you're late," the lecturer comments casually, stopping her teaching just to reprimand the two.

"Sorry Ms. Kim," after bowing slightly to apologize, the two finally takes their seats and is all ready to listen to the content of their class that day.

"Before we move on with the topics today, I would like to introduce a new exchange student coming from LA who will join us from now on. Please Yeonjun come to front," Ms. Kim takes a quick break to let the newcomer introduce himself.

"Look, that's him," Sungchan nudges Soobin who is in the middle of pulling out his notebook from his bag pack. Once he lifts his head, he spots a new guy with a bright blue hair, dress in a cropped sweatshirt, white skinny jeans and wearing a beret. He's also tall and has a very handsome face. Soobin never think that he could be attracted to a guy before, but when the new guy speaks up for the first time, he know he's already falling.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , my name is Min Yeonjun, I'm 22 years old this year and I'm from Los Angeles. I just transferred here to take business but I already have a degree in architecture back in LA. Please take care of me," this Yeonjun guy introduce himself politely to the rest. Most of them are already cooing at the guy's cute way of introducing himself but Soobin is already infatuates by the older presence.

"Dude, you're drooling," Sungchan teases his best friend who retorts to step on the other foot lightly. The rest of the one hour class, Soobin find himself to be unable to focus at all. Not because of his sleepiness but he's too busy staring at the back of the head of the blue hair beauty in front of him. Gosh, this is ridiculous. He needs to talk to the older somehow that day.

The first class is finally over and when the other students are walking out from the hall one-by-one, Min Yeonjun is taking his sweet time collecting his books. He's not in rush because he has a two hours free period until his next business class. Also, unlike the rest it's already his second time enrolling to a college, only this time it's on his birth country of South Korea. Yeonjun is about to leave when he receives an incoming call from someone's dear to him.

"Hello Papa," Yeonjun answers the call with a fond smile.

" _Yeonjun-ie, I miss you so much. How are you doing there honey?_ " his Papa, Min Taehyung sounds so worried and concern from the other line, probably wondering how his beloved son is doing all alone in Seoul.

"I miss you too Papa. I'm doing great, don't worry about me. How are you and daddy's doing?" Yeonjun asks the older, slowly walking out from the hall, ignoring the stares he'd receive along the way.

" _Your daddy's doing good though he has been missing you a lot too, but I can't sleep well honey. Are you sure you don't want me to move there and accompany you?_ " Taehyung asks again, he just wouldn't give up. Yeonjun giggles once he hear such extreme measure his papa is willing to do for him.

"Don't worry papa. I have Uncle Seok and Uncle Jinyoung. I will live well with them and Ryujin here," Yeonjun persuades his worrisome papa who sigh in defeat from the other line. Ryujin is the adopted daughter of his Uncle Hoseok and Uncle Jinyoung and she's currently 18 years old and also enroll to the same business college as his.

" _Okay fine, don't skip your meal okay? You're already in good shape you don't have to go on diet anymore. I will come and visit you next month with daddy, okay?_ "

"Sure thing Papa. Please take care of yourself too and don't worry too much about me," Yeonjun doesn't forget to tell his papa who giggles at the advice.

" _I'm not promising you anything. I love you honey bun_ ,"

"I love you too papa," Yeonjun is about to put away his phone back when suddenly his body being bump by someone with bigger figure than him. Yeonjun drops all of the files that he's been bringing everywhere, a habit since high school.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," a panic honey voice distracts the blue hair for a moment. He takes a quick gaze at the perpetrator and recognize the guy who came late to class with his friend this morning. His other friend who is probably a little shorter is cackling from the side, totally enjoy seeing his best friend in such unfortunate situation. The guy quickly gathers the files without even Yeonjun touching it and somehow he manage to give the file back in a pretty neat condition. "I'm so sorry for bumping on you," the black hair hands Yeonjun his files back.

"Thank you," Yeonjun told the other who smiles shyly at him. "You're the one who was late this morning," Yeonjun said, trying to break some ice with the younger.

"Oh, you know me," the taller said, rubbing his back head with shy smile. "I'm Jeon Soobin by the way," Soobin pulls out his right hand in which Yeonjun gladly accepts.

"Min Yeonjun," Yeonjun introduces himself in calm way. He finds the taller cute but he doesn't show it. The younger however is in a state of bliss since he finally got to talk to the pretty senior.

"Look, I feel bad for causing trouble on you this early. Perhaps, I can treat you to something? Do you have time right now?" Soobin gives his offer to the older in such brave way. Sungchan who is still looking at the two from sideways is also shock to hear his best friend suddenly ask the hot senior out.

Yeonjun doesn't react much to it but he shows off his shy smile. "Sure. Your friend comes too?" Yeonjun doesn't forget to point to the awaiting younger.

"Nah, I buy him food too many times. Let's just go," Soobin decision makes Sungchan widen his eyes unbelievably. Did Soobin just ditch him? For a senior he barely knows?

"Okay," Yeonjun coolly agree and with that the he is being escort by the younger towards his car. Soobin opens the door for the older to enter. "This is not a date right?" Yeonjun blunt question is startling Soobin a little.

"Well, not yet," Soobin replies confidently. Yeonjun must have like the answer as he finally shows a much wider smile. The older doesn't say anything to that and just enter the vehicle. Soobin close the passenger door, trying to contain his happiness inside. "Thank you Jung Sungchan for pushing me to him," Soobin mumbles quietly to himself before he enters the driver seat and drives away.

끝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AFTER 5 WEEKS! I'm finished with this fic. Words cannot express how I am so thankful to those who read this fic from start to finish, those who keep commenting and giving feedbacks on every chapters which turned out to be very helpful and also to those that clicked KUDOS which totally motivate me to keep writing. Like I stated previously, English isn't my first language so there's probably a lot grammatical errors throughout the stories. I still need to improve with my writing style and some of the event that I wrote in this fic actually based on my personal experience. For a first timer to actually published a story and there's people actually reading it and liking it just made me happy and emotional at the same time. Actually I did published a Yoonmin fic on Wattpad but there's no view and I don't like it so I ended up deleted it. Honestly, I have tons of ideas that focusing on Namjin, Taekook and Yoonmin, but somehow I ended up writing about Taegi just because I love watching their interactions so much. They're so different in real life and bickered a lot, and I think that's why it gave me idea to write this. I just want to give you guys an enjoyable reading experience just how I enjoyed writing it. Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I PURPLE YOU 💜💜💜💜💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on publishing my work online. I actually wrote a lot of stories but I'm the most proud and confident with this one. Hopefully I'll managed to finish this anytime soon.


End file.
